I - Compliance
by ZerudaPrincess
Summary: En tiempos en donde la juventud es fácilmente corrompida, hay personas que se encargan de llevar a esas almas por el buen camino... pero de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. Asami es una de ellas y con placer se encargará de corregir a su princesa Korra, de "romperla y volver a armarla". [Adaptación]
1. La Princesa del Sur

**La Princesa del Sur**

Desde ya hace algunos años, la heredera había oído historias de la hermosa princesa del sur que vivía ajena al mundo en el que se encontraba, entregada a los placeres banales de su posición social, refugiada en el imponente palacio de hielo de la Ciudad Tribu Agua del Sur. Pero ella no había hecho nada hasta el momento, nada hasta que esa mañana leyó en los titulares del periódico aquella noticia que la hizo querer tomar cartas en el asunto.

No sabía por qué nunca se había puesto a pensar en tomar el trabajo que le habían encomendado, hasta ahora - _Nunca es tarde_ \- pensó mientras continuaba bebiendo su taza de café y daba una vuelta a la página del periódico en donde tenía una fotografía panorámica que sólo enfocaba a Korra Svarti en una sus tantas salidas nocturnas.

No era que no la encontrara hermosa, sólo que no le llamaba la atención. Debería ser ese aire mimado que expelía: una niña consentida, acostumbrada a que no le faltase nada, que nunca ha necesitado de nadie. Hermosa, inteligente y encantadora. - Una princesa sin duda -, masculló Asami mientras seguía bebiendo su café y ahora observaba con total atención el cuerpo de Korra - Sin duda una hermosa princesa... -. Pero ya estaba decidida.

Esa decisión era en parte a la insistencia telefónica que había recibido por parte del Señor Tonraq, el padre de Korra, quien le decía que "ya era hora de que su niña madure".

No es que Korra fuera una niña derrochadora y malcriada, pero, a pesar de ser una de las más jóvenes y brillantes estrategas de la época, ya se encontraba en la etapa de que las hormonas y las malas juntas la estaban convirtiendo en una joven despreocupada que poco a poco asistía a eventos cada vez más banales, a los que su padre se oponía. "Mi hija puede hacer todo lo que quiera, pero debe preocuparse de las consecuencias de sus actos. Ha llegado el tiempo de que aprenda lo que es ser humilde y empezar desde abajo, debe apreciar todo lo que ella tiene" Le había dicho esa misma mañana el Sr. Tonraq, minutos antes de que se sentara a tomar su desayuno.

\- Razón debe tener su padre, ya que este escándalo debe ser un duro golpe a la imagen de su gobierno debido a su despreocupada hija – dijo en voz alta Asami.

Ya hecho todos los preparativos, Asami, la heredera de la exitosa Industrias Futuro se dispuso de salir de su casa en el centro de Ciudad República para tomar uno de sus barcos personales para viajar hacia el polo sur en busca "de su clienta". Siempre que decidía hacer estos trabajos prefería ocupar uno de sus barcos personales, sin el logo de su empresa, ya que tal tarea no era de carácter comercial, además de que debía mantener un perfil bajo.

El viaje fue rápido, cómo no, si ella misma había diseñado esos potentes y veloces motores. Antes de salir, se colocó su grueso abrigo negro con capucha, unos lentes de nieve y sus pocas "herramientas" necesarias para tal oficio, las cuales cabían en el bolsillo de su jean negro, se miró al espejo y sonrió colocándose la capucha – Si, mantener bajo el perfil -.

Con toda la seguridad que ella transmitía y de la que estaba orgullosa de poseer, cruzó las elegantes puertas del lobby del edificio para ir directamente al ascensor que sólo ocupaba el personal autorizado. Atenta estaba mirando como los números de la pantalla descendían a su encuentro cuando sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro, al voltear vio como un mozo la observaba con un carismático aire servicial en su rostro.

\- Disculpe señorita, dígame ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Oh no se preocupe, sólo vengo por algo puntual - y diciendo esto el ascensor llegó al piso 1, abriendo sus puertas, en las que Asami ingresó sin vacilar.

\- Si, con respecto a eso. Este ascensor sólo está reservado para personal autorizado, ya que va directamente a las oficinas de la familia Svarti

\- Estoy al tanto de ello – respondió regalándole una sonrisa al joven.

\- No quiero entrometerme, pero es mi trabajo saber de las personas que visitan a nuestros mandatarios, dígame por favor ¿usted tiene una cita con ellos?

\- ¿Yo? Eh bueno, no es una "cita" propiamente tal – respondió mirando divertida hacia arriba mientras con el índice frotaba una de sus mejillas -, sólo vengo por un asunto que tengo pendiente con Tonraq, quizás él haya dicho algo por aquí... Mi nombre es Asami.

\- ¡Señorita Sato! Discúlpeme por favor, no sabía que vendría hoy. El Sr. Svarti me dijo que estuviera atento por si usted aparecía, pero la verdad eso fue hace 6 meses atrás, y no la había reconocido. Se ve usted muy distinta con ropa casual... ¡Pero no me malinterprete! Sigue siendo usted una hermosa mujer.

\- Eres muy amable Tsung – correspondió, emitiendo una pequeña risa.

Y es que Asami había visto el nombre en el prendedor que llevaba este a la altura del pecho, algo que siempre hacía, ya que le gustaba llamar a la gente por su nombre, pero este inocente detalle hizo que el joven Tsung se sintiera muy feliz por ser reconocido. Asami, aprovechándose de esa euforia que estaba sintiendo el chico, presionó el último botón del ascensor que indicaba el piso más alto del edificio.

\- Te agradezco toda tu preocupación Tsung, pero no quiero seguir atrasando por más tiempo este asunto que tengo con Tonraq. Ha sido un gusto interactuar contigo, y te agradezco el que quieras haberme ayudado, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo desde aquí. Muchas gracias, y que tengas un buen día.

Y mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban Asami le dedicó un inocente guiño al mozo, lo que terminó finalmente de llevarlo al cielo de tanta felicidad.

Una vez cerradas las puertas del ascensor, Asami cambió su expresión a una más seria. Ahora es cuando debía adoptar todo su aire "dominante", algo que le gustaba por cierto, ya que eso le había permitido forjar un fuerte carácter, lo que la hacía sumamente hábil tanto en los negocios como para todo el servicio hacia la comunidad real o altos estratos que quisieran obtener sus _solicitados_ _servicios_.

Ya había llegado al último piso cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un sofisticado lobby de colores fríos donde obviamente predominaba el azul y en su centro se encontraba un mesón en donde había una hermosa jovencita de piel morena, melena café y ojos verdes que se encontraba absorta trabajando en la pantalla de su computadora. Asami se dirigió a aquella íntima recepción, y cuando estuvo frente a ella sólo el sonido de su voz pudo sacarla de su trabajo, estableciendo contacto visual con aquellos ojos verdes, hasta que finalmente le habló.

\- Disculpa ¿puedes indicarme donde está la oficina de Korra Svarti?

Aquella pregunta asustó a la recepcionista. Quizás fue la sorpresiva y melodiosa voz que la sacó de su trabajo lo que la había hecho perder momentáneamente dominio sobre sí misma, o quizás esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que la habían cautivado cuando levantó su mirada, pero finalmente un pensamiento más profesional la hizo por fin comprender el fondo de la pregunta.

\- ¿T-tiene alguna cita con la señorita Korra?

Y bastó sólo ese titubeo en la voz de la recepcionista para que Asami comprendiera el efecto que había tenido en ella, por lo que le fue inevitable imaginársela vestida con los trajes que ocupaba en sus clientes, dándole todo tipo de indicaciones y castigos y...

\- ¿Y la tiene? - reiteró la chica, trayendo a Asami devuelta a la realidad, justo a tiempo, antes de que su imaginación siguiera volando y se fundiera con el presente, sin haber tenido control sobre sus propios actos. - _Concéntrate Sato, es otra mujer por la que vienes hoy_ \- se dijo a sí misma, y rápidamente, con todos los años que llevaba trabajando con inversionistas y diplomáticos, formuló su respuesta.

\- Disculpe mi ensimismamiento señorita, es que usted en sinceramente encantadora, recordándome además a una persona muy querida. Con respecto a esa "cita", no, no creo tenerla, pero si usted llama al señor Svarti le aseguro que él se encargará de darle todos los detalles de mi visita, así que si usted me podría indicar dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita Korra le estaría muy agradecida.

\- E-ella no se encuentra en su oficina, sino que está en su habitación. No creo que ella pueda recibi-

\- ¡Mejor aún! Eso significa que este día no lo tenía presupuestado para la atención de público y reuniones ¿cierto?

\- Eso es correcto, pero...

\- Entonces está todo bien, ahora dígame ¿dónde está su habitación?

\- Yo...

Y ante la insistencia que mostraba la recepcionista en querer privarla de su encuentro con Korra, Asami optó por tomar otras medidas más atrevidas. Así que aprovechándose de que la chica estaba con la cabeza agachada, seguramente pensando en un modo de decirle que no era posible indicarle donde quedaba la habitación de Korra, leyó su nombre escrito en su placa y descaradamente se acercó hasta su oído derecho, poniendo su mano izquierda en su mejilla, mientras sus rojos labios se acercaron peligrosamente a su oído.

\- Por cierto Opal, no te he dicho quién soy. Mi nombre es Asami - habló, depositando un beso en su mejilla. - Quizás hace aproximadamente 6 meses el Sr. Svarti te mencionó que llegaría un día en que yo me presentaría preguntando por su hija ¿es eso correcto?

Opal estaba petrificada, totalmente enrojecida por el repentino acercamiento que había tenido aquella mujer con ella, pero no era una mujer cualquiera ¡Era Asami Sato! Al fin este día había llegado, desde hace mucho tiempo que ella había querido conocer a la atractiva y enigmática mujer que dominaba prácticamente toda la capital de la República, pero tenía que confirmarlo una vez más. Y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, sobreponiéndose a la vergüenza y al magnetismo que le causaba esa mujer, se separó de su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella y la observó.

\- ¿Usted es la señorita Sato, de Ciudad República cierto?

Aquella sincera confirmación no logró otra cosa que hacer reír a Asami, lo que sorprendió aún más a Opal. _\- Definitivamente ella sería una estupenda clienta_ -, pensó mientras reía.

\- Entonces has escuchado de mí, digo, por parte de Tonraq y de lo que vengo a hacer ahora.

\- Oh, por supuesto. Discúlpeme. La habitación de la señorita Svarti se encuentra subiendo por aquel ascensor de atrás – y diciendo esto hizo el ademan de levantarse de su asiento para acompañar a Asami, pero ésta la detuvo.

\- No tienes que acompañarme. Si me das las indicaciones de seguro daré con ella – le dijo con una amigable voz.

\- O-ok… Deje buscar la tarjeta que le permitirá entrar al ascensor – respondió, abriendo uno de los cajones de los cuales extrajo una tarjeta blanca -. Una vez adentro sólo tiene que presionar el único botón que la llevará a la residencia de los Svarti. Cuando encuentre el pasillo, la puerta de color celeste corresponde a su habitación.

\- ¿No tendré problemas si ingreso sin avisar?

\- No se preocupe, a estas horas sólo la señorita Korra se encuentra en la residencia, en su habitación... probablemente durmiendo.

\- Maravilloso – saboreó tempranamente Asami –. Te agradezco mucho por toda tu ayuda Opal, ahora, si me permites, necesito concretar esa entrevista que lleva esperando mucho tiempo. Ha sido un placer conocerte – Le dijo finalmente, besando una de sus manos y adentrándose por ese pasillo que la llevaría hasta el ascensor.

Las indicaciones que Opal le había dado fueron exactas. Ya en la residencia de los Svarti, sólo le bastó cruzar el amplio living para visualizar un gran pasillo. Sin dudar se encaminó hacia él para dar al final con una gran puerta celeste, alejada de todas las demás – _Aislada… Mucho mejor_ –, pensaba Asami mientras relamía su labio inferior.

Ya frente a la puerta la abrió con cuidado, intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Cuando ingresó todo estaba a oscuras, iluminado apenas por la débil llama que emitía una casi extinta chimenea a los pies de la cama. La habitación era grande, entre la puerta donde estaba Asami y la cama tamaño King había un pequeño living que solo consistía en 2 sillones frente a una mesita de centro. Y las paredes al otro lado de la cama estaban cubiertas con amplias cortinas, que de seguro escondían un hermoso ventanal.

Acercándose con cuidado, se sacó su gran abrigo dejándolo en uno de los respaldos de los sillones, quedando solo con una delgada y traslúcida blusa blanca que, abierta en los 3 primeros botones, dejaba ver el inicio de su blanco escote. A continuación se sacó sus negras botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, y se acercó descalza hasta la chimenea, echándole unos leños que había cerca, iluminando y calentando la estancia. Luego volteó a observar a su clienta, sonriendo divertida, imaginando.

Y es que le encantaba ver la cara de sorpresa que ellos daban, más aun si es que estaban durmiendo, ya que la mayoría tardaba en aclarar su mente.

Y allí estaba la famosa Korra, durmiendo sin siquiera saber lo que se le avecinaba. Asami por experiencia, con solo ver a su cliente, podía determinar el tipo de sueño que tenía, en este caso, su profunda respiración le dijo que ella tenía un sueño pesado, lo que le daba más libertad de acción.

Con cuidado, se acercó hasta la cabecera, observando el pelo corto desordenado de Korra. Lo observó con detenimiento: ondulado, café oscuro, rebelde. Se acercó un poco más para olerlo. – _Hmm… -_ ronroneó divertida.A continuación se sentó en la cama y se tomó un momento para ver como su pecho subía y bajaba siguiendo su calmada respiración. Su rostro parecía tan infantil, tan puro, esbozando una sonrisa de niña buena, sin ningún maquillaje o rastros de él, totalmente al natural, permitiéndole ver su tostada piel y sus largas y onduladas pestañas. Sus labios no eran tan carnosos como los de ella, pero por extrañas razones le parecieron apetecibles. Nunca antes se había maravillado tanto con un cliente a simple vista, de hecho ella nunca había tenido preferidos, pero desde ya su mente se llenó de cientos de planes que tenía para ella, no queriendo compartirla con nadie dentro de _los_ _dominios_.

Sin perder más tiempo, su mirada se posó en su pecho, y mordiéndose los labios Asami se apresuró con sumo cuidado a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de dormir, abriéndosela por completo.

El contacto de su caliente piel con la baja temperatura que había en la habitación no fue suficiente para hacer despertar a Korra, quien solo se estremeció bajo el frío que sintió. Asami quedó embelesada, no esperaba un abdomen tan prolijo como aquel, y aquellos redondos pechos, por Raava, sin poder contenerse puso las yemas de sus blancos dedos sobre el ombligo de Korra, viendo como su piel contrastaba con la de la morena. Luego subió por aquel canal que marcaba sus abdomen hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos y, conteniendo la respiración, subió lentamente por la mitad de aquel tostado seno, lentamente, sintiendo como a su paso su piel se erizaba, sintiendo placenteramente el cambio de textura de su pezón, el cual se endureció bajo la fría piel de Asami.

Ésta ahogó un gemido. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada. En condiciones normales ella solo la abría despertado con un beso y se hubiera puesto a darle órdenes, pero ya había determinado que Korra sería especial. No podía esperar a llegar a _sus dominios_ , tenía que hacerlo ahí, ahora, en esa misma cama. – _Menos mal siempre vengo preparada –,_ pensó excitada, extrayendo de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña navaja, que lentamente descendió por el torso de Korra hasta llegar a sus pantalones, ante los cuales no se detuvo, rompiéndolos con cuidado hasta la altura de la rodilla. Luego, con cuidado la desprendió de aquella ropa estropeada, dándole completo acceso a su parte íntima.

Relamiendo sus rojos labios se levantó de la cama y se fue a posicionar a los pies de ésta, tapando la poca luz que le llegaba desde la fogata a su espalda. Desde ahí observó a Korra parcialmente desnuda, y decidida tomó el cobertor y las sábanas, separándolas del colchón, sin destapar ni despertar a su dormida princesa, pero permitiéndole la entrada por debajo. Lentamente avanzó cubierta por las sábanas hasta meterse entre sus piernas, oliendo y palpando débilmente la piel que se extendía alrededor de ella. Ni siquiera había empezado y ya sentía una placentera molestia creciendo en su interior, pero después se encargaría de atenderla.

Con cuidado tomó ambas piernas de Korra y las separó un poco más. Su objetivo estaba frente a ella, podía sentir cómo el calor se desprendía, y ya casi temblando por la espera determinó que tenía que hacer todo en un solo movimiento, antes de que Korra despertara, porque de seguro lo haría.

Con rapidez puso ambas manos rodeando sus muslos, acercó su cara hacia el sexo de Korra y a continuación, en un solo movimiento levantó la pelvis de ésta y hundió su rostro en los calientes pliegues de Korra, que sin esperar se puso a saborear y a explorar con su lengua.

Aquel acto despertó a Korra con un débil grito, quien desorientada se levantó casi de un brinco, siendo impulsada nuevamente por la fuerte mano de Asami en su abdomen, obligándola a recostarse.

\- ¿Qu-qué…? – exclamó con dificultad Korra

Ante la pregunta, Asami inmediatamente comenzó a torturar su clítoris con su lengua, provocando que Korra arqueara involuntariamente su espalda, robándole un dulce gemido de sus labios. Le encantó, se extasió de su voz, de sus iniciales gemidos, por lo que rápidamente trabajó para hacerla gemir más.

Su lengua trazaba círculos desde su clítoris hasta la entrada de su sexo, mientras que succionaba con sus labios los de Korra, lubricando todo a su paso, pero con estas acciones la propia Korra se encargó de hacerlo, sin proponérselo, ya que Asami dudaba que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. – _Sólo se está dejando llevar. Será una perfecta clienta. Oh cielos, ya te quiero tener bajo de mi gritando que me detenga –._

Korra respiraba con dificultad y soltaba erráticos gemidos de vez en cuando. Asami levantó su vista para encontrarse con que estaba con sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta: una expresión que rápidamente la hizo querer besarla. Por eso, en un abrupto movimiento, soltó su torturado clítoris de entre sus dientes y se impulsó con sus manos hasta llegar a su cabeza, en donde una rápida mirada de sorpresa por parte de Korra la hizo sonreír, y acto seguido capturó aquellos labios con los suyos, propinándole un apasionado beso que sorprendió a su princesa aún más.

Sus labios quedaron maravillados ante la exquisita ternura de los de la morena, saboreándolos, lamiéndolos y finalmente mordiéndolos. Tiró lentamente del labio inferior de Korra con sus dientes para por fin separarse de su beso, otorgándole unos segundos para preguntarle algo.

\- ¡E-eres una mujer! – exclamó Korra, sorprendida y ruborizada.

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta? – respondió divertida.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

\- Pregunta equivocada – cortó Asami antes de volver a capturar aquellos labios entre los suyos, y esta vez introdujo su lengua en ella, tocando y enredándose con la de Korra, iniciando una sensual danza que las hizo gemir a ambas. Aprovechando aquella excitación, lentamente su mano descendió por aquel torso hasta encontrar la resbalosa apertura hacia el interior de Korra, pero apenas pudo tocarla cuando una mano se aferró a ella.

\- E-espera – la detuvo Korra con dificultad, separándose agitada de sus labios –. Soy una mujer ¿qué no lo ves?

\- Eso es lo que me encanta – le susurró Asami al oído, haciéndola soltar un leve gemido.

\- ¿Pero qué-?

\- ¿Es tu primera vez con una mujer? – interrumpió Asami con una ronca y sensual voz.

\- ¡Po-por supuesto! – exclamó, totalmente avergonzada, apartándola un poco de ella.

\- ¿Y sueles mojarte tanto como con un hombre? ¿Preferirías que fuese uno? – preguntó distraídamente mientras le mostraba un dedo empapado con sus propios fluidos.

\- Yo…

\- ¿No soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ti, _princesa_?

\- Yo no quise…

Y aprovechando la debilidad de Korra, Asami rápidamente ingresó un dedo dentro de ella, lo que la hizo saltar y gritar fuerte de placer.

\- Eso pensé – respondió satisfecha Asami, entregándose por completo a la tarea.

El dedo que había introducido comenzó a explorar los distintos puntos sensibles de Korra, quien apenas lograba retener los gemidos y pequeños gritos que se le escapaban. Estaba avergonzada, tanto de gemir como de entregarse al placer que aquella atractiva mujer, sin aviso ni explicación alguna, le estaba entregando. Pero su mera presencia era hipnotizante, no pudiendo recopilar fuerzas para hacerle frente – _No es tampoco que me resista mucho –,_ lograba pensar vagamente. Seamos sinceras, lo estaba disfrutando. Nunca antes había siquiera pensado el hacerlo con una mujer, y la experiencia le era completamente embriagante.

Asami ya tenía una idea de donde tocar, así que es cuando decidió meter su segundo dedo. Como respuesta Korra se arqueó, gritando, afirmando sus manos en ambos hombros de Asami, con fuerza, como queriendo desgarrar su camisa. Le encantaba, sus ojos recibían toda la excitación de la escena. El cuerpo caliente de aquella princesa retorciéndose bajo de ella debido a sus caricias, a sus toques, a sus besos y mordiscos. Ah, quería que perdurara por siempre esa sensación en su cuerpo. Pero quería más cosas, _otras cosas_ , y solo en sus dominios podía realizar sus fantasías. Por ende, aunque no quisiera, tenía que terminar pronto con esto – _con esta exquisita tortura –;_ su tortura, no la de Korra – _Ella pronto la recibirá - ._

Sus penetraciones comenzaron a ir más deprisa, arqueando sus dedos, siempre presionando aquél punto interno escondido, y con su pulgar frotaba a cada entrada su nódulo, dándole grandes descargas de placer que enloquecían a Korra.

Por su parte ella no tenía dominio sobre sí misma. Sus caderas como si tuvieran vida propia iban al encuentro de aquellos expertos dedos que parecían conocerla de toda la vida. Esos dientes que se clavaban contra su clavícula le permitían absorber toda la fragancia de aquella enigmática mujer – _De haber sabido antes que el sexo con una mujer era tan fascinante, no hubiera perdido mi tiempo –._

Le dolía pensar, le dolían sus caderas, sus senos que eran amasados por aquellas rudas manos, su cuello que comenzaba a evidenciar moretones, sus entrañas… era un dolor exquisito. No quería detenerse, pero su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta, no estaba preparado para tan repentina y temprana actividad. Inconscientemente sus dedos comenzaron a clavarse en los brazos de Asami. Esta supo interpretar esa presión: Korra estaba pronta de llegar al límite, tanto de su cuerpo como del placer – _Pobre cosita, si apenas he comenzado. Ya entrenaremos tu débil cuerpo en mi habitación –._ Rompiendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos, Asami descendió hasta posicionarse nuevamente entre sus piernas, sin interrumpir las penetraciones que estaba dando. Lentamente extrajo sus dedos del interior del sexo de Korra, y mientras la miraba se los introdujo lentamente a su boca, saboreando cada milímetro que contenía su propia esencia.

Korra gimió, nunca antes había estado tan excitada y tan cerca del límite. Tenía curiosidad por esta mujer, quería conocer quién era y que quería. Ella, quien ya a su corta edad creía que ya tenía el mundo a sus pies. Fue tan ingenua... Debajo de aquella mujer se sentía tan indefensa y perdida, pero extrañamente le encantaba. Observó atentamente como Asami relamía sus labios, sin perderse un segundo de la escena, vio como esta se dirigía hacia sus piernas,

Lo que sintió a continuación fue la lengua de Asami lamiendo su interior, para luego pasar a mordisquear levemente su centro de placer, no contenta con esto, al mismo tiempo metió dos dedos dentro, arqueándolos lo más que pudo. Korra no aguantó ni diez segundos esto, llegando al clímax con un sonoro grito de placer. Asami alcanzó a lamer un poco de Korra antes de que esta empapará totalmente las sabanas de su propia cama.

El cuerpo de Korra cayó exhausto entre las sábanas, y Asami se permitió observar su obra por unos segundos. Pasado este tiempo ella se incorporó, secando su mentón con la manga de su blusa. Con sigilo, dio unos pasos hasta acercarse al sillón donde había dejado sus cosas y antes de tomar asiento volteó a verla, sonriendo con malicia, anticipando todos sus futuros juegos. Deteniendo su imaginación, extendió su mano hasta alcanzar una de sus botas, colocándosela lentamente, subiendo el cierre por su pantorrila. El sonido alertó a Korra, quien se incorporó asustada, sentándose en la cama, cerrando unos botones de su camisa para abrigarse y taparse un poco.

\- ¿Do-dónde vas? - preguntó confundida.

\- Volveré a mis dominios.

\- ¿Y eso dónde es?

Asami se levantó, acomodando su blusa.

\- En la Nación del Fuego.

\- Oh... eso es muy lejos - comentó débilmente.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Asami, quien se acercó hasta sentarse a un lado de Korra.

\- Hmm ¿Me extrañarás, _princesa_?

\- No puedo responder muy bien eso - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros -. Aun no logro comprender esto... Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

\- Oh, pero yo sé quién eres tú, Korra. Te conozco muy bien – dijo seductoramente, haciendo ruborizar a Korra.

\- Me… ¿me dirás tu nombre?

\- Eso no importará mucho - dijo con un poco de rudeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tú nunca me has de llamar por mi nombre.

\- No entiendo ¿cómo habré de llamarte?

\- Eso es simple – respondió, mientras se acercaba a su rostro -. Pocas veces me llamarás, y pocas veces acudiré a ti, pero esto, princesa mía, esto debes grabártelo en la cabeza: Cuando yo te llame, tú deberás venir rauda y veloz hacia mí –, sentenció, sosteniendo la mandíbula de Korra a centímetros de su rostro, plantándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse y encaminarse hacia la chimenea, dándole la espalda.

\- Eso no es justo ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? - protestó Korra, recuperándose rápidamente de su desconcierto.

\- Porque de lo contrario te castigaré.

\- ¿Castigarme? – Korra parecía estar cada vez más confundida. Poco a poco estaba convenciéndose que aquella chica le estaba gastando una broma -. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? - dijo altanera, acercándose hacia los pies de la cama, acercándose a aquella mujer.

\- Por cómo me estas tratando sólo sé que tú no sabes muy bien quién soy yo y quién serás tú dentro de poco - comentó riendo, dándole una rápida mirada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no sé quién eres tú! ¡No quieres decirme! No entiendo nada – comenzaba a frustrarse.

\- Cariño, no tienes mucho que entender - dijo Asami, voleándose para quedar de frente a Korra -, sólo esto: desde este momento tú dejas todos tus títulos de poder, y pasas a ser totalmente de mi propiedad, estando obligada a satisfacer cada uno de mis caprichos si no quieres que te castigue.

Korra tragó saliva. Al parecer esta mujer estaba hablando en serio, pero seguía sin entender - _¿De su propiedad? Qué se cree ¿qué soy mercancía? ¡No soy cualquier persona! ¡Soy Korra, Korra Svarti! ¡La Princesa del Polo Sur!_

 _-_ Te noto confundida, así que, a pesar de que no está dentro de mis protocolos te permitiré hablar conmigo. Será breve, así que piensa bien tus preguntas.

\- ¿Quién eres? - se apresuró a aclarar Korra.

\- Soy Asami Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro - respondió con orgullo.

\- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? – ese título de poder no la amedrentó. Ella quería saber más.

\- Tu padre me contrató hace algún tiempo atrás, y he decidido venir hoy a llevarte conmigo.

\- ¿Irme contigo? ¿Él lo sabe?

\- Como dije, él me contrató.

\- ¿Qué haces específicamente? Digo, más que dirigir una exitosa industria y hacer autos y todo eso.

\- Formo líderes, Korra - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Formas líderes? – su frustración no disminuía. Con cada repuesta que obtenía, más que aclarar, se seguía confundiendo.

\- Para ser un líder, debes entender todo desde abajo. Ustedes, los nacidos en cuna de oro pocas veces entienden eso y llegada la adolescencia comienzan a meterse en escándalos, corrompiéndose, tomando malas decisiones, adoptando un carácter deplorable que no entra dentro de los cánones necesarios para convertirse en un buen líder.

\- ¿Y cómo los formas?

\- Rompo su voluntad y los vuelvo a formar – sonrió divertida Asami.

\- ¿Co-cómo?

\- Eso tú misma lo sabrás, querida mía.

Tanta información la tenía abrumada. Era demasiado qué procesar pero aun así no sacaba nada con hacerlo - _¡No lo entiendo! –,_ gritaba en su cabeza. Confundida, lo único seguro que sabía era que sentía un extraño magnetismo por aquella Asami, quien parecía tomar siempre lo que quería, lo que la asustaba, ya que ella era su objetivo.

\- ¿Esto es real? ¿Mi padre sabe de todo esto?

\- Tu padre también pasó por esto cuando él tuvo la edad suficiente. Fue a mi propia madre a quien le prestó _vasallaje_.

\- ¿Vasallaje? - _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi padre?!... ¡¿Y no me dijo nada?!_

\- Así se llama este proceso. Pero eso nunca lo escuchaste. Nadie habla de ello fuera de los dominios, es como una especie de Ley.

\- ¿Pero ahora no estás rompiendo tú la ley, Asami? – indicó Korra atrevida.

Asami ensanchó sus ojos un momento, nunca antes ninguno de sus clientes se habían dirigido a ella por su nombre, menos de forma tan atrevida como lo había hecho Korra, eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa: - _Debo castigarla –_ determinó,mientras relamía sus labios.

\- ¿Asami? – preguntó Korra, llamando su atención

 _Si, definitivamente debo hacerlo._

 _-_ Lo siento, estaba pensando.

\- ¿Pensando en qué? – _Hmm, no sólo atrevida, sino curiosa…_

 _-_ En el castigo que tengo que darte.

Korra se puso pálida, esta mujer la atemorizaba lo suficiente. Lo poco que había estado con ella dejaba ver el fuerte y posesivo carácter que tenía. Esperaba que fuese una broma, aunque la expresión de Asami no era precisamente de ello, sino de perversión.

\- ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo – intentó justificarse.

\- Acabas de cometer tu tercer delito.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El de recién fue negar tu mentira, y los dos anteriores fueron por atrevimiento y curiosidad.

\- Pero… pensé que estábamos conversando – dijo tímidamente.

\- Como tu dueña te concedí el permiso de hablarme, pero desde el principio te dije que nunca te ibas a dirigir a mí por mi nombre.

\- ¿Y cómo lo haré entonces?

\- No lo harás. Y cuando te lo pida deberás decirme "ama"

\- ¿Ama? - _¡Esta loca!_

\- ¿Es que sigues sin entenderlo querida mía? A partir de ahora soy tu ama, así te dirigirás a mí, y por ese motivo me obedecerás. Ahora desvístete, rápido… y sin vacilar – agregó, sentándose el sillón que quedaba de espaldas a la chimenea.

Korra no supo que hacer, pero de verdad temía el desobedecer la primera orden de su "ama". Se levantó de la cama, y vaciló un poco cuando abrió por completo su camisa.

Asami pudo ver esta duda en su rostro, por lo que se cruzó de piernas y le dirigió una severa mirada.

\- Mientras más demores, más duro será tu castigo. Pero ten en cuenta que jamás usaré la fuerza bruta, tengo otros métodos. Por ejemplo, tengo un guante eléctrico, que te paralizaría por unos minutos, pero entenderás que en ese tiempo yo puedo hacer grandes cosas contigo, cosas que no te gustarían.

Eso era lo que necesitaba Korra, _miedo_. Por lo que fuera de toda duda y resignada se desvistió quedando completamente desnuda frente a Asami.

\- Ven – le ordenó ésta.

Korra se aproximó hacia donde estaba sentada su ama, evadiendo con vergüenza su mirada.

\- Quiero que te recuestes en mi regazo.

Korra se sentó sobre las piernas de Asami, haciendo que ésta riera coquetamente por su acción.

\- Querida mía, no quiero que te sientes, sino que te recuestes. Quiero sentir tu pecho en mis piernas, y que tus piernas pendan sin esfuerzo de las mías, no logrando tocar el suelo. De esta forma siempre te castigaré, es mi forma favorita de hacerlo. Además, pareces tener un encantador trasero que merece ser azotado – sentenció seductoramente.

Korra controlando sus lágrimas hizo lo que Asami le ordenó. Se sentía pequeña, humillada, aún no procesaba todo con detenimiento, pero iba a obedecer a su ama a partir de ahora, todo para no volver a sufrir tal humillación.

Ya recostada Asami comenzó a recorrer con su mano derecha sus redondas nalgas, sintiendo su textura, su dureza, lo bien trabajada que estaban – _Perfecto –._ Con cada movimiento que hacía, separaba cada vez un poco más sus trasero, dejando entrever como sus labios íntimos aparecían un poco más abajo. Korra lloraba en silencio, se sentía demasiado expuesta. Entonces Asami rápidamente levantó su mano para darle el primer azote, escuchando como Korra había comenzado a llorar.

Ni siquiera había usado su fuerza, lo había hecho para comprobar la respuesta, dejando una débil marca roja sobre la piel, y eso le gustó, por lo que volvió a zurrarle, sintiendo como Korra se retorció debajo de ella, notando el calor y la humedad de su sexo contra su pierna, lo que la alentó a seguir propinándole cada vez más azotes, subiendo cada vez más el volumen del llanto de Korra.

\- Creo que lloras más por la humillación que por el dolor – la regañó suavemente.

Asami al sentir el calor de sus nalgas enrojecidas, volvió a alzar la mano soltando otra serie de sonoros palmetazos, fuertes, sonriendo mientras sentía como Korra se resistía. Podría haberla azotado con mucha más fuerza, sólo por propio placer y sin hacerle demasiado daño, pero lo pensó mejor. Tenía tanto tiempo por delante para aquellos deleites, es por eso que la levantó para dejarla nuevamente delante de ella.

\- Esto debe haber sido difícil para ti. Deben haberte mimado mucho toda tu vida, pero me alegra el saber que tienes la intención de obedecerme. En el futuro llegará el momento en que no verás nada aparte de mí, como si yo fuera el sol y la luna, un día en el que yo lo seré todo para ti: comida, bebida y hasta el aire que respiras. Entonces serás mía de verdad… y estos primeros castigos… y placeres – dijo mientras pasaba unos dedos por el humedecido sexo de Korra, lo que la avergonzó aún más, haciendo sonreír a Asami –, no parecerán nada.

Asami se inclinó hacia Korra, quien permanecía sumamente quieta, con la mirada enrojecida y vidriosa fija en el suelo.

\- Ahora princesa mía, bésame.

.

.

~o~

* * *

Hey~

Hace algún tiempo dije que tenía planeada una historia así. Es una adaptación en realidad. Pero no lo puse como tal ya que interferiría con una de las políticas de fanfiction que prohíbe escribir cosas de _ciertos autores_. Pero lo hice igual ya que me encanta este tipo de cosas.

Sólo he escrito este capítulo. Dependiendo de como me vaya veré si seguiré escribiendo. Netamente la historia trataría de las " _cosas_ " que le haría Asami. Esto será netamente erótico, ese será el fuerte. Muy poco de Drama y blás~

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me topé _por casualidad_ con estos libros, y no me es ajena la sensación de la primera vez que los leí: al principio lo leía casi con asco, que se convirtió en morbo, luego pasión, y miren... casi un _hobbie_. El libro (del cual me baso) es bastante morboso y explícito... no me desagrada para nada, pero no lo adaptaré _fielmente_ , eso sería demasiado para algunos.

Pero de que habrá latigazos y otras miles clases de "torturas" _(You know what I mean)_ no faltará.

Así que eso. Ahí sabré si quieren que siga escribiendo y comenzaré a hacer volar mi imaginación~


	2. El Viaje

**El viaje**

\- Bien, nos vamos - dijo tajante Asami, colocándose de pie, mientras desabrochaba tranquilamente su blusa blanca.

Korra se quedó inmóvil, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, optando por quedarse ahí de pie, desnuda, esperando las siguientes palabras de Asami mientras su cabeza era un constante nido de contradicciones.

 _¿Irnos? Tengo que empacar ¿podré hacerlo?, pero antes de ello ¡tengo que vestirme! no pretenderá que me vaya así, desnuda ¡Y cruzando toda la Ciudad! No, no puede obligarme a sufrir una humillación como ésa. En la habitación haré lo que quiera ¡lo que quiera! pero por Raava, haz que no me exponga así públicamente_

\- ¿Korra? - la llamó Asami, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

\- Si Asa… ama - se corrigió a tiempo. _¡Demonios! Espero que no se haya dado cuenta ¡por los espíritus, Korra ,que eres tonta!_

Asami soltó una risa juguetona, y a paso lento, con la blusa abierta mostrando todo su torso desnudo y su sostén de encaje negro se acercó hasta Korra, quien solo tragó saliva ante tal espectáculo y miró rápidamente hacia el suelo, totalmente avergonzada y temiendo haber visto algo que no debió hacerlo _\- "¡Raaayooos! ¡Se dio cuenta y viene a castigarme!"_

\- ¿Cariño?

\- ¿S-si? - emitió, aun con la vista en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Pareces preocupada por algo - y tomando su quijada la obligó a mantenerle la mirada -. Quiero saber qué es lo que piensas, y no te preocupes, no tomaré represalias - dijo esto último plantándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Esto confundía a Korra, no sabía muy bien porqué se sentía así con esta mujer, pero solía desarmar toda su guardia, dejándola indefensa. Aun así, se concentró en traducir la frase que le había dicho Asami. Korra supo que le estaba demandando saber, no era una petición. Esta era una nueva jugada y no sabía si debía tomarla ciegamente, no podía decir todas sus dudas tan a la ligera. Debía haber una trampa en aquella petición por lo que midió cada una de las palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

\- Estaba pensando en si debía empacar algo... No sé realmente cuándo tiempo estaré afuera y...

\- No necesitas empacar nada - la cortó Asami.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es, no necesitarás nada allá. Yo te proveeré de todo lo que necesites - respondió, colocando uno de sus cabellos suelo detrás de su oreja.

\- ¿Y la ropa? ¿Con qué me iré vestida? - continuó, sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

Asami sonrió, produciéndole un escalofrió a Korra.

\- ¿Y para qué necesitas ropa?

Eso la hizo enmudecer, confirmando sus miedos.

\- Korra, mi dulce e ingenua princesa ¿Es qué no entiendes que tú siempre debes estar lista para mí? ¿Cómo podré utilizarte, castigarte y recompensarte si es que siempre anduvieras con esa molesta ropa encima?

\- ¿A-andaré desnuda?

\- Naturalmente - respondió, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¿Me iré desnuda?

\- Así me gusta.

 _Esta mujer es el demonio..._

Korra se sentía impotente. Parada ahí, desnuda con la cabeza gacha se sentía mucho más pequeña frente a Asami, que ya de por si era alta, más grande aún se veía calzando aquellas botas con taco, estando vestida frente a ella y con aquella expresión tan dura.

 _¿Será fuerte?... Quizás pueda desarmarla, y correr ¿Adonde? donde no me encuentre. No me importa volver en estos momentos, solo quiero irme lejos... quiero escapar._

\- Korra - la llamó duramente Asami, haciendo que Korra diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. Ésta levantó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con el rostro serio de Asami quién casi sin sentimiento alguno de dijo: - Bésame -.

 _¿Cómo quieres que te bese si me estas quitando tanto a la vez? Me es duro hacerlo, más aún con aquella expresión que tienes, que me hace sentir más como un objeto que como una persona._

Aun así, Korra reunió fuerzas y cerrando los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas se acercó a Asami, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y la besó. No fue un beso ni muy largo ni muy tosco, pero sí carente de toda emoción. Asami supo que ese beso le había costado darlo, pero no dijo nada y solo se dio vuelta, cogió su gran abrigo negro, se lo colocó y abrochó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Vamos - fue lo único que ordenó.

Korra lloró angustiosamente y en silencio la siguió y apenas Asami giró la manilla de la puerta de la habitación se encontró con los padres de ésta, quién justo se disponían a tocar la puerta al enterarse de que había llegado el gran día.

Aquel encuentro fue sorpresivo para todos menos para Asami, quien no cambió su expresión de seriedad, al contrario de los Svarti, quienes sorprendidos agacharon rápidamente la mirada, Korra por vergüenza de su desnudes, Tonraq para no ver a su hija de ésa manera y Senna por la tristeza.

La escena hubiera durado mucho más si Asami no hubiera intervenido.

\- Señores Svarti, un placer verlos - los saludó educadamente Asami.

\- Señorita Sato - correspondió abrumado Tonraq -, no sabía que iba a venir hoy.

\- Ni yo misma lo supe hasta hace tan solo unas horas, Tonraq - respondió Asami.

\- ¿Qué es lo que la ha hecho cambiar tan rápido de parecer? - preguntó Senna.

 _Al parecer mi madre también era consciente de este acto -,_ pensó Korra

\- Había dejado pasar mucho tiempo en realidad. Y si hubiera dejado pasar más, más difícil se hubiera vuelto todo y probablemente más tiempo ella hubiera tardado en regresar.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo será todo? - fue lo siguente que preguntó Tonraq, eludiendo la mirada de su hija.

\- No te preocupes, Korra será devuelta en su momento, y habrá mejorado enormemente tanto en sabiduría como en belleza... si eso es posible - emitió mientras sonreía hacia Korra -. Ahora díganle que debe obedecerme al igual que sus padres les ordenaron que se sometieran cuando los enviaron con nosotros.

Eso sonó tan lejano... _Por Raava ¿Por cuánto tiempo me iré?_

\- Asami tiene razón Korra - dijo su padre en voz baja -. Tienes que obedecerla y complacerla. Acata bien las órdenes de todos, y aunque tu vasallaje te sorprenda y se te dificulte, confía en que regresarás, como ella dice, habiendo cambiado para mejor.

 _Vasallaje…_

Asami sonrió.

\- Asami - llamó Senna -, estaremos en deuda contigo, pero por favor… es nuestra única hija - evidenció, como queriendo arrepentirse o como súplica para que no se la llevara tanto tiempo lejos de ellos.

\- Senna - la reprendió Tonraq.

Asami se rió, sorprendiendo a los presentes, no tanto por lo fuera de lugar que parecía esa risa, sino además por lo hermosa que era y por lo omniponente que la hacía ver.

\- Senna, querida, no debes preocuparte por tu hija, ella no puede estar en mejores manos que en las mías. Es más, deberías sentirte halagada que sea yo la que tome y reclame a Korra ¿O acaso intentas decir que no estará bien conmigo? - preguntó Asami levantando una ceja divertida.

\- No, nunca quise decir eso... Lo siento. Eso fue solo mi lado protector y maternal saliendo.

\- No te preocupes Senna - la tranquilizó Asami.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? - preguntó Tonraq.

\- Claro

\- ¿Por qué has venido tú?

\- Porque tú lo solicitaste, Tonraq - respondió suavemente.

\- Sé que lo hice, pero lo hice solicitando los servicios que "ustedes" dan, nunca pensé que la mismísima Asami Sato vendría hasta aquí para reclamar a mi hija.

Asami supo para donde quería ir Tonraq, lo que la hizo sonreír como si fuera una pequeña niña con su juguete.

\- Oh Tonraq ¿Acaso no recuerdas que fue mi madre la que te tomó a ti?

\- Lo recuerdo muy bien - dijo Tonraq, avergonzándose un poco por recordar su pasado -. Pero no fue ella la que vino a buscarme directamente.

\- Pues más razón para sentirte alagado de que yo sea la que haya venido a buscar a tu hija en persona.

\- Si, pero lo que quiero decir es que tu madre era...

\- ¿Mujer? ¿Cómo yo?... Lo que quieres preguntar es ¿por qué yo, Asami, una mujer, está tomando a tu hija, Korra, que también es una mujer?

Tonraq enmudeció, al parecer esa era su pregunta.

\- Eso es simple Tonraq, porque me gusta Korra.

Korra ensanchó sus ojos al escuchar aquella declaración.

\- Oh no se sorprendan. De seguro ustedes tuvieron experiencias similares en el Palacio - comentó Asami, viendo lo avergonzado que se pusieron los padres de Korra -. Esto no es muy distinto de aquello, solo que a mí me gustan _más_ las chicas, además sólo que quiero que Korra sea de mi entera exclusividad - agregó, nuevamente volteando un poco su cabeza para dar con la mirada de Korra y regalarle un guiño.

Korra tragó saliva y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

\- Muy bien, en un futuro sé que conversaremos y reiremos de esto, pero si me disculpan, ahora tengo que volver.

\- Asami - la llamó Senna -, ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Puede Korra llevar algo? Solo hasta que lleguen allá...

Asami sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos pediría algo así, por lo que Asami se sacó su gran abrigo, ofreciéndoselo a Tonraq para que lo sostuviese, y como ya tenía su blusa abierta desde antes, no demoró nada en quitársela, quedando con el torso desnudo, mostrando su ropa interior sin pudor alguno, luciendo aquel delicado cuerpo sin siquiera inmutarse.

Korra que estaba de espaldas a ella, pudo ver una pequeña flor de pétalos púrpura tatuada en la espalda de Asami, a la altura de su escápula. Pero no pudo ponerle mucha atención ya que en ese momento Asami se volteó hacia ella, acercándose y colocándose frente a ella. A continuación levantó uno de sus brazos, vistiéndolo con una de las mangas de su blusa. Hizo lo mismo con el siguiente, vistiéndola ella misma.

La blusa estaba caliente. Korra podía sentir cómo era envuelta por el calor y la fragancia de Asami, sintiéndose extraña. Su sentido común le decía que esto no significaba nada, que debía seguir intentando odiar a Asami, pero siempre había algo que entorpecía su labor.

Asami abrochó sólo un dorado botón de la blusa: el central, que quedaba sobre el ombligo de Korra. Los demás lentamente comenzó a arrancarlos, uno por uno, guardándoselos en el bolsillo de su jean.

La blusa de Asami si bien se ceñía al cuerpo de la morena, gracias a los espíritus le quedaba un poco larga, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar el inicio de su trasero cuando esta quisiera caminar. Sólo abrochada por al medio, Korra mostraba el valle que se formaba entre sus dos morenos pechos y su ombligo, si es que estaba quieta. Cuando se pusiera a caminar mostraría _más cosas._

Cuando Asami terminó con su labor, observó a Korra sonriente y acercó sus labios hasta su frente, donde deposito un tierno beso.

 _¡No Korra! ¡Tienes que odiarla! -_ se repetía mentalmente mientras miraba sorprendida aquel gesto de Asami.

Terminado el beso, Asami se volteó hacia Tonraq y levantó uno de sus largos y blancos brazos hacia él solicitando su abrigo.

\- ¿Ahí está bien? - preguntó juguetonamente.

\- Muchas gracias Asami.

Asami cogió su abrigo y lo vistió, cerrándolo por completo, ya que al ser tan pálida y oriunda de la nación del fuego, la poca temperatura que existía allí ya la estaba afectando, luchando para que no se le notara, deseando sólo querer llegar a su barco para introducirse en un caliente baño de espuma. Saboreando ya el calor en su cuerpo, se dispuso firmemente a irse. Esta vez nada la detendría.

\- Bien. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Tonraq - se despidió, agachando la cabeza respetuosamente -, Senna - y dicho eso se encaminó hacia el ascensor seguida por Korra.

\- Adiós hija - se despidió dijo Senna.

Tonraq solo le dedicó una triste sonrisa viendo como su hija era llevada lejos de su lado, mientras Korra aguantó las ganas de llorar y correr hacia los brazos de sus padres, en un último abrazo de despedida, pero al parecer eso no le era permitido, o de lo contrario Asami le habría dicho algo.

.

.

Salieron por el ascensor privado directamente al estacionamiento del palacio de la Tribu, en donde se subieron a un Satomóvil que los llevó silenciosas y desapercibidas hasta el puerto de la Ciudad, abordando de inmediato el barco privado de Asami.

Cuando Korra ingresó al barco se encontró con un amplio lobby el cual contenía dos grandes sillones rojos apoyados en amplios ventanales. Al centro había una redonda mesa de madera negra en la cual descansaba una gran fuente con frutas y el suelo estaba cubierto de una acolchada alfombra blanca. Observando todo esto pronto se percató de que Asami se había perdido de su vista dejándola ahí parada. Cuando se preguntó dónde era que estaba, una pequeña sacudida la hizo entender que estaba haciendo partir el barco. Rápidamente Korra se subió al sillón más cercano para dar con el ventanal y ver como su querida Ciudad era dejada atrás, junto con sus padres de los cuales no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse.

Luego de unos minutos, Asami apareció en el lobby vestida con una sudadera blanca y su jeans, y se encontró con que Korra lloraba silenciosamente sin apartar la vista del ventanal.

Ella se consideraba una mujer maternal y cariñosa, pero dentro de sus códigos no estaba permitido despedirse de los padres. Ya había roto dos el día de hoy (hablar con Korra y no poder esperar a hacerla suya) y no tenía ánimos de romper un tercero, así que sobreponiéndose a la pena que le daba ver a Korra así, endureció su expresión y la llamó. Al no obtener respuesta se acercó unos pasos y la volvió a llamar, escuchando como Korra gimoteaba en protesta.

Esta acción sorprendió a Asami. Nunca antes en sus ocho años que llevaba impartiendo el vasallaje se había encontrado con tantos actos de atrevimiento en un solo día.

 _Ciertamente esta princesa debe ser doblegada._

Korra bajó lentamente una pierna del sillón, yendo resignada al encuentro de su ama, pero apenas se dio cuenta que Asami estaba frente a ella, y que en un rápido movimiento extrajo una correa de cuero negra de sus pantalones y sin que Korra pudiera evitarlo amarró ambas manos por la muñeca, volteándola hacia el sillón, obligando a apoyarse en el respaldo, en el cual fue atada a un anillo que estaba ubicado ahí especialmente para ese uso. Korra sin evitarlo protestó, ya que tal acción no le permitía estar en equilibrio, teniendo que apoyar una pierna en el sillón, levantando y abriendo la blusa que vestía.

Asami ubicada detrás de Korra deslizó una de sus frías manos por el vientre de esta hasta dar con uno de sus grandes pechos, el cual estrujó sin ninguna consideración haciendo dar un pequeño grito de dolor a Korra.

\- Jamás debes protestar - dijo -, ni con voces, ni gesticulando. Sólo con lágrimas podrás demostrar a tu ama lo que sientes. Y no se te ocurra pensar que no deseo saberlo. Y ahora, contéstame con todo respeto.

\- Si… ama - gimoteó Korra.

\- "Mi" ama – corrigió Asami.

\- Si mi ama…

Ella se conmovió, pero no fue suficiente para comenzar su castigo.

Levantando un poco más la blusa de Korra, expuso sus nalgas aun rojas y sensibles por el azote que le había propinado, observando desde esa posición como entre ambas deliciosas nalgas se escondían los tiernos pliegues de su sexo. Asami relamió sus labios y con su mano libre acarició una de sus nalgas, agachándose a ratos para besa alguna zona enrojecida de su piel. Luego se apartó, sacó la mano que tenía agarrando el seno de Korra y la posicionó en su cadera, asiéndola firmemente, mientras que la otra mano la llevó hacia atrás, tomando vuelo, y seguido de esto comenzó a azotarla fuertemente, sin parar.

Korra aguantó, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar ningún ruido. Cada zurrada propinada la impulsada hacia adelante, sintiendo como el peso de sus senos la devolvía hacia atrás, al encuentro de otro golpe más.

Asami estaba encantada. Le encantaba ver los pechos de Korra mecerse bajo aquel movimiento pendular. Le encantaba el sonido que hacía su mano al impactar en el enrojecido trasero de su princesa. Le gustaba sentir ese calor en la palma, que la engañaba y la hacía sentir más grande y liviana, con lo que le daba más nalgadas a Korra.

Le dio nalgadas en distintas partes de su trasero, para que este no se resintiera, pero cuando descendió y por accidente pasó a llevar uno de los pliegues internos de Korra, sintió como la cadera de esta se arqueó un poco y como salió un sonido apenas imperceptible de la boca de su princesa.

Esto dio una nueva idea a Asami.

 _No todo será dolor querida mía, cuando aprendas a asociar el dolor con el placer, todas estas cosas que hago, que ahora tanto detestas, me las pedirás a gritos -_ se regocijó Asami.

Se detuvo, observando como Korra respiraba con dificultad debido a haber aguantado toda aquella tanta de golpes. Dejando pasar unos segundos, Asami continuó con sus zurradas, esta vez menos fuertes pero enfocadas hacia los pliegues del sexo de Korra. Esto sorprendió a la princesa. Sintió dolor y una humillación que nunca había sentido antes, pero también sintió una molestia que no sabía cómo aplacar.

Asami comenzó a azotarla cada vez más rápido, y Korra sin poder evitarlo arqueó la espalda con cada azote que recibía en su centro. Pronto la mano que sujetaba la cadera de Korra subió hasta la nuca de esta, enredándose con su pelo, agarrándola desde él, obligando a Korra a levantar un poco su cuerpo y a exponer su enrojecido rostro surcado por canales de lágrimas.

Asami siguió azotándola, hasta que comenzó a obtener lo que quería.

Cada vez que tocaba su centro, la palma de su mano era embebida en un líquido. Los ruidos eran ahora más sonoros, como si estuviera chapoteando algo. Korra enrojeció de vergüenza, no podía entender como su cuerpo la estaba traicionando de aquella manera.

 _¡Por todos los espíritus! ¡¿Cómo es que puedo estar excitándome en un momento como este?!_

Asami rió encantadoramente. Acercó su cuerpo hasta estar en contacto con el de Korra, y apoyando su torso en su espalda, tiró de la nuca de Korra acercando su cabeza hasta los labios de Asami, quien le dijo seductoramente:

\- Pensé que estabas odiando todo esto, pero me encuentro con que a tu cuerpo parece agradarle... ¿Que no lo sientes? ¿No sientes como el fruto de tu excitación desciende por tus mojadas piernas?

Korra apretaba sus ojos, no quería creerlo pero lo sabía, sabía que estaba demasiado excitada. Si el simple roce solo de la palma de Asami con sus labios la hacía mojarse de esa manera, no quería saber qué haría si ella comenzaba a jugar con _otras partes_ de ella.

Asami se alejó de ella riendo sensualmente, volviendo a su posición anterior en la cual siguió azotando el sexo de Korra, pero esta vez era más lento y profundo. Cada azote demoraba más en su sexo, y cuando la palma de Asami se alejaba de la caliente piel de Korra, dos dedos juguetones recorrían todo el canal que daba hasta su entrada, haciendo gemir a Korra en contra de su voluntad.

Esto se siguió alargando, hasta que Korra ya no podía evitar soltar fuertes gemidos de excitación. Asami dejó de azotarla para pasar a aprisionar su palpitante y caliente clítoris, haciendo gritar sonoramente a Korra quien arqueó casi violentamente su espalda.

Estaba excitada, sabía que su propia ropa interior debía estar totalmente empapada, pero no quería parar ahora que Korra comenzaba a gritar.

Con su dedo índice y con su pulgar comenzó lentamente a frotar aquel hinchado nódulo. Korra movía sus caderas intentando zafarse de aquel contacto que enloquecía su cuerpo, pero era inútil, cada presión que Asami le daba y cada vez que dos de sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia su abertura, ella gemía y se acercaba a su encuentro. Estaba totalmente avergonzada pero no quería perder contacto con ello. Solo quería que Asami la penetrara de una vez, quería sentir sus largos dedos en su interior, quería gritar y llorar en un orgasmo toda la frustración que sentía.

Asami comenzó a masturbarla sin penetrarla, cada vez más rápido. Korra en tanto daba fuertes sacudidas y propinaba fuertes gritos y gemidos, no pudiendo controlar lo mojadas y resbaladizas que se estaban volviendo sus piernas y la saliva que corría por la comisura de sus labios. A este ritmo moriría deshidratada.

Cuando estaba cerca del límite, Asami soltó su nódulo para ir tortuosamente hacia la abertura. Con lentitud metió dos dedos, haciendo que Korra liberara un profundo grito de satisfacción, e inmediatamente los sacó. Soltó a Korra de la nuca y se alejó unos pasos.

 _¿Qué?..._

Estaba en shock. Tan cerca de su liberación, tan cerca… " _¡Y no lo hizo! ¡No me permitió hacerlo! ¡¿Por qué?!_

\- Oh querida mía, tendrás que disculparme pero ya no aguanto más. Necesito ir al baño a encargarme de mí misma, mira que has hecho mojarme completamente.

\- Pe-pero... - balbuceó con dificultad Korra.

\- Cuando lleguemos al Palacio quizás continuaremos con esto, dependiendo de cómo te comportes - dijo Asami mientras se proponía abandonar la estancia.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes así! Por favor... necesito - pidió avergonzada y humillada.

\- Lo sé, mi querida princesa. Pero como pronto sabrás, mis castigos no solo consistirán en azotes, la tortura sexual es mi favorita.

Y sin más que decir Asami se dirigió al baño a ocuparse de sí misma, dejando a Korra amarrada, con sus piernas chorreando y su sexo adolorido, sin poder haber alcanzado el tan deseado orgasmo.

 _La odio... Oh Raava ¡La odio tanto!_

 _._

 _._

Había pasado un poco más de una hora cuando Asami se presentó frente a Korra, vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro y unos zapatos con taco del mismo color, y para arriba iba con una sencilla blusa color rojo, que combinaba con sus labios y con su sombra de ojos color violeta

 _Endemoniadamente hermosa, como siempre - s_ e maldecía Korra.

Asami avanzó sonriente hacia ella. Tenía en una de sus manos un balde, cuyo contenido desconocía. No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Asami se posicionó detrás de ella saliendo de su limitado campo visual, pero la escuchó reír divertida y en seguida una fría mano acarició su maltratado trasero, al que Korra reaccionó dando un pequeño salto.

\- Ahora querida mía, te limpiaré un poco. Dentro de poco verás a mucha gente y no quieres que ellos te vean en esas condiciones ¿no?

Asami se acercó hacia sus manos y las desató, permitiendo que Korra se incorporase lentamente, ya que tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y adolorido.

Suavemente cogió la mano de Korra para acercarla más, soltándola a escasos centímetros de ella y lentamente se agachó, como no queriendo asustarla. Korra observó como Asami sacaba dentro de aquel balde con agua espumeante una esponja, la cual estrujó un poco y a continuación la puso sobre una de sus piernas y lentamente la masajeó, limpiándola conforme ascendía con cuidado por ellas.

Pudo ver el cuidado que Asami ponía en ella, como siempre con una sonrisa repetía el proceso de limpiarla y enjuagarla, como si disfrutase sinceramente de hacerlo. Hasta que con lentitud vio como la esponja subía un poco más de lo debido, Korra sabía qué es lo que quería limpiar Asami y se avergonzó. Desde que tenía recuerdos es que sólo ella se preocupaba de la higiene de ésa zona.

Lentamente su mano se ubicó en aquella zona, impidiéndole a Asami la pasada, mientras miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada. Asami se levantó, aún con la esponja en su mano, imponiendo tanto su altura como su presencia frente a Korra, haciéndola morder su labio.

\- ¿Quieres decirme algo, princesa?

\- Sí... mi ama.

Asami soltó una pequeña risa - Te escucho, querida.

\- ¿Puedo limpiar yo esa zona?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es vergonzoso…

\- Korra - dijo mientras le rodeaba la cadera con su mano libre acercándola hasta sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella -, pareces que sigues sin entender. Tu eres mía ¿cierto?

Korra asintió con su cabeza.

\- Y por eso mismo debo velar por ti. Después amarás que sea yo quién te de estas atenciones - dijo depositando un beso en su frente -. Ahora, déjame limpiarte. No te observaré si no quieres, podemos quedarnos así ¿Prefieres eso?

\- Si

\- ¿Si?

\- Si, mi ama.

\- Abre tus piernas entonces.

Korra lo hizo, permitiéndole a Asami introducir la esponja en aquella zona, la cual limpió sin dobles intenciones, con cautela y lentitud, lo que la princesa agradeció, pero eso no impidió que mientras ella hacía su trabajo una mano se afirmara a su brazo, apretando su blusa. Notando este gesto, Asami observó cómo Korra se relajaba, cerrando sus ojos y soltando su adolorido cuerpo, aunque su ceño no parecía querer relajarse, como si a pesar de todo continuara en guardia.

Cuando terminó, se agachó un poco para posicionar sus labios en el cuello de Korra, depositando un beso en él.

\- He terminado - susurró. Y cogiendo el balde y alejándose de Korra le dijo: - Ya estamos por llegar. Espera sentada mientras arribo al puerto.

.

.

.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Korra pisó tierra firme. Le sorprendió lo rápido que había llegado, volteándose hacia el barco, pero por más que supiera de vehículos no logró dar con el modelo de ese.

\- Nunca adivinarás el modelo. Es único. Yo lo hice - dijo Asami adelantándose y deteniéndose frente a un hombre vestido completamente de un traje negro que estaba esperándolas en el muelle.

\- Señorita Sato, la esperaba antes ¿Hubo algún problema que la retrasó?

\- Ninguno capitán, solo me entretuve.

\- ¿Partimos?

\- Si, pero lo haremos a la vieja escuela - sonrió Asami.

\- ¿Por tierra? - escuchó decir Korra aterrada al capitán.

\- Así es. Mi princesa no se ha comportado como debería... Además, tengo un poco de hambre. No he consumido nada desde esta mañana... O por lo menos no algo nutritivo - dijo traviesamente.

El capitán hizo caso omiso de esto último, sin perturbar su seria expresión.

\- Entonces las escoltaré, señorita.

\- Vamos Korra - la llamó ofreciéndole su mano -, caminarás junto a mi.

\- Si, mi ama - respondió tomando su mano y posicionándose al lado de ella.

\- No la veo tan rebelde - comentó el capitán.

\- Oh, pronto lo verás - lo retó.

Caminaron cerca de cien metros hasta que doblaron por una iluminada calle. Cuando Korra estuvo frente a ella el miedo la paralizó, tanto que sus piernas no le respondieron deteniendo su andar y a la vez el de Asami. Se detuvo porque aquella calle estaba repleta de gente. Ya casi anochecía y el bullicio bohemio se escuchaba muy fuerte, no sabiendo Korra cómo no lo había escuchado antes. Mucha gente entraba y salía de los distintos locales de los cuales salían distintos y exquisitos olores, acompañados de música. Se podían ver cómo salían de los locales camareros con jarrones de cerveza y otros licores, animando aún más el ambiente.

Pero Korra estaba aterrorizada.

 _¿Tendré que pasar por esa calle? ¡¿Semi-desnuda?!_

\- Andando - le ordenó Asami, tirándola de la mano.

Korra caminó por pura inercia, acercándose más al brazo de Asami, llegando al punto de abrazarse a él, intentando esconderse en el cuerpo de la heredera, intentando no observar a los transeúntes que la observaban y la apuntaban.

\- ¡Es la señorita Asami! - escuchó decir a alguien.

\- ¡Señorita Sato!

\- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verla mi señora!

\- ¡Pase por aquí! ¡La atenderemos sin costo alguno!

\- ¡Nuestra bebida es la mejor! ¡Pase por aquí señorita!

\- ¡Señorita Sato!

\- ¡Siempre con gustos tan exquisitos, señorita!

\- ¡Mis felicidades, señorita!

Todos la saludaban, todos la apuntaban y a todos intentaba evitar. Asami en cambio los saludaba a todos amablemente regalándoles hermosas sonrisas.

Pronto Korra sintió que Asami se detenía, cuando decidió levantar la mirada observó que estaban frente a un rústico local. Se asemejaba a esas tabernas en las cuales cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. La fachada estaba compuesta por grandes maderos, y un gran ventanal de cristal permitía ver lo que había adentro: mesas y sillas de madera, al fondo un pequeño escenario y un piano, grandes y gruesos pilares por todos lados de los cuales pendían candelabros, iluminando débilmente el ambiente, lo que le daba un aspecto de privacidad e intimidad.

\- Hemos llegado - dijo Asami, posicionándose enfrente de ese ventanal, observando hacia adentro hasta dar con un hombre que al instante en que la vio salió apurado a saludarla.

\- ¡Asami!

\- ¡Hey Varrick!

\- ¡No te veía hace mucho tiempo, mujer! - dijo acercándose a ella, levantándola en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Veo que me has extrañado - dijo Asami en el aire.

\- Por favor. No toda mi clientela es tan distinguida como tú, ni es tan buena compañía - dijo dejándola en el piso -. Y hablado de buena compañía... ¿Es nueva? - dijo apuntando a Korra con la mirada.

\- Recién sacada de su habitación - contestó Asami.

\- Hmm... ¿Y tú la trajiste? - preguntó desconcertado.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Me causó curiosidad, y tuve razón en algo.

\- Es especial...

\- Más de lo que crees - respondió Asami, dándole una mirada cómplice a Varrick quien se la devolvió de la misma manera, como si hubieran tenido un secreta conversación sólo con sus miradas.

\- ¡Muy bien! - gritó Varrick, asustando a Korra -. ¿Pasarás? Tengo una sorpresa para ti...

\- ¿Oh en serio? - preguntó complacida Asami -, pero antes me gustaría que...

\- No tienes nada más que decir, ya está listo. Lo hice especialmente para ti - dijo apuntando atrás de ellos, donde Asami se volteó observando el gran pilar de madera que sostenía el cartel con el nombre del local. Observando más detalladamente pudo percatarse de que bajo el cartel, a la altura de aproximadamente 2 metros del suelo había una argolla. Asami abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se volteó excitada hacia Varrick.

\- Oh ¡Es perfecto! ¿Cómo sabías que-?

\- Asami por favor. Nos conocemos hace años ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Como amigo y conocedor de tus particulares gustos y necesidades, me adelanté.

\- ¡Eres el mejor!

\- Por favor, no te detengas... Me encanta cuando me alabas.

Korra no entendía nada, hasta que vio la argolla. Abrió espantada los ojos al relacionarlo inmediatamente con el sillón del barco de Asami, comenzando a sudar frío. Todo lo confirmó cuando Varrick le pasó a Asami una correa de cuero negra. Inmediatamente Korra actuó, afirmando con ambas manos el brazo de Asami, llamando desesperadamente su atención.

\- Por favor... no lo hagas - dijo con miedo.

\- Korra... - fue lo único que pudo decir Asami por la impresión.

\- Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, te lo suplico ¡No me ates ahí!

\- Ow... - sonrió Asami uniendo sus manos con las frías y temblantes manos de Korra -. Princesa mía - dijo ahora sacando un sudado mechón de su frente, posicionándola detrás de su oreja -, no tienes por qué temer. Mientras estés conmigo nada malo te sucederá... - y dicho eso, la besó profundamente.

Korra cerró los ojos. El beso que le dio Asami le transmitió seguridad, seguridad que inmediatamente le fue arrebatada cuando sintió cómo ésta ató sus manos con la correa y las levantó en el aire, tirándola sin que pudiera evitarlo hasta el pilar de madera, en donde ágilmente amarró la correa a la argolla, tensándola de manera que Korra quedó de puntillas tocando el suelo, mientras forcejeaba, estirando la blusa que vestía, abriéndola y dejando ver más de lo que ella hubiese querido mostrar.

\- ¡No! - gritó Korra -. ¡Por favor no!... Te lo suplico... No...

Pero Asami hizo caso omiso de ella, encaminándose hacia la entrada del local.

\- ¡Asami! - gritó al borde del llanto.

Las personas que se habían reunido allí cerca ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa. A Varrick casi se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión y hasta el capitán no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la estupefacción.

La aludida se detuvo, y lentamente volvió en sus pasos, para posicionarse frente a Korra quien a esas alturas ya lloraba e intentaba esconder su rostro de las personas que la estaban apuntando.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? - escuchó decir fríamente a Asami.

\- Yo... lo siento ama... no quise-

Pero antes que terminara de hablar Asami abrió su blusa, echando a volar lejos el único botón que tenía, exponiendo todo su moreno y desnudo cuerpo hacia la multitud, con lo que Korra gimió de vergüenza.

\- ¿Ves cómo todos te observan? - le dijo acercando sus labios hacia su oído -. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo admiran tu belleza, princesa? - dijo rudamente mientras afirmaba su quijada -. Solo quería compartir tu belleza, mostrárselas a todos... pero ahora, con tu imprudencia no sólo la observarán...

Dio un paso atrás, lanzándole una divertida y maliciosa mirada a Korra.

\- Capitán - llamó.

\- Dígame, señorita.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! Tienen mi permiso para echar más de una mirada a mi querida e indisciplinada princesa. Pero sólo pueden tocar de aquí - dijo trazando una línea imaginaria en su ombligo -, hasta arriba. Solo la pueden tocar – remarcó –. Aunque ustedes saben bien lo que no pueden hacer... - dijo finalmente -. Capitán, se la encargo.

\- Yo vigilaré señorita.

\- Ahora - dijo volviéndose a Korra -, compórtate humildemente princesa mía, y sed muy, muy buena. Me sentiría desilusionada si no cumples con las expectativas toda esta multitud.

Y lentamente se metió al local en compañía de Varrick.

Korra deseó no haber dicho eso, no haberla llamado.

 _Ojalá nunca hubiera hubiese sabido su nombre -_ se lamentó.

Ahora tenía a una masa de curiosos a su alrededor, tocándola, piñizcando sus músculos sin descanso, recorriendo su vientre, sopesando sus senos... Todo sin que pudiera evitarlo, llorando en silencio.

Asami observaba todo desde adentro del local, mientras se servía un gran jarrón de la cerveza especial de la taberna junto a un gran y tierno pedazo de carne, acompañado de hierbas y frutos rojos.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - la interrumpió Varrick.

\- Korra Svarti.

\- ¿Svarti? ¿Te refieres a la Princesa del Sur?

\- La misma - dijo mientras bebía su cerveza.

\- No sabía que tenías predilecciones por las princesas.

\- Siempre he querido una ¿sabes? Además siento que con Korra todo será entretenido.

\- Entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Me divertiré mucho amaestrándola...

.

.

.

Ya habían dejado atrás el puerto. Las estrellas brillaban a través de aquella ventana, allá arriba en aquella fresca noche. Iban en un gran vehículo conducido por el capitán mientras Korra estaba sentada atrás junto a Asami, quien observaba abstraída el paisaje mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Pudo haber pasado inadvertida si no hubiera sido por ese sorbo que dio a sus narices. Ese sonido sacó a Asami de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Korra.

\- Acércate Korra - le ordenó.

Korra se limpió la nariz y los ojos con su muñeca para rápidamente acercarse a Asami, quién la levantó y la sentó en sus piernas.

\- ¿Tan duro te ha resultado? - le susurró, mientras limpiaba una de sus lágrimas - ¿Por qué has sido tan indisciplinada? ¿Te creías demasiado buena para mostrarte a la gente?

\- Lo siento, mi ama - musitó ella.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que si únicamente pensaras en contentarme y en complacer a la gente ante quien te muestro todo sería más sencillo para ti? - le besó la oreja, estrechándola contra su pecho -. Deberías haberte sentido orgullosa de tu cuerpo. Deberías haberte preguntado "¿Estoy complaciendo a mi ama?, ¿Me encuentra agradable la gente?".

\- Si, mi ama - respondió dócilmente Korra.

\- Eres mía, Korra - dijo severamente Asami -, y no debes desobedecer ninguna orden. Si yo te digo que debes agradar al camarero más humilde, deberás esforzarte en obedecerme a la perfección. Entonces él será tu amo, porque yo así lo habré ordenado. Todos aquellos a los que yo te ofrezca se convertirán en tus señores.

\- Si, mi ama - repitió ella sumamente afligida. Asami acarició sus pechos, pellizcándolos con firmeza y la besó hasta que notó que su cuerpo forcejeaba contra el suyo y que sus pezones se endurecían. Parecía que quería hablar.

\- ¿Que pasa Korra?

\- Intentaré complacerla, ama, complacerla... - susurró como si sus pensamientos se hubieran transformado en un delirio.

\- Si, complacerme, en eso consiste tu vida ahora. Dime ¿Cuántos en el mundo poseen un objetivo tan claro, tan sencillo? Compláceme y yo siempre te diré exactamente el modo de hacerlo. Y no he olvidado tu castigo por haberme llamado por mi nombre, Korra…

\- Si, mi ama - suspiró. Inevitablemente lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

\- Te apreciaré mucho más por ello. La chica a quién desperté no era nada para mí en comparación con lo que ahora representas para mí, mi devota princesa. Ahora bésame

 _Maldición... Cómo odio sus besos… Siempre se llevan toda mi determinación._

.

.

Había amanecido. Korra se revolvió de su cómoda posición intentando evitar los rayos del sol que comenzaban a molestar su rostro, cuando escuchó como una hermosa risa la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones. Al abrir los ojos volvió a la realidad, estaba aún en ese vehículo, y se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Asami, quien le sonreía.

\- No eres muy devota de las mañanas ¿no, Korra?

\- No lo soy, mi ama - respondió levemente avergonzada, tanto por admitirlo como por haberse quedado dormida en los brazos de ella.

 _No, no, no... tienes que odiarla Korra._

\- Ya vamos a llegar - dijo Asami observando por la ventana -. Cuando crucemos al otro lado de los montes nos hallaremos en mis dominios.

Korra se estiró un poco y volteó su mirada hacia donde mismo observaba Asami, encontrándose con amplios y verdes campos que parecían extenderse por cerros y cerros y al fondo pudo vislumbrar un imponente palacio la ladrillo rojo.

\- Cuando entres en mis dominios serás mía de un modo más completo que nunca. Serás enteramente mía, sin tregua, y te resultará más fácil olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido y me entregarás tu vida tan sólo a mí – le dijo Asami observándola a los ojos.

Korra le devolvió la mirada, perdiéndose en las palabras y en los oscuros ojos esmeraldas de Asami y tragó saliva, esperando con temor todo lo que le esperaba por delante.

.

.

~o~

* * *

Hey!

Wow, sinceramente me sorprendió la recepción que tuvo ese piloto, se los agradezco de verdad.

Y me retan porque Korra es sumisa ¡Pues demonios, que tienen que esperar más adelante! Ahí sabrán bien lo que piensa. Consideren que aún está traumatizada, pero pronto despertará~

A los que me preguntan, el libro es de Anne Rice " _El castigo de la Bella Durmiente"_ , uno de mis libros favoritos sin duda, aquel que me abrió los ojos a este mundo, y gracias al cual estoy aquí escribiendo estas cosas sin sentirme culpable ni sucia, ya que sé que les agrada.

Reviews:

 **Barb:** ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Lo mejor ni siquiera ha empezado. Asami sólo ha jugado por el momento, pronto vendrán los verdaderos castigos. **Silvia Ramrez:** Tarea... Hahahha, claro. Me encanta saber que no soy la única que comparte la idea del hobby. Aunque sería maravilloso si existiesen más cosas explícitas entre mujeres en la literatura. Más adelante será todo un reto adaptar lo heterosexual a ellas, pero eso es lo divertido. Ya sabes cual es el nombre para la tarea. **6fenrir16:** Staaaph, me averguenzas. Espero sigas leyendo la historia, detallaré bien las cosas más adelante. **DjPuMa13g:** Maravillosa mente tienes, mira que no estas solo en lo perverso. Tambien me gusta Asami así... todos querremos que nos dominen alguna vez (?) Hahaha. **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Gracias por tu apoyo :3, y será algo así, aunque en su mundo esto es shuer normal. Sus "peculiares" gustos la rodean desde la infancia. **catching RE:** No te quedes con tus dudas, no dudes en que las responderé de alguna forma. **Dalia97HELL:** Calmado hermana, Korrita no aguantará todo, tienes que darle tiempo... pronto verás su explosiva efusión. **Neptune02:** Ñammm... Todos queremos a Asami dominante! (Azótanos!). **Luna RedDragon:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero poder seguir contando con él ;). **kykyo-chan:** Así nos gusta Asami (?) Ya verás como se arman y se destruyen. **Ruha:** Hahaha, ridícula. Dentro de ese palacio pasará de todo, serás las 50.000 millones de sombras de Korra. Gracias por tu apoyo mujer. **Aile1323:** Pues dígame sus interrogantes querida, que aquí estoy para resolverlas. Mira que soy bastante despistada y se me van algunas cosas. Siempre me sacan una sonrisa tus comentarios (refiriéndose al otro fic). **ShayeraRogue:** Pronto tus deseos serán realidad, solo dale tiempo a Korra, quién descubrirás que es una bomba de tiempo. Y bienvenida a este sucio mundo, cada día somos más. **Kallenzn:** Sus deseos fueron escuchados fuerte y claro.

 _._

 _Me iré de vacaciones hasta aproximadamente finales de febrero, así que no actualizaré por un largo tiempo. Espero me esperen y que tengan un hermoso día de los enamorados. Rayos, me hubiera gustado haber empezado esto antes, así hubieran tenido mejores datos con los cuales sorprender a su pareja ese día, pero por el momento pueden ocupar una correa de cuero._

 _Tengan un hermoso mes~_


	3. El Gran Salón

**El Gran salón y los aposentos de la Princesa Roja**

La respiración de Korra estaba entrecortada, sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban a causa del miedo. Y es que no quería entrar al castillo.

Ya habían cruzado a pie dos grandes y hermosos jardines y ahora se encontraban justo en la entrada del imponente Castillo Rojo, el cual desplegaba torreones y jardines por doquier, brindando un aura tan imponente como la misma Asami. Pero lo que asustaba a Korra no era el lugar en sí, sino que más adelante, cruzando aquella puerta se encontraba el Gran salón, el cual iba a estar lleno de gente de alto estatus, gente que probablemente ella conocía. Una cosa era ser mostrada ante personas que nunca antes la habían visto, que la elogiaron y que respetaban la posición social de Asami, pero oír las risas, las murmuraciones y los comentarios arrogantes de aquella clase era muy distinto, y le resultaba insoportable.

Sin embargo Asami apretó su mano, obligando a mirarla, regalándole una tierna mirada, queriendo darle fuerzas en un gesto muy encantador.

 _No entiendo... ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no me dejas odiarte en paz?... Por favor, no lo hagas..._

Las grandes puertas del castillo se abrieron y Asami dio el primer paso dentro, pero Korra se quedó parada.

\- Korra, cariño... ¿Sucede algo?

\- ... Tengo miedo... ama.

\- ¿A qué le temes?

\- A la gente que pueda haber ahí, a encontrarme con alguien que me reconozca.

Asami se sorprendió. Para ella era tan común que desde hace años ya no se preguntaba esas cosas. Por un segundo empatizó con Korra. No quería que se mortificara con ello, _eso no era lo principal_ , así que en un acto impropio de ella levantó lentamente la mano que tenía asida de Korra hacia sus labios y la besó dulcemente. Korra no tuvo mucho tiempo de admirar la situación cuando sintió ser atraída por Asami hacia su cuerpo mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano, la otra mano blanquecina de ella se ubicó en su mentón, haciéndola levantar su rostro para observarla a a los ojos.

\- Korra, no tienes por qué temer... Aún no te das cuenta de quién soy y de cómo te van a tratar acá. Al ser mía eres intocable, sólo yo te adiestraré. Serás la envidia de todos y todos querrán estar en tu lugar.

\- Lo-lo siento ama, aún no he tenido tiempo para sopesar las cosas.

\- Ya lo tendrás, pero recuerda, tú eres mía.

\- Soy suya - repitió Korra.

\- Yo te protegeré - le dijo sorprendiéndola tanto por la dulzura con qué dijo esas palabras, como por el tierno y extenso beso que depositó en su frente.

Al finalizar aquel acto, Asami sin darle importancia alguna se posicionó en silencio a su lado y se aventuró junto a Korra a través del gran corredor que las recibía iluminado con grandes candelabros.

A los lados había personas a las cuales la princesa no se atrevió a mirarlas a la cara, reparando sólo en el costoso calzado que éstas vestían. Se oían palabras de bienvenida y asombro y otros le lanzaban besos mientras ella avanzaba sólo vestida con aquella abierta blusa blanca cogida de Asami por la mano. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del Gran salón, una estancia mucho más vasta e iluminada que cualquier habitación de su propio Palacio del Sur. En la chimenea ardía un inmenso fuego crepitante, pese a que los luminosos y fríos rayos del sol se derramaban a través de los grandes ventanales. A un lado de la sala alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo que había una gran mesa, la cual debía estar cubierta de comida, ya que el ambiente estaba impregnado del aroma de los alimentos, lo que hizo a Korra consciente de que no había consumido mucho desde que abandonó el castillo, llevándose lentamente una mano hasta su estómago para evitar que de él salieran sonidos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que sintió como Asami disminuía el paso, fue entonces cuando Korra vio a una mujer, que estaba sentada en el extremo más alto de la elevada tarima junto a un hombre, y supo que se trataban de los padres de Asami. De repente, su madre se puso de pie y de inmediato fue al encuentro de Asami, quién soltando su mano se adelantó, haciéndola quedarse en ese lugar detenida mientras veía como abrazaba a su madre.

\- ¡Querida hija! Han pasado ya dos años desde que te ví, ¡Mírate! estás más hermosa que la última vez, siento que has crecido de golpe.

\- Asami - fue al encuentro el hombre.

\- Padre... - y lo abrazó.

\- Estás bellísima. Eres una desconsiderada ¿Por qué no nos habías venido a visitar antes? - dijo su madre.

\- Yo... es que tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa y...

\- ¿Es por Kuvira?

\- Mamá...

\- Yasuko, deja a Asami, no está bien de hablar de eso apenas la ves volver.

\- Lo siento querida – se disculpó.

\- Está bien mamá.

\- Ella debe ser la señorita Svarti - dijo el padre, llamando la atención de Korra.

\- Korra ¿cierto? – se adelantó Yasuko.

Korra levantó la vista e inmediatamente observó a Asami, quien se posicionó a su lado y volvía a tomar su mano.

\- Mi tributo, madre, del otro lado del continente, la más hermosa que hayan recibido en mucho tiempo, si no me falla la memoria. Mi primera clienta exclusiva, y estoy muy orgullosa de haberla reclamado.

\- Tienes motivos para ello - dijo Yasuko con una encantadora voz -. Tiene gran parecido al joven Tonraq, oh, aún recuerdo su vasallaje - dijo ensoñadora.

\- Absolutamente exquisita - emitió su padre -. Pero debería echarle un vistazo toda la corte, no todos los años nos lleva una belleza sureña y salvaje como ésta... ¡Iroh!

Pronto Korra observó con terror cómo un alto y corpulento joven se acercaba hacia ellos, mirando divertido a Asami.

 _¿Toda la corte?... Me mostrarán a todos... ¿Él lo hará?_

\- ¡No! - se escuchó fuerte en el salón acallando a todos -. No. Korra es mía, nadie más que yo puede tocarla - lanzó seria Asami mirando particularmente a Iroh que la observaba con una burlona sonrisa.

\- Pero querida, no puedes pretender traer a alguien y no enseñarla - dijo su madre.

\- No dije que no la enseñaría, dije que nadie más puede tocarla... Korra es mía - volvió a repetir.

 _Korra es mía_... Repetía Korra en su cabeza una y otra vez.

\- ¿Entonces? - dijo en tono burlón Iroh.

\- Sé lo que tengo que hacer - respondió amenazante Asami, y se volteó hacia Korra sin verla directamente a la cara, y agarrando la blusa por ambos lados, en un sólo y suave movimiento hizo que esta se deslizara por sus morenas curvas, dejando a Korra completa y absolutamente desnuda, mientras esta observaba el rostro enrojecido de Asami, que no se atrevía a observarla a los ojos.

Apenas quedó desnuda, exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon por todo el salón haciendo comentarios sobre su anatomía. Korra estaba avergonzada, pero más que eso, más que comenzar a preocuparse por su entera desnudez, algo en su pecho le dolía y era la indiferencia con la cual la estaba tratando Asami. Esta apenas la desvistió la llevó hacia el centro de la sala, en donde Iroh había traído un carro que asemejaba a un cubo con ruedas en la base, y de cada pilar colgaba una correa. Korra ensanchó sus ojos asustada, pero se aterrorizó más cuando Asami la hizo subir al centro de ella y comenzó a amarrar uno de sus tobillos a una esposa de cuero que estaba en un extremo y en seguida hizo lo mismo con el otro, obligándola a abrirse con sus piernas en una posición de casi 45º entre las dos. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la princesa, mientras intentaba controlar el creciente tiritar de su cuerpo. Estaba asustada, e encontraba rodeada de gente y no sabía muy bien qué es lo que iba a suceder ahora, pero sentía que no debía hacer mucho, algo le decía que los padres de Asami eran seres sumamente estrictos.

Asami siguió con su tarea mientras era observada por Iroh quien la esperaba abajo. Cogió una de las manos de Korra, elevando su brazo atando una de sus muñecas en el extremo superior de las vigas. Korra cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libre por su rostro avergonzado. Estaba siendo expuesta de una manera que no quería. En el pueblo por lo menos conservó su blusa, pero acá la estaban amarrando de manera que todo de ella quedara libre. Sus piernas abiertas daban total acceso visual hacia sus partes más íntimas, mientras que sus brazos atados arriba la hacían consciente del peso de sus pechos que caían de ella, mostrándolos en toda su gloria y majestad. En estos momentos lamentó no tener el cabello más largo, por lo menos eso le habría ayudado a ocultarse más.

Cuando Asami terminó su labor lentamente se dirigió hacia los escalones para abandonar aquel artefacto, lo que asustó de muerte a Korra.

 _¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme sola acá! ¡Quédate conmigo!... ¡Asami!_

Y en un acto inconsciente su cuerpo se movió hacia ella, haciendo sonar las cadenas, llamando la atención de Asami quién por fin la miró a los ojos, a esos celestes ojos enrojecidos por la vergüenza y el llanto, esos ojos que le imploraban algo, que le decían que la necesitaba.

Asami la observó con sorpresa. Se acercó a ella posicionando una de sus blanquecinas manos en su mejilla, acariciándola mientras la miraba, luego acercó su rostro a ella y con sus labios limpió sus lágrimas.

Todo permanecía en silencio, el Gran salón estaba sumido en la más completa expectación observando lo que Asami estaba haciendo, algo inusual para todos, ya que un nuevo tributo siempre era mostrado de otras maneras y nunca se había visto tanto apego de un amo hacia su clienta. Pero lo que vino a continuación sacó exclamaciones de todos.

Korra dejó de llorar, perdiéndose en los verdes ojos de Asami que parecían mirarla con toda devoción, haciéndola olvidar en el lugar en que se encontraban, con toda esa gente, en esa posición, y sin pensarlo Asami agarró rápidamente el pelo de Korra por la nuca y unió sus labios en un desesperado y apasionado beso, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Korra.

El beso fue húmedo, fuerte, inesperado y caliente. En aquél beso Korra sintió cómo Asami se sentía, como su gran e imponente coraza se había ido, dejando ver a una insegura y asustada Asami. Pronto una lengua la hizo abrir sus labios, dándole la pasada a Asami a explorar su boca, enredándose con su lengua, masajeándola sensualmente haciéndola liberar ahogados gemidos de excitación. Korra comenzó a sentir caliente su centro, pero no le importó, seguía gimiendo frente al acalorado beso que le estaba dando Asami.

Los movimientos de esa comenzaron a ser más pausados, permitiéndole a Korra disfrutar los carnosos labios de la heredera, recibiendo pequeños lamidos y mordidas por parte de ella. Ya finalizando el beso, Asami mordió su labio inferior tirándolo hasta separar sus bocas, pudiendo ambas tomar aire, que casi se les había olvidado inspirar.

Korra respiraba pesadamente, mirando a Asami, quien ya la observaba con el aire omnipotente con el cual la había conocido, su ama había vuelto.

Asami se volvió hacia Iroh, desafiante, observando cómo éste estaba con el rostro completamente serio. Sonrió, había logrado algo que ni siquiera se había propuesto con ese atolondrado beso salido de todo libreto. Se volvió hacia Korra y posicionando sus labios en su oído le susurró mientras la morena cerraba sus ojos, lista para disfrutar su melodiosa voz.

\- Ahora debes comportarte bien, querida. Mis padres son sumamente estrictos, y cualquier acto de sublevación que hagas acá será castigado, y no por mí como quisieras, sino por cualquier persona de la corte... por Iroh. Así que, sé una buena chica y muestra que eres digna de ser mía, si lo haces podemos continuar esto en mi habitación - dijo finalmente mientras metía su caliente lengua por su oído, haciéndola liberar un desvergonzado gemido que hizo sonreír a Asami, que lentamente deslizó su rostro por sus mejillas hasta quedar frete a ella, propinándole un último y casto beso.

Lentamente la heredera descendió de la tarima por la corta escalera hasta llegar al suelo, donde observó despreocupadamente a Iroh y casi sin ponerle atención se encaminó rumbo a sus padres cuando la voz de masculina la detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿por qué la has besado antes de todo?... Eso no se puede hacer.

Asami se volvió divertida hacia él, y observándolo a los ojos le respondió:

\- Claro que puedo, yo como la Princesa del palacio puedo hacerlo.

\- ¡Pero se supone que primero debes probarla! - le gritó Iroh mientras se alejaba. Asami siguió caminando y sin volverse hacia él les habló a todos.

\- Pues adivina qué... ya lo hice.

Korra observaba todo desde allá arriba, aún estaba atontada por el beso de Asami, aún sentía su lengua en su interior lo que la obligó a intentar juntar las piernas para ocultar lo húmeda que se había puesto, amenazando con delatarla ante los fluidos que comenzaban lentamente a correr por sus abiertas piernas. Un comentario de eso la trajo de vuelta a la realidad al descubrir que se estaba mostrando excitada ante un montón de gente que aún no observaba sus rostros. Por Dios, quizás ya la habían reconocido y habían visto aquel espectáculo. Ya escuchaba lo que dirían en los periódicos de su nación: "Korra Svarti, la polémica Princesa del Sur resulta que es lesbiana, excitándose públicamente sólo ante el beso de una mujer", _Que desastroso_ , aún no sabía por qué su cuerpo la estaba traicionando tan frecuentemente, antes no era así, nunca fue así con... _Con algún hombre_ , pensó sorprendida, pero no pudo continuar con su descubrimiento ya que observó con el rabillo del ojo como varias personas se acercaban a ella, apuntando sus atributos mientras propinaban exclamaciones de sus pechos, de su abdomen, de sus piernas y de lo mojada que se encontraba.

\- Exquisito, realmente exquisito - escuchaba a uno de ellos.

\- Observa esos grandes pechos, lo que daría para maltratarlos un poco.

\- Mira qué abdomen, es una muchacha atlética, de seguro aguantará todo lo que la Princesa Roja tenga para ella.

 _¿Princesa Roja?_

\- Que envidia - escuchaba a otro -, siento una envidia por las mujeres, ya que la señorita Asami sólo tiene ojos para ellas.

\- Y para uno que otro príncipe - le respondía.

\- Observa sus ojos, querida. Dime ¿Habías visto algo así antes? - decía otro.

\- Tienes la razón, y observa su morena piel... hmm... me dan ganas de querer saborearla toda la noche.

\- Muy buena elección de la Princesa Roja.

Comentarios como esos escuchaba como si aquellas personas no se enteraban de que ella los oía, quería ocultarse y lo único que en ese momento le daba seguridad era Asami, a quién comenzó a buscar con la mirada y cuando la encontró observó como ésta no le sonreía a ella, sino que mandaba coquetamente un beso hacia otro lado. Su vista siguió celosa hacia donde sonreía, percatándose por primera vez de algo. Allá en lo alto, a lo largo del muro del Gran salón, sobre una repisa de piedra, por un instante entrevió una fila de mujeres desnudas, tapadas solamente por una toga transparente, que a decir verdad no tapaba nada. No parecía posible, pero lo había visto. Eran todas jóvenes como ella, que permanecían de pie con las manos enlazadas en lo alto y mantenían la vista baja.

No podía creerlo, no quería que eso fuera cierto pero, si de todos modos era verdad... maldición, era todo tan confuso ¿Estaba aún más aterrorizada o contenta de no ser la única persona que soportaba esa humillación?

Se sentía vulnerable y expuesta, pero ¿Qué sentía exactamente? ¿por qué la sometían a sentimientos tan confusos? Había pensado que ella era la única persona expuesta y humillada de tal modo, como un gran trofeo para la Princesa del castillo, la que por cierto ya había dejado de ver. ¿Acaso ella no estaba aquí, al descubierto, en el mismo centro del salón?

Pero entonces ¿Quiénes eran estas prisioneras? ¿sería ella tan sólo una de ellas? ¿era éste el significado de la conversación que había tenido Asami con sus padres? No, ellos no podían haber servido de éste modo. Sintió una rara mezcla de celos incontenibles y alivio. Se trataba de una iniciación; era un trato. Otros lo habían padecido antes, estaba preestablecido. Entonces, todavía se sintió más indefensa, pero a pesar de ello notó cierto alivio.

\- Ahora vamos a por tu segunda lección - dijo sin ganas Iroh -. Veo que ya has visto a las princesas aquí mostradas como tributos. Ahora mira a la derecha y verás a los príncipes.

Korra dirigió la mirada al otro lado del salón, a través de las figuras en movimiento que la rodeaban, y allí, sobre la repisa se encontraba una fila de hombres jóvenes, todos situados en la misma posición. Sus cabezas estaban inclinadas, con la manos detrás del cuello y todos eran muy atractivos, tan hermosos, cada cual a su modo, como las jóvenes del otro lado, pero la gran diferencia residía en su sexo, ya que a través de la delgada y transparente tela que usaban como taparrabos se podía apreciar como todos mostraban sus órganos erectos y duros. Korra no pudo apartar los ojos de esta visión, le parecieron incluso más vulnerables que las muchachas.

 _Pero ¿qué son? ¿con qué propósito los tienen allí?_

En ese entonces vio aparecer al primero de ellos entre la multitud: los jóvenes transportaban jarras de plata con las que llenaban las cosas de las mesas, haciendo siempre una reverencia cuando pasaban ante los padres de Asami y de ella. Korra los observó abstraída, olvidándose por un momento de sí misma.

Los muchachos lucían distintos peinados, pero vestidos de la misma manera. Nunca levantaban la mirada, aunque algunos de ellos parecían moverse con una gran incomodidad a causa de la dureza de sus órganos. No estaba segura de cómo deducía esa incomodidad: era la manera, un modo de soportar la tensión y el deseo, sin expresarlo.

Cuando vio a la primera de las muchachas de cabello largo café, amarrado en una larga trenza que se inclinaba sobre la mesa con la jarra, se preguntó si ella también sentía el mismo placer de leve agonía, pero aquella mujer hizo algo que le llamó la atención, se acercó mucho hacia Asami y esta le sonrió de una manera en que no había visto antes, recibiendo la sonrisa de aquella muchacha que se acercó atrevidamente hasta sus rojos labios y los besó. Eso fue como una pequeña descarga para Korra, lo entendió todo: ella era de Asami, pero Asami no era de ella, ella podía tener a quién quisiera y eso no lo soportaba.

 _¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?... ¿por qué siento esto siquiera?... pensé... pensé que íbamos a ser exclusivas... ¿Por qué me siento así?... ni siquiera creía que fuera necesario apreciarte, y ahora ¡mírame! ¡Estoy aquí celosa sólo de ver que miras a otra y la besas!_

Mientras tanto en el Gran salón seguía armándose un revuelo, se percibía un aire festivo en el ambiente. Corría abundante vino y se escuchaban muchas risotadas en el ambiente. Intentando no observar a Asami a lo lejos vio que a un joven se le caía la jarra de vino y que el líquido rojo se derramaba por el suelo mientras este se apresuraba a limpiarlo.

Una mujer que estaba al lado de Korra dio inmediatamente una palmada y aparecieron tres jóvenes pajes exquisitamente vestidos que se apresuraron a acercarse, cogieron al muchacho y lo colgaron rápidamente a uno de los gruesos pilares rojos que habían en el centro del salón, despojándolo de su delicada prenda dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro, el cual comenzaron a azotarlo con sus manos sin clemencia. Esto provocó una sonora salva de aplausos entre los nobles y las damas más próximos al muchacho, y casi al instante apareció una pala, una hermosa pieza esmaltada en oro con la que el agresor fue azotado en sus nalgas vigorosamente mientras todos lo miraban fascinados.

Korra sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Si iban a humillarla de aquel modo, a castigarla de forma tan brusca por sus torpezas, no sabía cómo podría soportarlo ¡Por Raava ella era muy torpe! Ser exhibida en público parecía ser una cosa, por lo menos aún conservaba cierta elegancia, pero no soportaba la idea de que la azotaran en su sexo y en sus nalgas públicamente.

Veía solo la espalda del muchacho y la pala que descendía velozmente uno y otra vez, golpeando su enrojecido trasero. Él mantenía las manos detrás del cuello obedientemente, y cuando lo liberaron un joven paje lo encaminó rápidamente con la pala hacia la madre de Asami, propinándole una serie de azotes ruidosos. Allí, el joven culpado, con las nalgas rojísimas, inclinó la cabeza y beso el pie de la soberana.

Yasuko era una mujer madura que ya había florecido, pero era obvio que Asami había heredado de ella su belleza. Al contrario de ella, llevaba el pelo corto, pero mantenía el mismo hermoso y ondulado color negro. Su piel era exquisitamente blanca, que indicaba que el paso del tiempo aún no hacia mella en ella, ni en esos rojos labios un poco menos carnosos que los de su hija, no, esto lo había sacado del padre, eso y su gran e imponente porte.

La madre con cariño acarició la frente de aquel muchacho, y tras indicarle al joven que se levantara un poco, lo observó dándole una indicación a Asami que Korra no pudo escuchar, observando como Asami reía traviesamente mientras le daba una mirada a su erecto miembro. A continuación, su madre se volvió hacia el joven paje y, frunciendo juguetonamente el ceño, le indicó que lo volviesen a castigar.

La corte aplaudió y todos gesticularon hablando del joven. Luego mostraron su enorme deleite cuando el paje apoyó el pie en el segundo peldaño del estrado situado delante de donde estaba sentada Asami y alzó al joven castigándolo sobre su rodilla, y una vez más, ante toda la corte, el joven recibió una sonora zurra.

Iroh la había sacado del centro del Gran salón, llevándola a un extremo en donde tenía una vista panorámica del lugar. Una larga fila de bailarines comenzó a bailar por la estancia, ocultándose la visión por un momento, pero una y otra vez la princesa pudo entrever al desafortunado muchacho y apreció cómo, mientas la pala arremetía contra su trasero, al muchacho se le hacía cada vez más difícil soportarlo, forcejeando levemente a su pesar. También era evidente que el paje que lo azotaba disfrutaba hacerlo.

\- Así que te has dado cuenta que no eres la única criaturita indefensa en este mundo - le dijo Iroh de repente -. Sólo espero la oportunidad y el descuido de Asami de dejarte sola para poder castigarte entre mis piernas, quería princesa Korra.

Aquello no se lo esperaba ¿Qué había hecho ella para que la quisiera castigar? Había notado la tensión entre él y Asami, pero ella no tenía nada que ver allí ¿No?

\- Eres la primera vasalla que tiene la Princesa Roja - siguió diciendo -, y creo que tendrías que mostrar tenacidad y dar un buen ejemplo. Al joven que ves allá es el príncipe Mako, es ciertamente uno de los favoritos de la reina, por eso es tratado con tanta ligereza.

Korra advirtió que habían cesado los azotes. Una vez más el joven estaba apoyado en el suelo besando los pies de la reina mientras el paje estaba a la espera. Para entonces Mako mostraba un trasero sumamente rojo. Se quedó mirando aquellas nalgas, era obvio que tenía moretones y pequeños fragmentos que parecían ser mucho más rojos que el resto, mientras seguía besando sus pies.

Se asombró al comprobar lo terriblemente vulnerable que parecía, en aspectos que no había considerado. Pero lo habían liberado, o perdonado, puesto que se puso de pie y se apartó el pelo de su rostro. Korra observó su rostro surcado de lágrimas, también enrojecido, y se fijó que a pesar de ello trasmitía una dignidad impresionante. Sin protestar cogió el jarro que le tendieron y se movió firmemente entre los invitados para llenar las copas que las damas habían levantado.

Cuando él se acercó aún más, Korra contuvo el aliento.

\- Ven aquí, príncipe Mako - dijo Iroh. Este sacó un pañuelo blanco de su chaqueta e hizo que el muchacho lo mojara en vino.

En aquel instante el joven estaba tan cerca de Korra que podía sentir el calor y el aroma varonil que este emitía. Iroh cogió el pañuelo mojado y lo sostuvo contra los labios de Korra. Aquello le pareció agradable, fresco y estimulante, pero no podía evitar mirar al obediente principito que permanecía de pie esperando, y vio que él la miraba también a ella.

Su rostro seguía ligeramente enrojecido y en sus mejillas había restos de lágrimas, pero le dedicó a Korra una sonrisa.

.

.

Korra se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba oscureciendo y el gran festín parecía estar por acabar. No creía posible poder haber dormido en aquella posición atada, pero la estaban soltando sin saber lo que le pasaría a continuación.

En el transcurso del banquete, otros jóvenes habían sido azotados ruidosamente, y la impresión final era que no hacía falta cometer ninguna falta, sino que bastaba con la decisión de un noble o una dama para recibir una buena tanda de palazos, petición que era otorgada por la madre de Asami. Entonces el desafortunado era empujado sobre la rodilla del paje, con la cabeza inclinada y los pies colgando sobre el suelo, y la pala caía sobre él.

En dos ocasiones los castigos recayeron sobre muchachas. Una de ellas había estallado en sollozos mudos. Pero en sus maneras había algo que le indujo a Korra a sospechar. Después de que la zurrarán se escabulló con demasiada prisa hasta los pies de Asami. Korra abrigó la secreta esperanza de que la siguieran azotando hasta que los sollozos fuesen reales y se sorprendió deleitándose cuando la reina ordenó una nueva tanda de azotes.

Pensó en todo esto mientras la despertaban y la desataban, pensó en esto como un sueño; sintió un fuerte temor y experimentó también una cierta sensación de drama. ¿La enviarían a algún lugar con todos esos _vasallos_? ¿o se la llevaría Asami con ella? Con esperanzas pedía que fuese la segunda opción y respiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que la Princesa se había levantado y ordenaba a Iroh que llevara a Korra junto a ella mientras se perdía por un pasillo.

Ya desatada, Korra se apresuró en alcanzarla seguida por Iroh, haciéndolo a los pies de una escalera, siguiéndola hacia arriba y a lo largo de un pasillo en completo silencio.

\- Korra - la sobresaltó Asami -, abre las puertas.

Adelantándose a las puertas, la princesa del sur lo hizo sin demora y las empujó para que pasara su ama, a quien siguió al interior de la alcoba.

En la chimenea ardía ya un vivo fuego; las cortinas de las ventanas estaban corridas; habían hecho la cama y Korra temblaba de excitación.

\- Asami ¿debo empezar con su aprendizaje de inmediato? - preguntó Iroh.

\- No, Iroh, los primeros días me encargaré personalmente de ello, posiblemente durante más tiempo - le respondió.

\- ¿Planeas acapararla para ti solamente?

\- Por supuesto, es mía - dijo sonriendo tristemente, lo que llamó la atención de Korra -. Aunque, por supuesto, cada vez que surja la ocasión, designaré a alguien para instruirla, para enseñarle modales, las reglas generales que corresponden a todos los jóvenes.

\- No baja la mirada como es debido, eso todos lo hemos comprobado - indicó Iroh.

\- Es muy inquisitiva... - argumentó Asami.

Korra bajó la vista de inmediato, a pesar de lo mucho que quería ver. Sentía como la tensión llenaba la habitación. Le incomodaba Iroh y sólo quería quedarse a solas con Asami, estaba agotada de tanta gente y el semblante de ésta la estaba preocupando.

\- Muy bien, _Princesa_ \- dijo irónicamente Iroh -, pero quiero recordarte que la firmeza en los inicios es un favor para las princesas, especialmente cuando se trata de una tan orgullosa y consentida.

Korra se sonrojó al oír esto. Iroh soltó una risa serena y amortiguada.

\- Korra se parece mucho a un motor por ensamblar. Sé que tiene potencial y quiero abarcar la totalidad de su carácter. Será todo un placer instruirla. Me pregunto si tú mismo prestas tanta atención a sus faltas como yo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - levantó la ceja Iroh.

\- Hoy, en el Gran salón no fuiste tan estricto con ella para evitar que se regalara la vista con el joven príncipe Mako. Más bien creo que disfrutó de su castigo tanto como sus amos.

Korra se ruborizó intensamente. Ni siquiera había imaginado que Asami la hubiera sorprendido en eso.

\- Solo estaba aprendiendo lo que se espera de ella, o al menos eso pensé... - se excusó -. Fui yo quien dirigió su atención a los otros jóvenes para que pudiera beneficiarse de su obediente ejemplo. Estás demasiado perseguida Asami.

\- Hmm - dijo sin convencerse -, quizá tengas razón, estoy demasiado encaprichada con ella. Al fin y al cabo no me la enviaron como tributo, la gané yo misma, la reclamé para mí, y parece ser que me estoy volviendo demasiada celosa. Quizá busco un motivo para castigarla - dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a Korra -. Ahora déjame, estoy cansada - le indicó a Iroh.

\- Como desee, mi querida Princesa Roja - dijo despidiéndose en tono burlón cerrando rápido la puerta tras él, escapando de Asami.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no...! - pero se había ido - ... me llamases así - terminó en un susurro.

Korra se quedó a solas con ella, quien se había sentado en un hermoso sillón junto al fuego en silencio, mirándola. Estaba turbada; era consciente de su sonrojo, como siempre, y de que sus pechos le palpitaban. De pronto, sus piernas la hicieron adelantarse apresuradamente y posó sus labios en los de Asami, quien correspondió débilmente a su beso, pero Korra gimió. Oh, ansiaba tanto que Asami le diera permiso para hablar, pero cuando recordó su fascinación por el príncipe castigado se sonrojó aún más.

De repente Asami se levantó abruptamente. La cogió por la muñeca y llevó sus manos a su espalda para poder sujetarla firmemente, entonces le zurró en ambos pechos hasta que ella gritó al sentir la oscilación de la carne pesada y el escozor de sus manos en los pezones.

\- ¿Estoy enojada contigo? ¿o no lo estoy? - le preguntó apaciblemente.

Ella gimió, suplicante. Entonces Asami la colocó sobre su rodilla, del mismo modo en que había visto que colocaban al príncipe Mako sobre la rodilla del paje, y con su mano desnuda le propinó una estrepitosa avalancha de golpes que la hicieron llorar a viva voz durante un buen rato.

\- ¿A quién le perteneces? - preguntó en voz baja, pero enfadada.

\- A ti, Princesa... ¡Completamente! - gritó.

\- ¿Princesa?

\- Lo-lo siento, eso escuché - dijo sollozando.

Pero al instante la mano izquierda de Asami le cubrió la boca y sintió otra terrible descarga de azotes violentos hasta que la carne le quemó y no pudo controlar su llanto.

Seguidamente Asami la puso de pie, y asiéndola de las muñecas la llevó hasta un rincón de la habitación, entre el fuego que ardía en la chimenea y la ventana cuyas cortinas estaban corridas. Allí había un alto taburete de madera exquisitamente tallada en la que ella se sentó, mientras Korra le daba la espalda sollozando. Sabía que Asami estaba furiosa, su enfado era violento y frío, y aunque ella quisiera poder aguantar cualquier dolor para complacerla, aquello le resultaba insoportable. Debía satisfacerla, hacer que volviese a ser cariñosa, y entonces ningún dolor sería inaguantable para ella.

Asami le dio la vuelta, quedándose Korra frente a ella, mientras permanecía sentada observándola. Korra no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, entonces ella apoyó una mano en la hebilla dorada de su cinturón negro y le dijo:

\- Suelta esto.

Al instante Korra se afanó en obedecerla. Tenía la esperanza de contentarla y rogaba que así fuera. Estiró el cuero, con la respiración acelerada, y luego echó hacia atrás la correa para que el cinturón se soltara.

\- Ahora sácalo - le ordenó -, y dámelo.

Ella obedeció al instante, aun cuando ya sabía que le sucedería a continuación. Era un cinturón de cuero ancho y grueso, quizá no fuese como la pala. Seguidamente ella le dijo que levantara las manos y la vista, y vio por encima de ella un gancho de metal que colgaba de una cadena sujeta al techo justo sobre su cabeza.

\- Como verás aquí no nos hacen falta recursos para las pequeñas princesas desobedientes - dijo con su apacible voz de siempre -. Ahora agarra el gancho, aunque tendrás que ponerte de puntillas mi pequeña princesa, y no se te ocurra soltarlo ¿Me entendiste?

\- Si, mi princesa - lloriqueó.

\- Si, desde ahora vas a decirme así - dijo finalmente Asami.

Korra se aferró al gacho, que dio la impresión de estirarla, y Asami retrocedió hasta el taburete, donde se sentó y pareció acomodarse. Tenía espacio suficiente para blandir la correa que había convertido en un lazo, y durante un momento permaneció en silencio.

Korra se maldijo por haber admirado al joven príncipe Mako. Estaba avergonzada incluso de haber pensado en él, y cuando resonó el primer golpe del cinturón en sus muslos, soltó un gritito asustado pero se sintió extrañamente complacida. Se lo merecía. Nunca más cometería tamaño error, no importaba lo hermosos o tentadores que fueran los demás; su descaro al mirarlos había sido una falta imperdonable, y debía pagar por esto.

 _¡Por Raava! ¡¿cuándo comencé a pensar así?!... Este lugar hace que lo haga. Asami enfadada hace que le tema y quiera traer de vuelta a esa mujer cariñosa. No me importaría que ella me castigara, pero no puedo soportar que me trate con tanta frialdad, no puedo..._

El ancho y pesado cinturón de cuero la golpeó con un sonido ruidoso y terrorífico. La carne de sus muslos, quizá más tierna que la del trasero, pese a lo irritado que estaba, pareció encenderse bajo los azotes. Korra tenía la boca abierta, no podía mantenerse quieta.

Asami estaba encolerizada.

Los golpes le llegaban cada vez más rápido y Korra no tardó en retorcerse y forcejear para evitarlos. Lloraba a gritos, incapaz de contenerse, pero lo peor de todo, lo más duro de soportar, era el enfado de Asami. Si al menos todo eso sirviera para contentarla, si pudiera complacerla. Korra lloraba y hundía su cabeza en el brazo, sus muslos parecían estar hinchados y llenos de ronchas dolorosas mientras ella, una vez más, descargaba su ira en su trasero.

Los azotes llegaban deprisa. Korra había perdido la cuenta, sólo sabía que eran muchísimos más de los que le había propinado anteriormente, y al parecer cada vez estaba más alterada: su mano izquierda ahora le empujaba la barbilla hacia arriba y le cerraba la boca para que no pudiese gritar.

\- ¡Me perteneces! - dijo sin detener ni por un momento el sonoro ritmo del cinturón que la azotaba -. Aprenderás a satisfacerme en todos los aspectos; nunca me contentarás si diriges la mirada hacia otros esclavos ¡Y menos hombres! ¿queda claro? ¿lo has entendido?

\- ¡Sí, mi princesa! - exclamaba en respuesta, desesperada.

Después de eso, se detuvo.

\- Suelta el gancho - le ordenó, y luego la cogió, poniéndola sobre su hombro y la llevó al otro lado de la habitación, donde la arrojó en la cama.

Korra cayó de espaldas sobre la almohada e inmediatamente las nalgas y los muslos, irritados e hinchados, notaron una picazón y cierta aspereza. En cuanto giró la cabeza supo enseguida lo que venía a continuación, perdiéndose en los intensos y oscuros ojos verdes de Asami, pero aun así la deseaba con tanta intensidad que cuando vio que ésta la tomaba por las caderas y la volteaba para posicionarla a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y de espalda a su torso, no sintió el dolor palpitante de la tela de su pantalón sobre su piel, sino un torrente de jugos que se deslizaba por entre sus piernas mojando la fina tela de Asami, haciéndola soltar un gemido mientras se abría hacia a ella.

No pudo evitar levantar sus caderas, mientras rogaba para no desagradarle.

Asami sin esperar deslizó dos de sus dedos por las piernas de Korra, abriéndose paso entre ellas y la penetró profundamente, haciendo que Korra se levantara un poco y emitiera un fuerte gemido de placer, cayendo su cabeza hacia atrás la que fue a apoyarse en uno de los hombros de Asami.

Sentía como los dedos arqueados de Asami la exploraban por dentro, bañándose en sus jugos y mientras la penetraba cada vez más adentro y más fuerte, empujándola sobre ella y agarrando su castaño cabello le pareció que algo se restregaba contra algún núcleo misterioso en su interior. Ya estaba predispuesta, así que no tardó nada en sentir como el éxtasis recorría todo su cuerpo, obligándola a soltar los más desvergonzados quejidos y gemidos en contra de su voluntad.

Las embestidas de Asami eran cada vez más rápidas, hasta que ambas gimieron. Asami la sostuvo apretada contra su pecho, sintiendo cómo sus pechos se restregaban en la sudada espalda de la morena, mientras apretujaba con placer entre su mano uno de los de Korra. Exhausta, intentó recuperar la respiración, exhalando pesadamente el aire sobre la nuca de Korra, erizándole la piel, lo que aumentó los espasmos del orgasmo de su joven princesa, permitiendo que su cansado cuerpo se relajara lentamente.

\- Korra, Korra - susurró ella en su nuca -. Ciertamente me has conquistado, como yo espero haberlo hecho en ti. Nunca, nuca vuelvas a provocar mis celos ¡No sé qué haría si eso pasara!

\- Oh, mi ama - dijo agotada Korra, mientras con un vergonzoso gemido se levantaba y sacaba los resbaladizos dedos de Asami de su interior, dándose la vuelta para besarla en la boca; cuando vio la angustia en su rostro, la cubrió de besos - Soy tuya, mi Princesa Roja.

Pero ella solo gimió en silencio, apretando la cara contra su moreno cuello, refugiándose ausente en él.

 _Me es imposible no quererte_ \- se dijo Korra. Luego Asami se tendió sobre la cama, acercándose hacia el velador, en donde había una copa de vino, y durante un buen rato se quedó sentada balanceando aquel líquido entre sus manos mientras contemplaba fijamente el fuego. Parecía que estaba ausente.

.

.

~o~

* * *

¡Hola pequeños sucios!

He vuelto de mis _pequeñas_ vacaciones. Primero que nada les confieso que escribí este capítulo con miedo, miedo de que fuera un poco "fuerte". Estoy tan jodidamente acostumbrada a esto que creo que ya perdí el norte en lo que es normal, por lo que no sé en cómo pueden reaccionar ni en qué es lo que les desagrada, para omitir (más) cosas de la verdadera historia de esta autora. Así que he estado intentando en rememorar mis primeras impresiones de cuando conocí esta clase de literatura (allá hace como casi 10 años) y solo recuerdo que leía con morbo y sorpresa esta clase de cosas, pero de pura curiosa me gustó la cochiná y heme aquí compartiendo esto con el mundo. En fin, como dije, tengo un poco de miedo en sus reacciones, así que díganme si es que debo bajar la dosis o si continúo.

Ahora pasando a los queridos reviews, en los cuales parecí inspirarme luego de estas vacaciones:

 **Kykyo-chan** No odies a Asami, ella no es mala, solo la dibujaron así xd. Pero no la juzgues, esto es recié el principio. Podrá parecer duro pero es lo que a ella está acostumbrada... Ñee, cuando tu mente esté un poco más corrompida quizás puedas perdonarla (yo te ayudaré en ello). **Aile1323** Me siento perversamente bien al sacarte la venda de tus ojos. Como dice el dicho "una nunca deja de aprender nuevas cosas", claro que ese dicho no creo que quiera referirse a esto específicamente, pero bueeno, no podemos hacer nada (más que aprender xd). Espero que este capítulo no sea tan fuerte (créeme cuando digo que lo he suavizado vs la verdadera historia) y que sigas con curiosidad de explotar este nuevo lado cochinón. Por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! requete-atrasado. Como tu eres inmensamente feliz cuando recibes notificaciones mías, yo lo soy cuando recibo tus comentarios. Debo admitirlo, soy adicta a ellos, gracias a eso me dan ganas de escribir. Aquí hay un amor conmutativo. **Ruha** : Estás tan cerca de la verdad, pero no te diré nada, muahhaha. Esto es la punta del iceberg, sólo espero que no sea demasiado fuerte, no me gusta ver sufrir mucho a Korrita... aunque si es Asami la que hace eso me daría lo mismo ofrecerme como tributo xD, todo por su bien, ajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo chica no-Disney (haz quedado marcada por ello. Necesitas una Disney cultura, que absolutamente no pega con este género literario xd). **DjPuMa13g** : Es necesario pasar por esa humillación, sólo recuerda la primera vez que te hicieron hacer algo sexualmente indecoroso y que ahora te ayudó a ser totalmente desinhibida... ¿mal ejemplo? Ajajajaa. Bueno, es lo mismo con Korra. Esto es por su bien. Pero te tengo sorpresas para más adelante muahahahhaa. No juzgues aún a Asami, ella la quiere, y lo hace por su bien ;O;. **HaneBlumaTanu** : Gracias, lo tuve. Y como dato extra ahora vuelvo a viajar, pero esta vez a mi casa en otra región. Ya era hora luego de bolsearle casi 2 meses a mi madre por vacaciones xd (Ese fue el dato extra e innecesario de la loca autora xd). **ShenShocker:** Oh dioh mio, un honor que lea mis cosas santas y puras. Sólo espérate lo que se viene más adelante 7v7. Espero que no te desagrade este capítulo, mira que es uno de los pilares de lo que viene ahora. **Lu** : (No creo que leas esto) Sé que es fuerte pero no es una humillación mala, sino necesaria. Para crear hay que volver a romper, en este caso hay que doblegar el carácter, y como es un relato erótico, esto se hace mediante esos actos. Aun así agradezco tu tiempo, y buena decisión al no seguirlo, ya que se pone peorsh Dx. **Guest** : Muahahhahaha (spoiler alert). **Silvia Godoy** : Aaah, staph yuuu x/D. Yo te ayudaré con tu tarea, todas las semanas (por Dios que suena mal eso xd). **Barb** : Ajajajjaa, comparto tu doloroso delirio, todas tenemos un pequeño ser que necesita ser doblegado así (¡y por Asami!)... ¡Aaazótanos!. **Isabel Guzman** : Oh por dios, no me había dado cuenta que estaba escribiendo bondage ¡hasta que lo dijiste!, yo que pensaba que era una inocente historia erótica. Que perdida estaba... Ajajaja, tu comentario me sacó más de una sucia sonrisa (por Dios ¿En qué me he convertido?) pero era lo que esperaba. Estás a pasos de caer en un sucio delirio xd. **Marilin** : Lo siento por hacerte esperar. Necesitaba vacaciones, y aún mi mente está en ese plan, por lo que si hay faltas en la historia es porque se me fundió el cerebro. Me encanta que te agrade ¡cada día somos más! xD. **West jori** : No sé por qué muchos nos imaginamos así más a Asami que a Korra ¿Será por su derroche de sensualidad?. Gracias por leer mis historias, de verdad ;w;. **Ninna Fox:** Oh, me siento halagada por saber que te tomaste el tiempo de leer mis historias. Es el mejor cumplido para una amateur como yo. Espero que te guste la continuación de esta... y el pronto final de la otra xd. **AdriSato** : Muahahhaa, y no sabes ná, falta mucho aún. **Shizuma94** : Seré una pervertida al decirte que era lo que esperaba lograr ¡Me alegra el kokoro saber que te agrada esta sucia historia!


	4. Mako y la Sala de vasallos

**El príncipe Mako y la sala de los vasallos**

Korra soñó un sueño de hastío. Vagaba por el castillo en el que había vivió toda su vida, sin nada que hacer, y de tanto en tanto se detenía en alguna ventana para observar cómo todos, allá en el salón, bailaban animados, mientras otras parejas se ocultaban en la oscuridad, llenándose los pasillos de susurros y gemidos.

La princesa tenía la impresión de que no podía hacer nada que no hubiera hecho ya mil veces antes, y luego, de pronto, llegó a sus oídos un sonido que no supo identificar, pero que ya había escuchado con anterioridad. Curiosa lo siguió, hasta que vio una puerta entreabierta que con cuidado abrió y observó lo que sucedía: había dos mujeres adentro, pero sólo podía observar la morena espalda de una, mientras apreciaba cómo sus músculos se contraían con cada movimiento que hacía con su brazo derecho, seguido por el estruendo de un látigo y de un gemido.

\- Así que ese es el sonido, pero ¿quién es?

\- Ven a verlo tú misma, princesa - la interrumpió la mujer morena, poniendo el látigo entre sus manos mientras se apartaba sin mostrarle la cara, escondiéndose en la oscuridad. Korra alcanzó a sentir un poco el peso y la textura de la empuñadura de cuero antes de volverse hacia la mujer que se encontraba recostada en una mesa, mostrándole todo ese adorable y enrojecido trasero. A continuación la observó un momento. No estaba completamente desnuda, solo estaba descubierta en las piernas. Vestía una blanca blusa que casi parecía perderse en esa pálida y marmólea piel. Su pelo negro y ondulado estaba desordenado sobre su espalda, la cual subía y bajaba violentamente a causa del esfuerzo por ser castigaba, de cierta manera le recordaba a alguien.

\- ¿Qué esperas? continúa - le ordenó la ronca voz desde las sombras.

Vacilante, Korra impulsó aquel látigo hacia atrás, tomando vuelo, y acto seguido lo impactó sobre las enrojecidas nalgas. El sonido del cuero impactando en la piel le pareció exquisito, pero más aún el gemido de dolor mezclado con placer que soltó aquella mujer.

Korra no lo pensó más, necesitó escuchar aquella melodiosa voz de nuevo, por lo que siguió castigándola, obteniendo como recompensa pequeños gritos de agonía y reprimidos gemidos de placer. Se estaba excitando, necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba sentir directamente todo, por lo que soltó el látigo y con sus manos hizo todo el trabajo. Así abarcaba más, así sentía el calor de su piel, sus poros abrirse, lo húmedo de su sexo; la sentía a ella, y quería más, así que la cogió por las caderas atrayéndola hacia sí, uniendo sus pelvis mientras sus manos subían ansiosas por su vientre, hasta agarrar uno de sus suaves senos, escuchando a la mujer gemir, oh... eso era demasiado, necesitaba besarla desesperadamente, así que mientras afirmaba su vientre con una de sus manos, la otra subió hasta su mentón afirmándola casi de manera ruda, y entonces volvió su cara, prendiéndose de esos oscurecidos ojos verdes, de esos carnosos labios rojos, de esas suaves y delicadas facciones.

\- Asami...

Sudorosa, abrió sus ojos despertando de aquel extraño sueño. Parecía tan real, excepto en la parte de que no la estaban castigando ¡ella lo estaba haciendo! ¡y a Asami!

 _Por Raava ¿es en serio? ¿yo estaba soñando eso? ¡con Asami por todos los espíritus!_

Estaba impactada. Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en su mundo en apenas 48 horas, o eso creía, ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo, o por lo menos allí no parecía importar.

En sus tierras ella era la princesa, siempre hizo lo que ella quería. Podía estar con cualquier chico que quisiera ¡Con más de uno si así lo deseaba, y al mismo tiempo! Pero de repente una atractiva mujer la había despertado ¡y la había poseído! Por dios, la había hecho sentir cosas que con dificultad había alcanzado a vislumbrar con un hombre. Pero ella no era de esas, nunca le interesaron las chicas, ni siquiera se le había pasado aquella idea jamás por la cabeza.

 _Hasta que llegó ella... ¿Por qué justamente ella? Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer habría sido más fácil todo, habría podido haberla odiado sin vacilar, pero ella... Asami, por Raava ¿por qué es tan jodidamente atractiva? ¿por qué siento que me ha hechizado de tal manera que en poco tiempo me ha hecho cambiar todo lo que yo pensaba? Digo ¡Mira la clase de sueños que estoy teniendo! Estoy teniendo pensamientos que jamás hubiera imaginado. Esa mujer me castiga, me besa y me posee cada vez que quiere... y no puedo hacer nada... ¡y no me desagrada del todo! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Las sombras del fuego iluminaban la habitación. Veía el relumbrar de los postes tallados en la cama, y los coloridos cortinajes que caían en torno a ella.

Estaba angustiada, a simple vista no parecía haber rastro de Asami por lo que se levantó y entonces se dio cuenta que ella esta allí, junto al fuego, con el codo apoyado en la piedra de la que pendían dos espadas cruzadas. Estaba absorta, con su rostro endurecido por la contemplación del fuego.

El pulso de Korra se aceleró, algo en ella comenzó a correr con toda velocidad, intranquilizándola, haciéndola soltar un débil suspiro que despertó a la Princesa Roja de sus pensamientos, quien se aproximó a ella. Korra se sentó de la cama esperando el encuentro. No podía ver su expresión en la oscuridad.

\- He estado pensando, y sólo encontré una respuesta - le dijo repentinamente a Korra -: deberás acostumbrarte a todas las vistas del castillo y yo me habituaré a verte acostumbrada a ellas.

Asami estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar y presionar un botón que estaba en la cabecera de la cama, luego levantó a Korra y le indicó que se sentara sobre sus propias piernas en un extremo del lecho. No alcanzó a pasar ni un minuto cuando entró un paje a la habitación, tan inocente como el muchacho que había castigado al príncipe Mako con tanta diligencia. Era un hombre extremadamente alto, como todos, y tenía unos brazos poderosos. No cabía duda de que, si se lo ordenaban, podría sujetarla boca abajo por los tobillos, pero mostraba un rostro sereno, sin el menor indicio de mezquindad.

\- ¿Dónde está el príncipe Mako? - preguntó Asami. Parecía enfadada y decidida.

\- Oh, esta noche tiene problemas muy serios, alteza. La reina está muy inquieta por su torpeza, puesto que debería ser un ejemplo para otros, así que ha ordenado que lo aten en el jardín, en una postura sumamente incómoda.

\- Si, bien. Haré que esté aún más incómodo. Pídele permiso a mi madre y tráelo ante mi presencia. Y que venga el escudero Tahno con él.

Korra se asombró al oír todo esto. Intentó mantener el rostro tan calmado como el del paje, pero sentía algo más que alarma. Iba a ver al príncipe Mako otra vez y no se imaginaba cómo podría ocultar, si es que sucedía algo, a Asami. Pero cuando Korra soltó un leve susurro, Asami le ordenó de inmediato que debía permanecer en silencio ahí mismo donde la había dejado, y que debía bajar la vista.

El escudero Tahno apareció casi de inmediato. Tal como ella sospechaba se trataba del paje que anteriormente había azotado al príncipe Mako con tanto vigor. Llevaba consigo la pala de oro, que colgó a un lado del cinturón cuando hizo una reverencia ante Asami.

 _Todos los que sirven aquí son escogidos por sus atributos -_ pensó Korra mientras observaba al escudero.

\- ¿Y Mako? - preguntó Asami. Mostraba un leve enrojecimiento en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban casi con malicia, lo que asustó a Korra.

\- Lo estamos preparando, alteza.

\- ¿Y por qué demoran tanto? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha servido Mako en esta casa para mostrar tanta falta de respeto?

En aquel instante trajeron al príncipe Mako.

Korra intentó disimular su turbación. Mako estaba completamente desnudo, y a la luz del fuego advirtió su rostro sonrojado, mientras algunos mechones de su pelo negro caía suelto sobre sus ojos, que mantenía bajos como si no se atreviera a alzarlos ante la heredera.

Ambos tenían casi la misma edad, y parecida altura, pero ahí estaba Mako, más moreno, indefenso y humilde que Asami, quien se movía de un lado a otro, con una expresión fría y ligeramente perturbada, mientras el príncipe estaba de rodillas pero con la espalda derecha, exponiendo su erecto miembro.

\- Después de todo este tiempo, y no estabas listo para mí - comentó Asami, acercándose un poco más hacia Mako, inspeccionándolo. Miró su órgano tieso, y luego, con la mano le dio un brusco manotazo, que lo hizo retroceder en contra de su voluntad.

\- Quizás necesites un poco de instrucción para estar siempre preparado - susurró.

Asami levantó la barbilla del príncipe y lo miró a los ojos. Korra los observaba a ambos sin el menor atisbo de timidez.

\- Acepte mis disculpas, princesa - dijo Mako. Su voz sonó con un timbre bajo, calmado, sin mostrar rebelión ni vergüenza.

Los labios de la heredera esbozaron lentamente una sonrisa. Su mano pasó por el órgano del joven y le dio una palmada juguetona, y luego otra. El sumiso joven bajó de nuevo la vista, pero conservó la gracia y la dignidad de las que Korra había sido testigo anteriormente.

 _Así es como debo_ comportarme - pensó ella -. _Debo tener estas maneras, esta fuerza para aguantarlo todo con la misma dignidad._

Korra no dejaba de sorprenderse. El príncipe cautivo se veía obligado a mostrar su deseo, su fascinación, a todas horas, mientras que ella podía ocultar su anhelo entre sus piernas.

Detrás de ellos, el escudero Tahno observaba la situación con indisimulado placer. Se había cruzado de brazos y permanecía de pie, mientras sus ojos se movían ávidos de deseo por el cuerpo del príncipe.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas al servicio de mi madre? - preguntó enfadada Asami.

\- Tres años, princesa - respondió con tono pausado.

\- ¿Fuiste enviado aquí por tus padres para prestar vasajalle?

\- Así es, princesa.

\- ¿Y para servir cuántos años?

\- Tantos como le plazca a usted y a mi señora, la reina.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿veinticuatro? ¿Y eres un modelo entre los demás tributos?

El príncipe Mako se sonrojó.

Asami le indicó que se diera la vuelta, situándolo frente a Korra y a continuación lo encaminó hacia la cama.

Korra se irguió, notando el rubor y el calor en su rostro.

\- ¿Acaso eres el favorito de mi madre? - requirió la Princesa.

\- Esta noche no, princesa - repuso Mako, sin el menor atisbo de sonrisa.

Asami recibió estas palabras con una risa apacible.

\- No, hoy no te has comportado muy bien ¿cierto?

\- Únicamente puedo suplicar perdón, princesa - respondió.

\- Harás más que eso - le dijo al oído mientras lo empujaba más cerca de Korra -, sufrirás por ello, y darás a mi Korra una lección de buena voluntad y de perfecta sumisión.

En ese momento Asami había vuelto la mirada hacia ella, escrutando en su rostro alguna emoción, mientras su palpitar se volvía acelerado sin detenerse a pensar el porqué de su carrera. Korra bajó la vista avergonzada, no quería provocar de nuevo aquella fría mirada en Asami, estaba aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de contrariarla.

\- Mira al príncipe Mako, Korra - le ordenó, y cuando alzó los ojos vio al cautivo príncipe a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Tal como temía que sucediera, Asami levantó el mentón de Mako, y cuando éste la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones, le sonrió por un instante, de forma lenta y serena, sin que la Princesa heredera se diera cuenta. Korra abrió los ojos incómoda, pero aun así se sació de él con la vista, pues no tenía otra elección, abrigando la esperanza de que Asami advirtiera únicamente su apuro.

\- Besa a mi joven princesa y dale la bienvenida a esta casa - ordenó Asami, haciendo que Korra la mirara asustada y contrariada por tal orden.

El príncipe Mako volvió a sonreírle fugazmente mientras se acercó a ella, quién sintió como sus labios se aproximaban hasta su boca. Korra apretó sus ojos, esperando el inminente contacto, y en vez de eso sintió como aquellos delgados labios se posicionaban en su frente, dándole un cálido beso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, príncipe? - le preguntó Asami.

\- Lo que ordenó, alteza.

\- Te dije que la besaras.

\- Y lo hice, sólo que no me permito tocarla en otra parte más.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó inquisidora Asami.

\- Porque ella es suya, y por eso no me atrevo a tocarla más de lo debido - respondió tranquilamente.

Korra estaba aliviada y sorprendentemente desilusionada. No esperaba una respuesta tan considerada e inteligente como la que Mako había dicho. Ciertamente la orden de Asami tenía una trampa, y con seguridad si Mako la besaba iba a ser castigado, que era lo que esperaba. Korra estaba asombrada, y expectante observó el rostro de la Princesa, intentando leerlo.

\- Muy listo, príncipe. Pero necesitarás mucho más que tu inteligencia para poder satisfacerme.

Mako bajó la mirada y retrocedió, mientras que Korra no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara, pero Asami se las retiró de inmediato.

\- Observa bien Korra. Estudia este ejemplo del príncipe obediente y considerado, listo para satisfacer los deseos de sus amos. Acostúmbrate de tal modo que no lo veas a él, sino más bien al ejemplo que representa para ti – dijo y muy bruscamente volteó al príncipe Mako para que Korra pudiera observar las marcas rojas en sus nalgas.

Era evidente que había recibido un castigo mucho peor que el de Korra: estaba magullado y sus muslos y pantorrillas cubiertos de ronchas rosadas. La heredera observaba todo esto casi con indiferencia.

\- No vuelvas a apartar la mirada ¿Me has entendido, Korra?

\- Si, princesa - respondió Korra al instante, demasiado ansiosa en demostrar su obediencia. En su dolorosa angustia, le invadió un extraño sentimiento de resignación.

Asami había dejado de observarla. Tomó una de las muñecas del príncipe y lo guió hasta el centro de la habitación. Puso el pie en el travesaño del taburete y empujó al vasallo sobre su rodilla al igual que había hecho antes con Korra.

Mako estaba de espaldas a la princesa, de manera que ésta no sólo veía su trasero, sino que sus _otras_ partes. El escudero Tahno se adelantó a la Princesa extendiéndole un bastón plano enfundado en cuero y de aspecto pesado, con el cual Asami le propinó rápidos golpes en todas direcciones, mientras el príncipe no oponía resistencia. Apenas profirió un sonido. Tenía los pies plantados en el suelo y en su actitud no mostraba ninguna tentativa de escapar al alcance del bastón, como seguramente lo hubiese hecho Korra.

Pero mientras observaba, asombrada e intrigada por su control y aguante, percibió las señales de tensión en él. Se movía de forma sumamente leve, las nalgas se elevaban y descendían, las piernas temblaban; luego oyó un minúsculo gemido, un sonido susurrado que reprimía con los labios cerrados.

Su piel comenzó a adquirir un color rojo cada vez más oscuro, con cada golpe, y luego, cuando parecía que había alcanzado el punto máximo, Asami se detuvo agotada.

Korra observaba con la boca abierta, no solo el aguante del príncipe Mako, sino que también la fuerza y la ira de Asami. Si no era contra ella la podía observar bien, se veía hermosa. Salvaje y temeraria, sudorosa, con el pelo desordenado cayendo libre por sus hombros, con sus ojos brillantes y su boca entreabierta, buscando oxigenar sus pulmones. Korra notó como aquel padecimiento localizado entre sus piernas formaba un fuerte nudo, obligándose a morder sus labios con fuerza.

\- Tahno - llamó Asami a continuación, mientras se sentaba en el taburete -, estoy cansada, ocúpate de él, yo me encargaré de que te obedezca.

\- Por supuesto, su alteza.

\- Ve hasta el cofre del rincón - le ordenó Asami a Mako -, y tráeme la argolla que hay dentro.

El príncipe Mako se dispuso a obedecer rápidamente, pero era obvio que su señora no estaba satisfecha, así que chasqueó los dedos y al instante el escudero condujo al cautivo con su pala, guiándolo hasta el rincón y siguió atormentándolo con azotes mientras Mako abría el cofre y extraía una gran argolla de cuero que se la llevó a Asami, ofreciéndoselo de rodillas en frente a ella.

\- Colócasela - le indicó Asami apuntando hacia el escudero.

Mako amarró las correas de cuero de la argolla al cinturón de Tahno.

\- Ahora síguelo, síguelo adonde él vaya

En aquel instante Tahno comenzó a andar lentamente por la habitación, mientras Mako hacía un terrible esfuerzo para seguirlo de rodillas, con los dientes en la anilla de cuero, evitando tocar al escudero.

Tahno andaba a grandes zancadas sin tener en cuenta las dificultades del príncipe. Se aproximó a la cama, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso hasta la chimenea, con su vasallo esforzándose ante él. De pronto, giró bruscamente a la izquierda para quedarse frente a Korra y Mako tuvo que agarrarse al escudero para mantener el equilibrio. Sólo se sujetó un instante, pero al hacerlo apretó la frente contra el muslo de Tahno, quién le rozó el pelo distraídamente, casi como si hubiera sido un gesto cariñoso.

\- ¿Así que te desagrada esa postura ignominiosa, no es cierto? - se acercó Asami hasta Mako, pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera contestarle, esta le asestó un violento beso en los labios, afirmándolo por la nuca. Korra profirió un grito ahogado de sorpresa mientras escuchaba con enfado como Mako liberaba un suave gemido.

Cuando el beso hubo acabado Asami observó divertida el rostro de Korra, quien sin aguantarlo le corrió la mirada, bajando su rostro con el ceño fruncido, mientras su rostro se enrojecía poco a poco y empuñaba sus manos sobre sus piernas. Asami rió por lo bajo, aquella visión era encantadora.

 _Así que no soy la única celosa. Y yo que pensaba que Korra me odiaba…_

\- Korra - la llamó, haciendo que esta enrojeciera un poco más su rostro.

\- Si, mi Princesa.

\- ¿Mi Princesa? - repitió divertida Asami -, quiero saber, con sinceridad, qué es lo que sientes.

\- Estoy sorprendida por el príncipe Mako, Princesa - comenzó sin titubear –, en lo servicial y sumiso que se muestra.

\- Así es como debes ser - la interrumpió, acercándose lentamente hacia la cama en donde estaba sentada.

\- Lo sé... - bajó más el semblante -. Yo... la complaceré desde ahora, sin duda...

\- ¿Pero? – se adelantó Asami mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Korra podía notar el calor emanar de ella, el aroma que expelía, tanto de su cuerpo como de su perfume, que se mezclaba levemente con el aroma de un perfume varonil, de Mako, lo que la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras revivía en su mete una y otra vez aquel ignominioso beso.

\- Cariño - la llamó Asami, acercando su rostro hacia ella, cambiando su expresión hacia una cariñosa, esa que tanto había deseado ver Korra, poniéndola en jaque, perdiéndose en aquellos expresivos ojos verdes -. Dime qué más es lo que sientes.

Y no pudo aguantarlo más, sin pensarlo se abalanzó en búsqueda de esos labios, abrazándose a su cuello. Asami no esperaba tal respuesta, no estaba preparada para ello, por lo que sin querer dejó escapar un gemido que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en la habitación. Korra detuvo su beso, mirando con un inesperado deseo a los ojos de su captora. Era como en su sueño, aquel gemido provocó lo mismo que en él. Hizo querer desear escuchar más. Que dulce sonaría su nombre en un agónico gemido salido de una ronca voz cargada de deseo de su Princesa.

Asami estaba tan sorprendida como los demás en la habitación. Quiso sobreponerse a la situación, pero los oscuros ojos con que Korra la miraba le estaban dificultando la tarea.

 _Por Dios, esta mujer va a matarme. Ya la he castigado y poseído dos veces este día y quiero volver a hacerlo ¡Y ella me insta a hacerlo!_

Asami sonrió, no le importó haber hecho eso. Estaba extrañamente feliz, y sólo podía sobreponerse a la situación de una sola forma.

\- No sabía que también eras una mujer celosa, mi dulce princesa - le dijo juguetonamente.

Todo el deseo y la determinación de Korra se vinieron abajo ante el comentario de su ama. No es que esperara tener tan pronto y tan fácil una oportunidad con Asami, pero eso la había hecho olvidar sus celos, al parecer sus evidentes celos. Korra avergonzada cerró los ojos y derrotada apoyó su frente en el hombro de Asami.

\- Lo siento, Asami - susurró, de modo que sólo Asami pudiera escuchar.

Aquella disculpa fue tan sincera que Asami no se enfadó en que Korra la llamase por su nombre. Ciertamente estaba pasando por una tormenta de emociones a causa de ella, que si bien era lo que quería lograr, no esperaba que explotara ni que perdiera su control sólo por una escena de celos. Asami quiso abrazarla, mecerla en sus brazos y besarla, pero no podía hacerlo, no con ellos presente. Por esta vez dejó pasar aquella falta de su avergonzada princesa, haciéndole saber, a través de un beso en su morena frente, que estaba bien.

Korra disfrutó el contacto. Cuando Asami se comportaba así con ella, era otra mujer. Sentía que la quería, podía darse cuenta como en tan poco tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante para ella. Tal vez era el hechizo del castillo y de su situación, pero ya no podía dejar de pensar en complacerla, en tenerla a su lado, en sentir su calor envolviéndola.

Asami lentamente quitó sus labios de su frente para ir hasta su oído, en donde dulcemente le susurró:

\- Y ahora, mi celosa princesa ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con el príncipe Mako?

Korra abrió los ojos, observando a Mako y al escudero por sobre el hombro de Asami, quienes estaban visiblemente contrariados por el atento comportamiento que su ama estaba teniendo con ella. Korra observó a Mako, quien obediente y callado estaba de rodillas ante ellas. Su mente volvió a atormentarla con aquel beso entre él y Asami, haciéndola cerrar los ojos enfadada. Sólo había una cosa para sacarse eso de la cabeza.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Castígalo - susurró tímidamente Korra.

\- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó sonriéndole.

\- Castígalo, mi princesa.

\- Como desees - dijo con una media sonrisa -. Ya la escuchaste Tahno.

\- Por supuesto, alteza.

Y con un pie sobre la espalda de aquel chico lo obligó a apegar su rostro al suelo, de manera que así exponía en alto su maltratado trasero. Tahno con una gran sonrisa no esperó para tomar su pala bañada en oro y comenzar a zurrarle casi sin descanso sonoros golpes sobre su trasero.

Korra observó embelesada, aquella había sido su primera orden y Asami se la había cumplido. Una gran satisfacción subió por su pecho, a la vez que sentía avergonzada cómo entre sus piernas comenzaba a sentir un calor cada vez más intenso, que sin poder evitarlo descendió hasta perderse entre las sábanas de la cama.

\- ¡Mas rápido! - demandó Asami.

Korra percibió el terrible padecimiento del príncipe Mako, escuchaba como había comenzado a llorar, pero necesitaba verlo castigado, necesitaba hacerlo por la osadía de tocar los labios que Korra desde ya sólo quería para ella. La gracia y dignidad se habían perdido. La serenidad y ligeresa que había mantenido el príncipe habían sido, obviamente, su consuelo.

Pero ¿realmente las había perdido? ¿o simplemente también se las entregaba a Asami con toda tranquilidad? Era incapaz de distinguirlo. A pesar de lo excitada que se estaba poniendo, se estremecía con los golpes de la pala.

De repente el escudero se detuvo súbitamente.

\- Le he hecho sangre, su alteza.

Mako seguía con la cabeza agachada, con su frente apoyada en aquel frío suelo de piedra. Asami se levantó de la cama, acercándose hacia Mako, lo observó y luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Chasqueó los dedos para que el príncipe se levantara y con una de sus manos levantó su rostro el cual estaba surcado en lágrimas.

 _Así que la regla consiste en que pueden azotar hasta que salga sangre –_ determinó Korra.

\- Por esta noche has logrado que suspenda el castigo que mi celosa y querida princesa me había pedido para ti, en virtud de esa delicada piel que posees – dijo Asami, soltándole el rostro y a continuación les dio la espalda a todos, aproximándose hacia el fuego de la chimenea -. Es suficiente Tahno, llévatelo. Móntalo en el pasaje y comprueba que nadie lo satisfaga, veo que está a punto de querer liberarse - dijo volviéndose a observar su erecto y palpitante miembro, mientras sonreía ante el creciente sonrojo de Mako.

En seguida Tahno se llevó al príncipe, sin antes hacer una reverencia a Asami, quién sólo los observó parada desde la chimenea.

Apenas cerraron la puerta Korra se levantó de la cama, yendo temerosa al encuentro de Asami, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Vacilante levantó sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la heredera, quien no se movió ante el contacto. En seguida Korra apoyó su frente en su espalda, descansando por unos momentos en aquella pose.

\- Dijiste mi nombre - susurró Asami.

\- Yo no quería... Lo, lo siento - se disculpó temerosa Korra.

\- No... - dijo volviéndose a ella, sin soltar el agarre de Korra -. Esto es extraño. Nunca antes me había sucedido esto, Korra.

Ella levantó su mirada esperando a que Asami continuara hablando, pero había callado. En su rostro podía ver como combatía con muchos sentimientos. Ella estaba igual, pero no esperaba encontrar a Asami de la misma manera, aunque sabía que no estaba confundida por la misma razón que ella, el simple hecho de que lo estuviera le dio el valor de levantar sus manos y posicionarlas en ambas mejillas, atrayéndola hacia sus labios, besándola con suavidad, observando cómo la heredera cerraba sus ojos, entregándose por completo en aquella acción. Entonces Korra decidió profundizar el beso, tocando con su lengua los labios de Asami, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Asami abrió los ojos, observando a Korra, quien sin esperar entró sin permiso con su lengua, comenzando a explorar su boca, entregándose mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Korra lo estaba logrando, sin proponérselo lo estaba haciendo. Apasionó el beso, acariciando con su lengua la de Asami. Envolviéndola, rozándola, con el objetivo de sacarle gemidos a su ama. Cuando lo consiguió una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal. Empujó a Asami contra la pared, posicionando una de sus piernas entre las de ella, mientras sus manos exploraban su cintura y su boca bajaba desesperadamente por su blanco cuello.

Asami a estas alturas estada jadeando, excitando más a Korra. Por su parte Korra ya no tenía dominio de si, una extraña fuerza se había apoderado de ella ordenándole que debía poseer a Asami en ese instante, nunca lo había hecho pero sólo quería escuchar a Asami gemir bajo su cuerpo. Sus labios desesperadamente besaban cada centímetro de la caliente piel que descubría bajo el cuello de la camisa. Sentía como el pulso de Asami se había disparado.

Comenzó a sentir sed, aquella piel la estaba secando, su garganta le ardía y por ello, sin esperarlo, hundió sus dientes en la tierna piel ubicada entre su cuello y hombro, sacando de los labios de Asami un fuerte gemido que la llevo completamente a la perdición.

Pero de repente unas manos la afirmaron por los hombros, trayéndola violentamente de vuelta a la realidad.

El pecho de Asami subía y bajaba con brusquedad, mientras la observan con el ceño fruncido, completamente sonrojada.

\- Korra... detente - dijo dubitativa.

\- ¿Por qué? - respondió atrevida.

\- Esto no está bien... no debería ser así.

\- Asami...

\- Por favor, no digas mi nombre de nuevo - dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- Asami - repitió, acercando sus labios a su oído.

\- ¡No! ¡Basta! - dijo sobreponiéndose, afirmando con fuerza a Korra - No puedes hacer esto... Yo... ¡Yo soy tu ama! ¡No puedes hacer esto!... No puedo permitirlo - dijo corriendo la vista.

\- Pues no te veo muy convencida - continuó Korra, y ante el silencio de Asami decidió seguir hablando, a pesar de que probablemente la castigarían por ello.

\- Asami... -

\- No digas... - la interrumpió.

\- Todo esto ha sido muy confuso para mí - la interrumpió Korra -. No es nada fácil procesar todo esto, ni siquiera sé si lo he hecho aún. Has sido tan dura conmigo...

Asami levantó la mirada, observándola atenta, por lo que Korra continuó.

\- Al principio planeaba odiarte. Todo lo que hacías, la humillación por la que me hacías pasar. Hasta que llegamos aquí. Cuando observé que yo no era especial me decepcioné. En ese entonces no lo sabía, me sentía aliviada de no ser la única, pero había algo que me oprimía el pecho, y lo supe con seguridad cuando me di cuenta que tú nunca me pertenecerás.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó interesada Asami.

\- A que yo soy tuya, pero tú no eres mía. Al principio no le tomé el peso, hasta que esa princesa te besó. Algo en mí se rompió, me sentí tan sola. De repente todo se revolvió dentro de mí, y comencé a necesitarte. Cuando besaste a Mako casi no pude mirar - dijo cerrando los ojos -. Si bien me habías castigado por observarlo... ¡Tú lo estabas besando!... Sé que no es lo mismo, sé que me castigarás por esto, por pretender ponerme a tu altura, pero ¡Por Raava que estaba molesta!

\- ¿Molesta? - enfatizó juguetona Asami.

\- Esta bien, estaba celosa ¡Completamente celosa! ¡¿y por qué?! aun no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué?... No te conozco Asami, en absoluto, pero siento que no puedo... no quiero separarme de ti. Quiero complacerte, quiero que me castigues, quiero que me beses y me hagas tuya ¡Pero sólo a mí! No podría soportar verte con alguien más...

Asami estaba anonadada. No esperaba tal confesión ¡No esperaba nada de esto! Pensaba que Korra la odiaba, y estaba mentalizada para afrontar ése escenario, pero no esperaba tal comportamiento de su princesa. Ciertamente era una caja de sorpresas.

\- Oh mi querida Korra, mi pequeña y sorprendente princesa.

\- ¿Está… bien que sienta esto? ¿Está bien que te confiese tan pronto esto?

\- Por supuesto que sí, Korra. Me interesa todo por lo cual estés pasando. Quiero saber todo de ti, eso incluye tus pensamientos.

\- Me siento tan confundida - dijo Korra mientras se afirmaba de la blusa de Asami.

\- Es lo normal. Pero ya te acostumbrarás, ya verás cómo te acostumbraras al vasajalle dentro del palacio, a las órdenes de tus amos y…

\- Pero sólo te quiero a ti - la interrumpió Korra -. Sólo quiero que tú me castigues.

\- Oh, mi princesa. Eso a veces será imposible. Te prometo que el 90% de las veces yo lo haré, pero no puedo acapararte para mi sola.

\- Pero tú eres la Princesa, puedes hacerlo ¿No?

\- Claro, pero en vez de eso no te habría traído acá al castillo, y te hubiera llevado a mi hogar, en la ciudad. Si vienes acá tienes que pasar por todo lo que pasan los demás vasallos, aunque claro tú tienes una gran ventaja.

\- ¿Ah sí?... ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Korra esperanzada.

\- La ventaja de que tu ama está locamente prendida de ti, Korra - le dijo regalándole una intensa mirada.

Korra bajó su rostro avergonzada. Ya no odiaba a esta mujer, al contrario, su cuerpo la llamaba. Nadie nunca antes la había desarmado, y con tanta facilidad. Con una acción o una palabra Asami revolvía internamente a Korra, manejándola a su gusto y por ello había optado por contarle la verdad, para que fuera consciente de las repercusiones que generaban sus acciones.

 _Quiero llegar a ella... quiero que yo sea de ella tanto como ella de mí._

\- Asami - la llamó, aún sin observarla.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedo llamarte así?... cuando estemos solas.

\- No puedo negar que me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios. Por supuesto que puedes llamarme así, pero sólo cuando estemos solas. Será nuestro secreto - le dijo coquetamente -. Pero si alguna vez vuelves a decir mi nombre en público, tu castigo será severo, Korra, lo digo en serio. Y no seré yo quien te lo dé - dijo seriamente, haciéndole entender que no toleraría otra falta, menos en el palacio.

\- No lo haré, ama.

\- Bien - dijo sonriendo -. Ahora vamos a la cama, estoy cansada y aún debo castigarte.

\- ¿Castigarme? ¿por qué? - preguntó contrariada.

Asami sonrió, le encantaba aquella expresión en el dulce rostro de su morena.

\- Que esté fascinada por ti no significa que no dejaré de castigarte por cada falta que cometes, con mayor razón lo haré, para dejar claro de una vez quién es la que manda.

Korra descendió tímidamente la mirada, felizmente avergonzada, lo cual satisfizo a Asami.

\- Está por amanecer – dijo –, y aún no hemos descansado. Ve a la cama y afírmate de la cabecera, no quiero que te muevas.

\- Como ordene, princesa - dijo feliz Korra, mientras se volteaba y se encaminaba a la cama, arrodillándose y gateando por ella mientras Asami observaba la vista de aquel trasero enrojecido, aquellos pliegues que se escondían bajo él, y aquellos pechos que colgaban de su atlético cuerpo. Tragó con dificultad y pasó nerviosa una mano por su negra cabellera.

\- Definitivamente esta será una larga noche.

.

.

.

Era media tarde cuando Korra se despertó. Asami e Iroh estaban ensartados en una discusión, y prefirió no hacer ruido para ver de qué hablaban, al parecer Iroh era partidario de llevar a Korra a la sala de los vasallos para que la preparasen debidamente.

\- Asami, te estás enamorando de ella - la reprendía Iroh -. Tienes que controlarte, ¿quieres que suceda lo mismo que la última vez?

\- Oh, cállate Iroh... - respondió Asami con aspereza, pero luego se detuvo, como si éste hubiera dado en el clavo, y añadió-: Mierda... Quizá... quizá debieras llevarla, aunque sólo por un día - aclaró.

Inmediatamente después de eso Iroh despertó a Korra y esta con suerte alcanzó a ver el rostro de Asami quien había volteado deliberadamente a mirar por la ventana cuando ya Iroh le había lanzado la blusa que le había dado Asami para que se pusiera y al siguiente momento iban caminando rápidamente por el pasillo mientras recibía un gran número de azotes, apurándola aún más.

\- Tienes que mantener la cabeza y los ojos bajos - le dijo con frialdad -. Tu espalda tiene que ir en todo momento recta, y no mires a los lados ¿está claro?

\- Si... eh - no sabía cómo debía dirigirse a él.

\- Milord - le respondió.

\- Si, milord - respondió seriamente. Podía ver un gran pasillo de piedra ante ella, y aunque los azotes de la pala no eran muy fuertes la ofendían enormemente, puesto que no venían de Asami. En ese momento Korra se percató de que se encontraba a merced de Iroh, lo que la asustó.

 _No es junto. Asami me prometió que yo sería de ella ¡De ella! ¿por qué me dejó a solas con Iroh? ¿es que acaso me ha mentido?_

\- No te preocupes, princesa - dijo con ironía -. No te haré nada, todavía - rió y enseguida le dio un fuerte azote -. Ahora muévete más rápido, tienes que adoptar siempre un paso rápido que demuestre afán por complacer a tus señores.

Habían llegado hasta una puerta estrecha que los condujo hasta una vasta estancia en el piso inferior, para este entonces el trasero de Korra le ardía ligeramente. Una vez adentro a Korra le llamó la atención que ahí estaba lleno de gente. Lo que alcanzó a ver fue que a lo largo de las paredes habían anchas repisas excavadas en el muro, en las cuales, sobre unos amplios y suaves almohadones dormían numerosos vasallos, hombres y mujeres.

Ante ella había una hilera de muchas mesas y entre éstas había cuencos con agua humeante de los que surgía una deliciosa fragancia.

\- Aquí es donde siempre te limpiarán - informó Iroh -. Y cuando Asami se haya saciado lo suficiente de ti, éste será el lugar donde dormirás, a no ser que ella te dé órdenes específicas. Tu criada será Katara. Ella se ocupará de todos los detalles referentes a tu persona, y tú le mostrarás el mismo respeto y obediencia que a todos los demás.

Korra vio ante él la figura delgada de una joven y morena mujer de ojos azules, quien también parecía tener sus orígenes en las frías tierras del sur. Cuando se acercó un poco más a ella, Iroh chasqueó los dedos y le dijo a Korra que mostrara su respeto. Korra se avergonzó y bajo la vista de inmediato.

\- Debes demostrar respeto hasta al último fregón - dijo Iroh -. Y si alguna vez detecto la más mínima altanería en ti, te castigaré con severidad. No estoy tan... digamos, impresionado contigo como la Princesa Roja.

\- Si, milord - respondió Korra con sumo respeto, aunque estaba furiosa puesto que creía que no había dado muestras de altanería, sino de curiosidad. Pero la voz de Katara la calmó de inmediato.

\- Ven, querida - le dijo dándole una palmadita en el muslo para que la siguiera. Al parecer Iroh desapareció cuando Katara condujo a Korra al interior de un nicho revestido de ladrillo, donde humeaba una gran bañera de exquisita madera y al centro de esta había un pequeño taburete para sentarse.

Katara le indicó que se sacara la blusa y que se sentara en el taburete dentro de la bañera, Korra lo hizo y enseguida sintió la deliciosa agua caliente subir por su cuerpo, envolviéndolo hasta la altura de las rodillas. Katara recogió su cabello en una pequeña cola en la nuca, sujetando su cabello con varias horquillas. En aquel instante la pudo ver con claridad. Era mayor que los pajes, pero se asemejaba a ellos en belleza, pero no cualquiera, sino como la de ella, algo poco común. Su ondulado pelo trigueño lo tenía amarrado en pequeñas trenzas, dándole un aire aún más tribal, y tenía unos azules ojos almendrados que conmovían por su bondad.

\- ¿Estas muy cansada? - la interrumpió, dándose cuenta que la estaba mirando muy fijo y por lo tanto bajó la mirada.

\- No tanto, mi...

\- Señora servirá - dijo con una sonrisa -. Incluso el más humilde mozo del establo será tu señor, Korra - explicó -, y debes contestar siempre respetuosamente.

\- Si, mi señora.

Ella ya había empezado a bañarla y el agua caliente que escurría hacia abajo le sentaba sumamente bien. Le enjabonó delicadamente el cuello y los brazos.

\- ¿Acabas de despertarte?

\- Si, mi señora.

\- Ya veo, de seguro estas cansada. Los primeros días los vasallos están siempre sobreexcitados, no sienten su agotamiento. Luego, cuando se les pasa, duermen muchas horas. Pronto lo experimentarás y te llenarás de nudos que se extenderán sobre todo tu cuerpo. No me refiero que sea por los castigos, sino por la fatiga. Cuando eso suceda, yo te masajearé para calmar el dolor.

Su voz era tan dulce que Korra simpatizó con ella de inmediato.

\- Te han castigado con mucha severidad ¿No es cierto?

Korra alzó los hombros y se sonrojó, a lo que Katara se rió tranquilamente.

\- Muy bien Korra, estas aprendiendo. Nunca tienes que responder una pregunta así; podría interpretarse como una queja. Cuando te pregunten si te han castigado mucho, si has sufrido mucho, u otra cosa así, lo más inteligente que puedes hacer es sonrojarte.

Mientras seguía hablando con cariño, empezó a lavarle los pechos, y Korra se ruborizó aún más. Notó como se endurecían sus pezones, y pese a que no veía nada más que el agua jabonosa que tenía delante, estaba segura que ella se daba cuenta, mientras sus manos se ralentizaban poco a poco para luego hacer una suave presión en la parte interior del muslo.

\- Separa las piernas, querida - le dijo ella.

Korra obedeció y separó más las piernas. Ella se secó la mano y entonces procedió a tocarle el sexo, lo que hizo que Korra se estremeciera.

Tenía el sexo húmedo e hinchado de deseo, y para su horror, aquella mano alcanzó a tocar una pequeña y dura protuberancia en la que se acumulaba buena parte de su anhelo, por lo que Korra retrocedió involuntariamente.

\- Hmm - profirió Katara, retirando su mano. Se dio vuelta y llamo a Iroh -. Aquí tenemos una salvaje señorita sumamente preciosa - dijo - ¿la has vito?

Korra enrojeció a más no poder. Los ojos comenzaron a llenárseles de lágrimas y necesito de todo su control para no bajar las manos y cubrirse el sexo mientras que sentía que la miraba minuciosamente.

Iroh soltó una risita.

\- Si, es una princesa verdaderamente destacable, pero no he podido observarla más de cerca. Asami es un poco posesiva.

\- La Princesa Roja ¿eh?, ya veo por qué la cela tanto.

Korra emitió un apagado sollozo de vergüenza pero el violento deseo que experimentaba entre sus piernas no cesaba. Cuando Iroh le habló, Korra sintió que el rostro le quemaba.

\- Los primeros días, la mayoría de nuestras princesas están demasiado asustadas para demostrar tal voluntad por servir, Korra - dijo con el mismo tono frío -. Suele ser necesario despertarlas y educarlas, pero ya veo que eres muy apasionada y estas sumamente encantada con la Princesa y con todos los que te quieren enseñar.

Korra se esforzó por contener las lágrimas. Ciertamente esto era más humillante que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sucedido antes. Iroh la cogió por la barbilla para forzarla a mirarle la cara.

\- Korra, posees una gran virtud. No es motivo de vergüenza, solo significa que debes aprender otra forma más de disciplina. Estás convenientemente despiertan a los deseos de tu ama, pero debes aprender a controlarlo al igual como vez que los vasallos varones lo controlan.

\- Si, milord - susurró Korra.

Katara se retiró y volvió al cabo de un momento con una pequeña bandeja blanca en la que había varios pequeños objetos que Korra no pudo ver.

A continuación Iroh le separo las piernas y aplicó a aquél pequeño nódulo atormentado una especia de emplasto que la cubrió y que quedó adherido a ella. Lo modeló hábilmente con los dedos, como si no quisiera que Korra disfrutara de ello.

Después de superar el horror inicial, Korra sintió un gran alivio. De haber alcanzado el placer final se hubiera estremecido y ruborizado con la liberación de ese tormento, y esto le hubiera supuesto sufrir la mayor de las vergüenzas. Sin embargo, el pequeño emplasto le produjo un tormento añadido - _¿Qué puede significar?_

Iroh pareció leer sus pensamientos.

\- Esto evitará que te resulte demasiado fácil satisfacer tu indisciplinado y recién descubierto deseo, Korra. No lo aliviará, sino que simplemente evitará, digamos, el alivio accidental, hasta que adquieras el debido control de tu cuerpo. No creía que fuera necesario comenzar esta instrucción tan pronto, pero ahora me veo en la obligación de decirte que nunca se te permitirá experimentar el pleno placer, salvo por capricho de tu ama y otro. Nunca, jamás debes tocarte tus partes íntimas con tus manos, ni tampoco debes intentar aliviar tu propio padecimiento de otro modo.

 _Unas palabras muy bien escogidas, pese a toda su indiferencia conmigo._

Iroh desapareció de inmediato y Katara siguió bañándola.

\- Disculpa por ello - le dijo -, pero no te asustes ni sientas vergüenza. Date cuenta que es una gran ventaja. Hubiera sido difícil que te hubieran tenido que enseñar a sentir tal placer, y mucho más humillante. Tu pasión innata te dota de una frescura que de otro modo no puede conseguirse.

Korra dejó caer unas lágrimas de frustración en silencio. El pequeño emplasto aplicado entre sus piernas la hacía mucho más consciente de sus sensaciones carnales. No obstante, las manos y la voz de Katara la sosegaron. Esta le dijo finalmente que iba a lavar su hermosa y corta melena, y ella experimentó una sensación muy agradable cuando el agua caliente recorrió su cuerpo.

.

.

Una vez limpia y seca, Korra se acostó en una de las camas próximas, boca abajo, para que Katara pudiera aplicarle un aceite aromático en la piel.

A ella le pareció una delicia, comenzó a oler a vainilla.

\- Y bien, con toda seguridad - comenzó Katara mientras le masajeaba los hombros -,querrás hacer algunas preguntas. Hazlo si quieres, no es bueno para ti que te confundas innecesariamente. Ya hay bastante que temer sin necesidad de sufrir temores imaginarios.

\- ¿Entonces, puedo... hablarte? - preguntó Korra.

\- Sí, soy tu criada. En cierto modo, te pertenezco. Cada vasallo tiene un criado, que se debe a él, a sus necesidades y deseos, así como debe prepararlo para su amo. Pero bien, por supuesto, habrá veces en las que tendré que castigarte, no porque me plazca, sino por cumplir las órdenes de la Princesa. Puede ordenar que se te castigue por desobediencia, o simplemente que se te prepare para ella con algunos golpes. Yo sólo haré lo que sea mi obligación.

\- Pero eso... ¿eso te produce placer? - preguntó Korra con timidez.

\- El difícil resistirse a una belleza como la tuya - contestó mientras masajeaba sus tonificados brazos -. Somos de una belleza exótica. Pero prefiero mucho más servirte y cuidarte.

Ahora le frotó enérgicamente su cabello con la toalla y acomodó su almohada.

\- Pero, como te decía antes, puedes preguntarme sólo cuando te dé permiso. Recuerda, sólo cuando te diga, como acabo de hacerlo.

\- No sé qué preguntar - susurró -, hay tantas cosas que quiero saber...

\- Bueno, de seguro que ya sabes que aquí todos los castigos son para complacer a tus señores.

\- Sí.

\- Y que nunca harán algo que realmente los lastime. Nunca te quemarán, o cortarán o lesionarán - dijo.

\- Eso es un alivio - dijo Korra, aunque creía conocer los límites antes de que se lo explicara -. Pero, los demás vasallos, ellos ¿están aquí por diversos motivos?

\- En su mayoría sus padres los han enviado como tributos, como a ti. Nuestra reina es una mujer muy influyente en el mundo, cría líderes. Por supuesto, todos los tributos están bien alimentados, custodiados, y bien tratados, exactamente igual que tú.

\- Y... ¿qué les sucede a ellos?, quiero decir, todos son jóvenes y...

\- Regresan a sus casas cuando la reina lo ordena, y obviamente, en mejores condiciones gracias a la servidumbre de aquí. Dejan de ser tan vanidosos, muestra gran autocontrol, y a menudo, poseen una visión diferente del mundo que les permite alcanzar una mayor capacidad de comprensión.

Korra difícilmente podía imaginar lo que eso quería decir. Katara seguía untando aceite en sus escocidas pantorrillas y en la tierna carne de la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Se sintió amodorrada. La sensación le era cada vez más deliciosa.

\- Entonces, puede que me envíen a casa - comentó, más como un pensamiento que como un anhelo.

\- Si, pero nunca debes mencionarlo, y ciertamente nunca tienes que preguntar sobre ello. Eres propiedad de tu Princesa y su vasalla por entero.

\- Si... - susurró.

\- Rogar por tu liberación sería algo terrible - continuó Katara -, aunque, de todos modos, con el tiempo te enviarán a casa. Hay pactos diferentes para cada vasallo ¿ves a esa princesa de allí?

Sobre una cama que parecía una especia de repisa, se hallaba tumbada una muchacha de pelo oscuro en la que Korra había reparado anteriormente.

\- Es la princesa Mai, y según lo acordado debía ser devuelta al cabo de 2 años. El plazo casi se ha cumplido y tiene el corazón destrozado. Quiere quedarse con la condición de que la prolongación de su vasallaje exima otros dos jóvenes de prestar servicio.

\- ¿Quieres decir que quiere quedarse?

\- Oh si - dijo Katara -. Está loca por el príncipe Zuko, el primo mayor de la Princesa Asami, y no puede soportar la idea de ser enviada a casa. Aunque hay otros que siempre se rebelan.

Podía sentir la mano de Katara que se acercaba hasta su trasero, y de repente, todas aquellas ronchas y puntos irritados volvieron a la vida cuando sus dedos los tocaron. El aceite le quemó ligeramente mientras Katara seguía masajeándola sin tener en cuenta la rojez. Korra dio un respingo, pero incluso este dolor escondía cierto placer. Sintió como sus nalgas eran moldeadas por sus manos, que las levantaban, las separaban y luego las volvían a calmar. Se ruborizó al pensar que Katara le hacía eso, porque antes le había hablado de un modo tan civilizado.

 _Esto no tiene fin, las formas de ser humillada._

Katara la volvió boca arriba y cuando la vio doblada sobre ella, tan próxima, sintió vergüenza y cerró los ojos, suspirando. Ella hizo penetrar el aceite friccionando su vientre y sus piernas, y Korra las juntó con fuerza e intentó volverse de lado.

\- Te acostumbrarás a mis servicios, princesa - le dijo -. Con el tiempo no pensarás en nada cuando yo te cuide.

Korra abrió los ojos con cautela para observar la dedicación de su trabajo. Los claros ojos de Katara se movían por su cuerpo sin pasión, pero obviamente concentrados y absortos.

\- ¿Obtienes placer... de esto? - preguntó en un susurró, asombrándose al oír que estas palabras salían de su propia garganta.

Ella vertió un poco de aceite en la palma de su mano y comenzó a frotar sus pechos, levantándolos y apretándolos como había hecho antes con sus nalgas. Korra volvió a cerrar los ojos y se mordió el labio. Sintió que me masajeaba los pezones con brusquedad. Casi soltó un lamento.

\- Quédate tranquila, querida mía - dijo cariñosamente -. Tus pezones son tiernos y es necesario endurecerlos un poco. Tu señora, enferma de amor, todavía no los ha ejercitado demasiado, por el momento.

\- ¿Enferma de amor? - se dijo, y al instante se dio cuenta de que no lo había pensado, sino que lo había verbalizado.

Sentía sus pezones dolorosamente duros y sabía que su cara se había puesto colorada, por la acción y la confesión. Gracias a Dios Katara soltó sus pezones y se alejó a colocar más aceite entre sus palmas.

\- Por supuesto - le respondió mientras lo hacía -. La Princesa Asami es una mujer muy caprichosa. No muchas veces ha tomado un vasallo propio, pero al parecer siempre suelen ser mujeres.

\- ¿Siempre?... quieres decir, que ¿no soy la primera? - dijo sin poder ocultar un tono de tristeza, empañando el recuerdo de la noche que le había regalado Asami.

\- Oh, querida. Me alegra que ya sientas cariño por Asami, pero debes entender que ella es una mujer con poder, que lleva haciendo esto casi diez años, a pesar de ser joven.

\- Puedo saber ¿cuántos vasallos ha tenido?

\- ¡Propios? sólo dos: tú y la señorita Kuvira.

\- ¿Sólo dos?... ¿Y qué pasó con Kuvira? ¿Por qué no tomaba a más vasallos? – preguntó intentando calmar sus celos.

En ese momento Katara desapareció de su campo visual y con horror sintió como le separaba las piernas, y no sólo ellas, sino que también los labios del pubis, como si fuera a examinarla.

\- Oh por favor - susurró y giró la cara de un lado a otro con los ojos vidriosos por la vergüenza.

\- Vamos Korra - la regañó cariñosamente -. Nunca, jamás debes suplicar nada a nadie, ni siquiera a tu leal y devota criada. Debo inspeccionarte para comprobar si estás escocida, y como pensaba, lo estas. La Princesa Asami ha sido bastante... _fiel_.

Korra se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos mientras ella empezaba a cuidar de sus partes íntimas.

\- Como te dije, la Princesa Asami es una mujer muy ocupada allá en el exterior, y por ello no tiene mucho tiempo para tomar a un vasallo. Pero de vez en cuando viene a visitarnos y es ahí cuando toma a uno o dos jóvenes príncipes por capricho. Pero princesas... Digamos que es algo más serio. A pesar de mostrarse fría, es alguien tremendamente pasional, tanto así que siempre se teme que se enamore más de lo debido de sus vasallos. Justamente como pasó antes...

Katara calló por un momento, dejando a Korra la cabeza llena con interrogantes.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- En realidad no es una buena historia para contar. Sólo te puedo decir que Asami salió muy lastimada y eso no ha hizo poder volver en dos años. Pero mira, ahora estás tú, y de nuevo puedo ver cómo el brillo en los ojos vuelve a aparecer en nuestra querida Princesa Roja.

Korra se quedó pensando. Ciertamente algo malo había pasado con Kuvira, algo había hecho que había dañado a Asami y ahora estaba ella, pero ella no la quería dañar, ella quería entenderla, dedicarse a ella.

\- Ahora, incorpórate – le dijo Katara sacándola de sus pensamientos -. Si fuera por mí, te dejaría descansar, Korra. Pero Iroh quiere que veas la sala de adiestramiento y la de castigos. Te cepillaré el pelo rápidamente para que vayas con él.

Korra asintió y su cabeza se hizo un lío. Pensaba sobre Asami, sobre Kuvira, y sobre lo que Iroh quería mostrarle.

 _Esto no tiene cara de parecer algo bueno_ \- dijo finalmente por todo.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Esta vez les traigo un laargo capitulo, en parte porque no me satisfacía subir sólo algo relacionado con el "príncipe Mako" y porque quería intentar dar algunas respuestas de la estancia de Korra en el castillo, a través de Katara. Espero poder haber aclarado algo (aunque no esperen que les llegue la luz de la verdad y el entendimiento de golpe)

Otra cosa, que meta a Mako no significará que acá habrá un Makorra, Masami o Mak-algos, nopes. Tengo que meter a personajes porque así lo requiere la adaptación, de hecho a llegado el momento de preguntarles otra cosa: En la real adaptación el príncipe Mako tiene su protagonismo, no con Korra obviamente, pero si tiene su énfasis aparte, con todas su aventuras y castigos (con hombres). Mi duda es que de partida, este es un fanfic korrasami, por lo que no sé si quieren que meta a otras parejas, y lo segundo no sé que tanto yaoi quieran ver (chan!) y si quieren ver a Mako, también. No soy ciega y sé que para la mayoría hay una cierta tranca hacia este personaje, según yo es todo culpa de las Makorra lovers. Bueno, ahí me dicen.

Y ha llegado la hora de los reviews, que siempre me sacan sonrisas e ideas para manejar la historia:

 **HanelBlumaTanu:** Llamativo... Intenté que este fuera más aclarador. Gracias por seguir leyéndolo ;). **Aile1323:** Hahaha, siempre me haces sonreír con tus confesiones. Pero debo contenerme. Una cosa es atraparlos con la cochiná y otra muy distinta es meterles castigos y cosas que pocos digieren inmediatamente. Como dije por allí, la primera vez que yo me enfrenté a esta clase de lectura fue choqueante, así que poco a poco lo presento endulzado para ustedes, así ni se darán cuenta cuando sean unas completas pervertidas. Gracias por tus reviews mujer, los amo. **catching RE:** Desde ahora poco a poco veras como los personajes irán dejando sus papeles. Todos queremos ver a una Korra dominante. **Luna RedDragon:** Wow, no sé como sentirme al respecto. Pero es una de las tácticas que se ocupan para desarmar, en este caso nunca será sólo por placer, soy una convencida en que se hace para el bien de la misma persona, aunque no se sienta así de buenas a primeras. Y no, no habrán abusos, o por lo menos Korra no lo sentirá así. **kykyo-chan:** Y no me dijiste la canción que te recordaba el capítulo :O. **Ruha:** Nunca esperé dar una buena impresión en realidad, pero si este libro pulió mis gustos hacia el BDSM, es que es maravilloso. Pero ya habrá amor y de esas cosas de princesas, o sea, _the real_ princesas... Y claramente no quieres solo apapachos. No lo niegues, deseas ser latigada. **Shizuma94:** Hahaha, excelente descripción. Ahora tocó el turno de una Korra celosilla, que si bien no fue nada ya verás cuando tenga poder! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. **DjPuMa13g:** Te echaste al agua sola hahah, sos una cochina. Poco a poco introduciré la historia con Kuvira, y lo de saber sobre Tonraq es pura sucia curiosidad. No sé si realmente escribiré algo de ello. Ahora Korra se destapó un poco, o por lo menos logró tener permiso de Asami, para algunas cosas. Ya veras cuando saque el látigo y bang!, todas veamos lo que queremos ver (azzzzzzzzzzzzzzzótala!). Gracias por tus comentarios, si bien este capítulo no fue "tan" intenso, espero pudo haber sido un poco aclarador en lo que se le viene a Korra. **Silvia Godoy:** Ya te acostumbraras. No te darás ni cuenta cuando comiences a interiorizar todo esto, tanto así que tendrás tu propio látigo, con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar. **Isabel Guzman:** Mujer! Hahah! Me encanta saber que usas bien mis historias, sólo con eso siento que ya hice bien mi trabajo. Aunque este no fue como los otros (me disculpo) intenté que fuera un poco más introductorio a lo que vivirá Korra más que a lo que sólo sentirá, aunque eso es lo que todos queremos. Gracias por tu apoyo. **AdriSato:** ¿Es una propuesta indecorosa?, me halagas, pero soy una mujer comprometida. Para qué preguntarte si te esta gustando la historia, Hahah. **Guest:** Creo que el concurso que abriste era el que creía, pero me dió verguencita participar (aunque no lo creas) No encontré que hubiera una escena que se permitiera ilustración, hubiera sido muy sucio. Pero te agradezco con todo mi kokoro el haberme invitado. **Marilinn:** Nadie escapa al ojo inquisidor de Asami. No, te preocupes, no bajaré nada. Me mantendré en mi suciedad. Gracias por tu apoyo!. **west jori:** Somos unos Asami Lovers, imposible no amarla, aunque me haga todas esas cosas la continuaría amando (y más). No es mi intención pervertir, sólo "enseñar" que hay otras cosas que se pueden disfrutar, hahaha. **Yuhennysiso:** O: Tenemos un lector que ya lo leyó! Me siento presionada, y a la vez feliz. Que ganas de leer cómo crees que va la adaptación, aunque claro, también meto de mi cosecha. ¿Y a qué película te refieres, a la de Emily Browning?. **Iriz2367:** Muchas gracias. Aunque preferiría el "me enseñas" más que el corrompes, es más amigable.


	5. Aprendisajes

**Aprendisaje**

Korra no sabía por qué pero estaba segura de algo: odiaba a Iroh. Quizás era porque había algo en su talante, en su porte arrogante, en la manera en que miraba a Asami, como si se burlara de ella por algo, como si algo hubiera pasado entre ellos, y por como la trataba a ella con tanto desdén.

Apenas abandonó a Katara, Iroh le propinó palazos antes de ordenarle que se pusiera la blusa, ya limpia, y que lo siguiera.

\- Nunca debes mirar directamente a las caras de tus amos y amas, nunca intentarás encontrar su vista y de ti no habrá ningún sonido - indicó - salvo cuando me respondas.

\- Si, milord - susurró.

Korra se apresuraba a seguirlo, pasando junto a las demás camas ocupadas por vasallos que recibían cuidados, y a los baños en los que dos jóvenes eran lavados, igual como lo habían hecho con ella; los ojos de ambos destellaron con un deseo que sorprendió a Korra cuando ésta se arriesgó a echarles una rápida ojeada y luego volver, avergonzada, la vista hacia abajo, como le había indicado Iroh.

 _Atractivos_ \- se dijo sonriendo a sí misma.

Pero cuando una joven se cruzó en su camino guiada por un paje, Korra sintió un intenso ataque de celos. Era la muchacha quien había besado a Asami en el Gran Salón. Tenía el pelo castaño claro amarrado en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta el principio de aquel tierno trasero, su blanca piel mostraba algunos signos de que la habían castigado, pero su radiante cara decía lo contrario, que para ella no había sido un castigo, eso decían sus infantiles ojos cafés. Aunque de infantil no tenía nada, tenía un cuerpo que no dejaba nada que desear.

Korra involuntariamente tragó saliva mientras veía como el paje la conducía entretenido con la pala, riéndose con cada uno de los coquetos grititos que daba.

 _Por Raava ¿cuándo me volví tan lesbiana? Me quedo mirando más fijamente a una mujer que a aquellos dos atractivos chicos que pasé... Pero no, no quiero pensar que fue por su cuerpo, sino porque aquel cuerpo estuvo cerca de Asami ¡Quizás debajo de ella! ¡Arrg!... Debo calmarme._

Iroh se había detenido como si él también disfrutara de la visión de esa muchacha mientras la alzaban y la introducían en el baño, separándole las piernas como lo habían hecho con ella. Korra no pudo evitar fiarse en sus grandes pechos y ante su asombro ella no estaba llorando. Sus gemidos eran más bien de quejas mientras la seguían zurrando con la pala.

\- Preciosa - dijo para que Korra pudiera oírle –. Ah, Ty Lee hace 6 meses era tan salvaje e indomable como una ninfa del bosque, pero su transformación es verdaderamente exquisita, es como nuestra pequeña leona de circo.

Iroh giró bruscamente a su izquierda y como Korra aún estaba viéndola no se dio cuenta a tiempo, para cuando lo hizo recibió un fuerte azote, al que le siguió otro.

\- Oh vamos Korra, no querrás que Asami se entere que has deseado a otra mujer - dijo divertido mientras atravesaban una puerta que daba a una larga habitación -. ¿Te intriga saber cómo preparan a otros para que muestren la pasión que tu exhibes con tal desenfreno?

Korra sabía que sus mejillas estaban encendidas. No podía resignarse a responder.

La estancia estaba débilmente iluminada por un fuego situado no muy a lo lejos, pero sus puertas estaban abiertas al jardín. Aquí Korra vio a muchos jóvenes colocados sobre mesas, amarrados a las cuatro patas de estas, totalmente expuestos, cada uno de ellos con un paje de servicio, los cuales trabajaban diligentemente sin tener en cuenta los gritos de sus cautivos.

Varios vasallos estaban arrodillados con las manos amarradas a sus espaldas. Los azotaban regularmente al tiempo que les daban placer a sus miembros erectos. En una de las mesas un paje frotaba suavemente un pene congestionado mientras trabajaba con la pala. En otra, dos pajes asistían despiadadamente a otro príncipe.

Korra comprendió lo que estaba pasando, aun cuando Iroh no se lo explicara. Vio la confusión y el padecimiento de los jóvenes vasallos, sus rostros que se debatían entre el esfuerzo y el abandono. El más próximo a ella estaba a cuatro patas, su sexo tieso era martirizado lentamente, pero cuando empezaron los azotes quedó flácido. Como consecuencia, las zurras cesaron y bocas se ocuparon de nuevo en endurecerlo, sacando agónicos sonidos de vergüenza y placer de aquel atormentado joven.

A lo largo de las paredes había otros príncipes con las extremidades extendidas, sus muñecas y tobillos estaban ligados a los ladrillos mientras sus órganos aprendían a obedecer con caricias, besos y succiones.

 _Es peor para ellos, mucho peor_ \- pensó Korra.

La princesa miraba las nalgas redondeadas de los que permanecían arrodillados a la fuerza, le encantaron los pechos pulidos, la musculatura delgada de sus extremidades y sobre todo la nobleza con la que soportaban el sufrimiento en sus hermosos rostros.

\- Aquí, como puedes ver, se les enseñan hábitos a los jóvenes príncipes vasallos - dijo Iroh -, aprenden a estar siempre preparados para sus amos y amas. Una lección muy difícil de aprender y de la que tú, en términos generales, estas exenta de aprender. No es que se te exija esa prontitud, sino que a ti se te exime de tener que hacer tal exhibición de ella. Ya sabes, donde no tienes miembro.

Iroh se encaminó para que se acercara a las esclavas a las que se estimulaban de un modo diferente. Aquí Korra vio a una hermosa princesa pelirroja con sus piernas separadas, sostenidas por dos pajes que efectuaban un masaje con las manos en el pequeño nódulo ubicado entre sus piernas. Sus caderas subían y bajaban, incapaz de poder controlar su propio movimiento. Suplicaba para que no la molestaran más, y justo cuando su rostro se ponía aún más rojo y daba la impresión de que estaba por llegar, la abandonaron, manteniendo sus piernas separadas para que gimiera miserablemente.

Otra muchacha de gran belleza era azotada mientras un paje movía la mano izquierda entre sus piernas para estimularla.

Para sorpresa y terror de Korra, varias princesas estaban de cara a la pared, montadas sobre falos con los que se estimulaban contorsionándose salvajemente mientras los pajes les propinaban despiadados azotes en sus traseros.

\- Podrás ver que cada vasallo recibe una enseñanza individualizada. Esta princesa tiene que estimularse a sí misma sobre el falo hasta que logre su completa satisfacción. Sólo entonces cesarán los azotes, no importa lo irritada que esté. Pronto aprenderá a asociar la pala y el placer como una misma cosa, y sólo así podrá alcanzar el placer a pesar de la pala. O cuando se le ordene, diría yo. Por supuesto que ocasionalmente sus señores o amas les permitirán obtener tal satisfacción.

Korra lo encontraba cruel. Hasta el momento no sabía que al parecer Asami era la única distinta a todos los demás amos y señores, y no por ser precisamente la heredera, sino porque ella siempre la satisfacía, o por lo menos permitía su liberación.

 _Es extraño ¿cómo ella se complace de hacerme eso? ¿acaso no necesita algo? ¿solo le basta con castigarme y luego hacerme llegar al clímax? No entiendo cómo lo hacen las mujeres... ¿qué gana ella?_

La princesa siguió mirando fijamente la fila de cuerpos que forcejeaba. Las muchachas tenían las manos atadas por encima de sus cabezas y los pies por debajo. Disponían de poco espacio para mover sus caderas. Se retorcían, intentaban ondularse lo mejor que podían, mientras inevitables lágrimas corrían por sus avergonzados rostros.

Allí donde Korra miraba, veía algún tipo de adiestramiento.

Más cerca, una muchacha con las manos enlazadas por encima de la cabeza aprendía a permanecer inmóvil de rodillas mientras acariciaban sus partes, sin bajar las manos para taparse.

A otra la obligaban a llevar sus pechos hasta la boca del paje que se los lamía, y a sostenérselos mientras otro paje la masturbaba.

Lecciones de control, de dolor y de placer.

Las voces de los pajes eran severas en algunos casos, otras eran tiernas, mientras monótonos vapuleos de las palas resonaban por todas partes.

\- Pero para nuestra pequeña Korra estas lecciones no son necesarias - dijo Iroh llamando su atención-. Gracias a tu don no necesitas de este aprendizaje. Quizá debieras ver la sala de castigos y comprobar cómo se fustiga a los esclavos desobedientes utilizando ese mismo placer que aquí han aprendido a experimentar.

Iban saliendo de la sala cuando Korra comenzó a pensar. No importa cómo lo viera, ser amaestrada directamente por Asami, era infinitamente mejor que todo esto. Si bien al principio la creía cruel, eso no tenía comparación con todo esto, con la gran humillación que ella hubiera tenido que experimentar si es que no hubiera tenido "su don". Además fue sincera, le gustaba Asami, extrañamente le gustaba.

 _Soy una masoquista..._

.

.

.

Ante la puerta de la nueva sala, Iroh hizo una indicación a uno de os atareados pajes.

\- Tráeme a Opal - dijo alzando ligeramente la voz

 _¿Opal? No creo que sea..._

Al instante apareció la desgraciada joven vasalla, que acababa de llegar. Korra advirtió inmediatamente que se trataba de su secretaria, abriendo los ojos no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar. Llevaba en la boca un pequeño cilindro forrado de cuero, con forma de hueso para perros, que se lo habían colocado a la fuerza amarrándoselo a la cabeza.

Opal lloraba y pataleaba furiosa, y el paje que le sujetaba las manos a la espalda hizo un gesto para que otro paje la cogiera por la cintura y la llevara ante Iroh.

La colocaron de rodillas justo delante de Bella, con su ondulada melena trigueña delante de su cara y sus pechos morenos colgando. Korra se avergonzó y miró hacia otro lado, consiente también que ella desde esa posición, parada junto a ella, le permitía ver mucho más de lo que nunca esperó que su servicial secretaria la viera allá en su Palacio del Sur.

\- Tiene mal genio, milord - dijo el paje bastante hastiado - tenía que ser la presa de la caza para el laberinto y se negó a divertir a los nobles, especialmente a la Princesa Azula.

Opal se echó el pelo a la espalda con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza, y a pesar de la mordaza soltó un gruñido de desprecio, lo que asombró a Korra. Fue en ese momento en que Opal se percató quién era la mujer que estaba de pie frente a ella ¡era su jefa! ¡y estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella! O sea, no exactamente en las mismas, pero la había visto, por lo que sólo pudo abrir los ojos y dedicarle una asombrada y avergonzada mirada.

\- No solo mal genio, sino que también es descarada - dijo Iroh, estirando la mano y alzando su barbilla. Cuando ella levantó su mirada hacia él, sus oscuros ojos verdes mostraron toda su furia, volviendo la cabeza tan repentinamente que en un instante se libró de él.

 _¡Wow! ¿es esta misma jovencita, la servicial y atenta Opal, con quien yo trabajaba? ¡Qué diablos le pasa a este Castillo que cambia las personalidades de todos!_

Ante eso el paje le propinó fuertes azotes, pero ella no dio muestras de arrepentimiento. De hecho, sus pequeñas nalgas parecían duras.

\- Dóblenla para el castigo - dijo Iroh -. Creo que es la hora de presenciar un verdadero tormento.

Opal mostró varios gemidos agudos y mientras la llevaban por delante de Korra y Iroh hasta el interior de la sala de los castigos, los pajes le colocaron unos grilletes de cuero acolchado en las muñecas y en los tobillos, cada uno de los cuales llevaba un pesado gancho de metal incrustado.

Luego la alzaron, entre forcejeos, hasta colgarla de una gran viga no muy alta que cruzaba toda la sala. Las muñecas pendían de un gancho que colgaba por encima de la cabeza, e izaron sus piernas directamente por delante de ella, de modo que los tobillos se sujetaban también al mismo gancho. De hecho, se quedó doblada en dos, con las piernas y los brazos hacia arriba. A continuación colocaron a la fuerza su cabeza entre las pantorrillas, de manera que Korra podía ver claramente su cara, y ataron un correa de cuero a su alrededor, que apretaba firmemente sus piernas contra el torso.

Para Korra, el aspecto más cruel y terrorífico de aquella postura era que mostraba por completo sus partes íntimas, ya que colgaba de forma que su sexo era visible por entero para todo el mundo, incluso su pequeño orificio marrón entre las nalgas.

Todo eso sucedía justo encima del rostro escarlata de Korra, que no podía imaginarse una exhibición peor y tuvo que bajar tímidamente su mirada, para no ver el suplicio que estaba viviendo su ex secretaria.

Pero ella no estaba sola. Korra se percató de que a tan sólo unos pocos metros de distancia, otros cuerpos, también doblados e indefensos, colgaban de la misma viga.

Mientras tanto, un joven de aspecto más ataviado que los pajes recorría la hilera de vasallos doblados y esposados. Vestía de forma diferente: con una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas, unos jeans negros y varias alforjas que ceñía en su cintura de las cuales salían distintos instrumentos de castigo. Al parecer inspeccionaba las caras y la configuración de los órganos despiadadamente exhibidos.

El joven retiró hacia atrás el cabello de la frente de uno de los príncipes que colgaban, el cual gimió. Parecía que intentaba darse impulso hacia delante, pero el hombre vestido le frotó suavemente el miembro e hizo que aumentara el volumen de sus gemidos, que sonaron más suplicantes. El joven observando que ellos estaban ahí cambio de dirección, acercándose a Opal.

\- Es una princesita testaruda, sumamente difícil - le dijo a Iroh

\- Veo que la tienes entretenidamente difícil, Jet - dijo en modo de saludo -. Un día y una noche de castigo la subyugarán.

Korra se sintió horrorizada de permanecer en aquella posición expuesta por tanto tiempo. Al instante decidió que haría cualquier cosa para ahorrarse semejante castigo, pero no pudo evitar sentir un temor terrible a que, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, pudiera sucederle a ella. A veces Asami se comportaba de una manera que no preveía.

Para asombro de Korra, el joven Jet había empezado a acariciar el sexo de Opal con un pequeño instrumento que, como la mayoría de las cosas de ese lugar, estaba cubierto de un fino cuero negro. Se trataba de una vara de tres puntas que tenía cierto parecido con una garra. En cuando molestó a la indefensa princesa, ésta comenzó a retorcerse en sus ataduras.

Korra entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía. El sexo rojo de su secretaria, pareció hincharse y madurar, incluso pudo descubrir con gran vergüenza las gotitas de humedad que comenzaron a brotar de él. Mientras continuaba observando, Korra sintió abochornada como su propio sexo también se humedecía. Advirtió el duro emplasto que le habían colocado allí, sobre la protuberancia de sensibilidad, y que aparentemente no hacía nada para evitar la creciente palpitación.

 _Por Raava Korra ¡es tu secretaria! ¡nunca habías pensado así de ella!... No es mi culpa ¡antes no me gustaban las mujeres!... ¿Y ahora sí?... No es eso, es ¡Arrg! ¡es la acción!... ¡Eso es incluso más pervertido! -_ se recriminaba mentalmente.

En cuanto Opal despertó de esa manera, el joven Jet dejó de molestarla, esbozando una sonrisa de aprobación y continuó recorriendo la hilera de castigados, deteniéndose sólo para molestar y atormentar.

De repente Iroh chasqueó los dedos, llamando la atención de Korra quien se volvió justo en el momento en que él comenzaba a caminar.

\- ¿Es necesario que te diga que eres muy adecuada para este tipo de castigos, princesa Korra? - preguntó

\- No, milord - susurró Korra, quien aterrada comenzaba a preguntarse si Iroh tendría el poder para castigarla de ese modo sin el consentimiento de Asami. Añoró y deseó a su Princesa Roja, y a los momentos en el que ella era la única que tenía poder sobre ella.

 _Soy suya..._ \- se dijo mentalmente

\- Korra ¿quieres hablar? - preguntó Iroh, aunque en su tono había algo rudo

\- Dígame únicamente cómo obedecer, milord, cómo agradar, cómo evitar este castigo.

Iroh sonrió satisfecho, en un gesto que Korra no supo cómo interpretar.

\- Para empezar, mi caprichosa princesa - dijo con enfado -, dejar de admirar y contemplar a los vasallos en cada oportunidad que se te presenta. No debes recrear tanto la vista en todo lo que te muestro.

Korra se quedó boquiabierta.

 _¿Acaso estoy mal? ¡tú me trajiste a estas salas! ¿cómo se supone que debía aprender si es que no observaba a los chicos a quienes estaba amaestrando y castigando? ¡En serio!_

\- La reina no está en absoluta complacida con la pasión que muestra su hija por ti – continuó -. Desde que era una muchacha ella ha estado rodeada por un millar de vasallos y en ninguno de ellos había encontrado un objeto de tanta devoción como lo es contigo, excepto con Kuvira. Es por eso que a la reina no le gustas.

 _¿Su madre me odia?... ¿Kuvira? Mierda, ya me estoy molestando ¡¿alguien quiere decirme qué pasó entre ella y Asami?!_

\- Si vuelves a observar a algún otro joven, más aún, si este es Mako, por una ofensa así, contra el favorito de la reina, sufrirías el tormento más terrible; te expulsarían del castillo y te enviarían al pueblo, como con Kuvira, y eso sería más de lo que tú y mi querida prima podrían soportar.

Korra comenzó a temblar. _¿El pueblo? ¿Kuvira se fue al pueblo?... ¡¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?!_

Iroh continuó:

\- No estaría bien que otra joven particular de la reina o de la princesa heredera de la corona fuera condenada a un castigo tan ignominioso, jamás una esclava favorita sufrió tal condena.

\- Pero milord, acaba de decir que Kuvira sufrió ese castigo ¿no era ella, sino la favorita de Asami antes que yo? - preguntó Korra muerta de curiosidad y temor por preguntar tal cosa ¡Y a Iroh además!

Iroh sonrió, divertido de ver la expresión de angustia, miedo, curiosidad, preocupación y celos. Todo eso expresaba Korra a través de sus celestes ojos. Por lo que Iroh quiso satisfacer en parte su curiosidad.

\- Veo que te interesas por la historia de Kuvira

Korra no respondió, solo bajó su rostro con la desesperada intención de que Iroh le contara sobre ella.

\- Si bien Kuvira fue la princesa personal de Asami, no fue su favorita. Nunca fue tan posesiva con ella como lo es contigo, eso es prácticamente lo que me molesta de la relación de ambas - le confesó duramente Iroh. - Ellas ya se conocían desde antes, crecieron juntas, aquí, en el Castillo Rojo. Fue una pésima idea si es que lo piensas. Haber nacido juntas, casi de la misma cuna para de repente, y por capricho de su madre, poner a su hija al servicio de su amiga. Ese fue un gran castigo, una gran responsabilidad y un enorme peso para Asami.

 _¿Asami tuvo de amaestrar a su amiga de la infancia?_

\- La madre de Kuvira no quería ese tipo de relación entre su hija y Asami - continuó -. Mi prima siempre ha sido un poco... intensa. Quizás su madre pensaba que amaba a Kuvira. Como sea, ninguna de las dos pudo hacer bien su papel. Aunque no te niego que las vi disfrutarlo - dijo molestando a Korra, quien solo pudo volver a bajar su mirada, muerta de celos -. El tiempo pasó y Kuvira hizo algo para que Asami no fuera más su ama, pero el castigo que pagó fue demasiado grande para salvarlas a ambas, lo que destruyó a Asami.

Korra no sabía qué pensar. Eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo, sabía que Asami no había vuelto hace 2 años al Castillo ¿Tanto tardó en recuperarse? ¿cuáles eran específicamente sus sentimientos con Kuvira? ¿La amaba... la amaba más que a ella? ¿a ella la amaba?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar cuando una joven dama acababa de entrar en la estancia, cruzando la puerta con mucho ímpetu. La mitad de su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una elegante media cola, dándole un aspecto jovial y refrescante. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la de Asami y llevaba un color de labios similar al de ella, lo que también hacía contrastar sus labios en su rostro. Vestía unas bombachas de color rojo y una musculosa del mismo tono de color, lo cual dejaba expuesta la pálida piel de sus brazos.

\- Oh, Iroh, que placer verte - dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente. Korra quedó anonadada ante su encanto y a continuación se sintió avergonzada y vulnerable. Contempló las preciosas sandalias de cuero y oro y los muchos anillos que llevaba en los dedos de su mano, que se posicionó a nivel de su delgada cadera.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirte, Lady Azula? - preguntó Iroh. Korra se sintió inesperadamente desconsolada. Agradeció que la mujer en ningún momento la mirara, pero luego se sintió otra vez pésimo. Le recordaba a Asami. Ella no era nada para esa mujer que estaba vestida; ella, una princesa, era libre de hacer todo lo que le apeteciera, mientras que a Korra, una vasalla casi desnuda, solo le permitían estar con la mirada agachada junto a ella.

\- Oh pero si ahí estás, mi traviesa y salvaje Opal - dijo la dama y la jovialidad desapareció de su rostro mientras sus labios temblaban levemente -. Hoy has sido tan consentida y mala.

\- Bueno, está siendo castigada con toda severidad por ello, Azula - dijo Iroh -. Treinta y seis horas aquí deberán mejorar su genio.

Azula dio varios pasos al frente con suma delicadeza para escudriñar el sexo que exhibía Opal. Y esta, ante la estupefacción de Korra, no intentó esconder su rostro, sino que continuó mirando fija y suplicante a los ojos de Azula. Profirió varios gemidos implorantes, mientras se retorcía en el gancho.

\- Eres una niña mala, eso es lo que eres - susurró Azula como si regañara a una criatura-. Me has decepcionado. Había preparado la cacería para diversión de la reina y te había escogido a ti especialmente.

Entonces la dama alargó la mano con gran delicadeza y refinamiento y pellizcó con fuerza uno de los labios inferiores, que exudaron humedad. Korra abrió los ojos, pero la tortura continuó puesto que ahora la dama pellizcaba intercaladamente sus labios, provocando que la muchacha mostrara una mueca de dolor y angustia.

Mientras tanto Iroh chasqueó los dedos diciéndole a un paje unas palabras de las que Korra sólo pudo oír: "intensificará el castigo".

Al cabo de un instante apareció con un pequeño cántaro y un pincel, y mientras Azula retrocedía unos pasos, Iroh cogió el pincel y empapó el sexo desnudo de Opal con un espeso almíbar. Unas pocas gotas cayeron al suelo. Opal, a pesar de estar amordazada, comunicó una vez más toda su miseria con sus sollozos apagados, pero la dama se limitó a sonreír inocentemente y a sacudir la cabeza.

\- Producirá un tortuoso calor que comenzará a excitarla, sin posibilidad de poderse liberar, y cuando se seque será de lo más molesto, provocándole una intensa comezón.

Azula no parecía satisfecha. De todas formas su lindo y severo rostro se relajó y suspiró:

\- Supongo que por el momento servirá, pero preferiría que estuviera atada a una estaca en el jardín, con las piernas separadas, dejando que las moscas y los pequeños insectos voladores encontraran su boca melosa. Se lo merece.

Volvió a expresar su agradecimiento a Iroh y Korra se asombró una vez más al ver su brillante cara, semejante al de su ama, aunque mucho más infantil y salvaje que aquel inalcanzable y dominante rostro que su Princesa solía tener. Korra, perdida casi en su contemplación de todo, de repente se asustó al darse cuenta de que la dama la miraba.

\- ¡Ooooh, pero si es la preciosidad de la Princesa Roja! - exclamó, y entonces avanzó hacia Korra que sintió que la mano de la dama le alzaba la cara -. Que dulce y hermosa es ¿verdad?

Korra cerró los ojos e intento refrenar el temblor que comenzó a sentir. No creyó poder soportar el trato autoritario y desinteresado que le estaba dando la joven dama.

\- Oh, cuánto me gustaría que hubiera ocupado el lugar de Opal. Hubiera sido un reto para todo el mundo - dijo relamiendo sus labios, asustando a Korra.

\- Eso es imposible, Azula - dijo Iroh - Ya conoces a Asami, ella es extremadamente posesiva. No permitirá que ella participe en semejante espectáculo.

\- No te preocupes por Asami, me encantaría ocuparme de ella... o que ella se ocupe de mi - dijo juguetona.

\- Azula - retó Iroh sin ánimos, poniendo agotado sus dedos en el tabique de su nariz.

\- Oh, tranquilo Iroh. Todos sabemos que quisiéramos estar en el lugar de Korra. Todos queremos ganarnos el corazón y el cuerpo de la hermosa Princesa Roja - finalizó riendo

\- Es suficiente. Sabemos que nunca pasará. Ni eso, ni el castigo de Korra

\- No perderé nada intentándolo - amenazó, esta vez mirando divertida a Korra -. Sin embargo, con seguridad Asami permitirá que podamos verla ¿la hará correr en el sendero para caballos?

\- Estoy seguro, apenas se llene y se aburra de Korra. Ahí no llegaran los caprichos de Asami. Pero aquí, puedes examinarla si quieres. No hay normas que lo prohíban - dijo sonriendo Iroh.

Iroh levantó a Korra por las muñecas y con el mango de la pala la obligó a adelantar las caderas, ofreciéndoselas a Azula.

\- Abre los ojos y mantenlos bajos - susurró. Korra no podía soportar ver las manos de esa delicada dama que se movían hacia ella. Azula le tocó los pechos y a continuación le paso la mano por su marcado estómago.

\- Dios, me estoy excitando – dijo Lady Azula.

Iroh rió tranquilamente:

\- Creo que suele dejar esa impresión en las mujeres

\- Te aseguro que en los hombres también, solo que tú estás demasiado enamorado de Asami como para desearla. Es más, apostaría a que estás receloso de Korra, y por eso te ofreciste a hacerle este recorrido.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? - dijo con frialdad -, es mi deber hacerlo, no es por lo que dices

\- No lo es... completamente - murmuró Azula, y Iroh no respondió. En seguida volvió su atención a Korra mirándola embelesada -. Lo que daría por pasar una hora tranquila a solas con ella en mis aposentos.

\- Quizás se te permita, en su momento

 _¡No!... ¡Asami no lo permitiría! ¡Soy de ella, de ella!_

\- Si, y apuesto también a que rechaza la pala, con su espíritu salvaje sureño.

\- Sólo con su espíritu - dijo Iroh -. Es obediente.

\- Ya veo. Bien, querida. Ahora tengo que irme. Eres exquisita, me encantaría tenerte sobre mis rodillas. Te azotaría con la pala hasta el amanecer. ¡Oh por todos los espíritus, necesito satisfacerme ahora ya! - dijo casi gritando y luego se volvió hacia Korra con una intensa mirada de deseo -. Participarás en un montón de juegos escapando de mí en el jardín, eso es seguro - Y entonces besó calientemente a Korra en la boca, yéndose tan deprisa como había llegado, sin posibilidad de ser retada por Iroh.

\- Esa loca... Si Asami se entera va a matarnos

.

.

.

Justo antes de que Korra tomara la pócima para dormir que le tendía Katara, le rogó que le ayudara a entender parte de todo lo que había vivido ese día.

\- ¿Qué es el sendero para caballos? – Preguntó en un susurro - Y el pueblo, señora, ¿qué significa ser enviada allí? ¿qué hizo Kuvira?

\- No menciones nunca el pueblo ni a Kuvira - le advirtió Katara con calma -, ese es el castigo para los incorregibles, y tú eres la vasalla de la mismísima Princesa Asami, heredera de la corona. En cuanto al sendero para caballos, lo descubrirás muy pronto.

La tendió sobre la cama y ató sus tobillos y muñecas con correas, apartándolos del resto del cuerpo para que ni siquiera durmiendo pudiera tocarse.

\- Ahora duerme, querida - le dijo -, porque esta noche la Princesa te requerirá.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

¡Y damos la bienvenida a la querida y problemática Azula!

Oh, les confieso que estoy muy emocionada por introducirla. En la verdadera historia hay un personaje que es casi calcado a ella, por lo que la verdad no fue muy difícil adaptarlo a su pacífica y encantadora personalidad (para lo su que no cacharon, eso claramente era ironía). Muchos la odiarán, ya que es alguien totalmente impredecible, generándole muchos problemas a nuestras queridas protas, pero hay que poner algo de presión para que las cosas funciones. Pero yo la amaré por siempre~

Con respecto a Makario y la posible relación "yaoi", me dieron luz verde para hacerlo. No será robacámaras, así que no se preocupen, sólo haremos sufrir y "crecer" un poco a este rebelde personaje, que más adelante se convertirá en un pilar importante para Korra (No he emitido ningún spoiler en decir esto) pero quizás si sea explícito. Pero si ya pudieron leer todo hasta acá no habría problema. Además... sería "mi primera vez" escribiendo ese tipo de cosas (en serio), así que también estoy dudosa. Pero ahí veremos llegando el momento, aún falta.

Ahora con los retos que me han pseudo-llegado con respecto a "¿Dónde está la personalidad explosiva de Korra?" Guardadita, ahí esta. Dormida aún, pero poco a poco despertará, Azula y otros la forzarán a hacerlo. Pero! En realidad a mi no me molesta para nada que Korra sea la sumisa, de hecho cuando se declaró el korrasami lo primero que vi en mi mente fue a Asami dándole duro a Korra contra la pared, pero nunca fue al revés. Si bien Korra era alterada, con la única persona con quien siempre tuvo cuidado fue con Asami, al contrario de esta. Así que ¡Ahí tienen señores! Korra puede ser todo lo sumisa que sea mientras sea Asami quien la doblegue. Pero dejando a un lado mi actitud rebelde, les digo que si, más adelante cambiarán papeles (Todo era para causar polémica) Todos queremos ver a Asami bajo el cuerpo de Korra.

De antemano les agradezco a todos lo que siguen esta pacífica y religiosa adaptación, y saludos especiales para los que me dejan sus comentarios, con los cuales siempre veré si me estoy pasando más de la cuenta. En fin, aquí van:

 **Ruha:** Mujer especial, te digo desde mi experiencia "netamente literaria" (ziiiiii) que a todos les disgusta al principio, pero luego lo disfrutas. Falta poco para que salga a la luz la personalidad de Korra, aún está dormida e impactada, sin conocer realmente lo que siente. Es cuando aparece Azula como catalizador de todo. Con eso ya te conté lo que se viene, loquisha. **Luna RedDragon:** ¿Medio soft? Eso se arreglará. Después esto será tan fácil como comer spaghetti revueltos con salsa boloñesa mientras ves una película gore... mal ejemplo. En cuanto al yaoi, te confieso que tampoco es mi género favorito, por el simple hecho de que como prefiero mujeres es como un poco absurdo que disfrute de un hombre dándole a otro hombre ¿O es muy cuadrado lo que estoy diciendo? Pero la historia lo requería, y por lo que veo me das tu aprobación, así que después veremos como a Mako lo castigan, un poquito. No creo que me explaye tanto en esto. **kykyo-chan:** Hm, me engañaste. Podría hasta haber sido un punto importante, o una idea dentro de siguientes capítulos. En fin, espero que te gusten las salas. **DjPuMa13g:** Te entiendo, yo también encuentro muchas cosas tiernas dentro de toda esta temática, es como un respiro, se podría decir. A Asami ya le tocará sufrir, de todas las maneras posibles. No te daré de talles de cómo, pero de que se viene se viene (agradézcanle a Azula desde ya). No te preocupes, no planeo darle protagonismo a Mako, sólo unos cuantos cochinos detalles de cómo la pasa, ya que después se vuelve más importante en la trama. Con respecto a tu duda: si, Bolin aparecerá, pero después; es por ello que introduje de nuevo a Opal. Ellos merecen estar juntos. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Sólo te pido que con esta continuación ames a Azula tanto como yo. Gracias por leer. **TENSHINOKIRA:** Hahaha, si, la administradora de esa página es toda una loquilla. Me halagas cuando me dices esas cosas, y quede muy metida con lo que dices del vasallaje (woooot?) La otra vez me iba a recrear leyendo tu historia, y se me olvidó. Soy tremendamente olvidadiza, de todo. Pero ya te psicopatée por allí jijijji. Gracias por disfrutar de mis "datos interesantes", es el mejor apodo que he encontrado a esto. **Ninna Fox:** Calma mujer, poco a poco se irá sabiendo de Kuvira. Ahora no te preocupes por Mako, este es un ff netamente korrasami, él es importante solo porque la verdadera historia lo requiere, pero no molestará ni le quietará protagonista a las chicas, no no no. Aish, es lo más tierno que me han dicho (¡escribo bonito!) y tienes que darme tu tumblr, estaré esperando con ansias el momento de ver tus dibujos. **Shizuma94:** Poco a poco eso se irá revelando, por el momento Kuvira es un fantasma que penará la historia de Asami. Y Iroh... me agrada ese personaje, pero aquí lo hice lucir como un verdadero bastardo, y lo será. Y Asami... ni ella sabe lo que siente con claridad, pero para eso viene Azula a la historia, para presionar todo. Ahora, Korrita es una bomba de tiempo, se irá encontrando con ciertas cosas (la mayoría provocadas por Azula) hasta que sacará su real personalidad, y pobre de quien fuera Asami. Espero no haberte dejado con dudas (aunque lo dudo). **Aile1323:** Te encuentro toda, absolutamente toda la razón. Y me ha generado la duda, yo tampoco sabría qué decidir, y probablemente terminara actuando como él (cuek). Chicas hipócritas que odian a muerte a Mako. Hay que entender que siempre debe haber un catalizador en alguna relación, y al pobre le tocó. Nada que hacer. Wahahaa, mujeeer! Si escucharas como río cada vez que leo tus "confesiones". Debo usar este poder para el bieeeen! No me aprovecharé de tus facultades, y perversamente feliz seguiré torturándote con todas estas "cosas". Ya verás como te harás adicta al yaoi (Miento, no planeo darle tanta importancia, pero de que Mako disfrutara cosas, oh si). Y te decepcionaré con lo siguiente: me presiono a mi misma en escribir el otro ff, es que me cuesta. Estoy completamente bloqueada. Ya no sé lo que quiero, así que te pido que me mandes un PM para ver qué es lo que esperas. Solo lo pido cómo una guía, para ver cómo desenvolver la maraña de ideas que pulula en mi cabeza. **Silvia Godoy:** Que maravilla saber eso. Una cuchara de palo de la cocina también sirve (paso el dato), solo falta en quien usarlo, y nada que un viernes por la noche en una disco no puedan solucionar. Ahora habrá más drama, para hacer más ameno el ambiente (creo). **yohennysiso:** Entonces leímos el libro cuando teníamos la misma edad, oh, pero que hermosa adolescencia. Te refieres a esa película donde hacen pipi y caquita :3? (intenté endulzarlo) Sip, si la vi, fue fueerte, aunque no me disgustó. Los libros del Marqués son buenos, pero esos si son crueles. "Las aventuras de Mako" hahaha, suena bueno, y te confieso que pensaba que otros lo castigaran pero me has dado una genial idea al pensar en Iroh, o sea ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido! ¡Estaba frente a mi y no lo ví! así que ya sabes. Y con respecto a Korra, ya me han retado con respecto a su carácter, pero ya irá mostrando poco a poco la hilacha. **Isabel Guzman:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Te confieso que una vez que se declaró el korrasami yo altiro ví a Asami en plan dominadora y a Korrita siendo sumisa, a pesar de lo explosiva que era, por eso creo que se me hizo tan fácil adaptarlo. El único problema es con Mako y su historia gay que habrá por detrás, pero eso ya se solucionará. Espero que te gusten las enseñanzas de Korra, y dejé una puerta abierta con respeto a las que le dará Asami en el próximo capítulo, hohoho.


	6. Obligaciones

**Obligaciones**

Asami estaba acabando de cenar mientras revisaba algunos archivos relacionados con su empresa en Ciudad Republica cuando llevaron a Korra ante su presencia. Estaba en una especie de biblioteca y se encontraba comiendo sola, sentada en su escritorio. Alrededor se movían varios nobles con documentos para firmar y sólo se oían sus pasos y el sonido del cambio de las hojas.

Korra esperó junto a la silla de Asami, atenta al sonido del roce de su lápiz sobre el papel, y cuando se cercioró de que nadie le estaba prestando atención, levantó su vista para mirar fijamente el rostro concentrado de su ama.

Le pareció que estaba resplandeciente, tan hermosa como siempre. Llevaba una simple pero exquisita polera manga larga color vino, y sobre él relucía un gran y hermoso collar dorado en cuyo centro había una gema verde. También pudo admirar los músculos firmes de sus piernas las cuales estaban enfundadas en un largo y ajustado pantalón de tela negro.

La heredera dio unos cuantos bocados distraídos a su plato mientras a Korra le servían uno al lado de Asami. Bebió lentamente el vino que su ama le había vertido sobre una copa, sin mirarla, y comió la carne con toda la delicadeza que se permitió, para no desconcentrarla de su trabajo. Tenía la impresión de que la estaba observando. Asami le pasó unos trozos de queso y fruta y emitió un leve sonido de satisfacción.

Korra hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para demostrar lo contenta que se sentía de estar de nuevo con ella, y súbitamente recordó que todavía no la había saludado correctamente, así que se levantó suavemente de su asiento y con atrevimiento y decisión, pero sin ninguna pisca de brusquedad, tomó con una de sus manos la mandíbula de Asami y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, saboreando cada segundo que demoraban en tocarse, pasando la lengua por los propios para lubricarlos, hasta que finalmente hicieron contacto.

Korra besó dulcemente a su ama, quería trasmitir en ese beso lo contenta que estaba de estar junto a ella. Después de todo lo que había presenciado a lo largo del día, Asami parecía su salvadora. Ahora que estaba ahí, Korra se sentía tranquila.

Iroh hubiese deseado que ella comiera con el resto de los vasallos, e incluso le mostró el comedor, donde había dos largas filas de príncipes y princesas, todos ellos arrodillados sentados en mesas bajas, de modo que Korra podía ver claramente los traseros irritados que descansaban entre sus piernas. Pero Asami la reclamó de inmediato ante su presencia. Katara le había retirado el pequeño sello de su centro y ella inmediatamente sintió el primer estremecimiento de deseo.

No le importaba que los vasallos se movieran a su alrededor o que los nobles esperaran, solícito, en las proximidades ante una respuesta de Asami. Korra la besó casi como si fuera una necesidad, pasando su lengua a lo largo de sus labios, degustando el sabor del vino en su boca, embriagándose con ello, hasta que involuntariamente gimió ante el éxtasis que estaba experimentando.

\- Wow - dijo Asami tomando aire, sin despegarse de sus labios -. El descanso y la enseñanza que te dieron por el castillo te ha sentado muy bien.

Korra asintió, se alejó unos centímetros de Asami y bajó la vista.

\- Mírame - le ordenó.

Cuando ella lo hizo, se sintió aturdida por la belleza y ferocidad de sus ojos esmeraldas. Tuvo la impresión de que le arrebataban la respiración.

\- Ven - dijo ella, levantándose y despidiendo al noble -, es la hora de la lección.

Asami se dirigió a su alcoba y ella la siguió igual de ansiosa, apresurándose a adelantarla cuando la heredera esperó a que ella abriera la puerta, para dejarla pasar y entrar luego tras ella.

 _Si al menos pudiera dormir aquí, con ella._

Pero rápidamente recordó su lugar en aquel castillo al ver cómo Asami se volvía a ella con las manos en la cintura. Recordó los azotes que había recibido la noche anterior y se estremeció.

 _¿Acaso Iroh le habrá contado algo? ¿Habrá mentido para hacer que Asami quiera castigarme?_

Junto a Asami había un alto velador. Ella alargó la mano y la metió en un pequeño cofrecito cubierto por un paño y sacó lo que parecía un manojo de campanillas de cobre.

\- Ven aquí, mi querida princesa consentida - dijo amablemente -. Dime ¿Has atendido alguna vez a una Princesa en su alcoba, la has vestido y servido? - preguntó

\- No, mi Princesa - contestó insegura Korra, por la extraña pregunta. Procurando no llamarla aún por su nombre.

\- Acércate - ordenó ella.

Korra obedeció y entonces vio las campanillas que Asami sostenía en la mano. Cada una de ellas estaba sujeta a una abrazadera de resorte. Antes de que Korra pudiera protestar, Asami le sacó la blusa, dejándola caer a sus pies, y a continuación le aplicó una campanilla al pezón derecho, con sumo cuidado.

No apretaba lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, pero se agarró al pezón y lo estrujó, endureciéndolo. Korra contempló cómo le aplicaba la otra al pezón izquierdo y, sin querer tomo aliento al sentir la presión de la campanilla, lo que provocó que ambas sonaran muy débilmente. Eran pesadas, y tiraban de ella. Entonces se sonrojó, deseó desesperadamente sacudírselas. Hacían que sus ya grandes pechos pesaran más y notaba que le dolían.

Asami le dijo que abriera las piernas, confundiendo a Korra. Entonces sacó del cofrecillo otro par de campanillas, éstas del tamaño de almendras. Korra, gimoteando levemente sintió que las suaves y frías manos de Asami se movían entre sus piernas al tiempo que sujetaba rápidamente estas campanas a sus labios inferiores.

Korra se estremeció. Tenía la impresión de que ahora sentía partes de sí misma de las que nunca había sido consciente. Las campanas le tocaban los muslos, tiraban de sus labios y se insertaban en la carne, apretándola.

\- Vamos, no es tan horroroso, Korra - susurró divertida y la premió con un beso.

\- Si esto te complace, Asami - balbuceó ella

\- Ah. Me estaba preguntando cuando te decidirías a llamarme por mi nombre - dijo - Y ahora, a trabajar, hermosa mía. Quiero verte trabajar deprisa, pero con gracia. Quiero que hagas todo correctamente, pero con cierta destreza. En mi closet, en un colgador, veras mi camisón de seda para dormir. Tráemelos, deprisa, y déjalos sobre la cama. Luego me vestirás.

Korra se apresuró a obedecer, descolgando la prenda y volviendo hacia la cama, donde esperó.

\- Ahora, desvísteme - dijo insinuante Asami -, pero sólo utilizarás tus manos únicamente cuando no consigas hacer algo de otro modo.

\- Quieres decir... ¿tengo que desvestirte con mi boca? - preguntó Korra, tragando dificultosamente, y por respuesta sólo tuvo un seductor guiño mientras la heredera se iba a sentar hacia una silla que estaba junto a la chimenea.

La temperatura de Korra se disparó hacia las nubes, de repente se puso muy nerviosa y para ocultarlo rápidamente se puso de rodillas para comenzar por sus largas botas negras las cuales tenían un cierre a cada lado. Korra aspiró el penetrante olor del cuero y con los dientes cogió con cuidado el cierre, y lentamente lo tiró hacia abajo, aligerando la presión de las botas sobre las piernas de Asami, provocando que la propia gravedad se encargara de sacar aquel calzado de sus pies. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con su otra bota, pero esta vez cuando descubrió su blanco y delicado pie derecho, lo besó cariñosamente, sacando una sonrisa de Asami.

A continuación, ascendió lentamente por sus piernas, besándolas sobre aquella tela del pantalón hasta alcanzar el término de su camiseta. Cerró los ojos y la cogió con los dientes y, con mucha calma, subió lentamente por su abdomen, aspirando toda la fragancia y calidez de su estómago. Rozando su suave y embriagadora piel con el mentón, sufriendo la mayor de las torturas cuando pasó su rostro por entre sus pechos, deteniéndose un momento en ellos.

Sentía como Asami respiraba con mayor dificultad. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin que esta pudiera ocultar lo difícil que esto también le estaba siendo para ella. Korra sonrió traviesamente.

 _Quién es la que está siendo castigada, mi querida Princesa Roja ¿Soy yo, o eres tú por sufrir tal tortura?_

Abriendo los ojos, Korra se levantó y tiró con los dientes de una de las mangas de la camiseta, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba levantar el brazo de ésta, para que fuera más fácil descubrirlo. Cuando hubo terminado hizo lo mismo con el otro, de manera que sólo quedaba sacar la prenda por el cuello de Asami, pero no tuvo tiempo para detenerla cuando de repente Asami tiraba con ambas manos los extremos de su ropa, sacándose finalmente la camiseta, quedando solamente con su brasier rojo y su collar dorado cuya gema descansaba en el valle formado entre sus pechos.

Korra abrió la boca en son de protesta y admiración. El tiempo pareció congelarse y por unos segundos recreó sus ojos en el torso de Asami, observando su pálida piel, como escondía aquellos dos grandes tesoros debajo de aquella prenda de encaje roja, de su collar dorado que parecía burlarse de ella. Y había otra cosa: una flor púrpura, igual a la que había visto en su espalda aquella vez en su habitación, allá en el Palacio del Sur, pero esta se encontraba ubicada en la mitad de su clavícula izquierda.

 _Ya son dos... -_ pensó por un segundo Korra, pero enseguida vio indicios de vergüenza en el rostro de Asami quien rápidamente se apresuró a justificarse.

\- Yo...

\- ¿Qué? - dijo altanera la morena, levantando una ceja, divertida.

\- Tu rostro en mi pecho, tu aliento erizando mi piel... Digo, ya me cuesta respirar y ni siquiera has completado la mitad de tu tarea - dijo apartando la mirada, totalmente sonrojada.

Esto envalentonó a Korra, que subió seductoramente hasta su oído izquierdo y le susurró:

\- Si no aguantaste eso, no quiero pensar en lo que sufrirás cuando comience a sacar tus pantalones - dijo haciendo suspirar a Asami.

Tal sonido hizo querer torturarla un momento más. Lentamente comenzó a bajar por su vientre, dejando en el camino mojados besos que sacaban pequeños suspiros a su ama, hasta que llegó al botón del pantalón. Con lentitud, como si no quisiera asustar a Asami, levantó sus manos y desabrocharon rápida y suavemente el botón, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Ahora tomó el pequeño cierre de estos y lo descendió, descubriendo la prenda interior que hacía juego con su brasier de encaje.

Korra levantó la vista buscando la mirada de Asami, observando esos profundos ojos cargados de un culpable deseo. Korra se sentía igual, no sabía hasta cuándo podría controlarse. Ella le estaba enseñando su majestuoso cuerpo, le estaba dando la oportunidad de tomarla, la estaba ordenando desvestirla - _¡Por todos los espíritus! ¡Si eso no es una insinuación, entonces el mundo está completamente equivocado!_

Quiso hacer todo en un rápido movimiento. Levanto sus manos y las posicionó a ambos lados de la heredera, en su cadera, tomando una fracción de segundo para acariciar su piel, para quemarse al contacto de ella. Korra se dominó una última vez, y dando una rápida inhalación tiró con velocidad la prenda hacia abajo, obligando a Asami a levantarse por un momento de su asiento. Para cuando esta se había dado cuenta estaba sólo en ropa interior.

Korra estibaba abrumada ante tal espectáculo.

 _¡Por Dios, si hubiera sabido que el cuerpo de una mujer era así de excitante, hubiera estado con mujeres desde un principio!_

Jadeando se permitió recorrer a Asami con la vista, observando todos sus atributos, todas sus curvas, cómo su blanca piel era iluminada por el fuego, como su abdomen era exquisitamente plano, contrastando con sus hermosos y bien formados pechos. Relamiendo sus labios, Korra se levantó en búsqueda del transparente camisón de seda rosada de su ama, pasándolo con sus manos con cuidado por su cabeza y por ambos brazos, descendiendo por su torso hasta que este quedó a la altura de su prenda inferior. Korra, arrodillada, no pudo evitar posicionar una de sus manos por aquellas interminables piernas, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su piel.

La traslucidez que proveía aquel corto y provodor camisón hacia extrañamente más tentador y prohibido el cuerpo de Asami.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado atrevida, pero sólo estaba intentando tomar la oportunidad que se le estaba ofreciendo. Con esfuerzo apartó su vista de aquel infartante cuerpo buscando la mirada de su ama, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando se encontró con que esta tenía sus mejillas encendidas, los ojos cerrados y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, intentando no hacer ningún sonido.

 _Esa es la señal, no puedo aguantar más._

Korra sin permiso abrió las piernas de Asami, posicionándose arrodillada entre ellas, e inmediatamente comenzó a morder suavemente la tierna piel de la heredera, rápido, antes de que cambiara de parecer, antes de que se diera cuenta de los gemidos que estaba dando, antes de que la impidiera entregarle ese placer que tanto quería proporcionarle.

Con vacilación sintió como una mano se posicionaba en su cabeza, y ante eso Korra decidió ir más rápido, yendo directamente al encuentro de aquel centro que tanto quería saborear. Por encima de aquella delgada y empapada prenda buscó con la lengua aquel nódulo hinchado de placer y sin detenerse puso sus dientes a su alrededor y lo mordió placenteramente.

Asami gritó y elevó sus caderas, afirmándose con fuerza a la cabeza de la morena, tirando de su pelo, diciéndole corporalmente que eso la estaba volviendo loca, animando a su vasalla a seguir con su trabajo.

Korra comenzó a sentir como la prenda se mojaba más y más mientras succionaba por encima de ella su pequeño nódulo.

\- Ko-Korra... - decía débilmente entre gemidos, pero ella la ignoró. Eso no era nada, ella quería más, quería saborear aquel néctar que estaba atrapado en sus pantis. Su lengua lentamente comenzó a ir hacia el extremo de la prenda, junto con su pulgar que levantó sutilmente la tela, dejando el espacio necesario para que Korra metiera su lengua para alcanzar su objetivo cuando Asami la detuvo con ambas manos en su rostro. Jadeando pesadamente.

\- Detente… Korra

\- Pero, Asami...

\- No.… no puedes

\- ¿No quieres?

\- Por Dios que si lo quiero, desesperadamente

\- ¿Entonces? - la interrumpió Korra

\- Aun no estas lista… aún debes pasar por más pruebas – dijo aun recuperando el aliento.

\- Pero...

\- No - la interrumpió la heredera -. Necesito más de ti, necesito obtener algo antes de permitirme tocarme

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas? Lo que sea te lo daré ¡Por Raava que lo haré!

\- No estoy tan segura...

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo que sientes por mi realmente.

Korra calló. No se había detenido a pensar eso, entre tantas nuevas experiencias nunca se dio el tiempo para pensar en lo que realmente quería de Asami ¿Exclusividad? ¿sólo era eso? ¿qué quería de la persona que la había raptado, humillado, torturado y complacido de las formas más extrañas posibles?

¿Qué quería Asami de ella?

\- No entiendo ¿tu claramente sabes lo que sientes por mí?

\- Estoy a un paso de saberlo - dijo decidida Asami

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

\- Necesito más tiempo. Necesito tiempo para estar segura. Ya sé lo que hablan todos en el castillo de mí, de lo "apasionada" que suelo ser. Es por eso que quiero averiguar si tú no eres solamente un capricho para mí.

Aquello lastimó a Korra

 _Esa es nuestra diferencia. Ella es una actriz… está acostumbrada a todo esto. Es mi culpa por creerme especial por ser ella la primera que me hace sentir todo esto_

\- No pongas esa cara, Korra. No me malinterpretes, tu eres especial para mi ¿sabes? Y no digo "especial" como los otros, sino a que nunca antes alguien me había hecho sentir cómo tú lo haces.

Eso le dio esperanzas a Korra.

 _Si supieras que, con solo unas palabras, en tan corto tiempo me has llevado al infierno y ahora nuevamente me raptas hacia el cielo, hacia tu bizarro paraíso ... Estoy perdiendo la cabeza aquí, dejándome manipular por ti, por tu belleza, por tus caprichos y demandas._

Asami se acercó hasta el rostro de Korra y besó su frente. A continuación, se puso de pie y se volteó hacia el fuego, enseñándole sin quererlo su moldeado trasero y la humedecida prenda se escapaban del camisón, excitado aún más a la morena.

Toda la bomba de emociones y todo el trabajo que había hecho había cansado a Korra. Sentía su carne adolorida debido a la excitación y al peso de las campanas de cobre.

Cuando Asami se volteó hacia ella, le sonrió y la cogió entre sus brazos, permitiéndole ponerse de pie, y fue ahí cuando la besó.

\- A medida que pase el tiempo podrás definir lo que sientes hacia mí. No tengo prisa en ello, seré paciente, mientras disfruto castigándote y cogiéndote para mi entero placer - le confesó tranquilamente -. Además, ya verás cuando después no te costará nada vestirme o desvestirme, ni ejecutar cualquier tarea que te pida. Dormirás conmigo y estarás a cargo de todo.

\- Si, mi Princesa - susurró ella, apretando sus pechos contra Asami, deseándola con ansias.

\- Korra - dijo llamando su atención –, quiero que me beses, pero bésame como deseas hacerlo.

Korra, llena de alegría se puso de puntillas, besando la suavidad fría de su frente, los oscuros y ondulados mechones de su cabello, los párpados y las largas pestañas. Le besó las mejillas y luego la boca abierta. La lengua de ella pasó al interior de su propia boca y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, haciendo sonar las campanillas, apretándose al caliente cuerpo de Asami, mientras aspiraba su fragancia.

\- Asami, Asami... – murmuraba, batallando internamente consigo misma, descansando su frente en su pecho - A veces temo todo esto

\- ¿Por qué, Korra? - le decía mientras acariciaba su pelo - ¿Todavía no lo ves claro? ¿No te parece simple?

\- No entiendo nada. No sé lo que siento. No sé nada de mi futuro.

\- Korra, escúchame - dijo seria Asami, pero no enfadada. Korra sintió como una de sus manos descendía por su vientre, posicionándose entre sus piernas, y luego, sentía como dos dedos apenas rozaban su abertura, tocándola suavemente con un movimiento ascendente, que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.

\- Esto es todo en lo que puede pensar, todo lo que vas a ser - dijo -. Algún tiempo atrás eras muchas cosas: una princesa del sur, un rostro bonito, una voz seductora, una hija obediente... Pero has mudado de piel como si se tratara de un manto de sueños, y ahora sólo debes pensar en estas partes tuyas - le frotó los labios y ensanchó su abertura, aún sin entrar en ella, retorciéndola de placer casi con crueldad -. Ahora esto es lo que eres, lo único que eres, además de tu encantador rostro y tu delicioso cuerpo, pero este rostro es solo el de una vasalla desnuda e indefensa, mi vasalla.

Entonces como si no pudiera contenerse Asami la abrazó y la llevó hasta la cama.

\- Mierda, se supone que mañana temprano debo ir a una reunión con la corte, y tú me servirías ahí, demostrando a todo el mundo tu obediencia hacia mí... Pero creo que podemos llegar un poco más tarde...

\- Asami - soltó Korra con deseo

La heredera se arrodilló bajo ella, abriendo sus piernas y al segundo Korra sintió un dolor cuando ella le quitó las campanas de cobre de sus labios, pero no pudo asimilarlo cuando ya estaba levantando erráticamente sus caderas mientras Asami torturaba el palpitante y tortuoso nódulo de Korra con sus labios, saboreando casi al instante el néctar que comenzó a derramar Korra en su boca.

Asami la quería poseer rápido, sentía estas enormes ganas de llenarse de ella, de perderse en su calor y en sus gemidos.

No pudo esperar cuando subió hasta su boca atrapando con desesperación los labios de la morena, metiendo su lengua en su boca al tiempo que sus dedos la penetraban profundamente, abriendo la boca de su vasalla.

Asami la besó con deseo, comenzó a excitarse aún más así que levanto a Korra, sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, penetrándola con su mano derecha, succionando su pecho con su boca mientras Korra gemía ruidosamente y se afirmaba de su larga cabellera mientras ayudaba a Asami con la tarea, moviendo sus caderas como si ella estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo.

Asami estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba ocuparse de sí misma, así que mientras ocurría todo esto, su mano libre la fue a posicionar entre sus propias piernas, y metiéndose por sus pantis pronto alcanzó su resbaladizo e hinchado sexo junto a aquella abertura que palpitante le pedía atención. Introdujo dos dedos en ella, gimiendo a la par con Korra. Aprovechando las embestidas que daba la morena sobre su mano para impulsar su propia mano hacia dentro, propinándole placer a ambas.

Korra supo que Asami se estaba masturbando, lo que la excitó aún más. Una de sus manos atrajo el rostro de Asami hacia su boca, con intenciones de besarla, pero era demasiado lo que sentía, por lo que sólo pudo gemir en su boca.

Asami se estaba perdiendo, sentía como el interior de Korra se estaba contrayendo, succionando sus dedos, presionando cruelmente su punto de placer. Ella también estaba pronta a llegar al clímax, pero quería esperar un poco más.

El rostro de Korra estaba completamente enrojecido, esta gemía sin vergüenza alguna, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas sobre Asami, sintiendo como su propia esencia corría por sus piernas. Quería lograr que Asami se viniera con ella, pero no podía tocarla donde quería, sólo le quedaba hacer toda esta clase de movimientos y gemidos que sabía que la estaban excitando. Ella estaba pronta, lo sabía, por lo que tenía que actuar rápido. Observaba el rostro de Asami. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, en clara actitud de estar batallando con su inevitable liberación. Korra no se lo iba a permitir, se vendrían las dos al mismo tiempo, así que, en un último e inconsciente acto, abrió la boca de Asami e introdujo dos dedos. De inmediato Asami gimió mientras comenzó a chuparlos.

 _Mierda... Se supone que esto debería calentarla a ella, pero me está calentando más a mi_

Asami pasó lentamente la lengua por los extremos de sus dedos, succionándolos y envolviéndolos. Y sin querer, aquello marcó el fin para ambas.

Las dos mujeres emitieron un fuerte e intenso gemido que indicó el clímax de sus actos, cayendo ambos cuerpos exhaustos buscando descanso en la cama.

.

.

Pasó un tiempo indefinido. Parecía que Korra dormía; soñaba. Luego a lo lejos oyó a Asami que le decía a alguien que se encontraba allí de pie:

\- Llévensela, lávenla y arréglenla. Luego me la enviarán a la sala de recepciones del piso superior.

.

.

.

Korra no podía creer su mala suerte cuando, al entrar en la sala, vio que la encantadora Lady Azula estaba jugando Pai sho con la Princesa, así como otras hermosas damas, sentadas ante diversos tableros.

 _Por qué tiene que estar Lady Azula, con sus graciosos gestos y su encanto, y su risa que ya llena el aire mientras... Asami... ¿Asami le está susurrando algo?_

Korra sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus sentimientos: celos, aparte de su habitual humillación.

Katara la había arreglado de un modo tan cruel que hubiera preferido estar desnuda en vez de su habitual blusa con todas esas joyas. Katara le había aplicado un engrudo en su ombligo en el cual incrustó una hermosa piedra azul, de lapislázuli. Korra se había quedado sin respiración, tenía la sensación de que alguien la apretaba allí, que intentaban entrar en ella, como si su ombligo fuera una puerta hacia su interior. Esa sensación no cesaba, todavía la experimentaba en aquel mismo instante.

Para la parte superior de su brazo derecho, escogió un brazal con forma de serpiente marina, y un simple juego de argollas doradas para su muñeca izquierda. Finalmente le rodeó el cuello con una gargantilla dorada, en el cual pendía en su centro una hermosa piedra azul, la cual se iba a esconder justo entre sus senos, haciendo juego con la que tenía puesta en su ombligo.

Todo esto le pesaba, le hacía incluso más evidente su desnudez, a pesar de que llevara puesta su larga blusa, ya que con cada paso que daba, algo dentro de ella brillaba o sonaba, llamando la atención de todos quienes buscaban entre su ropa, entre su piel, deleitándose el origen de todo. Eso avergonzaba y molestaba a Korra.

En aquel instante estaba ingresando al enorme salón y se apresuró a acercarse a Asami, y sin recibir siquiera un saludo, ésta la tiró de la blusa para acertarle un posesivo beso en los labios.

\- No hay necesidad de marcar territorio, Asami. A todos nos quedó suficientemente claro de quién es Korra - dijo Lady Azula, moviendo divertida una pieza en el tablero.

\- Quería recordarlo, he visto como la devoran con la mirada - respondió amenazante la Princesa

\- ¿Lo dices por mí? – fue su turno de jugar.

Asami no respondió, decidiendo ignorarla mientras ponía cara de concentración. Cuando acercó su mano a coger una pieza, la delicada mano de Azula la alcanzó y la tomó por la muñeca, llamando la atención tanto de Asami como de Korra.

\- A la única a quién siempre he querido devorar, es a ti, mi Princesa - dijo con una mirada cargada de deseo - ¿Cuando me invitarás a compartir tu cama?

Asami solo se limitó a suspirar, no tomando en serio la proposición de Azula, pero Korra supo que no estaba jugando. En ese instante se atrevió a mirar el rostro de Lady Azula, descubriendo burla, ella se estaba burlando de Korra, sabía lo que la estaba haciendo sentir, sabía de su humillación y celos, así que bajo la mirada rápidamente, abrumada.

Pero unas risas en su espalda y un comentario de que alguien decía que la piel de la vasalla de la Princesa Roja era muy hermosa, hizo que Korra se sintiera aún más desprotegida al percatarse de que en esa sala no había más vasallos.

\- ¿Que piensa su majestad de ella? - preguntó Azula, llamando la atención de Korra.

\- No la aprueba - murmuro Asami -. Me acusa de sentir pasión por ella.

Korra intentó mantener la calma, allí parada junto a Asami. Oyó risas y retazos de conversaciones a su alrededor. Una mujer comentaba que la muchacha de la Princesa debería servir el vino, para que todo el mundo pudiera verla.

 _¿No me han visto ya? ¿Es posible que esto sea peor que el Gran Salón? ¿Qué sucederá si derramo el vino?_

\- Korra, ve hasta el aparador y coge la jarra. Sirve el vino con cuidado, sin cometer errores, y regresa a mi lado - dijo Asami, sin mirarla mientras seguía jugando Pai sho.

La princesa avanzó para buscar la jarra de oro que estaba encima del aparador. Le llegó el aroma afrutado del vino y se volvió, sintiéndose torpe y desgarbada, para acercarse a la primera mesa.

 _Una princesa, una vasalla, una esclava... todo es lo mismo_ \- pensó de forma más vehemente que cualquier otro pensamiento que hubiera pasado por su mente mientras la exhibían en público.

Con manos temblorosas, sirvió el vino lentamente, una copa tras otra, y a través de sus llorosos ojos de vergüenza y rabia distinguió las sonrisas y oyó los cumplidos que le susurraban.

Cuando se inclinaba sobre las mesas percibía la desnudez de su torso, ya que la blusa se abría, mostrando como sus morenos pechos pendían de ella, dejando libre el collar que ellos solían esconder, además de que le molestaba la piedra en su ombligo. Cada uno de sus gestos la hacía sentirse más desamparada.

Se apartó de la última mesa y del hombre que le sonreía. Luego llenó la copa de Lady Azula y vio aquellos ojos tan brillantes e infantiles que la miraban.

\- Encantadora, realmente encantadora. Oh, de verdad me gustaría que no fueras tan posesiva con ella. Si no me permites tenerte, permíteme tenerla a ella, aunque sea unos minutos - dijo -. Deja la jarra, querída mía, y acércate.

El corazón de Korra se aceleró. Procedió a ir a dejar la jarra y regresó lentamente junto a la silla de Lady Azula, sintiendo cada palpitar de su corazón como si este se encontrara alojado en su cabeza. Todo pareció suceder muy lentamente, observándola a aquellos traicioneros ojos ámbar, hasta que bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- Que encantó - comentó ésta -. Por favor, concédeme tan solo una hora con ella - insistía Azula.

\- Ni siquiera la tendría aquí - dijo Asami en voz baja - de no ser porque mi madre ordena que sea tratada como cualquier otra vasalla, para que otros la disfruten. Si por mi fuera, la tendría encadenada al poste de mi cama, totalmente desnuda, y la castigaría y poseería siempre que quisiera, observando cada una de sus lágrimas y cada cambio de color de su piel.

Korra sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta como un pequeño puño que golpeaba cada vez más rápidamente.

\- Incluso la convertiría en mi esposa... – dijo aún más bajo

El corazón de Korra se detuvo, no supo si Asami lo había dicho en serio o no, su rostro indicaba que su mente estaba en otro lado, pero eso no hizo sino aumentar la excitación de la morena. Sentía como su palpitar se acrecentaba, como su estómago se revolvía.

 _¿Esposa? ... ¿Yo esposa de Asami?... Vivir juntas… -_ comenzó a fantasear Korra

\- Has bebido mucho, te domina la locura.

\- Quizás - dijo Asami -. Eso es lo que ella ha conseguido ¿están ciegos los demás?

\- No, por supuesto que no - dijo Azula -, es encantadora. Pero cada cual busca su propio amor, eso ya lo sabes ¿te gustaría que todos los demás estuvieran igual de locos por ella?

\- No... - sacudió la cabeza. Y sin apartar los ojos del tablero estiró la mano para agarrar la blusa de Korra, como si no quisiera que ella se fuera nunca de su lado.

Korra la vio tan indefensa e insegura, sintiendo casi unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarla y llevársela de ahí, segura hasta su habitación, o a su palacio de hielo en el sur. Pero antes de que esta enviara la orden a sus músculos, de repente todo el mundo se puso de pie. Los presentes se deslizaron hacia atrás, sobre el suelo empedrado y se levantaron para hacer una reverencia.

Korra se volvió.

La reina había entrado en la estancia. Pudo entrever su largo vestido verde y la faja de bordados de oro que rodeaba su cadera. El corazón de Korra seguía latiendo, pero ya no era de felicidad. Un escalofrío bajó por su espina, llenándola de un miedo infundado, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar en ello. Bajó la vista lo más que pudo y cerró los ojos, conteniendo el aliento. No obstante, pudo distinguir que la reina se aproximaba y se detenía justo ante ella.

\- Tomen asiento todos - dijo la soberana -, y vuelvan a sus juegos. Y tú, hija mía ¿cómo te va con tu nueva pasión?

Asami se quedó sin palabras.

\- Levanta la vista, Korra - le ordenó la reina.

Al instante dos pajes aparecieron detrás de Korra, tomándola por los brazos mientras el otro obligaba a Korra a levantar el rostro hacia la madre de Asami, tomándola por su mentón. Luego, la palma de la reina fue a dar repentinamente hasta los pechos de Korra, que gritó sorprendida y choqueada por la abrupta acción, pero al instante el paje le cerró la boca.

Gimió aterrorizada. Notó que le saltaban las lágrimas y que los dedos del paje se hundían en su mejilla. Y, sin pretenderlo, opuso resistencia.

Asami en el momento en que escuchó el sonido de la palmoteada se levantó de su asiento amenazante, sosteniendo la mirada de su madre, retándola, y sin apartar la vista de ella se dirigió hacia su vasalla:

\- Korra... - le susurró -, no le des el gusto de lucir tal comportamiento, eso es lo que ella quiere.

Ella intentó calmarse, pero el paje la obligó a adelantarse con más rudeza.

\- No es tan mala - dijo la reina.

Korra pudo sentir la fuerza de su voz, y de su crueldad. A pesar de ser casi tan hermosa como Asami, fuera lo que fuese lo que hiciera su ama, en ella nunca había percibido en ella esa absoluta crueldad. Asami era un ángel en comparación a ella, en comparación a muchos, al parecer.

\- Sólo me teme - dijo la reina -. Y desearía que tú me temieras más, Asami.

\- Madre, déjala, ella es mía - dijo cortante -. Me iré hasta mis aposentos, y yo la adiestraré... No la envíes de nuevo a la sala de vasallos.

Korra intentó serenarse, aunque la mano del paje sobre su boca únicamente parecía empeorar las cosas.

\- Hija mía, cuando haya demostrado su humildad, ya veremos - dijo Yasuko -. Mañana por la noche ejecutará el sendero para caballos.

 _¿El sendero para caballos? –_ Korra se inquietó

\- Pero madre, es demasiado pronto.

\- Con tu padre coincidimos en esto. La disciplina será buena para ella, la volverá maleable.

\- ¡Pero si es obediente!

\- ¿Crees que me creeré eso? Te apuesto a que ya ha transgredido alguna de las leyes. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que deben hacer en tu pieza

Asami bajó la cabeza, avergonzada

 _Es cierto... Korra se muestra obediente conmigo, pero le doy demasiadas libertades. Si sólo mi madre se entera que me llama por mi nombre, no quiero pensar en qué le pueda hacer a Korra… He estado viviendo mi propio engaño._

\- Mañana por la noche - repitió la reina y, dicho esto, se volvió con un amplio gesto moviendo su largo vestido y salió del salón, mientras el paje soltó a la princesa.

Korra estaba en shock, pero inmediatamente sintió como Asami la cogió por una muñeca, apremiándola a salir al corredor, con Lady Azula tras ella.

La reina había desaparecido y Asami, furiosa, la hizo andar por delante de ella.

\- Oh encanto, pobre exquisito encanto - decía Lady Azula mientras daba pequeños saltos junto a ella, como una niña.

Por fin llegaron a las estancias de Asami, y para desgracia de Korra, Azula entró tras ellos como si en realidad no estuviera introduciéndose en la habitación de la Princesa.

 _¿Es qué no tiene ningún decoro para venir hasta acá?_ \- pensó Korra - _¿O será que son tan cercanas que a Asami no le importa?_

Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que sólo se encontraba en el estudio de Asami, y rodeados de pajes la puerta continuaba abierta.

Entonces Lady Azula apartó a Korra de las manos de la Princesa, y sus suaves y largos dedos la apremiaron a arrodillarse ante su silla. A continuación, la dama sacó, de algún lugar situado entre los pliegues de sus bombachas, un largo y estrecho cepillo con mango de plata, y empezó a peinarla cariñosamente.

\- Esto te calmará, mi pobre y preciosa niña - dijo -, no te asustes.

Sin saber por qué, unas lágrimas se escaparon de aquellos enrojecidos ojos celestes. El miedo de estar ante la presencia de la reina, y de lo que ella representaba la volvió a asaltar de repente, junto a la incertidumbre de saber que participaría "aun sin estar lista", según Asami, en aquella carrera de caballos. Comenzó a llorar por todo ello. Odiaba a esa dama tan encantadora. Quería destruirla. Se le ocurrían salvaje ideas, y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, quería abrazarse a ella y llorar contra su pecho. Pensó en los amigos que había tenido en la corte de su padre, en sus damas de honor, en lo fácil que les resultaba mostrarse cariñosas entre ellas en tantas ocasiones, y quiso abandonarse al mismo afecto.

El cepillado del pelo le provocó un hormigueo por todo el cuero cabelludo y también por sus brazos. Por unos momentos sintió que se quedó dormida, cerrado los ojos. Pasaron pocos minutos, así lo sintió. Y cuando abrió los ojos Lady Azula no estaba junto a ella.

Korra levantó su cabeza, buscando dónde se había ido, pero cuando enfocó su vista se encontró con que Azula estaba besando a Asami, cogiéndola de su delicada blusa, mientras la otra mostraba claros signos de resistirse. La morena se levantó llamando la atención de ambas. Los ojos asustados de Asami decían todo, mientras que los divertidos y retadores de Azula la acusaban.

\- Korra - susurró Asami

Esta avanzó decididamente hasta estar a un paso de distancia de la pareja. Asami la miraba con culpa, mientras Azula se divertía de la situación. De repente, Korra alzó la mano y cogió violentamente un extremo de la polera de Azula y la tironeó hacia ella. Al siguiente instante, y ante estupefacción de todos, ella se encontraba besando los labios de Lady Azula.

Fue un beso corto, pero profundo. Asami observó la situación sin creer que estaba ocurriendo, y la sonrisa de Azula se había borrado completamente de su rostro.

\- Con eso reclamo de nuevo los labios de la Princesa Roja, Lady Azula – dijo posesivamente.

Asami pestañeó mientras se oía cómo una fuerte y delirante carcajada llenaba el ambiente. Era Azula, quien agarraba su estómago y daba palmadas en su muslo riendo sin decoro alguno.

\- La tienes completamente hechizada, Asami - dijo entre risas, disminuyendo sus carcajadas hasta que solo quedó una sonrisa en su rostro -. Ya veo porque no le gusta a tu madre. Estas cometiendo el mismo error que hiciste con la anterior ¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas? Tienes que tener cuidado... Yo te puedo ayudar.

Azula deslizó suavemente su mano hasta envolver la de Asami, cogiéndola suavemente, acercándola a ella.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo esta en un susurro, con su semblante ensombrecido.

\- No será gratis - la advirtió mirándola a los ojos -. Deja que cabalgue a su lado

 _¿Cabalgar? ¿a mi lado? ... ¿Que se supone que significa eso?_

\- Hmm - asintió Asami, como si ella estuviera perdida en los ojos de Azula -. Llévala de inmediato de vuelta a la sala de vasallos – ordenó, bajando la mirada -, debe prepararse para correr.

No hubo ninguna explicación, ni despedidas ¡Ni ningún atisbo de ternura! ¡Y menos una reacción ante la acción de Korra!

La morena se volvió, precipitándose hacia Asami, apartando un poco a Azula en el proceso, mientras agarraba a su ama por el costado de su blusa, poniéndose de puntillas para besar su rostro una y otra vez, esperando algo de ella, un abrazo, una caricia, algo que aliviara el temor que le infundía su indiferencia y el sendero de caballos.

Asami aceptó los besos durante un buen rato, luego la volteó y se la entregó a Lady Azula, que enlazó las manos de Korra a la espalda.

\- Sé obediente, hermosa - dijo la dama

\- Si, de acuerdo, cabalgarás a su lado - dijo Asami aun en trance-. Pero tienes que ofrecer un buen espectáculo.

\- Por supuesto, disfrutaré muchísimo tratando de conseguir un buen show - dijo -, y será lo mejor para todos. Ella es una vasalla, y todas ellas desean un señor y una ama firmes. Puesto que no pueden ser libres, no les gustan las ambivalencias. Yo seré sumamente estricta con ella, pero siempre cariñosa - dijo poniendo un rebelde mechón de pelo de Korra tras su oreja, acariciando de paso su mejilla.

\- Llévala de vuelta a la sala - repitió Asami -. Mi madre no me permitirá tenerla aquí.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

Antes que todo: No se enojen con Asami, actuará de manera bipolar, pero intenten entender todo lo que debe estar pasando por su cabeza.

Me han preguntado por Opal (¿wtf Opal?), repentina y mágicamente apareció. Pero no puedo dar más detalles, es un personaje importante, más adelante se explicará su reaparición.

Ahora, los queridos reviews:

 **Ruha** : Querida loquilla: ¿Y quién dijo que ser pasiva era malo?... es bacán... hahaha. Y no emitiré ningún otro comentario más al respecto. Gracias por tus comentarios loquishos (me pegas la palabra!) Korra quiere despegar, quiere enojarse... pero no la dejan! Pero sería fome si se enojara desde el principio, estoy aguardando la oportunidad, saboreando con la escena catalizadora de todo. **TENSHINOKIRA** : Lo de Opal lo explicaré en la carrera de caballos, siempre hay una explicación a todo, pero estas demoran en llegar. Y si, antes, cuando tenía un pensamiento hetero, siempre imaginé que Iroh II y Asami harían una linda pareja... hasta que la nación del korrasami atacó. Gracias por satisfacer mi curiosidad, y por seguir mis salvajes y atrevidos escritos. **Aile1323** : Hahaha, siento que con cada capitulo te estás transformando. Corre! alejate de ella! aun tienes tiempo de salvar tu alma!. Me encanta el juego de "tira y afloja" que de repente se permite Asami con Korra, y es ese mismo juego el que la confunde y la quiebra y le impide ordenar con claridad su rabia... hasta que estas situaciones de celos aparecen, ahí todos tienen claro que deben defender y marcar a su "persona" (Es como un miado de gato: hay que marcar territorio), pero con el tiempo mi pareja de revoltosos de la Nación del Fuego se encargarán de colmar la paciencia de la morena, como se vió en pocas líneas hoy. Toma asiento y ten paciencia, seré tu guía y por mientras te divertiré con las otras cosas que suceden en ese encantador mundo, muahahahah (risa malévola). **Shizuma94** : Rayos, a veces se me olvida poner pequeñas cosas sobre el pasado de Asami (jiji, soy una despistada), pero sé que lo contaré en la ronda final, ahí se destapará todo. Así que puedes esperar con seguridad a ello, o a que me acuerde de poner pequeños datos sobre ello, pero se me olvida donde creo que confundiré y calentaré la sopa en vez de aclarar. Me encanta causar celos a nuestras chicas, y me comen los dedos el querer escribir sobre el momento en que todo se irá al carajo y cambien de papeles. Señorita, usted es malévola! ¿cómo que una relación OpalxKorraxAzula? ... ¿un trío? (DIOS! por qué no he escrito sobre ningún trío hasta entonces?!) Has creado un monstruo. **Luna RedDragon:** Era una broma, aunque el simple hecho de que sigas leyendo esto me dice algo ¿no?. Mientras haya alguna clase de sentimiento en la relación, todo es permitido, o eso creo. **catching RE:** No sé que me pasó. También lo encontré corto, pero si lo continuaba iba a resultar algo tremendamente largo. Asami no es mala, solo la dibujaron así, ella intenta ser "tierna" a su loca manera, y lo importante es que Korra entienda eso, aunque se confunda. Damn, no te puedo confirmar nada. Si te confirmo que a mi tampoco me gusta algo que no sea korrasami, pero a veces la historia lo requerirá, pero no le daré el placer. **DjPuMa13g:** Gracias! Alguien que apoya mi noción de mi querida sumisa Korra, y de la sensual y dominante Asami. Kuvira siempre será un misterio, Asami será la única que se encargue de revelarlo, y para eso no falta mucho, y Opal... Opal es una loquilla, hahaha. **Ninna Fox:** En tumblr suelo ser una usuario fantasma, pero te busqué y vi tu foto, y me encantó. Felicidades! Con respecto al beso, si bien Azula anda regalando a tontas y a locas besos para todas, Asami se enterará, no dijo nada ahora pero ya verás. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capitulo. **kykyo-chan:** Azula lovers! me encanta su impredecible locura, y eso que aún no se ha desatado. **Tenshi Hikari:** ¿Otro Azula fan? maravilloso. Cada día somos más. Muchas gracias. Con gusto seguiré alimentando ese lado tuyo. **Isabel Guzman:** Korra tiene que usar ese poder para el bien. Veo que retrataste a la perfección las dificultades que se le vienen, sólo faltó "y con la reina observándola". Azotes y orgasmos por doquier, hahaha, eres una sucia mujer... por supuesto que cumpliré eso.

.

.

 _Que tengan todas una feliz pascua de resurrección. Vayan a misa chicas, después de leer todo esto necesitan expiar sus pecados._

 _Ojala le lleguen muchos huevitos de chocolates!_

 _Nos vemos~_


	7. El sendero para Caballos y la Reina

**El Sendero para Caballos y la Reina**

En cuanto Korra abrió los ojos al despertarse percibió una nueva excitación en el castillo.

La sala de vasallos estaba brillantemente iluminada y tanto los príncipes como las princesas fueron objeto de elaborados preparativos. Los criados peinaban y adornaban con flores el cabello de las princesas y a los príncipes les aplicaban aceites y le peinaban los rizos rebeldes con idéntico esmero que a las muchachas. Sin embargo, Katara sacó a Korra atropelladamente fuera de la cama. Parecía presa de una excitación excepcional.

\- Es noche de fiesta, Korra - le dijo -, y te he dejado dormir mucho rato. Debemos apresurarnos.

\- Noche de fiesta - susurró.

Al instante ya estaba colocada sobre una mesa para ser preparada. Katara afirmó su cabello y empezó a cepillarlo delicadamente. Luego, cogió uno de los mechones de Korra e hizo una pequeña trenza que cayó a un costado de su rostro, hizo exactamente lo mismo al otro lado y finalmente amarró los extremos de estas, con una cinta color esmeralda.

\- Katara ¿no tienes una de color azul? siento que esa combinaría más conmigo.

\- También lo creo, pero esta tampoco se ve mal. Tengo órdenes directas de la Princesa Asami, ella quiere que utilices cosas verdes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ése es su color. Quiere que combines con ella.

Korra sintió un palpitar más fuerte en su pecho, se iba a dejar inundar por una pequeña alegría, pero no se lo permitió.

 _Yo soy de su propiedad, sólo un objeto_

Katara suavemente le introdujo los pies en un par de altas botas de cuero negro. Le dijo que permaneciera de pie con las botas puestas mientras ella se inclinaba para anudar los cordones justo bajo la rodilla. Hasta que Korra no levantó el pie no se dio cuenta de que cada bota llevaba adherida una herradura al talón y a la punta. Los remates eran fuertes y resistentes para que nada la pudiera dañar de las punteras.

\- Pero ¿qué sucede? ¿qué es el sendero para caballos? - preguntó con gran nerviosismo.

\- ¡Chsss!... - exclamó Katara, pellizcándole el muslo desnudo.

Ignorándola, su criada continuó preparándola. Le embetunó los párpados y las pestañas con aceite, y extendió un poco de carmín a los labios. Korra instintivamente retrocedió.

\- ¿Labial?

\- Órdenes de la Princesa. No quiere que nadie pervierta tus labios. Esta vez quiere asegurarse.

Korra tragó su espesa saliva, lo sabía ¡Asami lo sabía! Comenzó a inquietarse aún más. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer su ama, tanto como en ese momento le preocupaba sentir su cuerpo destemplado y vulnerable. Notaba el forro de cuero pegado a sus pantorrillas, y el resto de ella se sentía peor que desnuda. Miró a su alrededor buscando la blusa que le había dado Asami, pero no la encontró. Cuando un sentimiento de pánico la comenzó a invadir, Katara apareció con aquella preciada prenda entre sus manos, limpia y planchada, y de inmediato se la tendió a Korra, quien agradecida extendió uno de sus brazos para que su criada le colocara la prenda. Cuando ya estaba lista Katara se puso frente a ella y abrochó su único botón, justo sobre el ombligo. A continuación, retrocedió unos pasos y observando a Korra de pies a cabeza sonrió finalmente satisfecha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder? - volvió a preguntar cuando se percató que Katara había terminado con ella.

Pero estaba equivocada. Katara la obligó a inclinarse sobre el extremo de la mesa y en aquel momento masajeaba sus nalgas con movimientos vigorosos.

\- Están curadas - dijo -. Anoche Asami debió considerar que hoy correrías y decidió perdonarte.

Korra sintió los fuertes dedos de Katara que se empleaban a fondo en su carne y un indefinido terror la invadió.

 _Así que van a azotarme... pero eso siempre lo hacen. Ahora ¿lo harían en presencia de mucha gente?_

Nunca había recibido una fuerte zurra de verdad para complacer a otros

 _Pero llegará..._

Entre el gentío que la rodeaba, vio a más muchachas que también llevaban parte de su cabello trenzado y sus botas puestas. Así que no estaba sola. Los príncipes asimismo también estaban calzando las botas, junto a su usual fino taparrabos.

Por toda la estancia se movía un grupo de jóvenes príncipes apoyados a cuatro patas que se encargaban de abrillantar el calzado lo más rápido que podían, con las nalgas en carne viva y un pequeño cordón de cuero alrededor de su cuello que llevaba sujeto un letrero que Korra no alcanzó a leer. Mientras Katara la obligaba a ponerse de pie y le daba los toques finales a sus labios y pestañas, uno de esos príncipes empezó a sacar brillo a sus botas sin dejar de lloriquear. Sus nalgas no podían estar más rojas, y Korra vio que el letrero que colgaba del cuello decía "Estoy en desgracia" en letras pequeñas. Un paje se acercó y propinó al príncipe un sonoro y fuerte golpe con un cinturón para que se diera prisa en atender a otra persona. Sin embargo, Korra no tuvo tiempo de prestarles atención. Katara ya le había sujetado las detestables campanitas de cobre en los pezones bajo su blusa, ella se estremeció instintivamente, pero estaban firmemente adheridas.

\- Y ahora, adelante mi pequeña princesa - le dijo -. Sólo tienes que doblar las rodillas y marchar, levantándolas bien alto.

Korra se puso en movimiento, torpemente, reacia a obedecer. Se sentía estúpida. Pero luego vio por todas partes princesas que marchaban igual que ella. Una le llamó la atención, la princesa Ty Lee a quien vio marchar casi animadamente, con sus pechos vibrando graciosamente a medida que salían al pasillo. Korra se dio prisa. Era difícil levantar las pesadas botas con cierto decoro, pero no tardó en coger el ritmo junto a Katara, que caminaba a su lado.

\- Ahora, Korra - le dijo -, he de decirte que la primera vez siempre resulta difícil. La noche de fiesta provoca miedos. Yo había pensado que te asignarían alguna tarea más sencilla para ser la primera vez, pero la reina ha ordenado especialmente que participaras en el sendero para caballos, y Lady Azula será la encargada de guiarte.

\- Ah, pero qué...

\- ¡Chsss!, o tendré que amordazarte, aunque a eso le encantaría a la reina, pero no a Asami. Además, piensa en tu hermoso rostro.

Las muchachas habían llegado a una gran habitación desde la que, a través de pequeñas ventanas repartidas a lo largo de una pared, Korra pudo ver el jardín. Varias antorchas colgadas de los árboles oscuros ardían con fulgor irregular sobre las ramas frondosas que se extendían sobre ellas. Justo al lado de estas ventanas se formó la hilera de muchachas, lo que permitió a Korra observar un poco más lo que había allí.

Se oía un enorme clamor, como si una gran multitud estuviera conversando y riéndose. Luego, para su asombro, vio que numerosos vasallos estaban distribuidos por todo el jardín, colocados en diversas posiciones para sufrir distintos tormentos. Sobre altas estacas repartidas aquí y allá habían atado con correas a príncipes y princesas retorcidos en penosas posturas, los tobillos ligados a las estacas y los hombros doblados en lo alto de éstas. Parecían meros ornamentos a la luz de las antorchas, que hacían relucir sus miembros torcidos junto al cabello de las princesas a merced del viento. Seguramente, lo único que podrían ver sería el cielo por encima de ellos, mientras todo el mundo contemplaba sus miserables torsiones.

Había cientos de personas en el jardín. Las mesas estaban un poco apartadas, colocadas entre los árboles, dispuestas por todas partes hasta donde la vista de Korra alcanzaba. Vasallos hermosamente engalanados se movían en todas direcciones llevando jarras en las manos. Lucían pequeñas cadenas de oro sujetas a los pezones, y hermosos anillos adornando sus dedos. Unos y otros se apresuraban a llenar las copas, pasaban bandejas de comida y, al igual que en el gran salón, aquí también había música.

Entre la hilera de muchachas que había delante de Korra crecía la inquietud. La princesa oía llorar a una mientras el criado intentaba consolarla, pero la mayoría se comportaba obedientemente. Aquí y allá un criado frotaba más ungüento sobre las nalgas rojizas o susurraba palabras de aliento a la oreja de algún vasallo. Korra se mostraba cada vez más aprensiva. No quería mirar al patio, de tanto como le asustaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez descubría algún nuevo horror.

\- Pero ¿qué nos va a suceder? - susurró Korra. La muchacha que estaba delante de ella, la que no podía ser acallada, en aquel instante colgaba de los tobillos, boca abajo, sostenida por un fuerte paje mientras otro la castigaba con presteza. Korra se quedó boquiabierta al ver que la azotaban, con sus trenzas caídas al suelo.

\- Chsss, es mejor para ella - dijo Katara -. Purgará su miedo y la agotará un poco. Así estará mucho más suelta en el sendero.

\- Pero, dime...

\- Tranquilízate Korra. Primero verás a los demás y de este modo comprenderás. Cuando llegue tu turno yo te instruiré. Recuerda que se trata de una noche especial, de una gran festividad. Pero la reina te estará observando, y Asami se enfurecerá si la defraudas.

El criado que permanecía junto a la muchacha que estaba delante de Korra se rió entre dientes.

\- Sé de alguien que se debe sentir muy desdichada por perderse la noche de fiesta, pero ella misma se lo buscó - dijo el criado.

\- Desde luego que sí - asintió Katara cuando el criado se volvió y le dirigió una mirada -. Hablan de la princesa Opal - le explicó a Korra -, que sigue en la sala de castigos y que, sin duda, estará maldiciéndose por no poder asistir a toda esta excitación.

 _¿Opal aún está ahí?... ¿en la misma posición?_ \- pensó horrorizada.

\- Oh, cómo desprecio a ese miserable Lord Huan, ¿por qué tiene que ser él quién me guíe? - preguntó en voz baja una muchacha que se encontraba delante de ella, llamando su atención, para cuando se dio cuenta reconoció que se trataba de Ty Lee. En ese momento su criado le contestó con algún comentario que la hizo reír -. Pero es tan lento - replicó - saborea cada momento ¡Y a mí lo que me gusta es correr! - El criado se rió de ella, que continuó -: ¿Y qué es lo que consigo?, los azotes más mezquinos. Soportaría los azotes si al menos pudiera apartarme y correr... Si al menos me azotara la Princesa Asami, o Azula.

\- ¡Lo quieres todo! - dijo riendo su criado

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres? ¡No me digas que no te gusta verme cubierta de moretones y casi llena de ampollas!

El mozo volvió a reír. Era jovial, de complexión pequeña, mantenía las manos puestas en la espalda y su cabello castaño le caía ligeramente sobre los ojos debido a su flequillo.

\- Querida mía, amo todo en ti - respondió -, al igual que Lord Huan. Hablando de ello ¿quieres decir algo para animar a la pequeña mascota de Katara? ¡Está tan asustada!

La muchacha se giró y Korra vio su rostro impertinente, sus ojos grandes y curiosos y sus pequeños labios rosas dibujaron una amplia sonrisa.

\- No te asustes, Korra - le dijo -, aunque no necesitarás ningún consuelo de mí. Tú tienes a Asami y hasta Azula está interesada en ti. Qué envidia... en cambio yo, sólo tengo a Lord Huan - dijo con un infantil pesar -. ¿No quieres regalarme a una de la dos? - preguntó riendo.

\- ¡Ty Lee! - la reprendió contento su criado, pero la princesa solo se dio la vuelta mientras reía infantilmente.

Una gran risotada recorrió el jardín. La música sonaba muy fuerte, pero aun así Korra pudo oír con bastante claridad el estruendo de los cascos de caballos que se aproximaban. Un jinete pasó engalanado por delante de las ventanas, con una capa volando tras de él y su caballo adornado con bridas de plata y oro que formaban un rayo de luz mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad.

\- Oh, por fin, por fin - dijo Ty Lee.

Llegaron más jinetes y formaron una hilera a lo largo del muro, que casi bloqueó la vista del jardín. Korra estaba absorta mirándolos: damas y nobles de espléndido aspecto, cada uno con las riendas del caballo sujetas con su mano izquierda y una larga pala negra rectangular en la derecha.

\- Vamos, a la otra sala - dijo apareciendo Lord Iroh, y los vasallos esperando en la larga fila fueron conducidos a la siguiente estancia en donde permanecieron de pie mirando directamente hacia la puerta arqueada que daba al jardín. Korra descubrió entonces que la fila de vasallos la encabezaba un príncipe, listo con sus botas de cuero; también vio al lord montado a caballo que estaba preparado, mientras su corcel escarbaba la tierra ante el pasaje abovedado.

Katara desplazó un poco a Korra hacia un lado:

\- Así podrás ver mejor - le dijo.

Sonó una trompeta que cogió desprevenida a Korra y le hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Se oyó una exclamación procedente de la multitud que se encontraba detrás del pasaje. El joven vasallo fue obligado a salir para recibir de inmediato el saludo de la pala de cuero negro del lord que iba a caballo y al instante el príncipe se puso a correr. El lord montaba justo a su costado, mientras el sonido de la pala sonaba fuerte y nítido, así como el rumor de la multitud que parecía elevarse y entremezclarse con murmullos de risas.

Korra se asustó al ver que las dos figuras desaparecían juntas por el sendero. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

 _No.… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo. No pueden obligarme a correr. Me caeré. Caeré al suelo y me protegeré... Y me castigarán._

Otro jinete estaba ya colocado a la espera, y de repente una joven princesa fue obligada a salir. La pala acertó en el blanco, la princesa profirió un gritito e inmediatamente inició su carrera desesperada a lo largo del sendero para caballos, con un jinete sobre su corcel que la perseguía y azotaba con fiereza. Antes de que Korra pudiera apartar la vista otro vasallo se había puesto en marcha. Su vista se enturbió al descubrir a lo lejos una línea confusa de antorchas que señalaban el sendero y que parecía continuar a través de los árboles, más allá de una panorámica interminable de nobles y damas en plena celebración.

\- Bien, Korra, ya viste lo que se requiere de ti. No llores. Si lloras será más duro. Debes concentrar tu mente en correr rápido, de levantar bien altas las rodillas y de no retorcerte para escapar de la pala. Te alcanzará, hagas lo que hagas, pero te advierto, no importa cuántas veces repita esto, siempre querrás escapar de la pala. Y ahí está la estratagema, en mantener la gracia.

Otro vasallo inició la carrea, y luego uno más. De repente delante de Korra sólo quedaban tres vasallos y el pasaje arqueado.

\- Oh, no... ¡no puedo! - le gritó a Katara, mientras sentía como crecían unas ganas de vomitar.

\- Tonterías querida mía - la tranquilizó -. Tienes que seguir el sendero. Se desenvolverá lentamente ante ti, distinguirás los giros con antelación. Únicamente tienes que detenerte si ves parado a otro vasallo delante; esto sucede de vez en cuando, ya que al pasar ante la reina los vasallos deben pararse para recibir sus elogios o reprobaciones. Ella se encontrará en un gran pabellón a tu izquierda, Asami también estará allí. Pero no dirijas la mirada alguna hacia su majestad mientras aprietas el paso o la pala te cogerá desprevenida.

\- Oh, por favor, me desmayaré... no puedo.

\- Korra, princesa - le dijo Ty Lee que estaba delante de ella -. Si esto te ayuda, limítate a seguir mi ejemplo. No estás sola en esto.

Enseguida, Korra comprobó horrorizada que ya no quedaba nadie más aparte de esta muchacha.

De repente apareció otro jinete, el joven Lord Huan, y Korra observó aterrorizada a la guapa princesa, que salió para recibir los primeros golpes y continuar corriendo al lado del jinete efectuando graciosos movimientos ascendentes con las rodillas. Pese a todas las quejas de la doncella, el caballo del lord parecía moverse con enorme rapidez y la pala resonaba con mucha fuerza y sin piedad.

Korra fue obligada a salir al umbral que daba al jardín. Por primera vez pudo contemplar la corte en pleno, las docenas y docenas de mesas que se desperdigaban por el césped y que aparecían en gran número diseminadas por el bosque situado más allá. Había sirvientes y vasallos desnudos por doquier. Quizás el recinto era tres veces más grande de lo que había juzgado desde las ventanas.

Korra se sintió pequeña e insignificante por culpa del terror que la dominaba. Estaba perdida, repentinamente sin nombre o sin alma. "¿Qué soy ahora?" podría haberse preguntado, pero también era incapaz de pensar. Como si viviera una pesadilla, vio todos los rostros de los que estaban en las mesas más próximas. Nobles y damas se retorcían para ver el sendero para caballos. Más a su derecha asomaba el pabellón de la reina, entoldado y engalantado con flores.

La princesa, jadeante, intentaba recuperar el aliento, y cuando levantó la vista y vio la espléndida figura montada de Lady Azula, sus ojos se llenaron de inexplicables lágrimas de gratitud - _N_ _o estoy sola -_ , aunque estaba segura que la azotaría con toda su fuerza para cumplir con su obligación. El pelo de la encantadora dama estaba adornado con la misma plata que enhebraba el corset que resaltaba su sugerente escote, mientras sus piernas iban cubiertas en un ajustado pantalón de cuero que se perdía debajo de sus largas botas plateadas. Parecía hecha para la silla en la que montaba. Llevaba el mango de la pala atado con una correa sujeta a su muñeca y le sonreía excitante.

No tuvo tiempo para ver ni pensar nada más.

Korra corría hacia adelante, sentía el crujido del sendero para caballos bajo sus herraduras y oía el fuerte resonar de los cascos a su lado. Aunque había pensado que sería imposible soportar tal degradación, sintió el primer golpe estrepitoso contra sus nalgas desnudas, tan enérgico que casi la hizo perder el equilibrio. El dolor punzante se propagó como fuego cálido mientras escuchaba sonar sin descanso las campanillas bajo sus pezones, pero Korra siguió avanzando a toda prisa.

Las fuertes pisadas de los cascos la ensordecían. La pala la alcanzaba una y otra vez, casi la levantaba del suelo y la obligaba a seguir adelante. Su llanto sonaba con fuerza a través de sus dientes apretados mientras se mezclaba con la fuerte y divertida risa de Azula. Las lágrimas nublaban las antorchas que definían con claridad el sendero que se extendía ante ella, y la princesa seguía corriendo. Avanzaba velozmente en dirección a los árboles que encerraban el recorrido, pero era imposible escapar a la pala. Era tal como Katara lo había advertido: la pala la atrapaba una y otra vez y cada golpe le producía alguna horrible sorpresa ya que ella intentaba superar a la montura. Podía oler al caballo, y cuando abrió los ojos intentó cobrar aliento entre jadeos, vio que a ambos lados del camino había mesas iluminadas por las antorchas y estaban abundantemente surtidas. Nobles y damas bebían, comían y reían; quizá se volvían para echarle un vistazo, no lo sabía, ella sólo sollozaba y corría como una loca tratando de alejarse de los golpes, que cada vez llegaban con más fuerza.

 _Oh, por favor, Lady Azula_ \- quería gritar, pero no se atrevía a pedir clemencia.

El sendero había doblado y ella lo siguió para encontrar únicamente más nobles que disfrutaban del espectáculo. Confusamente, ante ella, apenas distinguía la figura del otro jinete y de Ty Lee, que le había sacado una gran distancia. Le quemaba la garganta tanto como su carne irritada.

\- Más rápido, Korra, más rápido, y levanta más las piernas - Gritaba Lady Azula al viento - .Así está mucho mejor, princesa mía.

De nuevo llegaba un estallido de dolor, y otro. La pala encontraba sus muslos con un impacto que la levantaba del suelo y parecía abarcar completamente sus nalgas. Korra no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Al poco, sus súplicas se oían tan claramente como el repicar de los cascos del caballo en el suelo. Sentía una terrible presión en la garganta y le quemaban incluso las suelas de los pies, pero nada le dolía tanto como los rápidos y fuertes paletazos.

Lady Azula parecía poseída por algún ser maligno. Atrapaba a Korra desde un ángulo y luego desde otro, la levantaba una y otra vez, con más golpes, le propinaba un sonoro y fuerte palmetazo y a continuación otros tres o cuatro más en rápida sucesión.

El sendero volvió a doblar y Korra distinguió, aún a lo lejos, los muros del castillo. Ya estaban de regreso. Pronto llegarían al pabellón entoldado de la reina.

Korra tuvo la impresión de que se quedaba sin pizca de aliento, aunque Azula en un gesto compasivo redujo el ritmo, al igual que los jinetes que iban delante. Korra corría cada vez más despacio, con las rodillas más altas y notó que una gran corriente relajadora de aire corría. Oía sus propios sollozos sofocados, los ríos de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y, sin embargo, sintió cómo la invadía una sensación sumamente desconcertante.

De repente la envolvía una especie de calma. No comprendía. Ya no oponía resistencia, aunque su espíritu combativo la aguijoneaba a rebelarse. Quizá simplemente estaba agotada. Sabía, sin embargo, que era una vasalla semi-desnuda de la corte y que podía sucederle cualquier cosa. Más aún cuando era el objetivo de la reina y de esta dama tan caprichosa.

Cientos de nobles y damas la observaban con deleite. Para ellos no era nada más que una entre muchos: aquello se había repetido miles de veces con anterioridad y volvería a repetirse. Debía hacerlo lo mejor posible o si no acabaría en la viga de la sala de castigos, donde sufriría para diversión de nadie.

\- Levanta las rodillas, mi precioso encanto - le repitió Lady Azula al tiempo que reducía la marcha -. Oh, si pudieras ver lo exquisita que estás. Lo has hecho espléndidamente.

Azula se puso a un lado de ella y con una enguantada mano acercó el desconcertado y agotado rostro de Korra hacia ella, doblando su torso todo lo que su ajustado corset se lo permitió, y en seguida le propinó un beso en los labios. Korra se dio cuenta tarde de lo que de nuevo estaba haciendo. Su primer impuso fue tirarse para atrás, separarse del agarre de Azula, pero no pudo. Inmediatamente la lengua de Azula ingresó a su interior, en contra de su voluntad, pero como estaba tan agotada no pudo luchar, liberando un penoso gemido en respuesta. Azula terminó el beso y enderezándose en su montura relamió sus labios, mientras pasaba lentamente un dedo sobre ellos.

\- Podría besarte todo el día, princesa - Korra la miró horrorizada y le iba a decir sobre Asami cuando ésta la interrumpió -: No me importa lo que diga Asami, ella no puede impedir que yo quiera tenerte.

Korra agachó la cabeza perturbada. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón desbordando en su pecho, el miedo bajando por su columna, su tensada espalda cansada por el trabajo. De repente, cuando la pala la golpeó, se desplazó lánguidamente, siguiendo su movimiento. Se sentía resignada, totalmente ablandada por el momento. ¿Se referían a esto cuando le explicaron que el dolor la ablandaría? pero ¿tanto así que le costaba pensar, que le costaba sentir miedo por lo que haría su ama? De todos modos, aquel abandono le daba miedo, esa desesperanza... ¿era desesperanza? No lo sabía.

En aquel momento había perdido su dignidad. Se veía a sí misma como Lady Azula tenía que haberla visto, con toda seguridad. De repente el delirio la dominó, casi pareció mostrarse satisfecha al imaginárselo: irguió la cabeza y saco los pechos orgullosa.

\- Eso es, encantador, encantador - la animaba Azula a viva voz. El otro jinete había desaparecido.

El caballo encontró de nuevo el paso, la pala volvió a golpearla violentamente y guío a Korra a través de las mesas que se amontonaban, mientras la multitud era cada vez más numerosa y el castillo estaba más próximo. De pronto ya habían llegado al pabellón.

Lady Azula descendió de su caballo y, con pequeños paletazos punzantes, atrajo a Korra hacia sí y la obligó a ponerse firme. Korra no levantó la vista, pero pudo ver las largas guirnaldas de flores, la confusa imagen blanca del entoldado que se hinchaba plácidamente como un globo en la brisa, y un montón de figuras sentadas detrás del enrejado adornado del pabellón.

Su cuerpo parecía consumido por el fuego. Era incapaz de recuperar el aliento, y entonces oyó la conversación que mantenían por encima de ella, la voz pura y gélida de la reina y las risas de sus acompañantes. La princesa tenía la garganta irritada, las nalgas le palpitaban dolorosamente, y entonces Azula susurró:

\- Le has agradado, Korra. Ahora debes besarme y dejar caerte de rodillas para besar la hierba ante el pabellón. Hazlo con brío, muchacha mía.

Korra se acercó sin vacilar, pero demostrando su nerviosismo. Nunca levantó su vista hacia el pabellón, temía ver a Asami, temía que esta viera que ya tenía su labial corrido y además tenía que volver a besar a otra mujer que no era ella.

 _Va a matarme... pero si no lo hago la reina lo hará. Prefiero soportar un castigo de Asami._

Con lentitud, pero delicadeza y orgullo, se volvió hacia la mujer mientras presionaba los puños. Estaba haciendo eso en contra de su voluntad, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lady Azula lo sabía, y la esperó sonriente, acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y se inclinó levemente hasta Korra, envolviendo sus labios, saboreándolos levemente y luego los soltó. Luego Korra se puso de rodillas y agachó su torso hasta que pudo sentir el olor del pasto bajo su nariz junto a las vibraciones de la tierra. Besó el suelo y de nuevo sintió aquella sensación calmada de... ¿qué era? ¿Liberación? ¿Resignación?

De nuevo volvía a estar de pie, y otro fuerte golpetazo la envió llorando en silencio y con dignidad al interior de la cámara oscura del sótano del castillo. Los vasallos eran introducidos dentro de unas tinas, donde lavaban apresuradamente sus cuerpos escocidos con agua fría. Korra sintió el fluir del agua sobre la carne raspada y luego la suave toalla que la secaba. Al cabo de un instante, Katara la tenía en pie, mientras la abrazaba.

\- Haz agradado maravillosamente a la reina. Exhibiste una forma magnífica, como si hubieras nacido para el sendero para caballos.

\- Pero la Princesa... - susurró Korra.

\- Esta noche no estará contigo, preciosa. Esta bastante ocupada con miles de distracciones. Es preciso que te instales en un lugar en el que puedas servir y a la vez descansar. La ejecución el sendero ya es bastante por una noche para una novicia.

Le soltó las pequeñas trenzas y la cepilló. Korra ya podía respirar a fondo y con regularidad, y reclinó la frente en el pecho de Katara.

\- ¿De verdad he estado graciosa?

\- De una hermosura indescriptible - le susurró -, y Lady Azula está absolutamente enamorada de ti.

Katara le ordenó que la siguiera y pronto volvió a encontrarse en medio de la noche, sobre el cálido césped, rodeada por la ruidosa multitud. Veía las patas de las mesas, los vestidos recogidos, manos que se movían en las sombras. No muy lejos oyó carcajadas y luego, ante ella apareció una larga mesa de banquetes cubierta con bandejas de dulces, frutas y pasteles. Dos príncipes se encargaban de servir y a ambos lados había pilares decorativos en los que había instalado a algunas princesas cuyas manos sostenían por encima de la cabeza, y las piernas, ligeramente separadas, estaban encadenadas a la parte inferior.

Cuando Korra se aproximó, retiraron a una de las vasallas y la amarraron toda prisa en el lugar. La princesa se quedó de pie, firmemente sujeta, con la cabeza y las hinchadas nalgas apretadas contra el pilar. Desde allí, incluso con los párpados bajos, podía ver toda la fiesta que transcurría a su alrededor. Se sintió atada firmemente a su puesto, incapaz de moverse, pero no le importó, estaba cansada y lo peor ya había pasado.

Katara seguía cerca, pegado a su oído, y Korra estaba a punto de murmurar alguna pregunta referente al tiempo que permanecería allí cuando distinguió claramente delante de ella al príncipe Mako. Estaba tan galante como recordaba. Su cabello negro peinado hacía atrás, pero rebelde en el flequillo y en la parte posterosuperior de la cabeza. Sus cálidos ojos ámbar estaban fijos en ella. Los labios dibujaron una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tendía una jarra para que la llenara una de las personas que servía.

Korra lo observó furtivamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero Mako debió de verla, ya que tras echar una ojeada distante al pabellón antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para recoger unos dulces, se acercó y se atrevió a besar su oreja, haciendo caso omiso de Katara, como si ésta no existiera.

\- Compórtate, príncipe revoltoso - le dijo Katara, y no bromeaba.

\- Te veré mañana por la noche, querida mía - susurró Mako con una sonrisa -, y no temas a la reina, porque yo estaré contigo.

La boca de Korra tembló. Estuvo a punto de perder el control y echarse a llorar, pero él ya se había ido. En aquel instante Katara se aproximaba otra vez a su oreja y ahuecando la mano le susurró:

\- Mañana por la noche verás a la reina durante unas horas en sus aposentos.

\- Oh no, no... - se lamentó, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No seas tonta. Esto es muy favorable. No podrías desear nada mejor – la mano de Katara bajó por su vientre hasta quedar a la altura de su ombligo, y la acarició, tranquilizándola -. He estado en el pabellón mientras corrías. La reina ha quedado realmente impresionada sin pretenderlo - continuó -, y Asami dijo que siempre habías exhibido la misma forma y brío. Una vez más pidió clemencia para ti, y rogó a su madre que no censurara su pasión. Su madre accedió a sus peticiones si ella no accedía a verte esta noche, mientras tenía que estar con una docena o menos de nuevas princesas que desfilaran delante de ella y...

\- ¡No me expliques más! - se quejó Korra en voz baja

\- Pero ¿no te das cuenta? La reina quedó prendada de ti, y ella lo sabe. Te observó con suma atención mientras corrías, y estaba impaciente porque llegaras al pabellón.

\- ¿Que hizo la Princesa, cuando... cuando besé a Lady Azula?

Katara suspiró - Nuestra Princesa sí que es alguien celosa y posesiva. Apenas supo que se acercaba el final se levantó y se fue. No pudo quedarse a observar cómo besabas a Azula.

El corazón de Korra se impacientó - _Quizás si siente algo por mí, o no actuaría así... ¿cierto?_

\- Fue ella, Lady Azula quien después sugirió a la reina que quizá debería probar tus encantos personalmente para comprobar si era cierto que no eras tan consentida y engreída como había supuesto. Te recibirá en sus aposentos mañana por la noche, después de la cena.

Korra apretó los ojos mientras lloraba suavemente. Se sentía demasiado apocada para contestar.

\- Pero princesa, esto es un gran privilegio. Hay vasallos que sirven durante años sin que la reina jamás se fije en ellos. Disfrutarás de una verdadera oportunidad para hechizarla. Y lo conseguirás, querida mía, lo lograrás, es imposible que falles en eso. La Princesa ha sido inteligente esta vez, lo ha comprendido y ha sabido contener sus sentimientos por tí.

\- Pero ¿qué me hará? - gimoteó Korra -. Y el príncipe Mako ¿lo verá todo? Oh ¿qué me hará ella?

\- Vamos, tú serás un juguete para ella, por supuesto. Sólo debes complacerla.

.

.

.

Ya había transcurrido media noche cuando llegó la reina. Había dormitado, se despertó una y otra vez, descubriendo, como si se encontrara en medio de una pesadilla, que seguía encadenada en la alcoba atiborrada de ornamentos de la soberana. Estaba sujeta a la pared: los tobillos atados con correas de cuero, las muñecas levantadas por encima de la cabeza y su desnudo trasero apretado contra la fría piedra que tenía a su espalda.

Al principio, el contacto con la piedra le había resultado agradable. De vez en cuando se retorcía para que el aire le refrescara la irritación. Era evidente que la carne escocida había mejorado considerablemente desde que pasó la severa prueba de la noche anterior en el sendero para caballos, pero aún le dolía y sabía que el destino que le deparaba aquella noche era sufrir nuevos tormentos.

No obstante, el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba su propia pasión no era menor ¿Qué había despertado la Princesa en ella para que, tras unas noches sin satisfacción se sintiera tan lasciva? y lo peor es que ni siquiera había visto a Asami desde aquella vez en su estudio con Lady Azula. Lo que la despertó en aquella habitación fue la excitación que notó entre las piernas, como si su interior sintiera añoranza de su ama, y continuaba añorándola de vez en cuando mientras esperaba en los aposentos reales, a la madre de Asami.

La habitación estaba sumida en sombras. Allí reinaba una quietud ininterrumpida. Docenas de gruesas velas quemaban en sus pesados soportes dorados, mientras la cera se derramaba en riachuelos por las tracerías de oro. Al parecer a la reina le gustaba el estilo victoriano. Korra cerraba y abría los ojos a intervalos irregulares, y cuando estaba otra vez a punto de quedarse dormida oyó cómo se abrían de par en par las pesadas puertas dobles. De pronto, apareció ante ella la alta y delgada figura de la reina. Era una fiel representación de la belleza de Asami, pero esta era aún más imponente. La excitación entre sus piernas la traicionó, estaba reaccionando ante alguien _a quien no le pertenecía._

La soberana se desplazó hasta el centro de la alfombra. Su vestido de noche negro se ajustaba a sus caderas enfajadas y se acampanaba delicadamente hasta casi cubrir sus blancos pies. Contempló a Korra con aquellos ojos verdes entrecerrados, sesgados hacia arriba en los extremos, lo que le confería una expresión cruel, y luego, cuando sonrió, aquellas mejillas que un instante antes parecían tan duras como la porcelana formaron unos hoyuelos.

Korra bajó inmediatamente la vista. Petrificada, observó disimuladamente cómo la reina se alejaba de ella y se sentaba ante un ornamentado tocador, de espaldas a un alto espejo. Con un gesto informal despidió a las damas que esperaban de pie en la puerta. Sin embargo, una figurada permaneció allí, de pie. Korra, aunque no se atrevió a mirar estaba segura de que se trataba del príncipe Mako.

 _Así que mi atormentadora ya ha llegado._

Notaba en sus oídos los fuertes latidos de su corazón, un estruendo más que una pulsación; sentía las ligaduras que la sujetaban, mostrándola tan desvalida que no hubiera podido defenderse de nadie ni de nada. También era consciente del peso de sus senos, y de la traicionera humedad entre sus piernas, que la inquietaba enormemente ¿Lo descubriría la reina y lo utilizaría como excusa para castigarla?

Además de miedo, aún perduraba en ella, desde la noche anterior, cierta sensación de desamparo. Sabía la causa, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo así que lo empezaba a aceptar. Todo era por Asami, ella siempre era la causa y solución a todos sus males, y se maldecía por ello. A pesar de todo, creía que, quizás, aquella aceptación de resignación era un nuevo poder. Desde luego necesitaba todas sus fuerzas, ya que estaba a solas con una mujer que no sentía ningún aprecio por ella.

Evocó mentalmente el recuerdo de su cariño por Asami, las cariñosas caricias de Lady Azula y sus afectuosas palabras de elogio, incluso los cuidados de las manos de Katara. Pero Yasuko, la gran reina poderosa que lo dominaba todo, no sentía por ella sino frialdad y fascinación.

\- Vino - dijo la reina. Y al instante apareció Mako de entre las sombras, presto a servírselo.

Se arrodilló al lado de su majestad y le colocó la copa con dos astas entre las manos. Mientras ella bebía, Korra levantó la vista y vio que el príncipe Mako le sonreía abiertamente. Se quedó tan asombrada que casi se le escapo un sonido de entre sus labios. Sus grandes ojos ámbares estaban llenos del mismo afecto tierno que le había mostrado la noche anterior en el banquete. Luego, su boca formó un beso silencioso antes de que Korra, consternada, pudiera apartar consternada la vista.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿me desea? ¿por qué siento como mi mente es un torbellino de problemas? Mi cuerpo reacciona ante él, pero no puedo... no cuando Asami está acá, en el mismo castillo, acá en mi mente... acá entre mis piernas._

Ansiaba tocarla. Quería sentir tan sólo por un instante su pálida piel sedosa, su pecho suave, quería lamerlos, quería hacer toda clase de cosas con Asami. La extrañaba, pero la palpitación que sentía entre sus piernas la previno; necesitó de todo un ejercicio de voluntad para no mover sus caderas.

\- Desvísteme - fue lo que ahora ordenó la reina.

Desde sus párpados entrecerrados, Korra observó al príncipe Mako que obedecía la orden con destreza y habilidad. Que torpe había sido ella en comparación hacía dos noches atrás, y que paciencia demostró el príncipe.

Mako utilizaba las manos en raras ocasiones. La primera tarea consistía en desabrochar con los dientes los cierres del vestido de la reina, y así lo hizo. A continuación, recogió del suelo la indumentaria que había caído en torno a ella. Korra se asombró al ver los desnudos pechos plenos y blancos de la reina bajo una fina blusa de encaje. Él se llevó las vestimentas y volvió con un camisón transparente guarnecido con encaje blanco, cuyo tejido era de un lustroso color crema. Cuando Yasuko se levantó, Mako la desprendió de la blusa que aún llevaba puesta y se estiró completamente para colocarle el camisón sobre los hombros. Ella deslizó los brazos al interior de las mangas de amplios pliegues y la prenda le cayó sobre el cuerpo como una campana.

\- Descorre los doseles de la cama - dijo la reina - y trae a la muchacha a mi lado.

A Korra la ensordecía su propio pulso. La fuerte presión en sus oídos y en su garganta parecía aumentar. De todos modos, oyó los tapices al descorrerse, y también vio a la reina sobre la colcha reclinada en medio de un nido de cojines de seda. Su rostro no delataba ningún indicio del paso de los años, era perfecta. Observaba a Korra con aquellos ojos tan apacibles que parecían pintados con esmalte en su rostro.

De pronto Korra sufrió una inoportuna sacudida de excitación cuando vio a Mako ante ella. Su imagen borraba la visión amenazadora de la reina, pero perturbaba su tranquilidad, haciéndola sentir culpable. El príncipe le desató con rapidez y soltura y a continuación se la echó sobre el hombro con tanta facilidad como podría haberlo hecho un paje. Bajo ella, la carne de Mako le pareció caliente, y desde su posición, colgando de su espalda, observó descaradamente sus nalgas. Luego él la tumbó sobre la cama y se halló junto a la reina, mirándola a los ojos, del mismo modo que la propia soberana la contemplaba desde su altura, apoyada en el codo.

El aliento de Korra salía entrecortado en rápidos jadeos. La reina le parecía ciertamente enorme, imposiblemente aún más inalcanzable que Asami, pero incluso ella le había mostrado momentos de debilidad. Aun así, había en su roja boca algo que en algún momento pudo haber sido un atisbo de dulzura. Tenía pestañas espesas, una barbilla firme y al sonreír le parecieron hoyuelos en las mejillas. Su cara tenía forma de corazón. Korra, aturdida, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que podría haber sangrado.

\- Mírame - dijo la reina -. Quiero verte a los ojos con naturalidad. No muestres ninguna modestia ¿entiendes?

\- Si, majestad - contestó apropiadamente Korra. Se preguntaba si ella podría oír los latidos de su corazón. La cama parecía blanda, las almohadas suaves, y se sorprendió observando los blancos pechos de Yasuko, el círculo rosado de un pezón bajo su camisón, antes de volver a mirar obedientemente a los ojos de la reina. Korra sintió una sacudida por todo su cuerpo, que finalmente se concentró formando un nudo en su estómago.

La reina se limitaba a estudiarla muy absorta.

\- Siéntate aquí, Mako - dijo sin apartar su vista de ella.

Korra observó que el príncipe ocupaba su posición al pie de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la espalda apoyada en el poste.

\- Pequeño juguete - dijo la reina en voz baja -. Quizás ahora entienda por qué Lady Azula está tan embelesada con vos.

Recorrió con su mano el moreno rostro de la princesa, sus mejillas, sus pestañas. Le pellizcó la boca. Alisó su pelo hacia atrás y a continuación le meneó los pechos a través de su blusa.

La boca de Korra temblaba, pero no profirió ningún sonido. Sus manos estaban pegadas a los lados. La reina era como una luz que amenazaba con cegarla. La mano de la reina continuó acariciando su vientre, pellizcó la carne de los muslos y luego la parte posterior de las piernas, a la altura de las pantorrillas. Allí donde la tocaba, Korra sentía un hormigueo inintencionado, como si la propia mano tuviera algún poder espantoso. De repente odiaba a aquella mujer con mucha más violencia que la que nunca alcanzó a sentir por Asami y posteriormente por Lady Azula.

Entonces la reina empezó a examinar lentamente los pezones de Korra, abriendo su camisa. Los dedos de su mano retorcían cada pezón, primero a un lado y luego a otro, y palpaban el suave círculo de piel que lo rodeaba. El aliento de Korra se volvió irregular; su sexo estaba empapado reaccionando a todas estas acciones.

La reina era enormemente grande a su lado. O, ¿simplemente se lo parecía porque enfrentarse a ella era algo impensable? Korra intentó recuperar su calma, trataba de pensar en la sensación de liberación que la invadió en el sendero para caballos, pero no lo conseguía.

\- Mírame - le ordenó la reina de nuevo en tono apacible. Korra se dio cuenta que estaba llorando cuando levantó la vista -. Separa las piernas - le ordenó.

Korra pestañeó asustada, el pánico la invadió y su cuerpo no reaccionó en primera instancia, como si no hubiese entendido la orden.

 _No. Se dará cuenta... y será tan desagradable como cuando lo descubrió Iroh en la sala de vasallos. Mako también lo presenciará._

La reina se rió. Mierda, aquella risa fue una puñalada a su pecho y un manjar para su sexo.

\- He dicho que separes las piernas - repitió y le propinó unas palmetadas punzantes en los muslos.

Korra estiró las piernas separándolas todo lo que pudo y al instante fue consciente de su poca gracia. Cuando se quedó con las rodillas pegadas a la colcha pensó que sería incapaz de soportar aquella deshonra. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando detener sus lágrimas, pero pronto se percató de que la reina le estaba abriendo el sexo igual que lo había hecho Katara. Notó su propio estremecimiento mientras los dedos de la reina palpaban la humedad de su punto secreto, al descubierto. Korra intentaba mantener inmóviles sus caderas. Ansiaba incorporarse y escapar, como una princesa miserable en la sala de adiestramiento que fuera incapaz de soportar que la examinaban de ese modo. Sin embargo, no protestó; sus gimoteos sonaban débiles e imprecisos.

\- Date la vuelta - ordenó Yasuko, retornado lentamente los dedos de sus pliegues.

¡Oh, bendito escondrijo!, podría esconder la cara entre las almohadas. Pero aquellas manos frías, dominantes, estaban jugando en aquel instante con sus nalgas, abriéndolas y tocándolas. Korra ahogó su llanto en las almohadas.

Cuando estaba con Asami al menos sabía qué quería de ella. Incluso en el sendero para caballos le habían dicho cuál era su cometido. Pero ¿qué pretendía esta mujer? ¿que sufriera y se rebajara ofreciéndose a sí misma, o simplemente que aguantara? ¡Y aquella mujer la despreciaba!

La reina friccionó la carne, la pinchó, como si comprobara su grosor, si suavidad, su elasticidad. Inspeccionó los muslos de Korra con igual intensidad y luego le separo a la fuerza las rodillas y las levantó. Korra se quedó en cuclillas sobre la colcha, tendida boca abajo, con el sexo que sobresalía, colgando, y sus nalgas separadas de manera que parecían una fruta madura. La mano de la reina reposaba debajo de su sexo como si lo sopesara, palpando la redondez y el volumen de los labios mientras los pellizcaba.

\- Arquea la espalda - le dijo con su tono gélido - y levanta el trasero, gatita, pequeña gatita en celo.

Korra obedeció. Los ojos desbordaban en lágrimas de vergüenza. Temblaba violentamente, respirando a pleno pulmón. No quería darle nada a esa mujer malvada, a esa bruja de reina. De repente la reina la recogió con presteza, como si se tratara de una blanda muñeca y la echó sobre su regazo. Korra soltó un gemido boquiabierta. Sus pechos se restregaban contra la colcha y el sexo palpitaba contra el muslo de la reina. Era una especie de juguete en sus manos.

Si, parecía exactamente un juguete, solo que ella estaba viva, respiraba y sufría. Podía imaginarse qué debía de parecer ante los ojos del príncipe Mako.

La reina corrió su pelo y recorrió la espalda con el dedo hasta el extremo de la espina dorsal.

\- Todos los rituales - dijo con voz baja -, el sendero para caballos, las estacas en el jardín, las cacerías en el laberinto, así como los demás juegos ingeniosos son concebidos para mi diversión. Pero ¿he conocido alguna vez a un vasallo sin tener esa familiaridad con el siervo, con la intimidad de él sobre mi regazo listo para el castigo? Dime Mako ¿debo azotarla sólo con la mano para estar al nivel de esta familiaridad, sentir así su carne escocida, su calor, mientras observo cómo cambia de color? ¿o debo usar el espejo de fondo de plata, o una de las doce palas, todas ellas tan excelentes para este propósito? ¿Qué prefieres, Mako, cuando tú te encuentras en mi regazo? ¿qué es lo que anhelas cuando no puedes contener las lágrimas?

\- Si la azota de ese modo podría lastimar su mano - fue la serena respuesta del príncipe -. ¿Quiere que le traiga el espejo de plata?

\- Ah, pero no respondiste mi pregunta - dijo la reina -. Tráeme el espejo. No la azotaré con él, más bien lo utilizaré para ver su rostro mientras la castigo.

Con ojos llorosos Korra vio cómo Mako se dirigía al tocador. Luego, ante ella, apoyado en un cojín de seda, apareció el espejo, ladeado de tal forma que podía ver reflejado claramente en él el fino rostro blanco de la reina, cuyos ojos oscuros y su sonrisa la aterrorizaban.

 _No debo rebelarle nada_ \- se dijo sin convencerse, desesperada, cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían inevitablemente por sus mejillas.

\- Ciertamente, la palma de la mano tiene algo superior - dijo Yasuko mientras deslizó la mano bajo los pechos de Korra, apretándolos entre sí, tocando los pezones con sus largos dedos -. ¿No es cierto que te he azotado con la mano con tanta fuerza como cualquier hombre, Mako?

\- Desde luego, majestad - respondió serenamente. Se encontraba otra vez detrás de Korra.

\- Ahora, enlaza las manos a la espalda, por la cintura, y mantenlas así – le dijo la reina. Entonces cubrió con la mano como lo había hecho anteriormente con sus pechos -. Contesta a mis preguntas, princesa.

\- Si, majestad - respondió Korra con un esfuerzo, aunque, para mayor humillación, su voz rompió en sollozos y se estremeció al intentar reprimirlos.

\- Y guarda silencio - ordenó con tono severo.

Empezó a azotarla.

Sus nalgas recibieron un gran palmetazo seguido de otro. Si alguna vez una pala había sido más dolorosa, lo había olvidado. Korra intentó permanecer quieta, callada, sin que se le notara en absoluto, reprimiéndose mentalmente aquella palabra una y otra vez, aunque sentía sus propios retorcijones.

El proceso era idéntico al que le explicó Katara acerca del sendero de caballos: forcejeaba como si pudiera escapar de la pala; se escabullía para intentar evitarla. Y, de pronto, oía sus propios gritos jadeantes mientras los azotes la requemaban. La mano de la reina parecía intensa, dura y más pesada que la pala; se adaptaba a ella mientras la zurraba. Korra estaba loca, lloraba a lágrima viva, a gritos, y todo aquello para que la reina lo viera en su maldito espejo. Sin embargo, no podía pararlo. La otra mano de Yasuko le estrujaba los pechos, estiraba sus pezones una y otra vez, los soltaba y volvía a tirar de ellos, mientras continuaba azotándola y Korra sollozaba ininterrumpidamente.

Hubiera preferido cualquier otra cosa: precipitarse ante la pala de Iroh por el pasillo, el sendero para caballos; incluso el sendero era mejor, ya que el movimiento ofrecía cierta escapatoria. Aquí no había nada más que dolor, las nalgas inflamadas y desnudas para disfrute de la reina, que ahora buscaba nuevos puntos de ataque. Azotaba la nalga izquierda y luego la derecha, y a continuación cubría los muslos de Korra con resonantes manotadas mientras las nalgas parecían hincharse y palpitar de modo insoportable.

 _Debe cansarse, debe parar…_

Pero hacía un buen rato que se repetía eso y el tormento continuaba. Las caderas de Korra se levantaban y caían, se retorcían a un lado y sólo conseguía como premio recibir golpes más sonoros, más rápidos, como si la reina se violentara cada vez más. Era como cuando Asami la azotó con la correa.

Korra apretaba sus dientes para ahogar sus gritos, sin éxito. Abrió los ojos con implorantes súplicas desesperadas, pero únicamente vio el severo perfil de Yasuko reflejado en él. De repente las manos de Korra evitaron su firme apretón y forcejearon para cubrirse el trasero, pero la reina las sujetó de inmediato

\- ¡Como te atreves! - susurró sorprendida, y Korra aterrada volvió a estrecharlas con fuerza detrás, mientras sollozaba con la cara hundida en la colcha.

La mano se apoyó, inmóvil, en la carne ardiente de Korra. Los dedos parecían aún fríos, pero lo cierto era que la quemaban. Y ella no podía controlar su acelerada respiración ni aquellas lágrimas incontenibles.

No quería abrir los ojos.

\- Tendrás que ofrecerme disculpas por ese pequeño desliz indecoroso - dijo la reina.

\- Yo, yo... - balbuceó Korra -, lo siento, mi reina. ¡Lo siento, majestad! - dijo frenéticamente -. Lo único que merezco es su castigo, majestad.

\- Si - susurró -, lo tendrás. Pero, pese a todo... - suspiró -. ¿No se ha portado bien, príncipe Mako?

\- Yo diría que se ha portado muy bien, majestad, pero aguardaré su opinión.

La reina se rió, y con un movimiento brusco tiró de Korra hacia arriba.

\- Date la vuelta y siéntate en mi regazo - le dijo.

Korra no dudó en obedecer, y se encontró tiritando sobre los muslos de la reina, temblorosa e irritada. Noto la seda del camisón, fría bajo sus ardientes nalgas, mientras la soberana la mecía con su brazo izquierdo.

\- No creí que fueras tan obediente - dijo la reina apretando contra sus amplios pechos a Korra -. Pensé, que como eras del sur, serías tan difícil e indomable como tu padre.

El rostro de Korra se calentó. Ella estaba pasando bajo las mismas manos que su padre. Sintió empequeñecida e impotente, como si en los brazos de aquella mujer no fuera nada, tal vez algo pequeño, quizás una niña, pero no, ni siquiera eso.

La voz de Yasuko era cada vez más dulce y envolvente.

\- Eres dulce como Lady Azula dijo que eras - susurró con ternura en el oído de Korra, que se mordió el labio.

\- Majestad... - musitó, pero en realidad no sabía qué decir.

\- Mi hija te ha adiestrado bien, y haces gala de una gran percepción.

La mano de la reina se hundió entre las piernas de Korra y palpó el sexo que no se había enfriado ni se había secado en ningún momento. Korra apretó los párpados, no entendía porque su cuerpo siempre parecía jugarle en contra.

\- Ah, dime ¿por qué te asusta tanto mi mano si te toca con tanta dulzura?

 _Esta mujer está loca... está más loca que Asami. Asami... ella es un ángel en comparación ¿en comparación? ¡Lo es! ¡Oh por todos los espíritus, lo es!_

La reina se inclinó para besar las lágrimas de Korra, saboreándolas en sus mejillas y en sus párpados.

\- Miel y sal - dijo.

Korra estalló en silenciosas cascadas de lágrimas. La mano situada entre sus piernas recorría la extensión de su humedecido centro. Sabía que estaba ruborizada, y el dolor y el placer se entremezclaron. Se sintió subyugada. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el hombro de la reina, su boca cedió y se dio cuenta que la reina le besaba la garganta.

\- Pobre vasalla - dijo la reina -. Pobre princesa obediente. Quería mandarte a casa para deshacerme de ti, para liberar a Asami de su pasión; mi hija, que está tan hechizada como si la vida fuera una sucesión de encantamientos. Pero posees un temperamento tan perfecto como ella dijo, eres tan perfecta como los vasallos mejor adiestrados, y con todo, más pura, más dulce.

Korra jadeó, inundada por el placer que se acentuaba entre sus piernas, que aumentaba dolorosamente y crecía sin cesar. Creyó que sus pechos hinchados iban a explotar, y las nalgas, como siempre, no dejaban de palpitar.

\- Vamos, dime ¿te azoté con mucha fuerza?

Apoyó sus fríos dedos en la barbilla de Korra y le volvió la cara para que la mirara a los ojos. Aquellos enormes, negros e impenetrables ojos cuyas pestañas se rizaban hacia arriba y parecían una gran envoltura de vidrio de tan espesas y brillantes que eran.

\- Y bien, respóndeme - requirió la reina con sus labios rojos, y llevó su dedo a la boca, tirando de su labio inferior, mientras ella misma mordía el propio -. Contéstame.

\- Con... fuerza... mucha fuerza... su majestad - dijo sin evitar sollozar.

\- Si, quizá para un trasero tan puro como el vuestro. Pero hiciste sonreír al príncipe Mako con tu inocencia -. De repente Yasuko la observó con seriedad, como si estuviese ideando algo -. Mako, será mejor que llames a Iroh y que traiga a Lady Azula. Ya sé lo joven y tierna que es mi pequeña vasalla, y cuánto tiene que aprender, pero hay que castigarla por su pequeña desobediencia. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me preocupa. Debo conocerla más, entender su talante, sus esfuerzos por complacer y.… bien, se lo he prometido a Azula.

En ese momento las puertas de la alcoba de la reina se abrieron violentamente, apagando unas cuantas luces que estaban próximas a ellas. Korra se sobresaltó entre los brazos de la reina, asustada, y su corazón se estrujó cuando reconoció a la mujer que había aparecido.

\- Asami... – delinearon silenciosos sus labios, mientras sus ojos se inundaban una vez más.

Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, pero el fuego que ardía en aquellos verdes ojos la transformaba en una especie de guerrera enfadada.

\- Esto se terminó - dijo secamente, observando a la reina.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Asami? Se supone deberías estar con una docena de príncipes y princesas, divirtiéndote, castigándolos.

\- ¿Divirtiéndome? - dijo con burla en la voz - ¿Cómo podría estar divirtiéndome, si por dentro estaba sufriendo?

\- Déjame adivinar ¿Quizás alguna morena de ojos celestes estaba ocupando tu pensamiento?... - dijo mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Korra -. ¿O quizás se trata de una pálida mujer de ojos esmeraldas, que ya no reside más en el castillo?

Asami no se inmutó y se acercó con paso seguro hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba Korra.

\- Te lo advertí, madre.

Un silencioso enfrentamiento de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo, con Korra en medio del campo de batalla, y como única causante de aquella contienda. De repente la expresión de Yasuko se relajó y su risa comenzó a llenar la habitación, confundiendo a Korra.

\- Tranquila, querida hija. He terminado con Korra, por ahora.

Las manos de la reina se relajaron sobre el cuerpo de la princesa, y esta apenas sintió que era libre se levantó de su regazo con cierta dificultad, hasta ponerse de pie. De inmediato la mano de Asami la cogió de la cadera, apoyándola contra su pecho, envolviéndola con un brazo.

\- No, esto es definitivo - continuó Asami, sin mostrar ninguna expresión de relajo en su marmoleo rostro -. Korra es mía, nadie más podrá acercarse a ella desde este momento. Incluso tú.

Apenas dijo eso, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con Korra detrás, sollozando aún mientras era agarrada de la muñeca.

.

.

Caminó rápida y silenciosa por los pasillos del castillo. Estaba cansada, amodorrada y sólo sentía el eco de los tacos de su ama resonar sobre aquella fría baldosa, mientras sombras de luces pasaban ante ella conforma se internaba entre aquellas empedradas paredes. Confusa y en estado de letargo seguía a Asami, observando su espalda, como su larga cabellera caía por sus hombros. Una sensación de paz la invadía, y se dejó guiar por ella.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró en la habitación de la Princesa, parada frente a su encendida chimenea, sintiendo el calor en sus adoloridas nalgas, pero ignoró ese dolor, su atención estaba por completo en ella, quien se encontraba apoyando su frente contra la puerta que había cerrado.

Pasaron varios minutos en que se encontraban así, separadas por la distancia y por el silencio. Korra ya no lloraba, no, ella estaba preocupada por alguien más.

\- Princesa - dijo para romper el silencio, ignorando todo por lo que recién había pasado. No sentía dolor, a pesar de que aún sus mejillas estaban humedecidas por sus lágrimas, en ése momento no sentía nada. Todos sus sentidos estaban atentos a Asami, se inundaban de ella.

\- Asami… - dijo apresuradamente - Dime Asami, Korra

\- Asami - saboreó su nombre en los labios, y avanzó lentamente hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de la espalda de su ama. Estiró su mano, agarrando la fina blusa que vestía, llamando su atención -. Asami...

\- Yo... no sé qué me sucede - dijo aún apoyada contra la puerta.

\- No eres la única, mi Princesa - respondió dulcemente Korra

\- No lo entiendes... no pareces entenderlo.

\- Claro que lo entiendo. Si bien todo es demasiado confuso, todo parece querer enloquecer mi mente, incluso cuando creo estar a un paso de entenderlo aparece algo que me dice que estoy cayendo y cayendo más y más hondo en un delirio que ni siquiera me molesto en cuestionarme. Pero... pero entre tanta oscuridad y locura, sólo hay una cosa que me tranquiliza, y es cuando estoy contigo, Asami.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - dijo riendo amargamente - Yo soy la que te arrastró a esto, si no fuera por mi aún estarías en tus fantasiosas juergas en tu Palacio del Sur.

\- Si no hubieras sido tú hubiera sido otro, y estaría sufriendo aún más en el Castillo.

\- Sigues sin entenderlo - susurró Asami

\- ¡Te equivocas! - dijo tirando de ella, obligando a volverse hacia ella, a mirar su sincero rostro -. Te has vuelto alguien extremadamente necesaria para mí, Asami. Siento que te necesito a cada momento, de todas las formas posibles. Nunca he sentido antes esto ¡Por Dios, nunca he sentido muchas cosas desde que te conocí!

Asami sólo la observaba, perdiéndose en los celestes ojos de su morena.

\- Yo... no sé qué es lo que siento – continuó -. Creo saber qué es lo que quieres de mí, pero te pido tiempo. Por favor dame tiempo, Asami - dijo cerrando los ojos, apretando la blusa a la altura de su pecho, mientras apoyaba su frente en él, sintiendo la respiración de Asami -. Te necesito, me duele el pecho cada vez que me apartas de ti, cada vez que te enfadas conmigo. Siento que muero cuando me tratas con indiferencia... Quiero ser solamente tuya, como deseo con todo mi espíritu que tú seas solamente mía Asami. No soporto verte con otras personas.

\- Korra - Asami cogió su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento. Las mejillas de Asami estaban enrojecidas, su labio inferior tiritaba levemente y sus ojos vidriosos gritaban que la besara, que la estrechara entre sus labios, por Dios, era tan hermosa.

\- Korra - repitió bajando su mirada, mientras sentía como perdía la fuerza y soltaba su rostro y sus manos bajaron lánguidas hasta sus brazos, afirmándose a ella - No entiendes...

\- Pero ¿qué es lo que no entiendo? – dijo desesperada. Quería entenderla, necesitaba hacerlo.

\- Yo... yo no creo que este sólo obsesionada contigo. No eres como cualquier otro vasallo, ni siquiera puedes compararte a cuando estuve con Kuvira - dijo sorprendiendo a Korra, mientras paraba a tomar aire -. No.… esto es distinto. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que me estoy enamorando de ti... Me creerás más loca si…

\- Dime – la interrumpió.

Asami encontró sus esperanzados ojos, y avergonzada tomó aire intentando calmar el temblor que subía por su espalda.

\- Te amo, Korra.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

Este capítulo fue bien intenso. Pobre de Korra, no hubo ninguna clase de satisfacción para ella. Pero eso por un lado es bueno, ya que poco a poco se está dejando llevar por la corriente, a pesar de que su espíritu combativo le diga que eso no está bien, pero tal es el delirio y la incomprensión, que es mejor mantenerse al margen de las emociones, dejar que éstas fluyan. _Be the leaf~_

¡Y Asami se confesó señores! La pregunta ahora es qué va hacer Korra... y Azula, y Yasuko, y Iroh, si es que se llegan a enterar, muhahaha. No me odien, no sería divertido si todo en la vida fuera fácil, menos en una temática como esta. Ambas deben sufrir, deben interiorizar que el dolor va ligado al placer, ése es el fin de todo, eso rompe tu voluntad y la vuelve a moldear, haciéndote más fuerte. Es una manera un tanto fuerte de ejemplificarlo (no pasa en la vida real con el sexo, desgraciadamente) pero sí con otras cosas de la vida. Podría hablar de esto pero no viene al caso.

Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo: les confieso que padezco de tendinitis, y me es un esfuerzo escribir, pero lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, así que ténganme paciencia si es que de repente no cumplo.

No odien a Azula, ni a Asami... de Yasuko quedará a su criterio.

.

.

Y pasando a los reviews:

 **Tc99:** Yo no he hecho nada, sólo escribo lo que al parecer es lo que secretamente quieres, hohoho. Ya pronto las cosas se empezaran a enclarecer, tus dudas se resolverán... pronto. **catching RE:** Asami es una hermosa alma incomprendida. Ella ha vivido su vida en aquellas acciones y castigos, más aún con lo que pasó con Kuvira, por lo que no entiende los puros sentimientos que está experimentando con Korris. Dale tiempo. Al lado de las demás loca, Asami es la más cuerda. **Ruha:** Dije que no emitiría comentario, nunca dí una declaración. Además, no encuentro que sea malo. Si es que hay una pasiva en una relación de mujeres, entonces ¿cuándo disfrutará la activa?, por eso siento que casi ni existe eso. Poco a poco Korra está apresurando lo que siente, para ver que es lo que ella quiere de Asami. Ahora tendrá que apresurarse, ya que prácticamente ésta se le confesó. Además está la premisa de que todos quieren (queremos) a Asami, por lo que Korra tiene que apurarse, o perderá como en la guerra. **Shizuma94:** Es cierto, disfruto torturándolos. La idea de ese trío tampoco ha salido de mi cabeza, sólo estoy preparando algún momento como para que eso suceda. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando suceda. Azula... yo creo que ni ella misma sabe lo que quiere, es un alma espontánea, _she is the leaf_. Y Asami, te adelanto que en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás. **DjPuMa13g:** Buenos días! Siempre tan cordial. No sé de donde serás pero para mi el capítulo fue calentito justo para comenzar la temporada de otoño, acá ya se ven pocas poleras por las calles, y más bufandas. Y sobre el corte de Asami, si yo hubiera sido lector también hubiera mandado todo a la shit por haberme cortado tan esperado momento... pero la espera valdrá la pena. Me encanta saber que entiendes a Asami (Al fin alguien!) describiste perfectamente su situación. ¿Ahora que piensas de Yasuko? ¿no es tan mala?, como escritora no me atrevo a emitir comentarios de ella, pero no te niego que me gusta su frío y ambivalente carácter. Pero es verdad, la madre siempre busca lo mejor para su hija, aunque su hija opine lo contrario. Hahaha, que triste realidad, a mi edad aún mi madre me regala huevitos, es la más tierna. **kykyo-chan:** Correr se refería a empalarte a golpes mientras disfrutas ver a tu vasallo afligido, cansado y llorando... exquisito, hahaha. **Tenshi Hikari:** ¿Y fue a expiar sus pecaminosas acciones y pensamientos? hohoho ¿escuché trío? cada vez estoy más convencida de ello, sin dudar lo haré por allí, en la historia obviamente. Me encanta Azula, es la locura y la espontaneidad personificada hecha mujers. **Aile1323:** Mi querida lectora swama del planeta Kia (te maté con eso), me encantaría ver tu rostro cuando hayas terminado de enfrentarte a todas las penurias que vivió Korra en este capítulo, porque la verdad, me dí cuenta que nunca la pasó bien. Pobrecilla. ¡Y aquí tienes amor! ¡del bueno! especialmente para ti, para que no me creas una insensible. Ahora empieza "Le romancé" (a mi estilo, claramente) aunque te corto las alas por adelantado para decirte que: no durará mucho... Nah, es mentira (¿lo es?). **west jori:** ¿Qué no te cae bien Azula? ¡Hereje! Pero perdono todo donde dijiste que amas más a Asami ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¡Es un ángel! Ahora si odiarás a Yasuko, es que su personaje está para azotarle la cabeza contra el pavimento de lo mala que es (hahaha, que violencia por Dios). Bolin, también es mi personaje masculino favorito. Paciencia, no lo he olvidado. Más adelante. ¿Quieres que te recomiende un buen libro? Tienes que decirme tus gustos ¿quieres algo similar? He leído tanto que te puedo recomendar desde Papelucho hasta uno de los cuentos del Marqués... o ve a la biblia, Salmos 141:4 (estuve 10 minutos buscando algo cuerdo, aprecia mi esfuerzo). Pero en serio, espero tu respuesta. **TENSHINOKIRA:** ¡He aquí el sendero para caballos y a sus hermosos juguetes! Cualquier idea perversa será bienvenida, mira que a veces siento que reciclo ideas, las apreciaría más de ti, chica con la particular historia de vida. También me gusta conversar contigo, me ayuda a pisar la tierra de vez en cuando. Gracias por tus palabras. **yohennysiso:** No puedo decirte nada, arruinaría el final. Siempre es mejor para mi dejarlos la incertidumbre. También me gusta esa pareja, es por ello que intenté meter un poco a Ty Lee en el capítulo, así que ya verás lo que se viene. Gracias por tu apoyo, todos necesitamos transfusiones de sangre, y una bolsa con suero de tantas deshidrataciones. Saludos desde Chile! (jiji, les ganamos en el partido... Que infantil, me abofeteo por ello. No te enojes). **Isabel Guzman:** Hay de mi amada e incomprendida Asami. Si cabeza está hecha un lío tan grande que ni siquiera ella es capaz de comprenderlo. Toda seguridad se va al basurero cuando comenzamos a caer en esta especie de "enamoramiento" que es lo que Asami dijo al final del capítulo. No necesita de esa seguridad, se mostró tal cual es frente a Korrita, y eso es hermoso. Ya sabrás qué es lo que piensa, lo prometo.

.

.

 _¡Y aquí tienen su capítulo largo! Les cobraré la pomada para calmar el dolor de mi muñeca._


	8. Las Consecuencias de Azula

**Las Consecuencias de Azula**

Estaba agotada y alcoholizada. Su cuerpo le pesaba y su mente mareada y exhausta le impedía digerir toda la serie de acciones que recientemente habían acontecido.

Por el suelo había unas cuantas botellas de licor vacías. Ella aún estaba vestida, pero se encontraba recostada en aquella amplia cama viendo hipnotizada como la suave cortina ondeaba ligera y despreocupada sobre aquel balcón, acariciada por aquella brisa primaveral que en ocasiones Asami sentía sobre su rostro.

Las imágenes se agolpeaban en su cabeza: su apresurada confesión a Korra; su horrible malestar físico; Iroh ingresando enfadado y agitado a la habitación; Korra enfrentándolo; Azula interviniendo; Korra llevada hacia el patio por Tahno; y luego ella, aquí, en la habitación de Azula, bebiendo solitaria.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - la había dicho cuando Azula la había acostado en su cama. Ella le sonrió, divertida y se acercó quedado a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, casi pudiendo sentir su aliento sobre sus mejillas.

\- Creo que tienes demasiado en qué pensar - dijo ordenando un desordenado mechón de pelo de la heredera - no sería justo para ninguna de las dos si yo me aprovechara de tu situación. Ya tendremos tiempo de jugar, puedo esperar todo lo que quieras, mi amada Princesa Roja.

Y eso fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto y dejarla abandonada.

Es cierto, tenía mucho en qué pensar, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Se estaba ahogando en un mar de sensaciones y antes de siquiera enterarse ya que había quedado profundamente dormida.

De repente estaba en su habitación. Sentía el crepitar de la madera bajo el fuego, allá en la chimenea, mientras observaba cómo las sombras se movían al vaivén de la llama por las paredes de su habitación. Estaba silencioso, no recordaba cómo es que estaba allí cuando de repente sintió una mano que bajaba por su espalda, acariciando toda su extensión para luego subir y acunarse sobre su cabeza. Asami asustada levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su vasalla, quien le sonreía desde lo alto. Sorprendida, la heredera se dio cuenta entonces que se encontraba recostada sobre su moreno pecho, se había quedado dormida entre sus caricias, abandonada ante la seguridad y fortaleza que le brindaba Korra.

\- Al fin has despertado - le dijo despacio, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Korra - susurró dulcemente sorprendida -. ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

\- Te quedaste dormida, mientras te recostabas en mis brazos.

Asami volvió a apoyar su mejilla en su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón en su rostro, relajándose frente a aquel melodioso sonido.

\- Has cambiado - escuchó de repente -. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Aquella pregunta extrañó a Asami, no entendió por qué Korra le estaba preguntando eso.

\- No he cambiado - le respondió, aún apoyada en su pecho, mientras continuaba observando las sombras en la pared.

\- Antes no eras así. Antes eras una mujer decidida, que no dudaba en instruir y doblegar a su vasallo. Si recordaras todo lo que me hiciste hacer, todo lo que sufrí por ambas, para que tu madre no te castigara a ti también.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo mientras se levantaba para observarla

\- ¿Ya me has olvidado acaso?

De repente ya no era Korra la que estaba allí. Había otra mujer, una mujer más alta y más pálida, casi tanto como ella, con casi el mismo color de pelo y casi el mismo color de ojos, pero lo que la caracterizaba era ese lunar que tenía bajo su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Kuvira? - dijo sorprendida Asami mientras se levantaba de golpe.

\- ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Asami? ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

\- Te equivocas, sigo siendo la misma

\- Deja de mentir. Eres más débil, más permisiva... ¿o es que acaso estás enamorada?

\- No te burles - dijo enfadada, bajando la mirada, pero luego reunió fuerzas y la enfrentó - ¿Y qué sucede si estoy enamorada? ¿Qué tendría eso de malo?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada? Tu no conoces el amor, o algún otro sentimiento puro que no haya sido manchado por la perversión y la suciedad del Castillo.

\- Esto es distinto, ella es distinta

\- ¿Me amaste? - le preguntó seria, atenta a todas sus reacciones.

Asami no emitió ninguna palabra. Últimamente dos personas ocupaban su cabeza, ante la necesidad de aclarar sus pensamientos. Aquella pregunta no la sorprendió, se lo había preguntado un centenar de veces por años, tanto aquí en el palacio como allá sufriendo en silencio y solitaria en la ciudad ¿Por qué habría sufrido tanto si es que no lo había hecho?

\- Yo creía que lo había hecho - dijo finalmente en un susurro.

\- ¿Creías? ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?

\- Creía... porque hasta ese momento no había conocido ese sentimiento. Tú lo eras todo para mí, eras mi amiga, casi una hermana, eras mi...

\- Amante... – le cortó - aparte de todo eso se te olvidó mencionar "amante y vasalla"

\- No tenía que ser así

\- No, pero era un peligro para tu madre, no aprobó nunca nuestra amistad y no tuvo mejor plan que enfrentarnos en su juego.

\- Fue mi culpa, si hubiera sido más discreta...

\- ¿Me amaste? - volvió a preguntar

Asami la observó un momento cuando al fin respondió: - Si, Kuvira. Te amé. Te amé como sabía amar en ése momento. Pero eso pasó.

\- Si, ya pasó. Ya me has olvidado

Eso molestó a Asami, quien se acercó enfadada hacia la mujer, quien en ningún momento se inmutó ni adoptó ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- ¡No eres quién para decir eso! No sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste... ¡Tú fuiste la que me abandonaste! - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - ... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estábamos tan cerca de engañar a mi madre, tan cerca de que todo acabara.

\- No. Cada día veía como morías un poco más por dentro, Asami. Sabía todo lo que ya estabas sufriendo, lo que te costaba asumir tu rol y castigarme, y tu madre no iba a permitir que alguien más lo hiciera. Es por eso que hice lo que hice. Fue para mejor. Ambas pudimos ser libres.

\- ¿Libres? - rió amargamente Asami - Libre eras en el Castillo, conmigo, pero escogiste el Pueblo, lo opuesto a la libertad.

\- Pero ahora somos libres - enfatizó -. No importa todo lo que yo haya sufrido, o lo que tu hayas sufrido en solitario allá en la ciudad. Te enfocaste en tu empresa, lograste que fuera la más exitosa de Ciudad República. Formaste tu carácter y pudiste volver al trabajo, es más, incluso tomaste una propia vasalla.

\- Korra... - escapó de sus labios en un incontenible susurro

\- Pero ella es la culpable de tu cambio

\- ¡Tu...! - se apresuró a retarla

\- ¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila! - la interrumpió Kuvira levando las manos, mostrando que no tenía malas intenciones. De pronto la expresión de esta cambió, adquiriendo una más seria en su semblante -. Tienes que tener cuidado - la advirtió.

\- Lo sé... - dijo intentando recuperar la calma

\- ¡Pero no estás actuando como tal! - explotó Kuvira - ¡Confesándote abruptamente! ¡cegada por los celos! ¡sin tener cuidado de que alguien te haya seguido y podido escuchar! Sabes de las personas que están de tras de ti en el Castillo. Por Dios Asami ¡¿Lo has olvidado?! ¿olvidaste acaso como Iroh se interponía siempre en nuestra relación? ¿la cantidad de veces que hizo que tuvieras que castigarme para el deleite de tu madre?

\- No, no lo he...

\- ¡Entonces no actúes apresuradamente! - la interrumpió exasperada

Asami observó asustada como el pecho de Kuvira subía y bajaba con rapidez, como su entrecejo estaba contraído en el puente de su nariz, como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que sentía alguna emoción fuerte. El tiempo no había pasado para nada, a pesar de todo seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba.

\- Asami - la llamó Kuvira -. Tienes que volver a ser como antes, tienes que olvidar lo que sientes por Korra.

\- No puedo... No puedo evitar sentirme así - le dijo lentamente -. La amo, Kuvira. No puedo pensar en alejarme de ella.

Kuvira suspiró, derrotada. La había probado y Asami había ganado.

\- No puedes equivocarte de nuevo, Asami. No puedes dejar que más personas lo sepan

\- ¿Más personas? - sonrió divertida - ¡Todo el Castillo lo sabe!

\- Es por eso que debes ser mejor actriz, debes castigar a Korra, debes ser la ama que tu madre quieres que seas, solo así podrá aceptarla, ya que ella le gusta como vasalla ¿no es cierto?

\- Si... ella ya ha pedido a Korra

\- Nunca me pidió. Lo cual era esperable y agradezco a los espíritus por ello. No creo que podría haber soportado tanto como la pequeña morena lo hizo.

\- Entonces ¿qué debo hacer?

\- Actúa, Asami. Actúa como su ama enfrente de todos; y en silencio, en la seguridad de tu habitación, podrás amarla, podrás entregarte a ella como una vez lo hiciste conmigo.

\- Actuar... castigarla...

\- Sé que podrás hacerlo. Sé que Azula te ayudará, pero ten cuidado, no confíes tanto en ella, recuerda que toda su ayuda debe ser pagada, y ya sabes cuáles son sus objetivos.

\- Lo sé - dijo cerrando los ojos -. Mierda, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé

\- ¿Y lo habías pensado? - le preguntó divertida Kuvira - Pensé que todo lo estabas haciendo a ciegas, alocada y sin planes. Además, nadie dijo que enamorarse es fácil, es tu culpa por ser tan apasionada.

\- Hmm - profirió molesta y avergonzada

\- Ok, es tiempo que me vaya - dijo levantándose de la cama, acercándose un poco a Asami

\- ¿Ir? ¿Dónde?

\- Además es tarde - dijo olímpicamente ignorándola - Te están esperando

\- ¡Kuvira!

\- Suerte, Asami

Y despertó con aquel grito llenando la habitación.

.

.

Era temprano por la mañana, lo supo rápidamente al captar la luz del ambiente, seguido por las voces que se escuchan a lo lejos. La cabeza le dolía, le palpitaba perversamente en las sienes provocándole un horrible dolor.

\- Oh - dijo lastimera agarrando su cabeza para mitigar el martilleo.

 _Fue un sueño... -_ se dijo, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Kuvira. De repente observó cómo algo se movía entre las sombras y una voz conocida la hizo ponerse instintivamente en guardia.

\- Hmm… - escuchó un divertido ronroneo -. Hace tiempo no escuchaba ese nombre venir de ti - dijo mientras se acercaba hasta la cama, pateando algunas botellas vacías por el suelo en el transcurso-. Al parecer no la pasaste tan mal después de todo. ¿Tuviste sueños húmedos?

\- No digas tonterías - dijo Asami levantándose, mientras intentaba permanecer calmada.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo tengo esa clase de sueños todo el tiempo - dijo sonriéndole.

Asami la ignoró y se dirigió al balcón, estirando todo su cuerpo mientras observaba el paisaje allá abajo.

\- Y... ¿Dormiste bien? - le preguntó cambiando de tema

\- Podría decirse que si - respondió la heredera volviéndose y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Muy bien. Sé que has estado estresada, y que quizás aún no pienses con claridad, así que he preparado un juego para ambas este día.

\- ¿Un juego?

\- Alístate. Te esperaré en una hora en la sala de estudios.

Y tal como había aparecido frente a ella, desapareció por la puerta.

.

.

Ya llevaba esperándola cinco minutos cuando Lady Azula entró en la habitación del mismo modo que entraba a todas las salas en las cuales era requerida su presencia, con su paso ligero y saltarín y su jovial rostro lleno de hermosura y animación. Lucía sus inconfundibles bombachas, pero estas eran de color negras, que se ajustaban a sus atléticas pantorrillas y se soltaban allá en sus muslos, pero procurando demarcar muy bien su redondo trasero. Para arriba traía una holgada polera de lino, de color blanca, en cuyo cuello había dos cordones sueltos, que mostraban claramente su insinuante escote. Parecía radiante y llena de regocijo.

Asami estaba en un rincón, sentada en una gran silla, con sus piernas cruzadas enfundadas en unas medias negras que marcaban más sus estéticas formas, las cuales se perdían bajo esa corta falda negra. Llevaba los 3 primeros botones de su blusa celeste abierta y la esperaba observándola con una interrogante en su rostro. Apenas Azula la vio fue saltando hacia ella para colocarse muy cerca de su rostro, ignorando completamente su espacio personal.

\- Tan hermosa como siempre, Princesa - dijo regalándole una juguetona sonrisa, mientras sus ojos bajaban sin disimulo hacia esos botones abiertos y se perdían entre el escote de Asami.

La heredera solo cerró los ojos y suspiró. Azula llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo eso que ya creía que era normal. Lo aceptaba mientras no le hiciera nada. Abrió los ojos y miro seriamente hacia aquellos ámbares y traicioneros ojos de su dama.

\- ¿Qué clase de juego será este? - preguntó desconfiada.

\- Oh, te encantará - le dijo sonriéndole traviesa y de un salto se enderezó, mirando hacia la puerta -. ¡Tahno! ¡Hazla pasar!

De inmediato se abrió una puerta de la sala de estudios y lo primero que se escuchó fue un palazo. Enseguida ingresó en cuatro patas caminando rápido la princesa Ty Lee, que una vez adentro se arrodilló en el centro de la alfombra roja que había en la estancia. Se mostraba temblorosa, pero nunca de miedo, sino de excitación, a pesar de tener el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sabía que se trataba de un juego y que a sus amas le encantaba que ella tuviera esa expresión. Ella sólo se dejaba llevar. Apenas observó a Lady Azula y a Asami, rauda se acercó a besar sus pies, mostrando un poco más de fervor cuando beso los de Azula, haciéndola reír juguetonamente.

\- Oh dulce princesa - dijo dirigiéndose a Ty Lee, mientras pasaba suavemente la mano por su cabello y la empujaba para que se sentara sobre sus talones - Tan encantadora que eres. Hoy espero mucho de ti. Tienes que entretener a nuestra querida y enamorada Princesa Roja. Es por ello que te he escogido a ti, sé que puedes hacerlo.

\- Hmm - emitió desganada Asami -. Tendrás que utilizar bien tu imaginación si quieres entretenerme, Azula. Tú sabes que tengo gustos caprichosos - dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- ¿Es un desafío?... Adoro los desafíos - dijo sonriendo alborozada.

Apenas dijo eso, levantó las manos aplaudiendo y enseguida un paje abrió la puerta, dando paso a un joven que llevaba un gran cesto repleto de rosas rojas. Lady Azula tomó la cesta del brazo y los dos pajes se retiraron a las sombras, donde permanecieron de pie, quietos como estatuas.

\- Alza la vista, preciosa. Muéstrame esos hermosos e infantiles ojos tuyos - dijo Azula - y observa lo que he preparado para entretener a su majestad y para demostrar tu encanto. - Cogió una rosa de tallo bastante corto, no más de veinte centímetros -. Sin espinas, mi cielo. Te lo muestro para que de este modo temas únicamente a lo que verdaderamente es motivo de temor. Aquí no hay descuidos.

Asami observó intrigada la cesta testada de flores que estaba dispuestas con cuidado. Se preguntó qué es lo que haría a continuación aquella espontánea alma, pero tuvo paciencia y prefirió esperar. Era mejor que lo hiciera, era mejor que comenzara a disfrutar del espectáculo. Sólo así podría engañar a todos.

\- Vino - dijo a un paje - Vino dulce, pues esta habitación está ciertamente comenzando a impregnarse de dulzura - dijo sonriéndole a Azula, quién abrió encantada su boca para dibujar una gran sonrisa, totalmente halagada.

 _Funcionó_

Lady Azula soltó una risa, como si acabara de recibir un maravilloso cumplido, y empezó a bailar por la estancia, balanceando su indomable cabello mientras su polera holgada se movía al ritmo de sus pasos.

Danzando y girando Asami observó cómo se acercaba a la vasalla, besándola con afecto en lo alto de la cabeza.

\- Incorpórate sobre tus rodillas, y ahora dobla los brazos hacia atrás para exhibir tus exquisitos pechos, eso es, y arquea la espalda con más gracia.

Mientras Ty Lee hacía todo eso, Asami vio que Lady Azula sacaba de un cofre próximo una larga pala ovalada. Era blanca, lisa y elástica, muy parecida a la que había usado en el Sendero de Caballos con Korra, pero era más pequeña y liviana. De hecho, era tan flexible que Lady Azula, tras dejar el cesto de flores, podía hacerla vibrar empujando el extremo de la misma con el pulgar. Asami estaba intrigada, y bebió un pequeño trago de su copa de vino, atenta a todo lo que Azula quería mostrarle.

Lady Azula se reía y se volvió hacia Asami, cubriendo con sus manos las suyas, llevándose a la boca la copa que sostenía, dándole de beber de su vino, observando atenta a esos provocadores ojos que no se apartaban de ella. En seguida Azula se separó suavemente, y yendo en busca de Ty Lee, agachó su torso hacia ella y afirmándola de la trenza levantó su cabeza para ir en busca de sus labios.

Asami observó la escena sorprendida. Veía como Ty Lee estiraba todo su cuerpo para fundirse en un beso con Azula, quien dominante la tenía asida del pelo de su nuca, mientras le daba de beber el vino que tenía guardado en su boca. Un gemido por parte de la vasalla se escuchó en el ambiente, y lentamente la heredera observó sin aliento cómo una gota del rojo vino se escapaba de entre los labios de la vasalla, para bajar lenta y tortuosamente por su cuello, dejando un rastro rojo en su piel, hasta morir entremedio de sus grandes pechos. Asami tragó saliva y se movió un poco, inquieta en su silla.

Cuando Azula terminó el beso, soltó delicadamente a Ty Lee, quien tenía su rostro completamente enrojecido, cerrando un poco sus ojos cargado de deseo. Azula sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella:

\- Este jueguecito, princesa mía, pondrá a prueba tu voluntad por complacer. Sé lo que has dicho sobre Lord Huan, sobre cómo te gustaría cambiar de señor. Si logras complacer a la Princesa Asami, quizás yo apele por ti, y te tome como mi vasalla. Serías mi primera vasalla, mi tierna princesa.

\- Me encantaría ser suya, milady - le respondió Ty Lee, llenando la habitación con aquella encantadora voz, que hizo temblar un poco a Asami.

\- Bien - dijo satisfecha Azula, cogiendo un manojo de rosas del cesto -, las esparciré por la estancia ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, hermosa mía? correrás muy deprisa para recoger cada una de las flores con los dientes y las dejarás sobre el regazo de nuestra heredera. Cuando ella haya acabado contigo, deberás ir a coger otra, y otra, y una más. Lo harás todo lo más rápido que puedas, ¿sabes por qué? porque yo ordeno que así lo hagas, y porque el castigo será mayor si no te apresuras a obedecer. Yo no soy tan condescendiente como Lord Huan, así que espero que me satisfagas.

Levantó las cejas y le sonrió a Ty Lee.

\- Sí, milady - contestó ella, respirando excitada.

\- Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas, niña mía ¡Y, por supuesto, hazlo muy, muy rápido!

Lady Azula esparció al instante los pequeños capullos de rosas de tallos encerados por toda la habitación.

Ty Lee se dobló hacia adelante para atrapar con los dientes la flor más próxima cuando se dio cuenta que la dama estaba justo detrás de ella. El mango de la pala ovalada era tan largo que Lady Azula ni siquiera tuvo que inclinarse cuando le pegó a la vasalla, quien, con un respingo, y para deleite de Asami, dejó caer la flor.

\- ¡Recógela inmediatamente! - la apuró Lady Azula.

Los labios de Ty Lee rozaron la alfombra antes de conseguir atrapar la flor. La pala se abalanzó con un terrorífico zumbido y golpeó sonoramente sus ronchas irritadas mientras ella se precipitaba a cuatro patas para llegar junto a ella. Azula ya le había propinado otros siete u ocho palazos antes de que Ty Lee pudiera dejar la flor obedientemente en el regazo de Asami.

\- Ahora, date la vuelta inmediatamente - ordenó la dama -, y ve a por otra.

Volvía a zurrar furiosamente a la vasalla, que corría en busca de otra flor. En cuanto la tuvo en sus labios, se precipitó hasta la heredera, pero los golpes la perseguían. Asami observaba regocijada toda la escena.

Ty Lee recogió la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta, depositándolas una tras otra en el regazo de la heredera. No había forma de escapar de la pala, de su persistencia, ni de la voz de Lady Azula que la apremiaba de muy mal humor.

\- Deprisa, mi niña ¡rápido!, póntela entre los labios y vuelve por otra más.

La vasalla daba muestras de cansancio y miedo, pero sus ojos continuaban con la búsqueda, sin aliento, de las pequeñas rosas que había por todas partes, esparcidas ante sus ojos. No importaba cómo jadeara intentando cobrar aliento, ni lo húmedos que estuvieran su rostro y sus extremidades, Ty Lee se mostraba implacable a obedecer.

Asami no podía alejar de su mente el pensamiento que estaba teniendo. Se imaginaba a Korra, sus propias nalgas manchadas de pequeñas ronchas rojas, con sus definidos muslos enrojecidos y sus pechos colgando entre sus morenos brazos mientras se arrastraba por el suelo lista y rápida para obedecer, mientras su llanto estallaba en súplicas mudas, pidiendo que se detuviera.

Era una pervertida, se estaba excitando al imaginarse a Korra de esa manera ¿Qué clase de amor decía que tenía por ella? ¿es amor querer imaginársela llorando y sufriendo por la mano de ella? Pero ella no conocía otro amor. Sabía que tanto a Korra como a ella le gustaría. Sabía que, aunque castigara fuertemente a Korra, al final de todo si ella hundía su ansioso dedo por su sexo lo encontraría empapado, palpitando, pidiéndole a gritos que la satisficiera. Y eso haría ¡por Dios que lo haría!

Korra estaba tan dañada como ella, solo que ella poseía el alma pura y combativa que Asami había perdido hace años. Es por eso que la necesitaba.

\- ¡Deprisa! ¿me oyes? - gritó Azula casi con desdén, sacando a Asami de su imaginación.

La estaba zurrando con fuerza, y ahora soltaba pequeños chasquidos de impaciencia. Ty Lee se raspaba los pezones en la alfombra cada vez que se inclinaba para obedecer y, de pronto, con un sobresalto sintió el pie de Lady Azula en su pubis. La vasalla profirió un grito asustado y volvió con la rosa hasta Asami.

Luego, mientras daba la vuelta para encontrarse con más rosas esparcidas en el suelo, los sollozos de Ty Lee se convirtieron en gemidos amortiguados. Asami observó como ésta se volvió hacia Lady Azula aun cuando la pala le azotaba los muslos y las pantorrillas, y beso y re-besó los pies de su castigadora.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó Azula con verdadera indignación -. ¿Te atreves a pedirme clemencia delante de la Princesa? ¡Condenada, condenada niña mía! - dio una manotada a las nalgas de Ty Lee y la levantó de un tirón, forzando la cabeza de la vasalla hacia atrás, obligándola a separar las rodillas para mantener el equilibrio.

Los sollozos de Ty Lee sonaban ahora sofocados y desiguales. Azula le entregó la pala a uno de los pajes y éste le ofreció al instante un ancho cinturón de cuero. Ella azotó con éste el trasero de la vasalla y un ruido sordo resonó en la estancia. Volvió a repetir el sonido.

\- ¡Coge otra rosa, otra, dos, tres, cuatro, todas en la boca, sin más tardanza, y llévaselas a la Princesa inmediatamente!

Asami observaba como Ty Lee obedecía a toda prisa. Se veía desesperada por obedecer, por alejar la furia de Lady Azula que no sentía nada en absoluto. Sin duda, este juego era más feroz y frenético que los que había jugado Asami. No se imaginaba castigando así a Korra, sólo quería doblegarla para después recompensarla tiernamente entre sus brazos, pero aun así estaba fascinada por cómo Azula manejaba la situación. De repente tuvo curiosidad ¿Qué se sentirá ser una vasalla? ¿La vasalla de Azula... y de Korra?

Levantó la vista observando lo que estaba haciendo Azula. Se encontraba golpeando con la mano los senos de la vasalla, intercalándose entre uno y otro, golpeando a ratos su sexo húmedo, deleitándose con su humedad, tocando sus enrojecidas piernas mientras Ty Lee lloraba y gemía sin control alguno de su cuerpo.

Paulatinamente esta se debilitaba, observaba como poco a poco comenzaba a ceder. Y de repente estaba Azula arrodillada junto a ella, besándole la garganta y los hombros.

\- Eso es, mi muchacha, mi virtuosa y encantadora muchacha - reafirmó Lady Azula. Los golpes habían cesado, y solo los gemidos de Ty Lee llenaban la habitación -. Lo has hecho muy bien, muy bien; lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas y notaba cómo te esforzabas por conservar la gracia. Has agradado enormemente a Asami, la tienes completamente excitada.

Apenas dijo eso Asami fue consciente de su propia agitada respiración. Tenía los labios abiertos y un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Sus piernas estaban apretadas en su asiento, como impidiendo que saliera por entremedio de estas su tan anhelado deseo de satisfacción, pero eso no importaba, Azula lo sabía, y ella no podía seguir ocultándolo.

Azula levantó a Ty Lee del suelo, cogiéndola en sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla, para dirigirse hacia un acolchado sillón que había unos pasos más allá, junto a dos amplios muebles cargados de libros. Asami observaba atenta la escena.

\- Oh, dulce y pequeña Ty Lee, mi Ty Lee. Eres tan buena, tan, tan buena - le susurró aun sosteniéndola en los brazos.

Los labios de Lady Azula abrieron los de ella y su lengua tocó el interior de la boca de la princesa mientras sus dedos estrujaron con ahínco las nalgas, de inmediato un gemido salió de la boca de la vasalla, haciendo que Asami se revolviera un poco en su silla.

\- Bendita princesa, oh, me amas ¿no es cierto? Yo siento que ya te deseo apasionadamente.

Asami observó como Ty Lee se abrazaba al cuello de Azula. Como sus caderas se alzaban en sus brazos, intentando acortar la distancia hacia su objetivo. Azula la depositó lentamente el sillón y sus blancas manos bajaron por el cuerpo de la vasalla hasta posicionarse entremedio de sus piernas. Asami supo que era el momento.

\- Es suficiente - se dijo, levantándose de su silla. Poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación. Conocía cuando Azula estaba de cacería, cuando quería satisfacerse, y no quería molestarla ni observar como una depravada cómo esta tenía sexo con Ty Lee. Sin despedirse cogió la manilla de la puerta y la abrió unos diez centímetros cuando de repente una mano por encima de su hombro la cerró de un solo movimiento y pronto su cuerpo estaba aprisionado entre la puerta y el de Azula, sintiendo cómo esta respiraba caliente en su desprotegido cuello, mientras una mano se iba a apoderar de su cadera. Asami jadeó en silencio, pero intentó recuperar el dominio sobre sí.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le dijo mientras cogía la mano que la tenía asida, intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero esta solo se apretó más contra ella, mientras que la otra mano de Lady Azula fue a posicionarse sin permiso encima de su escote, haciéndola jadear silenciosamente.

\- ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto, Princesa? Aún no has participado del juego - le dijo seductoramente al oído.

\- Ya participé - dijo casi perdiendo el aliento, mientras Azula mordisqueaba su lóbulo y masajeaba lentamente su seno, esta vez abriendo de un tirón la blusa de Asami, descociendo unos cuantos botones en el trayecto, para así colarse por debajo del sostén de Asami, agarrando dominante uno de sus senos. Asami gimió ante el inevitable acto, y se afirmó de la puerta.

\- Ahora venía tu participación, querida Asami. Tanto Ty Lee como tu están listas – le susurró.

\- ¿Listas? - preguntó. Asami supo a lo que se refería cuando sintió una de sus manos bajar lentamente por su vientre, para luego desaparecer y sentir como su falda era subida, para tocar de inmediato, por sobre sus medias y su ropa interior, aquel hambriento centro. La heredera jadeo y movió sus caderas, intentando zafarse del agarre de la dama, pero esta la cogió con más fuerza, y de un solo movimiento bajó el cierre de su falda, quitándola y dio vuelta a la heredera, quedando frente a su rostro.

\- Siempre he pensado que te gustaría hacer más de vasalla que de ama, Asami - dijo acariciando su mejilla - Cuando estás con Korra me da esa sensación. Me excito pensando que estas bajo el mando de ella, y que luego llegaré yo... haríamos un estupendo trío - dijo acercando sus labios a los de la heredera. Asami cerró los ojos, su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, no debió haber tomado tanto vino, pero no era solo el alcohol en su sangre lo que la mantenía inmóvil en los brazos de Azula, era el deseo de ser satisfecha, de querer estar con Korra. - Pero podemos empezar con esto - dijo finalmente.

Lady Azula levantó las caderas de Asami y la empujó contra la puerta, y en un acto inconsciente Asami rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y se afirmó de su cuello. Azula sonrió traviesamente y de inmediato se abalanzo hambrienta hacia sus labios, tomando de inmediato el control. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando de repente la heredera sintió cómo una lengua pedía ingresar a su boca, y sin poder evitarlo se encontró gimiendo mientras sentía como la agresiva lengua de Azula acariciaba su boca, danzaba con su propia lengua y la bañaba con su dulce saliva.

Las caderas de Asami se alzaban sin control en el aire, mientras esta intentaba sin éxito de no gemir. De pronto el objetivo de Azula cambió, ahora se encontraba mordiendo el blanco cuello de Asami, apegándose más a su cuerpo, empujándola contra la puerta, para así liberar una de sus manos, permitiendo que una de las piernas de Asami tocara el suelo, mientas su mano libre se internaba cada vez más entre sus muslos.

Asami se estaba perdiendo. Sentía un exquisito dolor en su cuello, ahí donde los dientes y la boca de Azula se apropiaban de su piel.

 _Un momento... ¿apropiar? ¡Oh mierda!_

\- ¡Azula! - gritó Asami reuniendo toda la fuerza que le fue posible, mientras empujaba el hambriento cuerpo de la dama lejos y ella intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.

No la observó, llevó una mano hacia su cuello y rápida y decidida cruzó la habitación hacia el otro extremo, donde había un gran espejo rodeado de libros. Asami se agachó un poco y con horror veía como una serie de manchas moradas se extendían sobre su cuello y hombros. Si, Azula la había marcado. Tendría que andar con esas marcas por unos días. Cerró los ojos enfadada ¡Cómo había sido tan débil!

 _Eso pasa cuando no te satisfaces a ti misma, Sato. Por culpa de tu despreocupación, andas como animal en celo por todo el Castillo, llamando la atención de todos los depredadores. Agradece que no fue Iroh el que te mostró este juego._

De repente vio por el reflejo como Azula la miraba con una divertida risa entre sus labios. Asami se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste...?! - fue lo único que salió de sus labios

\- Nunca te quejaste, Princesa. Además, por favor, tu cuerpo lo pedía. Si no hubieras despertado en ese momento ahora estaríamos en el suelo y yo estarías entre tus piernas dándote placer... hasta Ty Lee hubiera participado.

\- Tú...

Asami estaba muy enfadada. Pero no solo con Azula, estaba más enfadada consigo misma ¿Cómo pudo caer tan fácil en su juego? Hace tan solo unos minutos ella estaba pensando en Korra ¡Y ahora estaba haciendo eso!

Se sentía sucia, pero le costaba entenderlo.

Se acercó amenazante hasta Azula, que aún se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta. Sin quitarle la vista de encima Asami se agachó a recoger su falda y de inmediato la vistió. Apenas lo hizo se levantó lo más derecha que pudo y se acercó a la puerta cogiéndola de la manilla y abriéndola completamente. Procedió entonces a salir de la sala cuando antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a Azula.

\- Espero que disfrutes a tu nueva vasalla

Y desapareció.

.

.

.

Era de noche, sin duda todos en el Castillo dormían, y también más allá, en las aldeas y ciudades, las personas en sus casitas y chozas.

Levantó su rostro hacia el cielo, viendo como la blanca luz de la luna se proyectaba contra la pared de piedra que estaba más allá. Korra se encontraba encadenada a unos pilares del jardín, con los tobillos separados y las muñecas estiradas por encima de su cuerpo.

Suspiró, ya había pasado exactamente un día desde que estaba amarrada, y solo Katara venía de vez en cuando a encargarse de ella, cepillando su cabello, dándole de comer y beber, soltándola para permitirle ir al baño cuando nadie estaba observándola, incluso limpiando su rostro cuando lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas.

Asami, todo giraba en torno a ella... ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿era cierto? y si lo era ¿por qué se había marchado con Lady Azula a su habitación? Ese último pensamiento la enloquecía. Sabía las intenciones de aquella dama y sabía lo débil que estaba Asami. Mordía su labio y lloraba de rabia al pensar en lo que Azula pudiera haber hecho con su ama.

Le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo, y aquí se le estaba concediendo su petición, pero no lograba aclarar sus ideas.

¿Qué es lo que sentía por Asami?

Al principio era odio, o intentó sentirlo. Desprecio por la intrigante y atrayente mujer que la había despertado de aquella deliciosa manera allá en su palacio del sur, para luego doblegarla, raptarla y castigarla en el Castillo. Pero cuando más creía que estaba cerca de odiarla, ella cambiaba su expresión con ella. Se enternecía, la besaba, la acariciaba y la hacía sentir amada y protegida. Es irónico ya que la protegía de gente como ella, pero en toda esa oscuridad de la que estaba siendo parte, Asami era la luz que le traía paz.

¿Pero sólo era eso? Si algún otro cortesano le hubiera dado palabras de aliento y la hubiera tratado como Asami lo hace con ella en la intimidad de su dormitorio ¿ella no sentiría esto por ella?

Katara la trata muy bien, más que bien, pero ella la veía como una amiga ¿era porque no la dominaba? ¿en qué se había convertido para necesitar sentir una emoción así, para excitarse de esa manera cuando era castigada?

 _Soy una pervertida..._

Korra sentía que su corazón era un mar de emociones, pero la agotaba intentar definir lo que sentía por su ama. Estaba cansada, había pensado durante todo el día, ilusionada a que en cualquier momento apareciera frente a ella Asami, liberándola y llevándosela a su habitación.

La brisa primaveral corría levemente. Para cualquier persona que no perteneciera al frío, aquel ambiente erizaba su piel obligándola a abrigarse, pero no para Korra, ella lo disfrutaba. Sentía como el frío viento acariciaba sus escocidas nalgas, sus ardientes piernas y su atormentado sexo.

 _¡Mierda!... ¿es que no puedo disfrutar un rato sin que me atormentes?_

Intentó moverse entre las cadenas, buscando mitigar el hambre que sentía, que no había podido liberar bajo el cuerpo de Asami.

De repente escuchó unas risas de entremedio de los árboles y la vio a ella, a la causante de todos sus males, a su salvadora, a aquella persona que no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar ya que era tan cambiante como el viento. Se acercó hacia ella con su típico trote divertido, vestía solo un corto vestido de dormir, mostrando sus blancas piernas y trasluciendo la ropa interior que llevaba debajo. El fresco ambiente no parecía afectarla y ella no paraba de sonreírle, acercándose cada vez más, como si algo estuviera tramando.

\- Pobre princesa desamparada - le dijo Azula - ¿Dónde está tu ama que no ha venido a reclamarte?

Korra se mordió el labio y bajó la vista. Ella también se lo preguntaba. Pero una sensación de alivio corrió por su cuerpo cuando vio a esta mujer acercándose y preguntando por ella.

 _Si ella está aquí, significa que Asami está..._

\- Ah, ya lo recuerdo – dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, llevándose una mano a los labios -. Ella está agotada en mi cama

\- ¿Qué?... - susurró Korra en estado de shock.

\- Lo que has escuchado, amada mía. Asami está descansando exhausta en mi cama. Tienes una ama muy demandante, Korra. Se necesita de mucha energía para satisfacerla hasta el punto de que quedara inconsciente por el placer.

Las pupilas de Korra se habían contraído ¿Qué es lo que le estaba queriendo decir? ¿qué había tenido sexo con Asami? ¿qué la habían hecho todo el día y por eso no había venido a visitarla? No, era mentira… Asami había dicho que la amaba.

\- Mientes... - murmuró

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Para qué habría de hacerlo? - dijo suavemente dando la vuelta por los pilares, saliendo de su campo visual -. Pero para que me creas te mostraré esto.

Azula se puso frente a Korra, observándola desde abajo, y llevando una mano hacia su cuello, desabrochó los primeros botones de su liviano vestido para descubrir su cuello y sus hombros. Korra de inmediato abrió los ojos, ensombreciéndose ante tal escena.

Tanto los hombros como el camino hasta su cuello estaban lleno de pequeñas marcas moradas, y de claros y marcados besos cuyo labial rojo había quedado estampado en la piel. Korra no dijo nada, pero sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear sin poder darse cuenta. En tan solo unos segundos, cascadas de lágrimas corrían por ambas mejillas de la princesa mientras ella no daba crédito a lo que veía.

\- Pero... ella... ella dijo que me amaba - balbuceó

\- Todos los amos aman a sus vasallos, incluso cuando no lo son suyos - dijo Azula soltando el cuello de su vestido, dejándolo flojo a merced del viento, que de vez en cuando mostraba las marcas de su piel -. Yo, por ejemplo, desde la primera vez que traté contigo me enamore perdidamente de ti, yo también te amo, Korra. Te amo tanto como amo a mi nueva vasalla. Creo que la conoces, se trata de la Princesa Ty Lee.

Pero Korra no la estaba escuchando. En su mente la frase que tanto le había dado fuerza las últimas veinticuatro horas, la voz temblorosa de Asami diciéndole " _Te amo_ "... ya no tenía ningún significado.

 _Me ama... me ama como todos aman aquí. El amor tiene tan poca importancia como la libertad o la entrega... Si, ella me ama... pero no como yo la amo._

Korra rió ante ese pensamiento, lo sabía ¡ya lo sabía! pero ya era muy tarde. Que estúpida había sido, pero que ironía venir a enterarse ahora, de esta manera. Korra rió más alto, sorprendiendo a Azula, que seguía allí, mirándola. Pero esta no dijo nada. Algo vio en el rostro de Korra que la hizo sonreír y luego se marchó, introduciéndose a la oscuridad y el silencio del castillo, dejando a Korra sola con su triste risa.

 _Yo... ya lo sé ¡la amo! ¡oh Dios la amo tanto! Si no, no sufriría tanto por ella, sino mi corazón no estaría aprisionando mi pecho de manera que quisiera suicidarse... sino..._

Pero no pudo más, se estaba hiperventilando. Korra abrió la boca ante un intento de conseguir más aire, pero solo un alarido salió de entre sus labios. Su visión se estaba nublando y sus oídos se estaban ensordeciendo. No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando de pronto nada fue claro para ella, solo el dolor que ocupaba su pecho por la falta de aire y por saber que Asami no era de ella.

Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la estaban liberando y luego la rodearon estrechándola. Korra sin pensar se aferró a ellos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Las lágrimas calientes quemaban su piel, así mismo como el ardor que sentía en su garganta mientras dejaba pasar aire.

Tardó unos minutos en tranquilizarse, estaba cansada por el esfuerzo y las emociones, y fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada para ver a su liberador

\- Korra - suspiró Mako profundamente y ella comprendió que él le sonreía.

Korra alzó la mano para tocarle el rostro. A la luz de la luna observó cómo su piel contrastaba con la morena de ella. Su mano se posicionó en su ancho cuello, y el sentir el caliente pulso del príncipe en sus dedos la llenó de ansias. En un momento estaba sintiendo la sedosa piel sobre sus manos y al siguiente segundo su boca se estaba abriendo contra la del príncipe, saboreándolo mientras le permitía la entrada.

Todo se nubló en la mente de Korra. Mako la había alzado entre sus brazos y se la había llevado, ella solamente alcanzaba a distinguir, entre besos y gemidos, los cambios de luz.

Korra abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como sus pies tocaban el frío piso de piedra. Observó la luz de la luna que entraba por unas ventanas que no alcanzaban a ser más que estrechas aberturas en la pared. Bajo aquella improvisada ventana, atisbó una cama con abundante paja cubierta por una manta blanca. Al otro lado, en la pared había un gancho que colgaba la vestimenta de un sirviente, pero todo estaba descuidado como si el cuarto llevara mucho tiempo abandonado. Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta y Korra se volteó encontrándose con Mako, quién la miraba penetrante desde la oscuridad.

\- Por un momento pensé que querías escapar - suspiró Korra con alivio -. Pero ¿no nos encontrarán aquí?

Mako dio unos pasos. La luna iluminó la cara del príncipe y resaltó la extraña serenidad que reflejaban sus ojos.

\- Todas las noches, sin excepción, la reina duerme hasta el amanecer. Ha mandado a retirarse al Tahno, y si yo estoy al pie de la cama al amanecer, no nos descubrirán. Aunque siempre existe una posibilidad, y entonces nos castigarían.

\- Oh, no me importa, no me importa - dijo Korra desamparada.

\- A mí tampoco - empezó a decir él, pero su boca ya se había hundido en el cuello de Korra mientras esta lo rodeaba perdida con sus brazos.

Al instante estaban en la cama, sobre la suave manta. Las nalgas de Korra sentían las punzadas de la paja, pero no significaban nada comparadas con los besos húmedos e intensos de Mako. Ella apretó sus hinchados senos contra su pecho, le rodeo la cadera con las piernas y se apegó a él.

Todas las molestias y los tormentos de la larga noche la habían hecho perder la razón, y no se sorprendió cuando de repente él le introdujo aquel grueso sexo que ella había visto erguido a través de la fina manta que usaba como taparrabos. Ella solo se irguió, permitiéndole la entrada, sintiendo sin disfrutar sus enérgicas embestidas. Fueron fuertes, violentas, como si él hubiera liberado una pasión reprimida. Pronto el adolorido sexo de Korra se quedó lleno, sus tiesos pezones palpitaban y sacudió sus caderas, levantando a Mako.

Finalmente, Korra lanzó un apagado gemido y sintió como él se liberaba con un último y enérgico movimiento. Se quedaron quietos, sentía el palpitar del pecho del príncipe, sentía una decepción consigo misma, estaba desganada. Pronto se recostaron y esta permaneció tumbada, contra el pecho de Mako, mientras él la acunaba con su brazo, la mecía, sin dejar de besarla.

Korra se sentía vacía. Su cuerpo había respondido por ella. Había creído que aquel castigo le hubiera aliviado su dolor, pero no hizo nada más que empeorarlo. ¿Cómo antes podía disfrutar el sexo con un hombre? ¿qué le había hecho Asami para que se sintiera tan decepcionada y falta de apetito por alguien que no fuera ella? Comenzó a sentirse sucia y miserable al haber pensado que teniendo sexo con Mako, con un hombre, iba a castigarla, que se iba a rebelar. Oh ¡qué tonta había sido! Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar levemente y pronto sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear en silencio.

\- Korra - le susurró Mako -, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

\- Oh Mako... - gimoteó la princesa -, he hecho algo terrible...

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? - dijo sorprendido -. No te culpes, Korra. Tú no has tenido la culpa. De cierta manera me aproveché de tu dolor, sabía que estas sufriendo por Asami.

\- ¿Sabes lo que siento por Asami? - dijo calmando sus lágrimas

\- Por supuesto, o si no, no te esforzarías tanto para intentar ser digna de ella.

\- Mako... lo siento... Oh, Asami se enfadará, se enfadará y me castigará

 _Pero es su culpa por haberme engañado ella primero... ¡Pero aun sabiendo eso yo soy la que me siento culpable!_

Korra sabía que lo que había hecho estaba terriblemente mal. Sabía que, aunque Asami lo hiciera con todas las mujeres del Castillo eso no le daba el derecho para ella meterse con un hombre ¡con un hombre por Dios! ¡y con Mako! Sentía que esa era la mayor traición que podía hacerle a Asami ¿y había dicho que la amaba? ella nunca había amado ¿cómo iba a saber qué es el que era el amor? lo suyo era una obsesión por su ama, una cruel obsesión que la había llevado a la locura.

\- Korra, tranquilízate - le dijo, acariciando su brazo.

\- No.… me castigará - dijo pensando en la reina y sin emoción alguna en su voz continuó: - y me enviará al pueblo.

\- ¿Y quién te ha hablado del pueblo? - preguntó Mako un poco sorprendido -. No digas eso, ningún favorito de la reina o de la princesa de la Corona ha sido enviado nunca allí.

\- ¿Nunca? ¿Y Kuvira?

\- Ella solo era la vasalla de la Princesa Asami. Nunca fue su favorita, nunca Asami se comportó con ella como lo hace enloquecida contigo - dijo tranquilizándola -. Además, no te preocupes. No nos atraparán, y si llegase a suceder, diré que te amordacé y te forcé. Como mucho sufrirías unos pocos días en la sala de castigos, y lo que a mí me suceda no tiene importancia. Debes jurarme que me dejarás asumir la culpa, o de verdad te amordazaré y te devolveré de inmediato a tus cadenas.

Korra bajó la cabeza, una nueva duda se instauró en su cabeza: _¿Por qué Mako está haciendo esto? ¿No entendió cuando le insinué que estaba siendo usado?_

\- Yo te traje aquí. Soy yo quien merece ser castigado si nos atrapan. Esto será un pacto entre nosotros. Y no quiero que discutas - dijo aún hablando del tema.

\- Si, mi príncipe - susurró mecánicamente Korra.

\- No, a mí no me hables así - le rogó tomando su rostro entre sus manos -. No era mi intención darte órdenes. Para ti solo soy Mako, nada más que eso. Lo siento si he sido rudo, pero no puedo permitir que te sometan a un castigo tan terrible. Haz lo que yo te digo porque... porque...

\- Está bien, Mako - dijo dibujando por primera vez una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Oh Korra - dijo él iluminado por su sonrisa, y acercó sus labios a su frente para depositar un beso -. Y ahora, dime en qué piensas ¿por qué sufres tanto?

Eso fue un balde frío para Korra, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¿Por qué sufro?... acaso ¿no lo ves con tus propios ojos? Sufro por Asami, de ella provienen todos mis penas y alegrías, por ella mi corazón sufre y goza en regocijo, por sus castigos y sus recompensas, por...

\- Siempre te castigará y te recompensará. Sentirás que tu mente poco a poco perderá más la cordura, sorprendiéndote en el momento en que comiences a desear los castigos de tu ama, sus delirios y sus caricias, como tu mente poco a poco se transformará y pronto solo sentirás pasión por ver y sentir aquellas complejas e incomprendidas emociones fuertes - dijo confundiéndola -. ¿Acaso no gozaste al ver cómo me castigaban en el Gran Salón el primer día que te trajeron? ¿Qué harías si te dijera que derramé el vino aposta aquel primer día para que repararas en mí?

Korra se quedó estupefacta.

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que experimentas - continuó el príncipe -. No me refiero a lo que te hace padecer la pala ni a los incesantes juegos de la Princesa Asami, sino a lo que experimenta tu corazón. ¿A qué se debe ese conflicto? ¿qué te impide rendirte a ella?

\- ¿Rendirme? - se preguntó asustada -. ¿Te has rendido tú, acaso? - requirió, ligeramente enfadada.

\- Por supuesto - dijo él tranquilamente -. Adoro a la reina y me encanta contentarla. Adoro a todos los que me atormentan, porque debo hacerlo. Es profundamente simple.

\- Pero yo no solo la adoro... yo la amo, Mako

\- Ese es el problema, pequeña. Aquí no existe esa clase de amor. Además ¿cómo sabes cómo es el amor? bien podría ser una obsesión frente a esta nueva y atrayente situación.

Korra se quedó pensando. A cada instante se decía que amaba a Asami para luego cuestionarse si acaso eso no era sino un infantil afán, y cada minuto pensaba y creía una de las dos cosas.

\- ¿No sientes dolor, ni humillación? - siguió preguntándole

\- Siento un gran dolor, y una gran humillación. Eso es algo que nunca dejará de suceder. Si así fuera, incluso durante poco tiempo, el talento inagotable de nuestros amos descubriría otra manera de hacérnoslo sentir. ¿Crees que me sentí humillado en el Gran Salón cuando Tahno me puso cabeza abajo y me azotó ante toda la corte, tan de improvisto y por tan poco? Soy un príncipe poderoso, mi padre es un rey poderoso. Nunca lo olvido. Y, desde luego, fue doloroso ser tratado con tanta rudeza por la princesa de la corona en consideración de ti.

Korra se sentó y se llevó las manos a la mejilla, consternada. Ahí radicaba la desgracia del asunto. Incluso en aquel preciso momento podía imaginarse a la Princesa Roja, con su delgado y fino rostro blanco, sus carnosos e intensos labios rojos, sus suaves manos inmaculadas y aquellos oscuros ojos esmeraldas llenos de dominancia y pasión. Para ella fue una agonía que no se la hubiera llevado a la cama después de haber superado la prueba del sendero para caballos, pero más allá del deseo sexual que sentía por Asami, sabía que su corazón, allí en el Castillo Rojo, palpitaba por ella. Ella se había entregado a ella como Mako se había entregado al Castillo y a sus delirios. Y eso él le estaba recriminando, que debía de amar sus castigos, no a la castigadora. Pero ella se rehusaba a hacerlo.

\- Korra - llamó su atención - Deseo ayudarte porque te adoro - le dijo -. Quiero orientarte, pero siempre pones resistencia.

\- No siempre - admitió con un vago susurro, apartando la vista, como si de repente se avergonzara de reconocerlo -. Experimento... tantas cosas.

\- Cuéntame...

\- En el Sendero para Caballos... no sé cómo confesarlo, sentí un gran alivio en mi interior, como si me hubiera liberado de mi lucha; era simplemente una vasalla, una pobre y desesperada mujer cuyo deber era esforzarse, pura y llanamente, sólo eso.

\- Eres elocuente - le contestó con tranquilidad -, has aprendido mucho.

\- Pero no quiero sentir eso. En el fondo quiero rebelarme, quisiera insensibilizarme contra sus juegos. Me atormentan sin cesar. Asami... si sólo fuera con ella...

\- Pero, aunque lo fuera, ella siempre encontraría nuevas maneras de atormentarte, y no es la única. Dime ¿por qué no quieres rendirte a los demás?

\- Porque la amo solo a ella - le dijo firmemente -. ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no te rebelas? Katara me dijo que tienes un núcleo al que nadie puede llegar.

\- Tonterías. Yo simplemente entiendo y acepto todo. No hay resistencia.

\- Pero ¿cómo puede ser? - preguntó sorprendida

\- Korra, tienes que aprenderlo. Debes aceptar y ceder, y entonces verás todo más claro.

\- No estaría aquí contigo si hubiera cedido, ya que por celos yo...

\- Igual estarías aquí conmigo - la interrumpió, dándole una mirada de reprobación -. Yo adoro a mi reina, y estoy aquí contigo. Yo amo a las dos, amo a todos. Me entrego a ello por entero, como a todo lo demás, aun cuando sé que puedo ser castigado. Y cuando me castiguen, sentiré gran temor, sufriré, y lo entenderé y lo aceptaré. Korra, cuando lo aceptes, florecerás en el dolor, resurgirás en tu sufrimiento.

\- En el sendero, había una princesa delante de mí en la fila que corrió justo antes que yo. Ella estaba resignada ¿no es verdad? - preguntó Korra.

\- No, olvídala. Se trata de la princesa Ty Lee: ella es infantil y traviesa, siempre lo ha sido y no tiene sensibilidad. No tiene profundidad, ningún misterio. Pero tú tienes todo eso y siempre sufrirás más que ella.

\- ¿Todo el mundo adquiere, tarde o temprano, esa habilidad para aceptar?

\- No, algunos nunca lo hacen, pero es muy difícil decir quién lo ha conseguido. Yo soy capaz de distinguirlo, pero nuestros señores no siempre son tan despiertos, te lo aseguro. Por ejemplo, Tahno me dijo que has visto la princesa Opal amarrada a la viga en la sala de castigos ¿Crees que ella está resignada?

\- ¡Desde luego que no!

\- Ah, pero lo está, y es una gran vasalla y una valiosa sierva. Pero adora estar atada, no poder moverse; y cuando está muy aburrida, tolera el enfado de sus superiores, tanto mejor si se divierten cuando ella permite que la castiguen.

\- No, no puedes decirlo en serio. Ella no era así, allá...

\- ¿En el sur? - completó la frase -. ¿No conoces la historia de la princesa Opal?

\- Bueno, ella siempre trabajó para mí en el Palacio del Sur

\- Claro que lo hizo, pero es mejor decir que se refugió en el sur trabajando para ti.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Opal es la única heredera mujer de su reino, y como sus hermanos mayores habían sido traídos antes que ella a prestar vasallaje, ella sabía lo que se le deparaba, sabía con respecto a esto y decidió huir de sus tierras y ocultarse bajo el disfraz de una secretaria. Ya has conocido a Lord Huan, bueno él es su hermano, pero prefirió quedarse a servir aquí en vez de volver a su tierra. Como sea, el plan de Opal era muy bueno, a decir verdad - dijo Mako, pero después soltó una pequeña risa -. Pero no contó con que la Princesa Asami en persona la iba a ir a ver allá cuando fue a buscarte.

\- ¿Qué hizo Asami?

\- Probablemente contó sobre el paradero de Opal y gracias a eso pudieron capturarla, pero lo más importante creo que la hechizó. Algo debe haberle hecho que hizo que Opal viniera casi por cuenta propia al Castillo Rojo. Y no la culpo, si la Princesa Asami se hubiera topado conmigo, yo también hubiera querido ser amaestrado por ella.

Korra se quedó muda. Tantos años trabajando con Opal y resultó que era una fugitiva de sus tierras, y de la misma jerarquía que ésta. Nunca pensó que aquella tranquila secretaria fuera tan distinta por dentro, que tuviera tan oscuros secretos e inclinaciones. No lo creía aún.

\- Me cuesta creer que Opal sea como tú dices que es.

\- Ella es así y se comporta de esa manera porque ése es su estilo - le respondió Mako, como si su respuesta fuera la más normal -. Cada vasallo tiene el suyo, y tú debes encontrar el vuestro. A ti nunca te resultará fácil. Sufrirás mucho antes de descubrirlo, pero ¿no te das cuenta de que en el Sendero para Caballos y en los aposentos de la reina, ya sentiste el comienzo? La princesa Opal es una luchadora. Tu deberías ser condescendiente, como yo en gran parte lo soy. Ése debería ser tu estilo, una devoción exquisita y personal. Una gran calma, gran serenidad. En su momento quizá conozcas a otros vasallos que sean ejemplares en ese tipo de comportamiento.

Korra suspiró profundamente. De repente la invadió la sensación que experimentó cuando corría en el Sendero para Caballos, la briza que la rozaba, y su cuerpo ardía sin parar debido al esfuerzo.

\- No sé, siento vergüenza cuando me entrego, siento como si me perdiera completamente a mí misma

\- Si, eso es. Pero escucha, tenemos esta noche para nosotros, aquí, en este pequeño cuarto. Quiero contarte la historia de mi llegada aquí, y cómo conseguí encontrar el camino del cual te hablo. Cuando acabe, si todavía te sientes rebelde, te pido que reflexiones sobre ello. Continuaré adorándote, no importa, y seguiré luchando para disfrutar de los momentos en que pueda verte en secreto. Pero, si prestas atención, verás que podrás conquistar todo lo que esté a tu alrededor.

No intentes comprender de una vez todo lo que te digo. Limítate a escuchar y ya me dirás si, al final la historia no te aporta cierta calma. Recuerda que no es posible escapar de este lugar. No importa lo que hagas, la corte encontrará la forma de obtener alguna diversión de ti. Incluso el vasallo más indómito y lleno de coraje puede ser atado y utilizado de mil maneras diferentes para divertir a todo el mundo. Así que acepta esta barrera, y luego intenta comprender tus propios límites y cómo debes ampliarlos.

\- No creo que pueda hacerlo - dijo en un susurro, más para sí que para Mako, pero éste la escuchó.

\- Debes buscar tu propia senda de la aceptación, Korra.

De repente Mako la abrazó, y luego le empujó dulcemente la lengua entre sus labios y la besó con violencia. Korra abrumada no respondió, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y además sabía que lo de Mako había sido un error, su cuerpo ahora se lo estaba diciendo, así que no hizo nada, esperando que el príncipe se diera cuenta. Y lo hizo.

Mako la soltó con delicadeza y recostándose en sus codos se rió.

\- Es cierto entonces. Estás enamorada de la Princesa

\- ¿Qué? - se avergonzó Korra sin razón.

\- Será más difícil para ti entregarte y ceder, pero... quizás, una vez que entiendas tu amor por ella, será más fácil, ya que querrás complacer a todos con tal de que te den tiempo para estar con ella.

\- Pero yo sólo querré estar con ella, y sé que ella sólo querrá estar conmigo.

\- Por supuesto. Así es el amor en una primera etapa, pero luego se volverá más sólido, más íntimo y no tan físico y posesivo. Podrás sentir que le perteneces a ella y al Castillo de la misma manera, sin sentir que la estás engañando.

\- Pero ¿cómo puedo pertenecerle a ella y al Castillo al mismo tiempo?

\- Tan sencillamente como ahora le perteneces a la Princesa Asami y a Lady Azula - dijo sorprendiendo a Korra -. Apuesto a que antes que acabe el mes, estarás loca por contentarla. Te asustará la idea de disgustarla, ansiarás su pala igual que la temerás.

Korra apartó la cara y la enterró en la paja, porque eso ya era cierto en ese momento. En el Sendero para Caballos se había alegrado de ver a Lady Azula, pero aun así no le inspiraba lo mismo cuando estaba con Asami. Eso era más fuerte.

 _No creo que Mako lo entienda... yo... yo de verdad la amo._

\- Quizás si escuchas mi historia lo entenderás mejor. No es una explicación clara, pero verás cómo se desentraña un misterio bastante complicado.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

Me van a matar.

No sé a quién culparán, no sé si se enfadarán con una de las chicas por lo que hicieron, aunque a mi criterio lo de Korra fue peor, pero aún así la entiendo, pero no me he puesto a pensar si la acepto. No sé que haría si yo estuviera en sus zapatos. Pero culpo de todo a Azula, ella es mi dulce chiquilla traviesa y culpable.

¡Y aquí se aclaró el origen de Opal! Les seré sincera, cuando escribí de ella al principio, allá en el primer capítulo... en palabras poco sutiles les diré que _la cagué_. Nunca debí haberla puesto en ese personaje tan burdo, o sea ¿cómo la iba a meter en la historia si ella era la secretaria de Korra? ¡Ajá! pero después se me ocurrió todo esto y ¡bang! (Nació el cereal chocapic, jajaja) así que ya no me arrepiento de nada, pero si me devané los sesos pensando en cómo arreglar la cagada que me había mandado. _I did it!_

Intenté meter un poco de Kuvira, pero no será hasta unos capítulos más en donde se aclarará todo. Lo que sucederá con Korra y Asami... uy, tendrán que esperar, ya que les adelanto que el próximo capítulo sólo se tratará de Mako. Es importante, ya que él es un reflejo de la sumisión misma, lo que ayudará a Korra en todo lo que se le viene.

Pasando a los reviews:

 **Luna RedDragon:** Aaaah! (grito agudo) si! le dijo que la amaba! ajajaja, como lectora también hubiera gritado en esa parte como nenaza. Y a Yasuko no le puedo tener mala, en realidad a ninguno... todos son importantes, y de alguna manera ayudarán (aunque no quieran) a que las chicas se den cuenta. Ahora no sé que pensarás con las travesuras de Azula y sus consecuencias. **Shizuma94:** Yo no he hecho nada! Pero siento que te gustan las personas frías e inalcanzables (y que te castiguen? ajajjaa), no sé... fue un decir. Ahora, a Azula le habían prometido Korra, aquí lo dejó claro, al igual que los pensamientos de Mako. Este es un personaje incorregible, dotado de algo que Korra no tiene, de la entrega y despreocupación que ella tiene que alcanzar, pero este se irá al extremo (chan!). Con respecto al trío, me es difícil concebirlo, por la personalidad posesiva y celosa de Asami. Quizás no lo haga como parte de la historia, sino como oneshot. Jijiji, ahí te estaré contando. **Tc99:** Tienes que tomarte un buen y dulce jugo ahora, para que no te angusties y recuperes el poco dulzor que había en el otro capítulo. Nadie hizo nada, Azula solo las provocó y Korra... bueno... ella hizo eso. Gracias por tus palabras, inflan de orgullo mi pervertido pecho, jajaa. **Aile1323:** (*suspiro*) Estoy... no sé. Asustada, alegre, halagada y enfadada; todo a la vez. Ya llevaba haciendo lo que me mandó, milady. Quizás ya te quité la paz interior, lo lamento, pero en mi defensa te dije que no iba a durar mucho, o por lo menos lo propuse como una opción. _Los sentimientos deben ser alumbrados por el intelecto para convertirse en sabiduría, y el intelecto debe ser alumbrado por las emociones para convertirse en verdadera inteligencia._ ¿Que quiero decir citando eso?, que Korra debe entender lo que siente para aceptarlo, algo así como ensayo y error, es por eso que se disputa tantas veces si lo que siente es amor u obsesión. Ahora habrá que esperar qué es lo que hará Asami cuando se entere del pequeño desliz de la morena. Ah, y ahora sí, sé de la _Ley fundamental del universo._ _Señorita paranoía, no se pre-ocupe_ ~. **Ruha:** Por Dios! Si tienes dudas "de esa clase" podrías decírmelas por fb en vez de ventilarlas por aquí. Dónde la respetable imagen que debo cuidar?! (cual imagen? ajajaja). La rebeldía que tiene Korra no es tanto por sus acciones, sino por su pensamiento (por el momento, claro) y tu... tu te hubieras detenido y hubieras golpeado a Azula por azotarte, jajaja, mira que aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te enojabas. Asamisexual, jajajaja, son los genes que heredó de su tierna madre. Y con respecto a Iroh, falta ése personaje que se meta a la ecuación. Ya dejé un indicio de que él había sido importante para que Kuvira se fuera. **yohennysiso:** Hiciste el medio spoiler! No lo hizo Korra, pero si le tocó a otra princesa. No podía hacer sufrir más a mi queridísima. Además la historia lo necesitaba (además del Tyzula). He estado cambiando la historia un poco, pero es en honor a la trama. Ya verás más adelante que me comí un personaje, tendrás que averiguar cuál es el que falta, jojojo. **Kykyo-chan:** Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hará Asami? chan chaaan. **Ninna Fox:** Ajajjaa, seguí tu consejo, le pedí a uno de mis castigados vasallos que escribiera, sin faltas ni retrasos o iba a ser azotado de cabeza. Gracias por tus palabras, y créeme que la estoy cuidando. Me tienen prácticamente bajo amenaza así que sigo las absolutas indicaciones que me dieron. **catching RE:** "¿Cómo Asami supo de Korra?" ¿Te refieres a cómo supo de ella para llevarla al Castillo o cómo supo donde estaba después del Sendero?. Quizás ahora puedes saber por qué Korra pidió tiempo. Confundida sería decir poco, esa niña aún está en shock por todo lo que está descubriendo, tanto en el Castillo como en su interior. Todas las acciones que realizaba antes las ve como banales y sin gracia, en comparación a esto. Es por ello que pidió tiempo. No puedes aceptar algo sin haberlo entendido completamente, o sino no durará mucho. **west jori:** A mi me encantó Iroh II en la serie, y hubiera deseado que hubiera tenido más protagonismo. Siempre me gustó, pero acá alguien debía ser el malo. Y veamos, libros con este tipo de trama son pocos y horriblemente comparados. Es muy distinto comparar a Anne Rice con E. L. James (50 sombras) y con el Marqués. Ya que uno es el erotismo y la liberación mental, el otro es una cochina novela con algunos toques de sexo y el último es una crítica hacia el mundo a través de los sucios actos realizados. Quería hacer esta diferencia, por si ya has leído algo de los autores. En lo personal cuesta encontrar algo parecido. Siguiendo la línea de la autora, podría recomendarte _Hacia el Edén_ o _Belinda_ (Anne Rice) ahí hay amorsh, y ya otro distinto pero que entra en este tipo de literatura es _Pídeme lo que quieras_ (Megan Maxwell) algo un poco cliché pero me entretuvo bastante. **DjPuMa13g:** La pregunta del millón ¿Quieres que haya sexo entre Korra y Asami? ajajajja. No hubo v.v, lo siento. No te preocupes, Yasuko ama a Mako, y hablo del amor "raro" que hay en el Castillo, sino del puro y bueno al cual estás acostumbrada (yo tiré la toalla hace tiempo), lo malo es que la que ama a Korra de esa manera es Azula, y a esta le encanta atormentarla. Asami va tomando control de ella misma cada vez más, creo que tiene la película clara aún más que Korra, y eso que es ella la que viene "mal de fábrica". Pero no te contaré más, jijiji. Gracias por tus consejos, eso he estado haciendo así que me alegra saber que estoy en el camino correcto. Acá pocas veces hay sol así que te compadezco. El clima de mi ciudad es ideal para alguien tan caprichosa como yo, jajaja.

.

.

 _Gracias por su apoyo, chicos~_


	9. La historia del Príncipe Mako

**La historia del Príncipe Mako**

\- Cuando llegó el momento de prestar vasallaje a la reina - explicó Mako -, yo me resignaba en absoluto a ser uno de los escogidos, aunque había otros príncipes que habían sido seleccionados para ir conmigo. A todos nos dijeron que nuestro tributo no duraría más de cinco años, como mucho, y que cuando volviéramos habríamos mejorado enormemente en sabiduría, paciencia, autocontrol y todo tipo de virtudes. Naturalmente, conocía a otros que habían prestado vasallaje, y aunque hay una especie de ley que prohíbe contar lo que aquí sucede, sabía que era una prueba severa y yo estimaba mi libertad. De modo que, cuando mi padre me dijo que mi obligación era ir, escapé del castillo y vagué de pueblo en pueblo.

» La verdad, no sé cómo se lo habrá tomado mi padre cuando se enteró. El hecho es que un grupo de soldados de la reina hizo una bastida en el pueblo donde yo me encontraba y me llevaron junto a unos cuantos chicos y chicas plebeyas que iban a prestar otras formas de vasallaje. A ellos los entregaban a nobles y damas de menor rango para servir en sus mansiones particulares. Los príncipes y princesas como nosotros servimos sólo en la corte, como ya habrás observado.

» El día era soleado, resplandeciente. Yo caminaba solo por un campo al sur del pueblo cuando descubrí a los soldados. Al instante me vi rodeado por unos seis jinetes. Supe que pertenecían a la reina en cuanto me percaté de que su intención era llevarme como esclavo. Me esposaron y de inmediato me desnudaron y me tiraron sobre la silla del capitán.

» Aquello bastó por sí solo para indignarme y hacerme pelear por mi libertad. Imagínatelo: los tobillos atados con una gruesa cuerda, mi trasero al aire, desnudo, y con mi cabeza colgando. Con cierta frecuencia el capitán no dudaba en ponerme la mano encima cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Me pellizcaba y me pinchaba según le venía la gana, y parecía disfrutar su superioridad.

Korra dio un respingo al oír todo esto. No le costó demasiado imaginarse toda la escena. En comparación a la captura de Mako, la de Korra había sido un juego sensual de placer y dominación; Asami había sido considerada.

 _No puedo imaginar cómo habría sido todo si en vez de Asami hubiera venido a buscarme otra persona... ¿me habrán paseado desnuda por todas las ciudades?_

\- El viaje hasta el Castillo Rojo era largo. Me trataban rudamente, como si fuera un equipaje. Por las noches me ataban a un palo en el exterior de la tienda del capitán y, aunque no permitían que nadie me violara, los soldados no paraban de atormentarme. Cogían palos y me punzaban el cuerpo, me tocaban la cara, los brazos, las piernas y todo lo que podían. Tenía las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza y todo el rato permanecía erguido. Dormía de pie. No hacía frío por las noches, pero aquello era insoportable.

» No obstante, todo esto respondía a algo. Me habían prometido como vasallo de la propia reina, en virtud del tratado que acordó mi padre. El trayecto durante el día era siempre igual: tumbado encima de la silla del capitán. A menudo me azotaba con sus guantes de cuero sólo para divertirse. Permitía que las personas se acercaran al camino cuando nosotros paseábamos y entonces me ridiculizaba, me revolvía el pelo y se dirigía a mí utilizando apodos cariñosos. Pero en realidad no podía usarme.

\- ¿Pensabas en escapar? - preguntó Korra

\- Siempre, pero en todo momento me encontraba entre soldados y completamente desnudo. Aunque hubiera conseguido llegar a la casa de alguien, me habrían apresado y entregado para hacerse con el dinero del rescate. Sólo hubiera conseguido padecer nuevas humillaciones y más degradaciones. Así que me dejé llevar, atado y arrojado ignominiosamente sobre el caballo, corroído por la furia.

» Pero finalmente llegamos al castillo. Una vez allí me lavaron a fondo, luego me pusieron ungüentos y me llevaron ante su majestad. La suya era una belleza fría. Me impresionó desde el primer momento. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan preciosos, ni tan distantes. Cuando me negué a permanecer en silencio y a obedecer, ella se rió y ordenó que me amordazaran y me pusieran unos grilletes con abrazaderas de cuero para que no pudiera levantarme de la posición a cuatro patas que me habían obligado a adoptar. Amarrado por las cadenas a los grilletes de cuero colocados en mis muñecas, y éstos a los que llevaba en las piernas, por encima de las rodillas. Mis tobillos estaban ligados de tal forma que apenas podía separar las piernas. No era un mal sistema - dijo con ironía.

» A continuación la reina tomó su largo bastón de guía, como ella lo llama, para llevarme de un lado a otro. Era una vara con un largo falo forrado de cuero en el extremo. Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí cuando por primera vez lo introdujo en mí. Me impulsó hacia delante y yo, con lágrimas en los ojos avance delante de ella como un animalito obediente. Una vez me eché el suelo y me negué a obedecer, ella se limitó a reírse de mí y entonces empezó su faena con la pala.

» La verdad, me rebelaba con una gran furia. Cuando más me zurraba ella, más refunfuñaba yo y más me negaba a obedecer. Así que ordenó que me colocaran boca abajo y me azotaran con la pala durante horas. Puedes imaginarte todo lo que sufrí. Pero fíjate, había otros vasallos que me observaban confusos y atónitos. Para ellos, estar desnudos y con grilletes, y ser apaleado, era suficiente para obligarlos a obedecer, ya que además sabían que no podían escapar, que debían servir durante varios años y que estaban indefensos.

» De todos modos, esa magia no funcionaba conmigo. Cuando me soltaron tenía las nalgas y las piernas irritadas por la pala, pero no me importaba. Todos los intentos para estimular mi órgano habían fallado. Era demasiado testarudo.

» Lord Iroh me sermoneaba a fondo. Me decía que era mucho más fácil aguantar la pala con mi órgano erecto, que, si la pasión recorría mis venas, comprendería el sentido de satisfacer a mi señora. Yo ni le prestaba atención. Aun así, la reina seguía encontrándome fascinante, a pesar de que la Princesa Asami le decía que yo era un caso perdido.

\- ¿Asami estaba aquí? - preguntó Korra sorprendida

\- Claro, pero pocas veces la veía. Lo único que sabía, y que en ese entonces me sorprendía, era que ella tenía una mujer como vasalla. Ahora ya me parece hasta normal. Da lo mismo a quien satisfagas, ya sea hombre o mujer.

 _Kuvira_...

\- Pero no supe de ella por mucho. Cuando yo era un vasallo ideal, la Princesa había abandonado el Castillo.

Ahí estaba, Korra supo que era la oportunidad de saber qué es lo que había pasado finalmente con Asami y Kuvira, pero antes de siquiera preguntar Mako se puso a hablar.

\- No sé qué es lo que haya pasado entre ellas dos, Korra, pero es mejor comportarse como la Princesa te lo pide. Solo sé que ella sufrió mucho y que por eso se fue.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio. Mako veía la preocupación en el rostro de Korra, pero más que eso, reflejaba toda una batalla de emociones.

 _Pobre muchacha -_ pensó _\- pero es mejor que continúe para que se distraiga y entienda su rol en el Castillo._

\- Como iba diciendo, la reina me encontraba fascinante - le dijo dándole una sonrisa, captando la atención de Korra -. Me dijo que superaba en belleza a cualquier otro esclavo que le hubieran enviado antes, y me tenía amarrado a la pared de sus aposentos, día y noche, para poder observarme. Aunque, para ser más precisos, en realidad era para que yo pudiera observarla a ella y acabara deseándola.

» Yo, en un principio, ni la miraba. Pero poco a poco empecé a estudiarla. Aprendí cada uno de sus detalles: sus ojos fríos y distantes, en ese entonces llevaba una espesa cabellera negra, sus pechos blancos y sus largas piernas, la forma en que se acostaba en la cama, caminaba o comía; todo lo hacía con suma delicadeza. Por supuesto, ordenaba que me azotaran regularmente con la pala, y poco a poco empezó a suceder algo muy curioso. Los paletazos eran lo único que me rompía el hastío de aquellos días, aparte de observarla a ella. De manera que, contemplarla y ser castigado se convirtió en algo interesante para mí.

\- Eso es sorpresivo - dijo Korra levantando las cejas. De alguna manera encontraba inteligente la acción de Yasuko.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, ella está infinitamente segura de su propia belleza. Tal como su hija, la cual diría que es aún más hermosa.

» Bien, durante todo ese tiempo ella continuaba con sus asuntos de la corte, iba y venía. A menudo me quedaba solo sin nada que hacer, aparte de forcejear y maldecir con la mordaza en la boca. Luego ella regresaba, como una visión de suaves bucles y labios rojos, y mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza cada vez que se quedaba desnuda, y cuando lo hacía y se introducía en el baño, yo ya estaba fuera de mí.

» Por supuesto, todo esto era secreto. Yo hacía todo lo que podía para no revelar nada e intentaba aquietar más mi pasión. Pero soy un hombre, así que en cosa de días la pasión empezó a multiplicarse, a dejarse ver. La reina se reía de todo esto y me atormentaba. Luego me decía que iba a sufrir mucho menos cuando me encontrara sobre su regazo y aceptara obedientemente la pala. Ése es el entretenimiento favorito de la reina, pegar una simple zurra encima de su regazo, como habrás tenido la penosa oportunidad de sufrir. Le encanta la intimidad de esa acción.

» Como iba diciendo, me azotaban con la pala, siempre de las formas más incómodas y distantes. Solía mandar a Tahno, a quién yo despreciaba...

\- ¿Y ahora no? - preguntó confundida Korra

\- Ahora no lo desprecio en absoluto - contestó el príncipe -. De todos los pajes, él es uno de los más interesantes. Eso es algo que aquí se llega a apreciar enormemente. Pero entonces lo despreciaba tanto como a la reina.

» Ella me ordenaba que me azotaran. Él me retiraba los grilletes que me mantenían sujeto a la pared, sin que yo dejara de patalear y forcejear como un loco. Luego me arrojaba sobre su rodilla, con mis piernas separadas, y los paletazos se sucedían hasta que la reina se cansaba. Dolía terriblemente y todavía aumentaba más mi humillación. Pero a medida que el aburrimiento se hacía cada vez más desesperado en mis horas de soledad, empecé a tomarme las palizas como un intervalo. Pensaba en el dolor, y en las diversas fases que atravesaba. En primer lugar, los estallidos iniciales de la pala, que para nada eran tan dolorosos. Luego, a medida que se volvían más fuertes, sentía dolor, escozor, y culebreaba e intentaba escapar de los golpes, aunque me había jurado no hacerlo. Me recordaba que debía permanecer quieto, pero acababa cayendo en forzados zigzagueos, lo cual divertía inmensamente a la reina. Cuando ya estaba muy irritado, me sentía tremendamente cansado, sobre todo del forcejeo. La reina sabía que era más vulnerable y entonces me tocaba. Sus manos resultaban una delicia sobre mis moretones a pesar del odio que sentía por ella. Luego pasaba la mano suavemente por mi órgano, al tiempo que me decía al oído que podría disfrutar del éxtasis si la servía. Me contaba que yo sería objeto de toda su atención, que los criados me bañarían y me mimarían, en vez de tratarme con rudeza y colgarme de la pared. A veces yo empezaba a lloriquear al escuchar esto porque ya no podía contenerme. Los pajes se reían, y a la reina todo aquello también le hacía bastante gracia. Luego me devolvían a la pared para que mi ánimo decayera aún más a causa del hastío interminable.

» Durante todo ese tiempo, nunca vi que los demás esclavos fueran castigados directamente por la reina. Ella practicaba sus diversiones y juegos en sus muchos salones. Yo, en raras ocasiones oía gritos, risas y golpes a través de las puertas.

» Pero, a medida que empecé a exhibir un órgano erecto y ansioso, muy a mi pesar, empecé a esperar con anhelo los terribles castigos, en contra de mi voluntad, sin que ambas cosas estuvieran conectadas en mi mente.

» Ella se traía en vasallo de vez en cuando para divertirse. No tengo palabras para describir el ataque de celos que sentí la primera vez que presencié cómo castigaba a un vasallo. Fue con el joven príncipe Aang, al que ella adoraba en esos días. Tenía 17 años y las nalgas más redondas y pequeñas que puedas imaginar. A los pajes le parecían irresistibles, y también a los criados, al igual que las vuestras.

Korra se ruborizó al oír esto.

\- No te consideres desdichada. Escucha lo que tengo que decir acerca del hastío - añadió Mako, acariciando su mano con ternura.

» Como te decía, trajeron a ese vasallo y la reina lo acarició y lo importunó sin ningún pudor. Lo colocó sobre su regazo y le propinó una zurra con la palma de la mano, como lo hizo contigo. Yo veía su miembro erecto y cómo intentaba mantenerlo apartado de la pierna de la reina por temor a derramar su pasión y contrariarla. La sumisión y devoción que sentía por ella eran absolutas. Carecía de toda dignidad en su entrega; más bien todo lo contrario, correteaba para obedecer cada una de sus órdenes, con su hermoso e infantil rostro siempre sonrojado, y su piel rosa y blanca llena de marcas de castigo. Yo no podía apartar la vista de él. Pensé que nunca podrían conseguir que yo hiciera esas cosas. Jamás; antes preferiría morir. Pero continué observando cómo la reina lo castigaba, lo pinchaba y lo besaba.

» Cuando él ya la hubo satisfecho bastante ¡cómo lo recompensó! Había preparado a seis príncipes y princesas entre los que debía escoger con quién lo haría. Por supuesto, él siempre escogía complacerla, así que elegía a los príncipes.

\- ¿Por qué elegía a hombres, acaso, a él no le interesaban las chicas? - preguntó Korra.

\- Oh, por supuesto que le gustan. De hecho, ahora está comprometido con una, pero déjame continuar.

» Mientras la reina presidía la actuación con su pala, él se colocaba sobre uno de los vasallos, que se arrodillaba obedientemente y, sin dejar de recibir golpes de la reina, llegaba al éxtasis. El espectáculo era perturbadoramente provocador, quiero decir, me estaba calentando con una escena claramente homosexual, pero ese era el pensamiento cuadrado que tenía en ése entonces, hoy no etiqueto nada.

» Como iba diciendo, yo podía ver como su pequeño trasero recibía una sonora zurra, su rostro enrojecido, de rodillas con su miembro listo para entrar y salir del otro príncipe. A veces la reina azotaba en primer lugar a la pobre víctima, le concedía una alborozada persecución por la estancia o una oportunidad para escapar a su destino si podía traerle un par de pantuflas con los dientes antes de que ella consiguiera propinarle diez buenas paladas. La víctima se escabullía precipitadamente para obedecer. Pero en contadas ocasiones era capaz de encontrar las pantuflas y traérselas antes de que la reina finalizara la sonora paliza. De modo que se tenía que doblar para satisfacer al príncipe Aang, que desde luego estaba muy bien dotado para tener sólo 17 años.

» Por supuesto que yo me decía para mis adentros que aquello era una asquerosidad y que era indigno de mí. Yo nunca me prestaría a tales juegos - Mako se rió tranquilamente, atrayendo la atención de Korra -. Pero desde entonces he jugado a estos pasatiempos bastante a menudo - dijo.

» A veces, muy de vez en cuando, el príncipe Aang elegía a una princesa, siempre a la misma morena, y esto contrariaba levemente a la reina, que había que la víctima femenina ejecutara alguna tarea con la esperanza de escapar, ya fuera el mismo juego de las pantuflas, traerle un espejito de mano o algo por el estilo, y durante todo el rato la soberana la dirigía despiadadamente con la pala. Luego la tumbaba de espaldas y el joven príncipe la poseía para diversión de la reina, pero a mis ojos intentaba demostrar cariño por la princesa... tú la conoces muy bien Korra, ya que ella decidió quedarse aquí y en vez de ser parte de la corte quiso ayudar a princesas como tú.

\- Quieres decir que la esposa del príncipe Aang es...

\- ¿Una criada? Ella siempre fue muy modesta, pero la realidad es que siempre ha sido una princesa. No le gusta que el título la defina, prefiere que sus acciones lo hagan.

\- ¿Es Katara?

Mako sonrió, Korra establecía la relación muy rápido, pero solo parecía hacerlo cuando no la afectadaba. De lo contrario no hubiera tardado tanto en aclarar sus sentimientos por la Princesa Asami. Todo era irónico.

\- Como puedes imaginar - continuó Mako, dándole a entender a Korra que aclararía sus dudas más adelante -, estos espectáculos se convirtieron en una tortura para mí. Durante mis horas solitarias, los ansiaba. Mientras observaba, sentía los golpes contra mis nalgas como si yo también estuviera siendo azotado, y notaba que mi miembro se excitaba muy a pesar al ver que las muchachas eran perseguidas, o incluso cuando un paje acariciaba al príncipe Aang y a veces le lamía el miembro para diversión de la reina.

» Debo añadir que a Aang todo esto le resultaba muy duro. Era un príncipe ansioso por complacer, siempre se afanaba por satisfacer a su majestad y se castigaba a sí mismo mentalmente por temor al fracaso. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de que muchas de las tareas y juegos se concebían deliberadamente para aumentar especialmente la dificultad para él, ya que él estaba destinado a ser alguien importante en el mundo exterior. Por ejemplo, la reina le obligaba a que le peinara el cabello con el cepillo entre los dientes. Esto era sumamente difícil, y él lloraba cuando no conseguía hacerlo con cepilladas largas, que le recorrieran toda su melena. Por supuesto, la reina se enfadaba, lo arrojaba sobre su regazo y utilizaba un cepillo con mango de cuero para castigarlo. Él lloraba de vergüenza y desdicha, y temía la peor de sus cóleras: que lo entregara a otros para que disfrutaran de él y lo castigaran.

\- ¿Te entrega a otros cuando está disgustada contigo, Mako? - preguntó la princesa.

\- Así es - continuó -. Pero yo ya me he rendido y lo he aceptado. Me entristece, pero lo he aceptado. Nunca pierdo el control como le sucedía al príncipe Aang. Él era capaz de implorar a la reina y cubrir sus pies con besos silenciosos. Pero eso nunca sirve de nada. Cuando más suplicaba, más lo castigaba ella.

\- ¿Que fue de él? - preguntó ansiosa Korra

\- Llegó el día en el que fue enviado de vuelta a sus tierras. Ese momento llega para todos, también lo hará para ti, aunque quién sabe cuándo; dependiendo de la pasión que sienta la Princesa por ti. Además, en tu caso fue ella quien te reclamó y te trajo.

» De cualquier modo, Aang volvió a su casa sumamente recompensado y creo yo que también muy aliviado de que le dejaran marchar. Por supuesto, antes de partir lo iban a vestir exquisitamente, pero él optó por irse con simples ropas y luego de ser despedido por todos, abandonó el Castillo Rojo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Katara?

\- El príncipe Aang se marchó a estudiar a los Templos de los nómades, en búsqueda de conocimiento y paz interior, y le dijo a Katara que cuando lo encontrara o estuviera cerca de hacerlo, volvería por ella. Desde entonces Katara ha optado por quedarse aquí trabajando, aliviando las penas de los demás vasallos, como tú, Korra.

Unos segundos de silencio inundaron la habitación. Korra estaba procesando todo lo que hasta ahora le había contado Mako, tanto de su experiencia como de Katara, pero aun así sentía que le faltaba entender cosas.

\- Dime Mako - dijo interrumpiendo el silencio -, mientras estabas amarrado a la pared ¿en qué pensabas... cuando estabas solo? ¿con qué soñabas?

\- Que pregunta tan extraña - respondió.

Korra parecía muy seria:

\- ¿Pensabas en tu vida anterior, deseabas estar libre para disfrutar algún placer?

\- No, no en ese tiempo - contestó lentamente -. Más bien me preocupaba lo que me sucedería a continuación, supongo. No sé ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Korra no contestó, pero había soñado en algunas ocasiones desde que había llegado y en todas ellas su antigua vida le había parecido tétrica y llena de vanas preocupaciones. Recordaba las horas que había dedicado a sus tareas de estratega, a sus entrenamientos, a sus banales fiestas y a las interminables falsas sonrisas que había hecho en su corte a los príncipes que le besaban la mano. Ahora todo eso parecí absurdo cuando la imagen de Asami venía a su mente, llenándola y brindándole nuevos paradigmas.

\- Por favor, continúa, Mako - dijo dulcemente -. ¿A quién te entrega la reina cuando está descontenta?

\- Ah, ésa es una pregunta con muchas respuestas. Pero permíteme ir por orden. Puedes imaginar cómo era mi existencia, horas de hastío y soledad rotas únicamente por estas tres diversiones: la propia reina, los castigos infringidos al príncipe Aang, o los furiosos azotes que me propinaba el escudero Tahno. Bien, al poco tiempo, contra mi voluntad y a pesar de toda mi rabia, empecé a mostrar mi excitación cada vez que la reina entraba en la habitación. Ella me ridiculizaba por ello, pero lo tenía presente, y de vez en cuando tampoco podía ocultar mi excitación cuando veía al príncipe Aang tan descaradamente erecto, disfrutando de los otros vasallos, o incluso cuando recibía la pala. La reina lo observaba todo, y cada vez que mi órgano estaba duro, fuera de mi control, hacía que Tahno me propinara inmediatamente una dura paliza. Yo forcejeaba, intentaba maldecirla, y al principio estas zurras mitigaban mi placer, aunque al poco tiempo no lo reprimían en absoluto, incluso lo aumentaban. Además, la reina se sumaba a mi padecimiento con sus propias manos: daba palmetadas contra mi miembro, lo acariciaba y luego volvía a palmetearlo a la vez que Tahno me castigaba. Yo me retorcía e intentada gritar, pero no servía de nada. Al cabo de muy poco tiempo, anhelaba tanto el tacto de las frías manos de la reina que gemía en voz alta, e incluso en una ocasión, terriblemente atormentado, hice todo lo que pude mediante gestos y movimientos para demostrar que iba a obedecerla.

» Por supuesto no tenía intención de someterme; lo hacía únicamente para ser premiado. Me desataron, me dejaron a cuatro patas y me ordenaron que besara sus pies. Era como si acabaran de dejarme completamente desnudo. Nunca había obedecido una sola orden, ni me habían obligado a acatarla sin llevar los grilletes. No obstante, la necesidad de aliviar aquella tortura era tal, mi sexo estaba tan hinchado a causa del deseo, que me obligué a mí mismo a arrodillarme a sus pies y a besarle sus finos zapatos. Nunca olvidaré la magia de sus manos cuando me acarició. Pude experimentar el estallido de pasión que recorrió mi cuerpo, y en cuanto ella me pasó la mano y jugueteó con mi sexo, la pasión de liberó de inmediato, lo que la enfureció terriblemente.

» "No tienes control - me dijo malhumoradamente - y serás castigado por esto. Pero has intentado someterte y eso ya es algo". En ese mismo momento me levanté e intenté alejarme de ella corriendo; repito: nunca había tenido intenciones de acatar sus órdenes.

» Obviamente, los pajes me atraparon de inmediato. No debes pensar nunca que estas a salvo de ellos. Quizás te encuentres en una habitación enorme, débilmente iluminada, a solas con una dama o un lord. Es posible que creas que eres libre en el momento en que caiga dormido con su copa de vino. Entonces intentarás levantarte y escapar, pero de inmediato aparecerán pajes que te reducirán. Sólo ahora que soy el asistente de confianza de la reina se me permite dormir a solas en su alcoba. Los pajes no se atreven a entrar a oscuras en la habitación donde duerme la reina, así que no hay forma de que sepan que estoy aquí contigo. Pero ésta es una situación excepcional, muy excepcional, y en cualquier momento podrían descubrirnos...

\- Pero ¿qué te sucedió? - insistió Korra -. ¿Te castigaron? - preguntó asustada.

\- La reina tuvo pocos miramientos a la hora de castigarme. Informó que, a pesar de mis finas manos y mi delicada piel, en contra de mi linaje real, debían llevarme de inmediato a la cocina, donde serviría todo el tiempo que ella decretara... y, de hecho, llegó a decir que esperaba no olvidarse de que yo estaba allí y de mandarme a llamar en el futuro.

» Me bajaron a la cocina en medio de mis protestas habituales. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a sucederme, pero enseguida comprobé que me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y sucio, lleno de grasa y hollín de las cocinas, en el que siempre había pucheros hirviendo y docenas de personas atareadas cortando vegetales y limpiando, o desplumando aves y todas las demás tareas que contribuyen a que se puedan servir banquetes aquí.

» Nada más dejarme allí, el regocijo fue general. Contaban con una nueva diversión. Estaba rodeado de los seres más comunes y groseros que había visto en mi vida. "Y a mí que me importa - pensé -. Yo no obedezco a nadie".

» Pero al instante me di cuenta de que las criaturas no estaban más interesadas en mi sumisión que en la de las aves que mataban, las zanahorias que pelaba o las papas que echaban a las sopas. Yo era un juguete para ellos y sólo en muy contadas ocasiones se dirigieron a mí como si tuviera orejas para oírles o juicio para entender lo que me decían.

» Me pusieron inmediatamente un collar de cuero, atado a los grilletes de las muñecas y, éstas a su vez a las rodillas, de tal manera que me era imposible levantarme de mi posición de cuatro patas. Me colocaron una embocadura con una brida, tan bien sujeta a la cabeza que podían tirar de mí con correas de cuero sin que yo pudiera resistirme; mis extremidades sólo me permitían seguirles a regañadientes.

» Me negaba a moverme. Pero ellos me arrastraban de un lado a otro del sucio suelo de la cocina mientras se reían de placer. No tardaron en sacar sus palas y sus cucharas de palo para castigarme cruelmente. Ninguna parte de mi cuerpo se libraba, pero mi trasero les encandilaba especialmente. Cuanto más me sacudía y forcejeaba, más hilarante les parecía la situación. No era más que un perro, y precisamente así me trataban. Sin embargo, aquello no fue más que el principio. Al cabo de poco rato me desligaron lo suficiente como para arrojarme encima de un gran barril, donde fui violado por cada uno de los hombres, mientras que las mujeres observaban sin parar de reír. Me quedé tan adolorido y mareado por el movimiento del barril que vomité, pero para ellos incluso fue más divertido.

\- Eso es demasiado... horrible - dijo Korra boquiabierta. Se podía decir que las pocas personas que la habían tratado y castigado, en cierta forma también la admiraban. Pero cuando pensó en Mako humillado de ese modo, sintió que el miedo la invadía.

\- Cuando oscureció todo fue peor, me habían amarrado junto con la basura, me habían vuelto a violar y me azotaron. Para entonces yo casi había enloquecido. Soy incapaz de explicarlo. Eran tantos y tan bruscos... mis movimientos, mis sonidos no significaban nada para ellos. La reina habría advertido el más mínimo cambio de expresión en mí; se habría mofado de mis gruñidos y forcejeos, saboreándolos. Pero estos groseros cocineros me frotaban el pelo, me levantaban la cara, me abofeteaban en el trasero y me azotaban como si yo no me enterara de nada.

» La agonía superaba cualquier sensación que hubiera experimentado en la habitación de la reina. Había rechazado todas las comidas hasta el tercer día, en que ya no pude soportarlo más y devoré con los labios, como un cachorro hambriento, las gachas que me dieron. Ellos ni siquiera prestaron atención.

» Habían pasado algunos días de la misma agobiante rutina cuando corrió la voz entre los mozos de cuadra de que a la noche podrían venir y disponer de mi como quisieran. Así que tuve que satisfacerlos también a ellos. Iban mejor vestidos, pero olían a caballo y la sensación era la misma.

» Una tarde en que todos estaban ebrios y habían sido felicitados por una excelente comida celebrado en el Gran Salón, se volvieron hacia mí en busca de juegos más imaginativos. Yo estaba aterrorizado. Había perdido toda noción de dignidad y en cuanto se aproximaron a mí empecé a gemir, a pesar de la mordaza. Me retorcí y forcejeé para resistirme a sus manos.

» Los juegos que escogieron eran tan degradantes como repugnantes. Hablaban de adornarme, de mejorar mi aspecto, de que en conjunto yo era un animal demasiado limpio y delicado para el lugar donde me alojaba. Así que me tumbaron en la mesa y no tardaron en embetunarme con decenas de mezcolanzas elaboradas con miel, huevos, diversos almíbares y brebajes. Todo estaba a su disposición en la cocina. Enseguida me vi cubierto de esos líquidos asquerosos. Me untaron las nalgas y, cómo no, se reían mientras forcejeaba. Cuando acabaron, cogieron plumas de aves y me emplumaron de pies a cabeza.

» Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado, no por un dolor real, sino por la vulgaridad y la mezquindad de la que hacían gala. No podía soportar semejante humillación. No sé cuánto tiempo duró todo ello, en ese instante dejé de tener verdaderos pensamientos. Quizá había empezado a pensar en mí como el ser semihumano que ellos creían que era yo; no lo sé. Para ellos era un príncipe desobediente enviado allí porque me lo merecía.

» A veces, los cocineros empezaban a echar la basura por el sueño y me obligan a recogerla mientras me perseguían con sus palas. No era ya consciente de que la mejor solución hubiera sido permanecer inmóvil; me movía completamente aturdido y lleno de pánico. Corría de este modo simplemente para acabar la tarea mientras ellos me azotaban. Ni siquiera el príncipe Aang había estado nunca tan desesperado. Pensé en él cuando me descubrí haciendo esas cosas, por supuesto. Me dije con amargura "está entreteniendo a la reina en sus aposentos, mientras yo estoy aquí en este lugar inmundo".

» Los mozos de cuadra, aquellos sucios soldados eran para mí como los miembros de la realeza. Uno de ellos quedó bastante fascinado conmigo. Era grande, muy fuerte. Podía montarme en el mando de su látigo de tal forma que me conducía a todas partes sin dificultad alguna. Le encantaba hacer eso y, un día, me llevó a solas con él hasta un rincón apartado del jardín. Durante un momento intenté oponerme, pero de una sacudida me puso sobre su rodilla, sin apenas esfuerzo. Me obligo a agacharme sobre la hierba y me dijo que recogiera con los dientes las pequeñas florecillas blancas que había por allí. Si me negaba me dijo que me llevaría de vuelta a la cocina. No sabría describir cuán voluntarioso me mostré en obedecerlo. Mantenía el mango del látigo dentro de mí y me obligaba a ir de un lado a otro con él. Luego empezó a atormenta mi miembro, y para horror mío sentí cómo se hinchaba. Quería quedarme para siempre con él. Me pregunté, qué podía hacer para contentarle, y esto supuso para mí una humillación más. Me sentía desesperado porque sabía que esto era exactamente lo que la reina había pretendido al castigarme. Incluso en mi locura, estaba convencido de que si ella hubiera sabido cuánto sufría, me hubiera liberado. Pero mi mente estaba vacía de todo pensamiento. Entonces sólo sabía que quería agradar a mi soldado porque temía que me llevara de vuelta a la cocina.

» Así que cogí las florecillas con los dientes y se las llevé a él. A continuación, me dijo que yo era un príncipe demasiado malo para que todo el mundo me tratara con tanta condescendencia, y me ordenó a que me subiera a una mesa cercana. Era redonda, de madera, gastada por la intemperie, pero a menudo se vestía y se utilizaba cuando alguno de los miembros de la corte quería comer en el jardín.

» Obedecí de inmediato, poniéndome en cuclillas con las piernas muy separadas y las manos en mi nuca, con mi vista baja. Para mí era degradante hasta lo indecible y, sin embargo, sólo pensaba en agradarle. Por supuesto me azotó en esa posición.

» Fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, porque lord Iroh lo presenció todo. No lo supe entonces; sólo sabía que pasaban otras personas y, cuando oí sus voces y supe que eran nobles y damas, experimenté una consternación increíble. Veían cómo yo, el orgulloso príncipe que se había rebelado contra la reina, era humillado por este mozo de cuadra. No obstante, todo lo que podía hacer era llorar, sufrir y sentir la pala que me zurraba.

» Ni siquiera pensé que la reina pudiera enterarse de todo esto. Había perdido toda la esperanza y sólo pensaba en el presente. Bueno, Korra, ése es un aspecto de la entrega y la aceptación, desde luego. Y sólo pensaba en el mozo de cuadra, y en agradarle y en escapar al horror de la cocina durante un rato más, pese al terrible precio que tendría que pagar. En otras palabras, estaba haciendo precisamente lo que se esperaba de mí.

» Los días siguientes no faltaron los habituales tormentos en la cocina, hasta que, finalmente, una tarde el mozo de cuadra llegó primorosamente vestido de traje militar de gala. Me quedé estupefacto. Ordenó que me lavaran y me restregaran. Yo estaba demasiado excitado para temer las manos rudas de los cocineros, aunque eran crueles como siempre.

» A pesar de que mi órgano se ponía rígido ante la mera visión de mi señor, el mozo de cuadra, éste me dijo que debía mantenerlo perfectamente firme, siempre así, o sería severamente castigado.

» Asentí lleno de vigor. Luego retiró la embocadura de la mordaza de la boca y la sustituyó por una más decorativa. ¿Cómo puedo describir lo que sentí entonces? No me atrevía a soñar con la reina. Había padecido tanto que cualquier respiro era maravilloso para mí.

» Entonces el mozo me condujo hasta el interior del castillo y yo, que me había rebelado contra todo el mundo, corría obediente y feliz tras él por los pasillos de piedra, pasando junto a las pantuflas y botas de nos nobles y damas, que se volvían para prestarme atención y dedicarme algunos cumplidos. Mi soldado se mostraba muy orgulloso mientras yo me sentí nacer otra vez sin pensar en mi desnudez ni en mi servilismo.

» En el Gran Salón, allí en una silla de alto respaldo estaba sentada ella, resplandeciente como recordaba, vestida con un largo vestido púrpura. Me escabullí hacia delante con atrevimiento, dispuesto a pecar de servilismo, y arrodillado colmé de besos sus pies y sus finos zapatos de tacón. De inmediato me acarició suavemente el pelo y me levantó la cabeza. "¿Has sufrido bastante por culpa de tu testarudez?", me preguntó y mientras no apartó sus manos las besé, besé sus suaves palmas y sus fríos dedos. El sonido de su risa me parecía hermoso. Vislumbré los montículos de sus pechos blancos el apretado corpiño que le rodeaba la cintura. Le besé las manos hasta que me detuvo y me sostuvo el rostro. Entonces abrió mi boca con sus dedos y me tocó los labios y los dientes. Luego me quitó la mordaza, al tiempo que me advertía que no debía hablar. Yo asentí de inmediato.

» "Éste será un día de prueba para ti, mi joven príncipe voluntarioso", dijo, y luego, al tocar mi miembro, me elevó en un paroxismo de placer exquisito. Ella percibió la dureza y yo intenté evitar que mi cadera se adelantara hacia ella. Dio su visto bueno y luego ordenó mi castigo. Enseguida me encontré en la mesa redonda de mármol que estaba frente a ella, donde me coloqué de cuclillas obedientemente mientras me azotaban.

» Naturalmente, los golpes no tardaron en hacerme gemir y, mientras me esforzaba por contener mis quejidos, la reina se levantó para besar mi rostro y me dijo que, aunque mis labios debían permanecer sellados, tenía que hacerle saber cómo sufría yo por ella. La entendí inmediatamente y gemí sin reservas; mis quejidos sonaban más fuertes con cada azote.

» Toda mi rebeldía había desaparecido. Cuando a continuación la reina ordenó que me azotaran con la pala por toda la habitación, me moría de ganas por complacerla. Ella arrojó un puñado de bolitas de oro y me mandó traérselas una a una. El mozo de cuadra, mi criado, como ella lo llamaba, no tenía que conseguir darme más de cinco palazos antes de que yo colocara una bola en la mano de su majestad, puesto que de lo contrario ella se disgustaría enormemente conmigo. Las bolas estaban esparcidas por todos los rincones; no puedes imaginar la prisa que me di para recogerlas. Escapaba corriendo de la pala como si fueran a quemarme vivo.

» Le llevé la primera tan sólo con tres golpes. Me sentí muy orgulloso. Pero mientras la depositaba en su mano, caí en la cuenta de que se había puesto un guante negro, entonces me ordenó que me diera la vuelta y separara mis piernas. Obedecí de inmediato y sentí de pronto un sobresalto al notar esos dedos enfundados en cuero que abrían mi trasero. Fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba introduciendo en mi ano las bolas de oro que yo había recogido, entonces me dio instrucciones para que las retuviera dentro de mí, a menos que quisiera provocar su furioso descontento.

» El juego se prolongó. Mis nalgas estaban completamente irritadas. Tenía la impresión de que se habían vuelto enormes. Me estaba quedando sin aliento, pero me desesperaba la idea de fallar; y cada vez tenía que correr más lejos para recoger las bolitas. Sin embargo, la nueva sensación era ese relleno.

» Fue muy duro. Los dedos enfundados en cuero me rellenaban cada vez con más firmeza, y aunque las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y respiraba muy deprisa y entrecortadamente, conseguí acabar el juego sin recibir más de cuatro palazos en las tandas. La reina me abrazó, me besó en la boca y me dijo que yo sería su fiel vasallo y su favorito. Se oyó un murmullo de aprobación y la reina permitió por un instante que me recostara en su pecho mientras ella me abrazaba.

» Después de expulsar las bolitas de mi interior, el día fue una sucesión interminable de tareas. Recuerdo muchas cosas. Pasamos un largo rato en el jardín. La reina caminaba entre las rosas, su pasatiempo favorito, y me llevaba con el bastón en cuyo extremo estaba el falo de cuero. Luego llegamos a una fina mesa de metal blanco en donde se sentó y me ordenó colocarme de pie.

» "Ahora, debes hablarme - me dijo -. Tienes que dirigirte a mí con el tratamiento de su majestad, y contesta mis preguntas con gran respeto." Al oír esto sentí una excitación casi incontrolable. Me permitirían hablar con ella, a mí que nunca lo había hecho puesto que siempre me habían amordazado.

» "¿Te divierte servir a los brutos nobles y damas de la cocina? - me preguntó en tono jocoso -, ¿o prefieres servir a tu reina?"

» "Quiero servirla únicamente a usted, majestad, o según sus deseos", contesté apresuradamente. Mi propia voz sonó extraña. Era mía... pero no la había oído en tanto tiempo. Cuando pronuncié estas serviles palabras fue como si la acabara de descubrir. Más bien la redescubrí, lo que produjo una extraordinaria sensación en mí. Lloriqueé y abrigué la esperanza de que aquello no disgustara a la soberana.

» Ella se levantó y se quedó de pie muy cerca de mí. Me acarició los párpados y los labios, y me dijo: "Todo esto me pertenece", y acaricio mis pezones y bajó por mi abdomen hasta mi ombligo. "Y esto - continuó -, esto también me pertenece" - dijo mientras sostenía mi órgano en su mano. "Separa las piernas - ordenó mientras me hacía girar -. Esto también es mío", dijo tocándome el ano.

» Me sorprendí contestándole "Si, majestad" A continuación me explicó que reservaba para mí castigos peores que los de la cocina si volvía intentar escapar de ella, si me rebelaba o la disgustaba de cualquier manera. Pero, por el momento, se sentía más que satisfecha conmigo. Dijo que yo mostraba de una gran capacidad para sus diversiones, habilidad de las que carecía el príncipe Aang y que la pondría a prueba hasta el límite. A partir de entonces, cada mañana me azotaba en el Sendero para caballos. A mediodía la acompañaba en sus paseos por el jardín. A última hora de la tarde participaba en distintos juegos en los que tenía que recoger cosas para ella. Al atardecer me azotaba para su diversión durante la cena. Para terminar el día, debía desvestirla antes de irse a la cama y luego dormir en su alcoba.

» En cierta ocasión me llevó hasta su habitación. Yo sabía que entonces ella me colocaría sobre su regazo y me azotaría con la misma intimidad que exhibía con el príncipe Aang, pero la expectación que yo sentía me llenaba de confusión. No sabía cómo conseguiría evitar que mi miembro se aliviara, aunque ella también había pensado en esto. Mandó a llamar a una estupenda princesa, quien puso inmediatamente mi órgano en su boca y, en cuanto empezó a chuparlo, mi pasión explotó en ella. La reina lo observó todo mientras me acariciaba la cara, luego mandó a que la princesa volviera a despertar mi sexo a toda prisa. Eso era en sí mismo una forma de tortura sexual. Pronto volví a estar tan insatisfecho como antes. Aun así, la reina me colocó sobre su regazo, exactamente como sospechaba que iba a suceder.

» "El escudero Tahno te ha azotado con fuerza - me dijo -, así como los mozos de los establos y los cocineros. ¿Crees que una mujer puede azotar con tanta fuerza como un hombre?" Yo ya había empezado a lloriquear. No puedo describir la emoción que sentí. Quizá también la experimentaste cuando estuviste en su regazo. No puedo explicarlo, pero uno se siente mucho más impotente tumbado sobre el regazo de su amo o señora que en otro regazo.

» Comenzó a azotarme con bastante fuerza. Me friccionaba las nalgas y las pellizcaba a su antojo. Era constante su labor. Me azotó con dureza durante largo tiempo; al cabo de un rato, yo padecía un dolor terrible y sentía una impotencia que jamás había experimentado. Me parecía sentir el impacto de cada golpe diseminado por todas mis extremidades y la reina se sentía encantada con esa exhibición de sufrimiento. A menudo levantaba mi rostro, enjugaba las lágrimas y me recompensaba con besos.

» "¿Sientes haber sido un principito tan desobediente?", me preguntó. "Lo siento mucho, mi reina", contestaba entre lágrimas. Pero ella continuaba con su zurra mientras oía su risa, como si todo aquello le deleitara en extremo. Cuando por fin terminó, yo sollozaba desesperadamente, como cualquier princesita. Me acarició el rostro, secó mis ojos y me dio un generoso beso con una buena dosis de dulce adulación. Me dijo que me convertiría en su criado, en el amo de su guardarropa, me encargaría de vestirla, de cepillar su pelo y de asistirla. Tendría que aprender mucho, pero ella personalmente se ocuparía de mi instrucción.

» Aquella noche pensé que ya había soportado lo peor: el abuso de los soldados rasos, la horrorosa tortura en la cocina, el mozo de cuadra y me acababa de convertir en el vasallo abyecto del placer de la reina. Mi alma le pertenecía totalmente junto con todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Pero fui muy ingenuo al pensar esto. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas por sufrir.

El príncipe Mako hizo una pausa y dirigió la vista a Korra, quien abrazaba sus rodillas con sus brazos y apoyaba su mentón en ellos, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

\- Para mí ha sido mucho más sencillo - dijo dócilmente, aunque no era eso lo que quería decir.

\- No estoy seguro de que sea cierto. Mira, después del brutal trato recibido en la cocina, fui liberado y me convertí en el obediente vasallo de la reina. Tu no has disfrutado de una liberación tan inmediata, tú aun estás en ella.

\- Eso es lo que significa rendirse - murmuró Korra -, y yo debo llegar a ello por una vía diferente.

\- A menos... a menos que aclares bien tus sentimientos o que hagas algo que sea vilmente castigado - dijo muy serio Mako -, pero eso requiere no sé si demasiado valor o demasiada estupidez. Además, puede ser innecesario, puesto que ya te han despojado de parte de tu dignidad.

\- Esta noche no he tenido dignidad - protesto ella.

\- Claro que la has tenido. Los celos son una demostración de ella, aunque aquí no son permitidos. Es por ello que el amor acá no existe. No voy a relatarte los detalles de mi formación junto a la reina, cómo aprendí a ser su criado, ni mis esfuerzos por evitar su enfado. Aprenderás todo esto de las instrucciones que recibas de la Princesa, pues en su amor por ti es evidente.

» Aun así, mis primeros días con la reina se centraron principalmente en mi formación en su habitación. Me sorprendió verme precipitándome con la misma diligencia con la que el príncipe Aang tenía que obedecer a sus más pequeños caprichos, y como resulté ser muy torpe a la hora de manejar sus ropajes, recibía frecuentes y severos castigos. Pero la reina no me quería simplemente para estas tareas serviles que otros vasallos podían desempeñar a la perfección. Quería estudiarme, analizarme y hacer de mí un juguete para su completa diversión.

\- Un juguete - susurró Korra. En las manos de Yasuko ella se había sentido exactamente así.

\- En las primeras semanas le divertía enormemente verme servir a otros príncipes y princesas para su propio deleite. Al primero que tuve que servir fue al príncipe Aang. Su periodo de servidumbre estaba a punto de finalizar, aunque él no lo sabía, y sufría de celos por mi nueva formación. No obstante, a la reina siempre se le ocurrían ideas espléndidas para premiarlo y consolarlo, sin dejar de contribuir a mi propio desarrollo, como era su deseo.

» A diario el príncipe Aang era llamado a la alcoba real, donde lo ataban con las manos por encima de la cabeza, apoyado en la pared para que observara mis esfuerzos al ejecutar las tareas. Esto era un verdadero tormento para él, hasta que comprendió que una de mis tareas sería la de complacerlo.

» No puedo explicar lo denigrante que fue esto para mí. Su cuerpo representaba únicamente a mi enemigo y, sin embargo, tuve que hacer eso. De rodillas frente a él, horrorizado me deshice en lágrimas como cualquier princesita. Tuve la impresión de que no podría hacerlo, y, sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, allí estaba, obedeciendo, era demasiado el miedo que me provocaba contrariarla.

» La reina me dio instrucciones para que las fricciones fueran largas, para que utilizara mi lengua adecuadamente, y me ordenó que lo hiciera más deprisa. Mientras obedecía me azotaba sin piedad. Sus golpes ruidosos seguían perfectamente el ritmo de mis lametazos. Sentía una presión en la parte posterior de mi garganta, y mis labios y mandíbula me dolían mientras intentaba hacerlo correctamente. Hasta que por fin su liberación llegó. Pero la reina no se había quedado muy complacida con mi reticencia. Me dijo que no debía mostrar aversión a nada. Así que tuvo la idea de mandar a buscar a todos los príncipes que habían sido torturados sexualmente durante un día entero en la sala de castigos y a mí me condujo hasta una gran sala anexa.

» Cuando los seis jóvenes entraron a la estancia, imploré clemencia a la reina del único modo que podía: con gemidos y besos. No era capaz de entender mi propia miseria. Entonces supe que conocería infinitas formas de humillación. No me enfrentaba simplemente a una jerarquía de castigos, sino que más bien se trataba de una serie de cambios interminables. De todos modos, estaba demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de fallarle a la reina, así que no tuve oportunidad de pensar demasiado.

» Pero todavía me gustaba más la debilidad que me invadía de nuevo, esa languidez de espíritu. Estaba perdido en mi sufrimiento, en mi esfuerzo, mi ansiedad de complacer. Así sucedía con cada nueva tarea que me presentaban. Al principio me resistía con terror, luego, en algún momento, en medio de aquella indecible humillación, experimentaba tal sensación de tranquilidad que mi castigo se tornaba tan dulce como mi propia liberación. Quizá sea imposible entenderlo, pero yo avanzaba hacia la rendición absoluta.

» Sin embardo, la siguiente gran prueba de capacidad llegó una tarde en que ella estaba muy enojada conmigo por mi ineptitud para cepillarle el pelo y me envió de mascota para las princesas. Casi no daba crédito a mis oídos. Ni siquiera se dignaría a presenciarlo. Mandó a llamar a Lord Iroh y le dijo que me condujera a la sala de castigos especiales, donde sería entregado a esas traviesas y malvadas criaturas, las cuales durante tres horas podrían hacer conmigo todo lo que quisieras, y luego me atarían en el jardín donde me fustigarían los muslos con una correa de cuero y permanecería atado hasta la noche.

» Nunca olvidaré el suplicio que sufrí al estar bajo el mando de aquellas princesas. Era casi como estar en la cocina, pero bajo hermosas y semi desnudas mujeres que me atormentaban y humillaron de nuevas formas. No te contaré nada de ello porque estaba semi drogado, lo único que agradezco de estar con ellas, o si no hubiera sido más terrible.

» En el jardín me ataron las manos en lo alto de un gran árbol de forma que mis pies apenas tocaban la hierba. Oscurecía y allí me dejaron. Escuchaba con tranquilidad y tristeza los sonidos del crepúsculo. El cielo se volvía púrpura y los árboles se espesaban con las sombras. Al cabo de muy poco rato se quedaron esqueléticos, el cielo se quedó blanco con el atardecer y, a continuación, la oscuridad cayó a mi alrededor. Me había resignado a dormir de esta forma. Estaba demasiado lejos de otro tronco de árbol poco para poder frotar mi desgraciado miembro contra él para buscar alivio, el cual, por hábito, más que por aprendizaje, nunca dejaba de estar duro.

» De pronto apareció Lord Iroh. Salió de la oscuridad vestido sólo con jeans y una polera blanca que se cernía muy bien a su musculatura. Vi el resplandor de sus botas de cuero y el lustre apagado de la correa que llevaba en su cintura. Más castigo, pensé, pero lord Iroh se acercó un poco más y empezó a hablarme. Me dijo que me había portado muy bien con las princesas.

» A menudo se comentaba de Lord Iroh que, si de él dependiera, todos los vasallos estarían siempre adoloridos por los azotes, con todos sus traseros tan sensibles que sólo necesitaría rozarlos con una pluma para atormentarlos. Pero mientras yo permanecía allí, de pie, con los brazos dolorosamente estirados por encima de mí y mi cuerpo desequilibrado por los golpes, fui consciente de que estaba particularmente furioso y obsesionado conmigo ¿Por qué si no estaba allí atormentándome? Disponía de todo un castillo lleno de vasallos a quienes atormentar. Esto me produjo una extraña satisfacción.

» Lord Iroh se acercó, me levantó la barbilla y me dijo: "Eres indomable ¿no? - yo me quedé atónito -. ¡Miserable, orgulloso, rebelde, príncipe Mako!", exclamó furioso. Intenté mostrar mi consternación. "Dígame en qué he faltado", le rogué, pues había oído al príncipe Aang decir eso en numerosas ocasiones en la alcoba de la reina.

» "Sabes que te deleitas en todo esto. No hay nada que sea demasiado indecoroso para ti, demasiado ignominioso y difícil ¡Juegas con todos nosotros!", fue su respuesta. De nuevo, me quedé completamente asombrado.

» Liberó una de mis manos y me hizo voltearme, quedando de cara frente al tronco. "Pues bien, ahora vas a calibrar mi sexo para mí" dijo, mientras escuchaba como se bajaba el cierre de los pantalones y en seguida sentí el leve empujón de su miembro. "Maldito principito", decía mientras me penetraba, y lo hizo durante mucho rato. Cuando terminó, yo estaba agotado. Sólo sentí el ruido de sus pantalones y luego se fue, y yo me quedé dormido en esa posición.

» No sé cuánto habré dormido cuando me despertó el ruido que hacía Tahno al liberarme y echarme sobre su espalda para llevarme de vuelta al castillo. Cuando me bajó, ya en la alcoba de la reina, su majestad estaba sentada ante el tocador limándose las uñas. "Te he echado de menos", me dijo. Yo me apresuré a correr a su lado moviéndome a cuatro patas y le besé los pies. "Sabes complacerme muy bien", me dijo. Yo estaba perplejo ¿Qué veía Lord Iroh en mí que ella no detectaba? Sin embargo, me sentí demasiado aliviado para entrar en consideraciones de ese tipo. Si me hubiera recibido con enfado o me hubiera ordenado nuevos castigos y diversiones, habría llorado de desesperación. Sea como fuere, la reina era toda belleza y ternura. Me ordenó que la desvistiera y que descubriera la cama. Obedecí lo mejor que pude, pero no quiso la bata de seda que yo le acerqué.

» Por primera vez, se quedó desnuda ante mí.

» No me había dicho que pudiera levantar la vista, así que yo permanecía encogido a sus pies. Luego me dijo que podía mirar. Como puedes imaginarte, su encanto era indecible. Tenía un cuerpo firme, en cierta forma poderoso, con unos hombros quizá un poco demasiado fuertes para una mujer, piernas largas, pero sus pechos eran magníficos y su sexo era majestuoso. Me encontré a mí mismo sin aliento.

Korra sin pretenderlo estaba respirando con irregularidad. Ella sabía exactamente lo que Mako quería decir. Se encontró rememorando la vez que desvistió a Asami, y cómo su cerebro había hecho corto circuito cuando la vio, la perfecta y divina, sólo en ropa interior para ella. Si la hubiera visto desnuda de seguro habría tenido una hemorragia nasal y una sed incontrolable de ella.

-"Mi reina", susurré - continuó Mako, atrapado en el mismo tipo de recuerdo que Korra, con su respiración agitándose -. Después de besarle los pies, le besé los tobillos. Ella no protestó. Le besé las rodillas. No protestó. Le besé los muslos y luego, impulsivamente hundí mi cara en aquel valle perfumado, y lo encontré caliente, muy caliente.

Korra sin aliento frunció el entrecejo con sus ojos cerrados. Si, era lo mismo que con Asami.

\- Me levantó hasta que quedé de pie. Alzó mis brazos, yo la abracé y, por primera vez, sentí su redonda forma femenina y también descubrí que pese a lo fuerte y poderosa que parecía, era pequeña, así a mi lado, y tierna. Me moví para besar sus pechos, y ella permitió silenciosamente que lo hiciera. Los besé hasta que no pudo contener los suspiros. Tenían un sabor tan dulce y eran tan blandos, pero al mismo tiempo resistentes bajo mis dedos respetuosos.

» La reina se hundió en la cama y yo, de rodillas, volví a enterrar mi cara caliente entre sus piernas. Pero dijo que lo que en ese instante quería era otra cosa, y que debía aguantar mi liberación hasta que ella me lo permitiera. Gemí para comunicarle lo difícil que esto resultaría a causa del deseo que me inspiraba, pero ella se recostó en los cojines, separó las piernas y por primera vez vi los labios sonrosados.

» Tiró de mi hacia abajo. No podía creer cuando sentí el envolvente calor sobre mí. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había sentido eso, una satisfacción así con una mujer. Me esforcé por no consumar mi pasión en aquel mismo instante y, cuando empezó a mover sus caderas, pensé que ciertamente iba a perder la batalla. Estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente y excitada y yo tan adolorido por mis castigos y abstinencias. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero ese dolor me parecía delicioso.

» "Mi príncipe, mi príncipe, superaste todas las pruebas por mí" - me susurró. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más salvajes. Vi su rostro y sus pechos bañados de escarlata. "Ahora" ordenó, y bombeé mi pasión dentro de ella.

» Más tarde me enteré que ese mismo día la Princesa Asami había abandonado el castillo, debido a un incidente con su vasalla. No era secreto que Iroh amaba a su prima, y por eso, quizás, me había atormentado. Los mismo creo que sucedió con la reina, quien, para liberar la frustración que sentía al ver a su hija así, me había necesitado. Saber eso no me molestó en absoluto. Amaba la sensación de estar con mi reina.

» Desde entonces me han sucedido otras muchas cosas, pero las lecciones de aquellos primeros meses fueron las más importantes. Gracias a eso tenía la sensación de que podía hacer cualquier cosa que me ordenaran. Nada me producía temor. Por lo tanto, puedo decir que para entonces ya me había rendido.

» Y bien, casi se ha hecho de día. Debo devolverte al jardín y también tengo que bañarte, para que nadie sepa que hemos estado juntos. Te he contado mi historia para que comprendas lo que significa rendirse y por qué cada uno de nosotros debe encontrar su propia vía de aceptación.

.

.

Mientras el príncipe Mako la conducía de regreso, Korra se preguntó si él podría adivinar los verdaderos efectos que sus palabras habían causado en ella. La había encandilado y fascinado. Sus explicaciones habían contribuido a lograr que entendiera una forma de resignación y entrega, lo que ella estaba en vías de lograr, pero, como dijo Mako, todo se le complicaba cuando la imagen de Asami se le venía a la mente, inquietando su pecho. Pero ella ya lo tenía claro, la amaba, no como creía Mako, ella de verdad la amaba, como nunca había amado a alguien. Quería estar con ella, nunca separarse.

Mako la lavo y le limpió toda evidencia mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, sumida en sus pensamientos y contradicciones.

¿Qué había sentido antes, cuando la reina le había dicho que quería enviarla de regreso a su hogar a causa de la excesiva devoción que provocaba en la Princesa de la corona? ¿había deseado marcharse? Por supuesto que no, la había aterrorizado, confirmando así sus pensamientos.

Korra se estremeció siquiera ante la posibilidad de separarse de Asami, y sin querer dio un respingo y forcejeó involuntariamente mientras Mako les apretaba las ligaduras a las muñecas.

\- No tengas miedo. Hemos disfrutado de la noche juntos sin ser descubiertos - le aseguró.

Ella se quedó observándolo fijamente, no era en eso porque temía. En el castillo no había nadie que le diera miedo, ni él, ni la Princesa, ni la reina. Era su propia mente lo que la asustaba.

Observó cómo los ojos de él la observaban lánguidamente y le sonrió.

\- Amar, despreciar - dijo Mako – Humillarse y fascinarse. Entregarse significa sentir todas esas cosas a la vez, y aun así tener una sola mente y un solo espíritu.

Korra cerró los ojos y asintió. Eso es lo que debía lograr sentir, pero bien sabía, con temor y culpa, que eso sólo podría ser posible para todas las personas menos con Asami. Su desprecio y su humillación, tan solo pensarlo ya la destruía. No, a ella la amaba, y tenía que hacérselo saber.

Ya era la hora, Mako se acercó lentamente a sus labios y la besó y de inmediato, y con tranquilidad, desapareció internándose en el castillo. Al parecer todo había salido bien, nadie los había visto, pero eso no dejaba tranquila a Korra.

 _Es demasiada suerte._

Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza, observando el pasto bajo ella, sintiendo cómo el viento mecía su pelo entre sus ojos mientras se dejaba inundar de las emociones vividas y cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir un momento. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que hoy vería a Asami.

.

.

El cielo se estaba cubriendo de un velo anaranjado y rosado, indicando que pronto el astro sol saldría y daría la bienvenida a otro primaveral día. El viento mecía levemente las flores que se estaban abriendo y las hojas de los árboles que despertaban saludando y sonando entre ellas. Todo estaba tranquilo, todos saludaban al día que se avecinaba. Incluso aquella sombra que sonreía en la oscuridad que aquellos mismos árboles daban, había visto toda la escena de Mako y Korra, y sonriendo, bajo el mismo sonido de las hojas, se volteó y desapareció.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

Hey...

Espero que todos estén bien. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado la semana anterior, pero estaba dentro de los días de "licencia" que tenía, por el tema de la muñeca y esas cosas.

Bien, Korra ya está completamente segura de lo que siente. No se dejen engañar, Azula no estaba en lo cierto, el asunto es que ambas se aman pero son demasiado estúpidas para darse cuenta de ello (es la realidad) además de que ambas crecieron en ambientes un tanto trucados de la realidad, impidiéndoles estar en cercanía con sus emociones ¿me explico?.

Por otra parte tenemos a Mako. Di muchas pistas de lo que le deparará el futuro a este personaje. No lo odien, no me gusta que lo hagan ni que se pongan en plan de "Makorra haters". Como comenté por allí, él es un personaje incomprendido, de esos que le toca "la mala suerte" de hacer sufrir a nuestros personajes para que éstas crezcan y maduren. O sea, gracias a él ambas chicas se acercaron, tanto en la serie... como en esta historia, muahahaha (ah, y gracias a Azula... Un momento ¿Por qué a ella no la odian? ¿es porque es mujer? si es así son un grupo de malas personas hahaha).

Y otra cosa que me falta decir: Ya voy terminando _la primera parte_ de esta historia, de echo, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Todo finaliza la próxima semana~

Después de aquella noticia, paso por los reviews:

 **Guest:** Tengo una sorpresa para ti, persona misteriosa que me ha dado una gran idea, pero no te la rebelaré ahora, pero si tendrás que estar _atenti_ durante el transcurso de la próxima semana, muahaha. Sólo diré que la droga me dio una idea. **kykyo-chan:** Ella es la mejor. Es de esos horribles personajes que a base de malas acciones y palabras sacan esa parte rebelde de ti que te obliga a demostrarle que está equivocada. Hace el rol de hermana mayor: te tira siempre para abajo sólo para decirte, con el "cariño de hermana", que tienes que demostrar que no es cierto, para así superarte a ti mismo. ¿Se entiende? por lo menos eso funciona con mis pequeñas hermanas. **Ninna Fox:** ¡Vuelven los viernes felices! Hahaha, todavía me río con tu idea de mis esclavos vasallos. ¿Rara? Sabía que la idea de Makorra disgustaría a más de alguna, pero el Azusami (¿wooot? lo acabo de inventar) es bastante entretenido, sobretodo si te gustaría ver a Asami como vasalla... aunque seamos realistas, es mejor que Korra sea su ama. Soy una persona bipolar. En fin, gracias por tus palabras, nos vemos pronto ;). **Ruha:** Wahahahahaha, tu y tus ocurrencias. Me llamó la atención tu comentario. Eres verdaderamente cuadrada con respecto a esa pareja, pero el pobre Makario no tiene la culpa... bueno, si la tiene (en la serie), aunque no sé si dijiste eso por la escena hetero o por la pareja en sí. Pero bueeeno. Todo será recompensado en el próximo capítulo, con esas escenas de 50 sombras que tanto te gustaría padecer, hahaha. **west jori:** Los celos son una terrible herramienta. Yo creo que es como una droga, del nivel del alcohol, de esos que te hacen tomar malas decisiones; lo que hizo Korra es el mejor ejemplo de ello, que "alcoholizada" por los celos hizo tal cosa. Por lo menos la hizo aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero el cagaso ya está hecho. **DjPuMa13g:** Damn! Prometo que escribiré sobre Hiroshi en el próximo capítulo. Menos mal me avisas, o sino se me olvida (es mi Yamcha, haha). Creo que eres la única que culpa a Asami, hereje ¡ella es perfecta! sino lo fuera hubiera sucumbido a Azula, pero logró sobreponerse, aunque sinceramente no meto las manos al fuego por ella cuando se entere de tremenda infidelidad que le hizo Korra. Se mire por donde se mire creo que una cosa es engañar a tu pareja (feo) pero la más terrible es engañarla con otra del otro sexo (valido tanto para heteros como homos... ¿o estoy mal?). Aun así comparto tus pensamientos, son divertidamente acertados. Y tus deseos serán saciados en el próximo capítulo, jojojo. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Si bien el capítulo fue centrado casi por completo en tu personaje favorito (ironía) creo que fue esclarecedor. A través de ese travieso chiquillo se resumió todo lo que hubiera padecido Korra de haber sido tan rebelde como se esperaba que fuera, menos mal estaba Asami para encargarse de ella y embelesarla. Gracias por entender que es un personaje importante en la historia, es importante agradecerlo. **PaolaBlackGoldSaw:** Hahaha me lo dicen muy a menudo, soy una estruja-kokoros, no puedo evitarlo, nací así. Lo de Mako fue un error, pero de ellos se aprende, aunque suframos en el proceso (Aquí salí con mi comentario sabio, hahaha). Gracias por tus palubrias. **Isabel Guzman:** Tranquila mujer, no firmaste un contrato conmigo ni nada, pero me alegra que comentes (y que hayas sobrevivido sin internet) hahaha. "Royal Rumble Sexual"... ¿donde chingadas aprendiste eso? fue muy... educativo. Maravillosa tu actitud de disfrutar del espectáculo, todos son unos loquillos, Mako sobre todo, aquel corcel indomable. No sé si quedó claro la ayuda que fue el relato de éste para Korra, pero puedo resumir que ya sabe lo que tiene que lograr para someterse ante otros, pero dentro de ella sabe que no dejara solamente que Asami la someta, ella también lo hará (tremendo spoiler), hahaha, aunque hablaba en temas amorosos, no sólo sexuales. **Tenshi** **Hikari:** Trio! Trio! Trio! Trio! Ustedes me hacen escribir puras cosas sucias, desde que lo mencionaron no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza hahaha. Por supuesto que nuestra Princesa se enterará del error de su vasalla, pero me obligaron a no emitir ningún comentario al respecto. Con respecto al yaoi, en este capítulo apareció por momentos alguie quién tendrá un futuro poder sobre Mako. Recuerda esto más adelante, jijiji. **AlexandraArcher:** Oh dios ¿qué haces en estos oscuros y sucios barrios leyendo esta clase de historias? Y si ya leiste todo quiere decir que tu alma ya no es limpia. Un momento de silencio por ello, hahaha. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que le hayas dado una oportunidad, incluso aunque sea sado (pero hay amorsh). **catchingRe** : ¡Jamas! Eso fue solo sucio, rápido e insatisfactorio sexo... para el estrés hahaha. Korrasami... Korrasami es lo importante (y el futuro trío con la otra mujer hahahaha). **Aile1323** : Abrazos cósmicos para ti.

.

.

 _Noticia de utilidad pública: Durante la próxima semana, (espero antes del viernes) subiré un oneshot complementario a esta historia. No adelantaré nada, sólo diré *ejem* trío! trío! trío! trío! hahahaha._


	10. El castigo

**El castigo**

Asami estaba enojada consigo misma, ¡hace tiempo que no estaba tan alterada por algo!

\- No debiste haber bajado la guardia _–_ decía mientras iba y volvía en línea recta desde la puerta de su habitación hasta su ventana. _–_ Tantos años cuidándote y solo por descuidarte, y por pensar en que Azula no te iba a engañar sucedió esto, casi… casi… ¡demonios Sato! ¡menos mal que no sucedió nada más! – _._ Se detuvo a medio camino, frente a su chimenea, mientras cubría con rabia su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada a la vez consigo misma.

Fue Korra… ella sabía que el pensamiento de ella la hizo detenerse allá en la biblioteca. Tan sólo imaginar su rostro adolorido por la "supuesta infidelidad" ya le oprimía el pecho. _Un momento –_ pensó mientras lentamente quitaba sus manos de su rostro - _¿infidelidad? ¿te estas escuchando a ti misma Sato? ¿Por qué siquiera le debes fidelidad a Korra? Ella es tu vasalla, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, además ¡Eres la maldita Princesa y heredera de este castillo! ¡¿por qué estás actuando así?!... ¿la amas acaso? –_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza en tono burlón.

La heredera observó el fuego un momento mientras dejaba que las voces en su cabeza se agotaran y finalmente callaran. Su infancia, sus años adiestrando y castigando vasallos eran los que hablaban, pero no eran quien realmente ella era, ni menos la representación de sus sentimientos. El fuego bailaba libre en aquel saliente de piedra de la pared, tiñendo las paredes de colores cálidos, haciendo bailar sombras a través de la habitación, mientras ante él los ojos de Asami se volvían violeta ante el hechizo que este brindaba. Ella era como ése fuego, ésa llama en aquella habitación era el perfecto ejemplo de cómo ella era: alguien que creía actuar libre, poderosa y peligrosa, cuando en realidad estaba encerrada en unas paredes que se encargaban de mantenerla viva, las paredes de piedra del Castillo Rojo, de su madre, de toda su vida.

¿Cuándo fue libre? Quizás cuando salió de allí, cuando ocurrió todo el incidente con Kuvira, ella la había liberado. Gracias a eso pudo irse, hacia la ciudad, donde se centró en la empresa de su padre, llevándola al éxito y reconocimiento casi mundial, trabajando día y noche para no tener tiempo pensar en todo lo que sucedió en el reino.

De pronto detuvo sus pensamientos. _Pero… ¿allá había sido libre?_ No. Eran ahora las paredes de la empresa y de su cargo administrativo lo que ahí la encerraron, pero a la vez la mantuvieron viva.

Mirando atenta el fuego sonrió con amargura. _Entonces, nunca he sido libre… siempre he vivido conforme a las expectativas que tienen de mí, o que yo tengo de mí –_ sentenció, cerrando los ojos por haber estado ciega tanto tiempo.

Pocos minutos pasaron mientras ella se hundía en su propio dolor cuando una voz conocida la hizo abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Y Korra? _–_ escuchó alarmada al tiempo en que su vista se dirigía a la puerta, para ver frente a ella nuevamente a aquella mujer -. ... Ella es especial ¿no? ¿por qué lo crees así?

\- No lo sé. Al principio ni siquiera me llamaba la atención, sólo lo hizo cuando fui a buscarla

\- ¿Y por qué fuiste tú en vez de mandar a alguien?

\- Porque su padre me lo pidió

\- Oh, que excusa más pobre me das, Sato – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Asami lo sabía, su propia excusa ni siquiera la convencía a ella, pero no tenía otra manera de responder las cosas.

\- ¿Y? ¿por qué fuiste a buscarla? Es un tremendo honor que la mismísima heredera fuera a buscar a una simple princesa en el sur y luego la haga romper un montón de leyes y, además, como broche de oro, la reclame como suya. Ni yo logré eso.

\- No compares nuestro castigo con eso – dijo amargamente Asami -, eso no fue decisión nuestra, nos obligaron.

\- Por supuesto, nos obligaron. Pero nadie te obligó a ir a buscar a Korra ¿o me equivoco?

Nuevamente la tenía entre la espada y la pared. Esto la hizo sonreír, era justamente como en los viejos tiempos, cuando su amiga, a través de terapia de shock la hacía darse cuenta de todos sus errores. Un método un tanto cruel y poco femenino de ayudarla, pero siempre funcionaba.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – le preguntó molesta

\- Solo recordaba… como en los viejos tiempos

\- No me vengas con sentimentalismos, aún espero tu respuesta. Me enfadaré si no me la da pronto.

\- ¿Por qué la fui a buscar?... Porque quería volver a tener el control sobre mi misma. Si eso salía bien me serviría como entrenamiento para volver de nuevo al Castillo y recuperar la confianza que antes tenía. Ya sabes, comportarme como la heredera que debo ser.

\- ¿Y eso es lo que tú quieres? ¿quieres heredar el reino?

\- Eso quería – dijo Asami lentamente, dándose cuenta de la realidad -. Ya no - susurró -. Es Korra… quiero estar con Korra.

\- ¡Ja! Tú sabes que eso no es posible – rió ella

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero… puedo esperar ¿sabes? Ya te he dicho que yo… yo la amo, Kuvira.

\- Tsk – dijo observando enfadada a otro lado – a tu madre no le gustará nada de esto –. Y cuando acabó de decirlo levantó la mirada sonriéndole divertidamente.

\- Lo sé, pero me quedan muchos años para convencerla. Aun así, Korra debe pasar por el vasallaje, es lo que le prometí a su padre.

\- Y vaya que ha cambiado, ya no es aquella salvaje y caprichosa princesita – aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Asami -. ¿Tú crees que eso sea por ti?

\- ¿Cómo? – le respondió con sorpresa

\- Ya sabes ¿cambió porque eres una buena ama, o porque eres una buena amante? – le preguntó burlándose

\- Yo que sé… siento que no he sido buena en ninguna de las dos. Con el tiempo, cuando ella tenga más confianza en mí podrá decirme. Ahí te lo haré saber.

\- No es necesario, siento que ya lo sé. Pero no importa qué tanto me castigues y me humilles, no me hará hablar milady – dijo divertida, haciendo reír a ambas.

Pasaron unos momentos en que ambas estaban disfrutando del ambiente, hasta que Asami cerró los ojos y una súbita intranquilidad y anhelo se apoderó de ella.

\- Quiero verla… - dijo casi en un susurro, aun con los ojos cerrados. Nunca supo que estar enamorada le provocara tanto dolor espontáneo. Su cuerpo la pedía, y su mente no pensaba en nada más. Hubiera sido terrible si la hubiese conocido en Ciudad República en condiciones "normales" en vez de en el Castillo. No podría haberse concentrado en sus proyectos.

Cuando Asami abrió los ojos Kuvira ya no estaba. Se estaba acostumbrando al aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad de ésta, pero por lo menos seguía siendo su amiga, aunque sea en la locura de su mente. Sonrió y lentamente se volteó, encaminándose a su cama, mientras se despojaba de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Cuando lo hizo se debatió en si ir a tomar un baño o solo acostarse. Pensó en que haría en el baño, y cerró los ojos enojada consigo misma ante la visión de que probablemente terminaría ocupándose de sí misma, como debió haberlo hecho antes de visitar a Azula. No quería eso, probablemente la asaltaran pensamientos inadecuados si hacía eso, por lo que optó por ponerse su camisón de seda y acostarse en la cama. Muchas cosas habían sucedido ese día, y solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de ellos un momento. Además, así mataría tiempo, y pronto quedaría menos para ver a su morena vasalla de ojos azules temprano en su habitación.

.

.

Era otro día, otra primaveral mañana en aquel castillo y Korra estaba durmiendo cuando la acción de un paje liberándola la despertó. Como siempre ellos no decían nada, sólo se limitaban a cumplir órdenes que sus amos demandaban y en silencio las ejecutaban. A Korra le dolían las muñecas. Todo su peso había recaído en ellas cuando se quedó dormida, y ahora, libre, recién era consciente de lo sensibles que estaban. El paje la cargó al hombro, como éstos solían hacer y la llevaba devuelta al Castillo. _¿Asami me mandó a llamar? –_ pensó, pero de inmediato desechó esa idea cuando vio como el paje la llevaba escaleras abajo, ingresándola en la sala de los vasallos.

Sintió el calor en el ambiente; el olor de los distintos aceites que sus criados frotaban en sus cuerpos; las fragancias de las sales de baño, de jabones y champús. Murmullos de escasas conversaciones, pero muchos soliloquios de los criados hacia sus vasallos, a los cuales pocas veces se les permitía hablar. Aquel lugar era cómodo para Korra, sabía que ahí estaría a salvo, a pesar de toda la incomodidad que seguía sintiendo cuando Katara se ocupaba muy a fondo de ella, evaluándola hasta en lugares que ni ella misma alcanzaba a verse.

El paje la condujo hasta la zona de los baños, encontrando a esa mujer de cálidos ojos azules, esa princesa secreta que esperaba al regreso de su príncipe. Korra la observó embelesada, llena de secreto placer al ser la única vasalla en conocer la vida de su criado ¡más aún cuando su criada era extraordinaria! Y llena de júbilo fue depositada en una bañera, junto a Katara. Ésta se percató de la infantil alegría que Korra profesaba y preguntándole qué es lo que le pasaba Korra sólo pudo sonreír inocentemente.

Katara la bañó con dedicación. Masajeó sus adoloridos músculos con cuidado, palpando y deshaciendo cada contractura muscular causada por el sobreesfuerzo de ejecutar las tareas pedidas. Acarició su pelo y le permitió tener un momento de relajo. Lo merecía, después de todo lo que había pasado necesitaba hacerlo, además de que así podría presentarse renovada ante Asami. Ella podría oler su aromático cabello, saborear su cuello… _su cuello marcado –_ la asaltó el pensamiento provocando que esta abriera los ojos, perdiendo su momento de relajación.

\- ¿Korra? ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó Katara ubicada en su espalda

\- No es nada – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, intentando no demostrar ningún sentimiento.

\- Tu sabes que, aunque no pueda verte, el cuerpo no miente. Te has puesto tensa. Casi diría que volviste a llenarte de nudos ante cual sea que haya sido el pensamiento que te haya asaltado.

 _Ella lo sabía, no podía ocultarle nada._

\- Dime qué sucede – volvió a repetirle – quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

\- Siento una opresión en mi pecho, mi señora – dijo respetuosamente, dando un rodeo a lo que en verdad sentía.

\- ¿Opresión? ¿por qué?

\- Por la Princesa

\- ¿Asami? ¿Qué sucede con ella?

\- Estoy celosa… - confesó hundiéndose en su baño, ocultando su rostro entre las burbujas.

Katara rió ruidosamente ante tan infantil confesión avergonzando aún más a Korra.

\- ¿Estás celosa de la Princesa? – dijo aun riendo

\- ¡No! No es de ella de quien estoy celosa ¡sino que es por ella que lo estoy! – dijo defendiéndose, y al instante su rostro se ruborizó alcanzando un nuevo nivel de color, aumentando la risa de Katara.

\- Oh Korra… ¿la Princesa al fin conquistó tu salvaje corazón? – rió

Korra tomó eso como una ofensa. Ella nunca había demostrado ser salvaje, de hecho, intentaba obedecer en todo lo que le habían mandado, y lo hacía. Quizás era la salvaje libertad de la que le había hablado Mako, esa que le impedía aun rendirse completamente ante los delirios del Castillo Rojo y del vasallaje por el que recién estaba atravesando. Aun así, eso no era motivo de burla. Había expuesto una de sus inquietudes y en vez de consuelo había encontrado burla.

Pero aun así ella tenía razón. Asami la había conquistado, y era ella la única causante de sus penurias sentimentales, de aquellas que jamás había padecido.

Katara había parado de reír y ahora observaba a Korra con ternura, llamando su atención por el repentino cambio.

\- La amas, Korra

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó alterada, apartándose de su lado hacia el otro extremo de esa bañera de madera, como si Katara le hubiese quemado con un fierro al rojo vivo la carne de su espalda.

\- La amas – repitió, cerrando un poco más los ojos, enfrentándola sonriente.

Korra bajó la mirada. Culpable. Como si hubiese cometido un error, y esperaba la charla moral y amenazante de su criada, que siempre quería lo mejor para ella.

\- Mi pequeña Korra ¡Oh! ¡Qué feliz me haces! – dijo eufórica levantándose y abrazando a Korra desde el cuello.

\- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – preguntó confusa, dejándose abrazar sin entender nada

\- Estás camino a la rendición ¿no es cierto? Amas a tu ama, la amas como debes amarla, sometiéndote a ella… Quiero decir – dijo con palabras atropelladas, excitada - ¡Te estás rindiendo!

\- ¿Rindiendo?

\- Así es, eso es lo que los vasallos normalmente tardan años en sentir. El abandono, la sumisión en su máxima expresión. La rendición completa, no solo ante sus amos sino ante el Castillo mismo. El amor al vasallaje… - continuó explicando mientras Korra fruncía el entrecejo sorprendida del rumbo que había tomado la conversación, perdiendo el hilo de sus ideas.

 _Lo ha malentendido todo completamente._

\- ¿Es eso, querida? – preguntó llamando su atención

\- … Creo que ya sé lo que tengo que lograr, mi señora – dijo omitiendo la respuesta

\- Por supuesto, esto no es más que sólo el primer paso

Korra prefirió disfrutar el baño. No, no era eso a lo que se refería con sentir celos por Asami. No era esa clase de rendición que estaba experimentando y dudaba hacerlo en un futuro cercano. La rendición que sentía era sentimental, amorosa, cursi como ella misma, como nunca imaginó hacerlo y sólo pensar eso la hacía sentirse estúpida y adolescente. Infantil.

.

.

El día y el sol que no alcanzó a disfrutar estaba por llegar a su fin. Pasó toda la tarde descansando en la sala de vasallos, adormecida y a ratos despertaba, para sentir un vacío en el pecho al saber que aún no era llamada por su ama. Estaba enloqueciendo. Estaba por pedirle alguna pastilla a Katara para que pudiera dormir y descansar libremente, para desconectarse del presente y respirar por fin de los agónicos celos que atormentaban burlones su mente, llenándola de todos los escenarios en donde posiblemente Asami no la había mandado a llamar porque aún estaba entretenida con Lady Azula.

\- ¡Mierda! – expulsó con rabia ante lo masoquista que estaba siendo. Revolviéndose entre sus mantas, esperando que alguien apareciera para que le diese la bendita pastilla.

\- Korra – la llamó Katara desde el otro lado de la sala

La enunciada se sentó en la cama, observando como Katara atravesaba el espacio de los vasallos destinado para dormir, hasta que estuvo a solo centímetros de su cama, mirándola con aquellos joviales ojos.

\- Es la hora, la Princesa manda a llamarte.

Solo el escuchar ese majestuoso título con el que todos se referían a ella, hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría en su pecho y que sus piernas se tensaran, ansiosas de ir a su encuentro, ansiosas de saber por qué es que había tardado tanto en llamarla.

.

.

\- Adelante – escuchó aquella voz dominante al otro lado de la puerta, en donde ella aguardaba junto al paje que la había escoltado hacia la habitación de la Princesa.

El paje con cuidado abrió una de las puertas, haciendo una reverencia ante la heredera y de inmediato se hizo a un lado para dar espacio a Korra. Esta ingresó despacio, intentando contener las apremiantes ganas que tenía de volver a estar en su presencia. Asami no la observó, parecía concentrada en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos mientras permanecía semi acostada en su cama, apoyada entre los almohadones, con sus piernas cruzadas, y aquellos lentes de marco rojo que reposaban sensualmente en el puente de su nariz, enmarcando aún más esas hermosas joyas esmeraldas que ostentaban sus ojos.

 _Mátame ahora dios mío. Prefiero que lo hagas tú que después me dejes a mi suerte, en las manos de esta irreal y tortuosa mujer._

La vista baja que mantuvo Korra no le impidió observar y estremecerse ante los atributos de su ama. Aun así, debía comportarse en presencia de los demás, _como una obediente y ejemplar vasalla_.

\- Gracias por traerla. Puedes irte – le dijo al paje aun sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Apenas el paje abandonó la estancia, Korra con el rabillo del ojo se aseguró de observar, de manera imperceptible, todos los rincones oscuros de la habitación, iluminada apenas por el eterno fuego encendido a los pies de la cama y por una lámpara de velador la cual tenía encendida Asami para su lectura. Las palabras de Mako resonaban en su cabeza: - _"Quizás te encuentres en una habitación enorme, débilmente iluminada, a solas con una dama o un lord. Es posible que creas que eres libre en el momento en que caiga dormido con su copa de vino. Entonces intentarás levantarte y escapar, pero de inmediato aparecerán pajes que te reducirán" -._ Nunca se había sentido tan perseguida. En esa misma habitación había sido atrevida en severas ocasiones con su ama, pero nunca había aparecido un paje para reprenderla y castigarla.

 _Estoy siendo demasiado perseguida –_ se dijo, cerrando con tranquilidad los ojos. Sabía que estaba sola con Asami, ella no permitía que otros más estuvieran en la habitación. Pero no estaba de más confirmarlo.

Escuchó el cambio de peso sobre el colchón, levantando la vista para ver como Asami se sacaba sus anteojos de lectura, cerraba tranquilamente el libro, depositándolo en su velador y se apoyaba con ambas manos en la cama, a cada lado de su torso. Lentamente observó cómo se volvía hacia ella, dedicándole por primera vez una mirada, por primera vez en casi un día completo.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? – le dijo con su sensual y característico tono de voz.

Korra levantó la vista, perdiéndose en esos hambrientos ojos, deleitando su mirar hasta que se fijó en su vestimenta. Nada fuera de lo normal: unos botines de cuero negro, jeans ajustados que demarcaban sus provocadoras curvas, una blusa blanca con finos diseños de hilo y una cadena de plata cuyo centro no alcanzaba a ver, perdido en aquel escote. Pero había algo que le molestaba, un pañuelo de seda azul que se envolvía delicadamente en su cuello, privándola de observar su blanca piel que brillaba ante el fuego, o el palpitar de sus venas cuando la veía excitada. ¿Por qué estaba usando eso?

De inmediato lo supo.

Asami la observaba aun esperando su respuesta. Sentada en la cama, alejada de Korra, quien seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamarme? – le preguntó la morena seria, sin darle respuesta a su pregunta.

\- ¿Disculpa? – se asombró Asami, levantándose de la cama, enfrentándola directamente con el porte de su cuerpo. Intimidándola.

Eso no pareció funcionar esta vez.

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo que te mantenía tan entretenida, tanto así que hacía que tú no me extrañases a mí?

Asami calló. No esperaba esa reacción de Korra. Esperaba que ella viniese feliz y sumisa a sus pies, donde la atormentaría dulcemente para después poseerla. Ése era su plan, pero desde que observó a Korra, algo en su mirada decía que estaba molesta.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la mandé a llamar antes? ¿Porque la dejé sola todo un día sin darle explicaciones?... ¡Nunca le he dado explicaciones! No tengo por qué hacerlo._

Korra se acercó decididamente hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de donde aún se encontraba parada Asami. Vio la molestia reflejada en sus ojos azules, en la tensión de sus músculos ocultos bajo su blusa, en su entrecejo fruncido. Eso la preocupó.

\- Korra ¿qué tienes?

\- Contéstame, Asami – le dijo fríamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Asami? – sonrió nerviosa - ¿No te comportarás primero como mi servil vasalla? – se burló

\- ¡No estoy jugando! – gritó Korra, haciendo que la heredera se sobresaltara en su lugar.

Sus morenas manos temblaban ¡todo el cuerpo de Korra lo estaba haciendo! Asami se preocupó aún más. Por un segundo pensó que Korra estaba enferma, un cuadro viral probablemente la estaba haciendo delirar y temblar de esa forma. Levantó su mano hasta su frente, para palpar la temperatura, pero, cuando estaba a centímetros de depositarla en la piel de su vasalla, Korra la detuvo, agarrando con fuerza su muñeca, casi lastimándola.

\- ¿Korra?

\- Contesta a mis preguntas – dijo roncamente

\- ¿Estás enferma? ¿quieres que llame a alguien? – dijo protectora

\- ¿Enferma? – escuchó decir casi en un susurro – tú me tienes así, Asami

\- ¿Qué?

Y de repente Korra quitó en un solo movimiento el frío pañuelo que llevaba Asami, rebelando el camino de marcas moradas esparcidas en su cuello. Tanto los ojos de Korra como de Asami se dilataron. Miedo, sorpresa y culpa se mezclaban. La Princesa quería explicárselo, aunque no sonara propio de su título, necesitaba hacerlo, no por ser quien era sino simplemente porque quería explicárselo a Korra, decir que fue un malentendido, que no pasó a más, y que por eso la había mandado a llamar. Pero Korra no la dejó.

\- Quién… - dijo a duras penas. Su voz se quebraba – ¿Quién… te hizo eso?

\- Korra, yo quiero expli- alcanzó a decir

\- ¡¿Fue Azula?! – aquello hizo que Asami abriera más los ojos. Nunca esperó que Korra supiera ni que actuara así - ¡Respóndeme Asami! ¿Fue ella?

\- Si – dijo culpable – pero no te confundas, yo no- y de nuevo no alcanzó a terminar. Korra la había empujado hacia la cama, cayendo sin poder evitarlo en su espalda, observando cómo la morena, invadida por los celos estaba malentendiendo todo eso. Ya no reconocía a su vasalla, no, allí estaba ante alguien de igual título que ella: orgullosa y posesiva, la Princesa del Sur.

Asami rápidamente se sentó, observando como Korra se posicionaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, entreabriendo sin querer la blusa que vestía, mostrando todo su abdomen desnudo, todo el tonificado y bien proporcionado cuerpo que se posicionaba dominante sobre ella. Asami tragó pesado, no solamente por la gloriosa vista que tenía delante de ello, sino porque, por primera vez en su vida, estaba nerviosa al no saber qué iba a ocurrir.

Sus ojos violetas por la cálida luz ascendieron hasta encontrarse con los escurecidos tristes ojos de Korra, quien después de esa explosión ahora mantenía agachada la cabeza. Mirando la nada, perdida. Aquello le rompió el corazón. Justamente eso quería evitar.

\- No pasó nada – le dijo dulcemente, levantando una mano para depositarla en su mejilla -. Hey, esto fue lo único que hizo – dijo indicó con una mano las marcas moradas mientras que con la otra levantaba su rostro, obligándola a que la mirara, a que la reconociera.

\- ¿Nada? – preguntó casi en un susurro, recuperando lentamente el brillo en sus ojos.

\- Nada. Nunca he dejado que me hiciera algo.

\- Ahora lo hizo – dijo mientras su cuerpo se acercaba más a su torso, colocando vacilante las manos sobre sus hombros, permitiendo que sus dedos acariciaran despreocupados su cuello, indicando las marcas que delataban su mentira.

\- Fue mi error. Me tomó desprevenida.

\- Desprevenida… - repitió Korra - ¿por qué?

\- Estaba excitada – confesó, sorprendiendo a Korra -. Observaba a Azula jugar con la princesa Ty Lee, hasta que las cosas se descontrolaron y, cuando pretendía abandonar la habitación, Azula me tomó por sorpresa y jugó conmigo – dijo avergonzada de sus acciones -, y bueno, ya viste lo que hizo.

\- Ella vino a mí esa noche, y me dijo que estabas exhausta porque ella te había dejado así y me mostró lo mismo que tú tienes como su recuerdo en tu piel… - se detuvo un momento, como queriendo buscar fuerzas para dejar salir lo que continuaba, sin volver a perder la razón -. Dime la verdad Asami ¿tú se las hiciste?

\- ¿Dices que ella tenía chupones en su cuello?

\- Igual a los tuyos

Asami sonrió aliviada – Así que eso fue – dijo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esas marcas probablemente se las hizo su vasalla – respondió regalándole una sincera sonrisa – Korra, ella te engañó – dijo aliviada esperando que todo eso se solucionase. Pero el semblante de Korra solo se había ablandado un poco, pero la culpa pasó a carcomerle el alma.

\- Eso no significa que no te encontró con la guardia baja, permitiéndole tener acceso a tu cuello – le dijo distraída.

\- Ya te lo dije, estaba excitada – se defendió, observando cómo se volvía a entristecer el semblante de Korra –… pero no por ellas – agregó rápidamente, dándole una esperanza a Korra -. Mientras ellas hacían todo eso, yo solo podía pensar en ti. De hecho, tu recuerdo hizo que yo volviese a recuperar la cordura, deteniendo a Azula con su juego. No quería ver que pusieras esa expresión que estas poniendo ahora – intentó decirlo dulcemente, ablandando finalmente el rostro de Korra.

Korra cerró aliviada los ojos, afirmándose del cuello de la blusa de Asami.

Por momentos pensaba de verdad ella la amaba, cuando decía tantas cosas dulces que conmovían su corazón. Pero las palabras venenosas de Azula seguían dando vuelta por su cabeza. Si, ella podía amarla, pero no creía que lo hacía de la misma entregada forma en que ella la amaba. Korra solo la amaba a ella, pero no estaba segura de que Asami entendiera ese profundo y enredado sentimiento.

\- ¿La amas?... A Azula

Aquella repentina pregunta confundió a Asami. Esperaba ablandarla y que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero Korra no se daba por vencida. Así que optó por satisfacer su curiosidad, hasta que a ella misma se le pasara.

\- Por supuesto – le respondió, dañando a Korra – La amo como se supone que debo amar a todos aquí en el castillo. Pero eso no significa que tendré sexo con todos ni que los castigaré. No… yo decido a quien amar de esa forma. Lo demás es solo un juego.

 _Un juego…_

\- Todo es un juego para ti ¿no, Princesa? – dijo

\- ¿Cómo? – soltó abrumada ante el cambio tan repentino de voz

\- Yo te mostraré un juego que tú me enseñaste

Korra la besó violentamente, sin darle tiempo a Asami para reaccionar. Sus demandantes labios tomaron posesión de los carnosos cubiertos de carmín, despojándolos de su delineado color, esparciéndolo sin cuidado por los alrededores de su boca.

Sentía como Korra succionaba, besaba y mordía casi con delirio sus labios. Los sentía calientes, palpitantes, hinchados. Su pecho la molestaba interrumpiéndola, demandando que tomara aire. Casi con torpeza logró quedar libre por unos segundos, llenando sus pulmones con oxígeno, casi a penas cuando Korra de nuevo atacó.

Asami no entendió a lo que se refirió Korra, y honestamente no le importó pensarlo en ese momento. Tenía a su otrora sumisa vasalla encima de ella, apremiante, exigente y dominante; enredada a su ropa, pegada a sus maltratados labios.

La lengua de Korra no se hizo esperar, esta entró sin permiso a su boca, liberando un lujurioso jadeo que parecía contenido por sus dientes. La exploró a la totalidad. Lamió su lengua, danzando con ella, permitiéndole solo esa oportunidad de poder defenderse de su beso. Pero no lo consiguió. Ante la avidez de ese inexperto músculo, la experiencia de Asami ganada en años pareció esfumarse, rindiéndose ante este nuevo placer.

Recorría tortuosamente el dorso de su boca, saboreando su saliva, gruñendo suavemente cuando las manos de Asami se posaban en su cuerpo. No, ella quería tener el dominio de ese juego.

Korra supo de masajeando algunos puntos de su boca con la punta de su lengua hacían que Asami gimiera ahogadamente en su boca, pero enloquecía cuando deslizaba libidinosamente su lengua por la suya, llenándola de saliva, lubricando sus labios. Oh, solo mentía. Eso también la excitaba a ella.

Asami fue empujada a recostarse en la cama, y Korra con ayuda de sus caderas y apoyándose con ambas manos en el colchón por sobre los hombros de la heredera, ayudó a enderezar su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, colocándolo correctamente: con la cabeza de la heredera descansando sobre las almohadas, bajo el respaldo de la cama, en vez de que estuviera paralelo a este.

Asami no se sorprendió ante la muestra de fuerza y rapidez que hizo Korra enderezándola. Ella aún estaba perdida entre los cálidos y ardientes besos que esta le propinaba. Ahora en esa posición podía observar cómo los músculos se contraían en el moreno abdomen de su vasalla, marcando el canal hasta su ombligo. Detuvo el beso, e hipnótica levantó su mano hasta colocarla en aquel juego de músculos, sintiendo la dureza, la suavidad y la calidez de aquella piel que contrastaba con su siempre fría mano. Pero al instante todo se apagó.

Una risa altanera llenó el aire, aquello fue música para sus oídos. Korra había colocado una mano sobre sus ojos, cegándola por un momento, disfrutando el control que poseía sobre su antes inalcanzable Princesa.

\- No abras los ojos, Princesa. O te castigaré – le dijo seductoramente al oído, liberando una corriente eléctrica que bajó por el pecho de Asami repercutiendo directamente entre el centro alojado entre sus piernas.

Enseguida Korra quitó la mano de sus ojos, pero Asami no los abrió, aunque la promesa de ser castigada ciertamente la excitaba. Sintió el peso de Korra moverse sobre su abdomen, y con su mano aún depositada en los abdominales de la morena, sintió como esta estiraba su torso, hacia la derecha, hacia su velador. Quizás quería apagar la luz, pero todo se confundió cuando sintió levemente como algo se movía.

\- ¿Korra?

\- Shh – la calló, depositando tres dedos en sus labios, volviendo a centrar su peso sobre ella – No abras los ojos, Asami.

Su nombre sonó tan sensual en su voz cargada de deseo. El solo escucharla ya hacía que mojara completamente su prenda allá abajo.

Korra tomó la mano apoyada en su abdomen, la elevó hasta su boca y la besó, y lentamente dibujo con ella un recorrido por su moreno cuerpo. Bajando por su garganta, internándose lentamente por su pecho, por entre sus senos, haciendo que bajara por el canal de su abdomen hasta detenerse un poco más debajo de su ombligo.

\- Dime, ama… ¿todo esto te gusta? – le dijo mientras obligaba a Asami agarrar uno de sus pechos.

\- Si – dijo en un débil jadeo

Korra sonrió, apartando la mano de Asami de su cuerpo, agachándose hasta llegar a su rostro. Asami sentía la dulce respiración de Korra encima de ella, sentía el fuerte agarre de su muñeca y ella aún estaba obligada a cerrar los ojos. Korra la volvió a besar y llevó su mano asida hasta la pared, hasta el gran anillo ubicada un poco más arriba de los almohadones. Envolvió sus dedos entre los de ella, indicándole silenciosamente que tenía que agarrarse de aquella fría pieza de metal muy bien ubicada. Así lo hizo, expectante a lo que sucedería a continuación.

\- Agárrate de ella, con ambas manos. No te sueltes

\- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos? – preguntó después de asentir a la instrucción que le daba Korra. Esta rió tranquilamente ante la petición hecha por su ama.

\- Ya te dije, si los abres tendré que castigarte.

Asami tragó pesadamente saliva. Aquel juego la estaba entusiasmando, mucho más de lo que podía admitir. Sentía su torso estirado, a merced de su vasalla, quien estaba haciendo todo lo que no debía hacer con ella. De hecho, debía ser Korra quien tuviese que estar agarrada de aquel anillo, bajo su cuerpo, degustando su calor y maltratando su piel. Pero esto no estaba nada mal.

Korra se enderezó, sentándose un poco más abajo, justo en la entrepierna de Asami, presionando más de lo que debía hacer. Sintió sus manos ascender por ambos lados de su cintura, contornear sus pechos, perderse en el hueco bajo sus brazos y luego ascender lentamente con ellos. Ella elevaba su pecho controlando infructuosamente sus suspiros y jadeos, sintiendo la presión que hacia Korra por donde pasase, hasta que su vasalla comenzó a mecerse, rítmicamente allí, justo sobre el centro de dónde provenía su excitación. Apretó con fuerza el anillo. Se imaginaba a Korra bailando sobre ella, apoyando sus manos en sus muñecas, estirando todo su torso sobre ella, observando casi justo sobre su rostro sus senos mecerse por el movimiento que generaba su cadera allá abajo. Quería soltarse, quería bajar por ella y depositar sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, sintiendo el movimiento, guiándolo, deleitándose con aquella exótica mujer que cumplía con todas y cada una de sus expectativas, que la había embrujado desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Así imaginaba a Korra y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Sólo omitió el pequeño sonido metálico que había escuchado salir de su velador, y ya fue muy tarde cuando sintió las frías argollas rodear sus muñecas, seguido del horrible "clic" que la hizo abrir los ojos para elevar su cabeza y observar con terror cómo había sido esposada y amarrada a aquel anillo sin siquiera percibirlo.

\- ¡Korra! – protestó - ¡Suéltame inmediatamente!

Korra sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa a horcajadas de Asami. Ya sabía por qué a su ama le gustaba tanto atormentarla. La imagen de Asami tan sumisa bajo de ella estaba haciendo que ésta elevara sus caderas para que así no mojara la ropa de Asami con su caliente humedad. Desde allá arriba, ella suspiró teatralmente cerrando los ojos y luego de unos momentos los abrió.

\- Eres testaruda, Princesa. Ahora tendré que castigarte por abrir los ojos.

Asami jadeó excitada. El estar inmovilizada le regaló un nuevo grado de sumisión al cual nunca había estado familiarizada. Pero tener a aquella princesa como instructora, enseñándole nuevas sensaciones, era exquisito.

Korra relamió sus labios. Tantas veces había desvestido a Asami en sus sueños, atormentado su protegido sexo, impidiéndole satisfacerse a sí misma pensando en el cuerpo de su ama, solo pudiendo revolverse entre las humedecidas sabanas; que, ahora sobre ella no sabía cómo actuar. Controlando su sed de ella comenzó desbotonando su blusa, lentamente, sin perder detalle de los esmeraldas ojos desbordantes de deseo con que la miraba su Princesa. Lentamente lo hizo, sin tocar ni distraerse en nada, controlando sus impulsos, descubriendo completamente aquel marmoleo torso. Observó cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban irregulares y oprimidos de libertad en aquel brasier de encaje azul. Entre ambos reposaba una hermosa piedra que se unía al collar de plata que esta portaba. Aquella piedra era un reflejo de sus ojos, de sus tierras, de ella.

 _Azul… Todo lo que lleva Asami puesto es azul_

\- Aquella vez en el Sendero de Caballos, cuando mi criada me estaba arreglando, trenzó parte de mi pelo y lo amarró a unas cintas verdes – comentó Korra sosteniendo el zafiro entre sus manos -. Le dije que mejor fuera azul, ya que ve venía; pero ella dijo que ése era tu color, y querías que yo combinara contigo. Ahora parece ser todo lo contrario. Tú, quería Princesa mía, eres la que quiere combinar conmigo.

Korra soltó el collar y se levantó de Asami, parándose en el piso junto a la cama, bordeándola hasta ubicarse entre sus pies. Allí observó divertida a su ama, pero no por mucho. Le quedaba bastante por disfrutar.

Sus manos buscaron el cierre de sus botines y rápidamente, sin perder delicadeza, despojó sus pies de éstos.

Apoyó sus rodillas sobre el colchón, para estirar sus manos y alcanzar el botón de su jeans, bajando también el cierre y deslizándolo lentamente por su cintura, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente.

\- Me estaba preguntando, Princesa, si querías que te desvistiese como tú me enseñaste a hacerlo.

Asami supo exactamente a qué se refería y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Korra desvistiéndola con los dientes mientras ella estaba en aquel estado. Avergonzada cerró los ojos, evitando su mirada.

\- Como quieras - emitió

\- Muy bien

De inmediato Korra despojó con ambas manos el pantalón de Asami, deslizándolo por sus definidas y largas piernas. Cuando estuvo sin ellos, Korra se percató de que vestía en sus pies unas medias unas poco traslúcidas color café. Korra esta vez quiso jugar. Descendió de la cama, se arrodilló a sus pies y con los dientes cogió con delicadeza el borde de la media de su pie derecho para sacarlo. Hizo lo mismo con el pie izquierdo y fue en ese momento, que, por primera vez, se percató de que bajo su tobillo había escondido un pequeño tatuaje de una flor púrpura. Igual a la que había visto en su espalda, tras su hombro izquierdo, y en su clavícula también izquierda. Eso le hizo preguntarse a Korra cuántos más ella no había visto, y quiso saber.

\- Asami – la llamó por su nombre - ¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes?

Aquello la sorprendió. No esperaba que esta le preguntase por ello, como tampoco había pensado en la posibilidad de decírselo tan pronto. Pero quizás eso abriera un nuevo camino aquella noche.

\- Siete – susurró con debilidad, y al instante aclaró su voz, ocultando su error -. Son siete.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- No te lo diré – dijo queriendo recuperar el control de algo.

\- ¿Hmm? – ronroneó divertida -. Entonces me queda mucho trabajo por hacer – terminó diciendo, depositando un cálido beso en aquel tobillo, sobre la púrpura flor tatuada, estremeciendo a Asami.

Besó el tatuaje, y un pensamiento salvaje cruzó por su cabeza. Debía dejar constancia de que había dominado cada uno de ellos, así que, sin demorar, envolvió sus labios alrededor de la flor y comenzó a succionar aquella piel, delineando con la lengua los finos pétalos, mientras hacía presión. Asami jadeó pesadamente, levantando su cintura extasiada. Korra sonrió, retrocedió solo un poco para observar la marca púrpura más concentrada e irregular ubicada justo al centro de la flor y relamió sus labios. Tenía trabajo que hacer y sin demorar pasó a su otro pie, volteándolo con suavidad, besando cada centímetro de su piel mientras que con sus concentrados ojos azules buscaba otra flor escondida en su cuerpo.

\- Así demorarás – demandó dominante, recobrando el aliento.

\- No me quieres decir, no tengo otro método de hacerlo

\- Lo sabrás, yo te daré pistas – le dijo con un tono más erótico del que Korra pudo soportar, asintiendo mientras sentía la sequedad en su garganta.

Subió por sus piernas, besando, recordando lo que había sentido en esa misma habitación la vez que su ama le había permitido hacerlo. Esta vez era diferente, seguía dirigiéndose a ella como tal, aunque los roles habían cambiado. Ella era su sureña princesa, no Asami. Aquella mujer sólo era a quien deseaba con locura desde que la había conquistado.

Complacida se internó entre la suave piel que había en la cara interna de sus piernas, por sobre la rodilla. Cerró los ojos, quiso degustar ese momento, atenta a las sensaciones que daba su ama ante cada mojado beso que ella le brindara. No importa si estaba lejos de su colorido objetivo, le encantaba sentir en su rostro la calidez de entre sus piernas, rozando con sus mejillas su piel, haciéndole costillas, aumentando más la sed que sentía. Pronto Asami comenzó a impacientarse – _estoy cerca -._ Abrió los ojos y con ayuda de sus manos abrió más las piernas de Asami, permitiendo que más luz la ayudara en su búsqueda. Y lo hizo.

Allá arriba, casi justo bajo la íntima prenda de ropa interior azul, escondido en la caliente piel de su muslo derecho había otra flor púrpura. El dolor de haberse hecho en aquella zona tan sensible vino a la mente de la morena, pero había valido la pena. Era endemoniadamente provocador. Tan cerca de su centro, tan escondido y prohibido como él mismo. Korra tragó saliva, preocupada de que su cercanía con la calidez y el aroma propio de Asami le nublaran la razón y desertara en su conquista de los tatuajes faltantes.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad, se acercó lentamente a éste, sintiendo como el calor de la prenda de Asami irradiaba y calentaba su mejilla. Acercó sus labios hasta aquella piel tan distinta de la demás, más suave y delicada, más deliciosa y, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la flor comenzó a succionar, pero la sensación era distinta. Asami gimió casi al instante y Korra tuvo que afirmar con fuerza su pelvis, para que esta no se moviera tanto. La temperatura comenzó a aumentar más allá abajo, y su mejilla no sólo sentía calor, sino humedad, aquella humedad que demandaba su garganta, de la que nunca había probado, ni con ella, ni antes con otra mujer.

Debía ser fuerte, debía controlarse sólo en dejar un chupón sobre cada flor que encontrase. _Pero esa también era una flor ¿no? y una que estaba viva, demandando ser atendida._

Apenas terminó, ni siquiera corroboró que su trabajo hubiera sido bien hecho, cuando sin poder evitarlo, hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, tomando entre sus dientes aquellos pliegues escondidos bajo la tela, saboreando a través de la prenda el secreto de su Princesa, haciéndola gritar de placer, agarrando con más fuerza sus caderas contraídas y sus piernas tensadas, abiertas, invitándola a pasar.

Aquel gemido la llevó al cielo. La voz de Asami, dura, inalcanzable, demandante, cambiaba completamente cuando era ella la que estaba debajo. Aquel tono de perdición tan agudo y sensual dañaba cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo. La enloquecía. Era como heroína, quería escuchar más de ella, quería verla bañada de sudor, mojada completamente, revolcándose de placer y éxtasis pidiéndole más. Oh, quería ver qué era lo que sentiría cuando se internara entre sus suaves paredes, lamiendo toda su esencia, degustándola.

Por Dios, sólo esos pensamientos podrían mandar todo su trabajo a la basura. Aún tenía que hacer, aún no encontraba las flores, aún tenía que castigarla, y aún era temprano. Tenía toda la noche por delante.

Se alejó de ella, casi con violencia, excitada y acalorada. Observó a Asami, sus ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Aquella diosa que tantas veces la habían castigado, ahora estaba siendo castigada por ella, torturándola sexualmente. Merecía eso y más, todo por haber jugado con ella.

Siguió con su tarea, pasando sin tocar su prenda azul, depositando su boca un poco más abajo de su ombligo y de allí siguió ascendiendo. Su abdomen era fuerte y suave, no tan marcado como el de ella, pero si demostraba que Asami lo trabajaba – _Debe de hacer algún deporte –_ pensaba mientras seguía dejando mojados besos por su blanca piel, atenta de lo que despertaba en Asami.

No había otro cambio más que el de excitación. No encontraba ese hormigueo que le provocaba a Asami cuando parecía estar cerca de su objetivo. _Quizás está escondido bajo alguna prenda –_ se dijo ya a las puertas de su brasier. Korra tembló. Estaba frente a otro de los atributos que ella desconocía, y moría por arrancarlos de inmediato.

\- ¿Sientes apego por este brasier? ¿tienes otros iguales?

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió con dificultad Asami

\- Tomaré eso como un no.

Nuevamente estiró su cuerpo, abriendo el velador de la Princesa, y Asami recordó cual era el contenido de éste. Pronto lo confirmó, cuando observó a Korra sacar unas plateadas tijeras, mordiendo provocadoramente su labio.

El frío metal erizó su piel en el momento en que contactó con ella, ubicada en el puente de su brasier, listas para cortarlo. Asami cerró los ojos cuando sintió el sonido que sentenciaba que desde ese momento su brasier dejaba de ser útil en un futuro. Al sentir la liberación de sus pechos de aquella prenda abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una anonadada Korra.

Era más de lo que esperaba.

Allí en el castillo había visto tantos pechos desnudos. Nunca antes había pensado en cuan distintas variedades podrían existir ni le interesaba, hasta que había empezado a fantasear con Asami. Ahora los tenía frente a ella, los reales, no los que imaginaba. Aquello se perdió ante la gloriosa imagen.

Blancos, redondos, endurecidos y erizados por la excitación le parecieron irresistibles. En serio, si antes había tenido dudas de que le gustaban las chicas, ahora se pregunta cómo había sido tan tonta de gastar su tiempo con hombres, privándose de aquellas prohibidas sensaciones, de aquel hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo. Con razón les gustaba tanto a ellos saborear su piel. Era verdaderamente embriagador.

Regocijaba su vista en aquellos dos grandes montes. Ella quería conquistarlos, tomarlos por aquellos rosados, duros y sensibles puntos, y relamiendo sus labios los acercó hasta su pezón izquierdo. El encuentro fue breve, depositó un casto beso sobre él para ver la reacción de Asami, el placentero éxtasis estallando entre sus piernas. Solo basto eso para enseguida envolver aquel nódulo entre sus labios, y al instante lo masajeo con su lengua, dando pequeños círculos a su alrededor, presionando con cuidado aquella delicada carne mientras mandaba oleadas de excitación por todo su cuerpo.

Estaba abrumada. La suavidad de su piel bajo sus labios, la turgencia de sus pechos mecerse ante las succiones que ella daba y ante las dificultosas respiraciones que la misma Asami emitía la deseaba querer más. Hambrienta de deseo con su otra mano apretujó su pecho derecho, intentando juntarlo con el izquierdo, para así poder lamer ambos a la vez, sin dejar a ninguno con ganas de más. Tan hambrienta estaba Korra, pero en su avidez una mancha púrpura la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la rescató de no convertirse solo en un animal en celo. Es cierto, estaba escondido bajo la prenda, y si no hubiese actuado así probablemente nunca lo hubiera visto. Allí, en el costado derecho de su pecho, justo al lado de éste se encontraba la otra flor, burlándose de ella. Solo accesible para aquellos que despojaran a Asami de su prenda.

Se sintió halagada. Allí estaba, solo para ella. Aquel tatuaje ubicado estratégicamente solo para que los elegidos por la diosa Asami pudieran encontrarlo. Ella esperaba ser la única, y quiso saberlo.

\- Alguien… - dijo vacilante -… ¿alguien más ha visto este?

Asami pensó en hacerla sufrir, pero no pudo, no ante aquella tímida chica que segundos antes había sido literalmente una máquina de lujuria y deseo desenfrenado.

\- Sólo el tatuador – le respondió

\- Soy – dijo tragando saliva mientras sus ojos brillaban - ¿soy la primera? – Asami sonrió, respondiendo con aquella hermosa sonrisa la pregunta, pero de inmediato un pensamiento atacó a Korra -. ¿Y Kuvira?

Asami rodó los ojos. _Tan cerca…_

\- ¿En verdad quieres hablar de Kuvira ahora, que estoy completamente dispuesta ante ti? – le respondió un poco molesta, pero Korra parecía no creerle, y un indicio de tristeza amenazaba con llevarse aquel brillo de sus ojos -. No, Korra – dijo cerrando los ojos -, nunca permití que Kuvira me tocara. Ella nunca supo dónde se ubicaban dos de mis tatuajes, que son los que siempre estarían ocultos de los demás.

Aquella fue una pista, ya sabía dónde podría encontrarse el siguiente, y cuando sus ojos alegres e infantiles se posicionaron sobre los de Asami, ésta lo supo.

\- Mierda… no debí hablar tanto.

Korra estaba rebosante de alegría y seguridad. Ella era la primera de Asami, lo acababa de confesar implícitamente. No podía creer que fuera posible y tampoco quería decepcionarla.

Ya estaba lejos de su otro objetivo, pero sabía dónde se encontraba, deliciosamente custodiado cerca de su premio. Optó por continuar. Marcar su conquista, no solo por rastros de saliva y mordiscos.

Acercó sus labios a la flor, sin dejar de masajear con sus dedos su pecho más cercano y rápidamente succionó con fuerza su piel, masajeando aquella sensible zona para que no sufriera ningún dolor que no fuese placentero. Cuando terminó observó satisfecha su tarea. Aquella flor purpura oscurecida en el centro, era el inicio del frenesí por el que había pasado Korra cuando se encontró en los pechos de Asami. Éstos brillaban a la luz, una mezcla de sudor y saliva que enorgullecían a la morena, única dueña de su Princesa Asami.

Era tiempo de seguir, solo un poco más hasta su clavícula izquierda, haciendo rápidamente un chupón, oyendo extasiada los gemidos de Asami casi justo en su oreja. Subió hasta su hombro, mordiendo la piel de éste, intentando borrar las sucias marcas que habían osado marcar el cuerpo de su ama. Cada chupón de Azula fue marcado _y mejorado_ por los de Korra, pero no todo había sido dolor para Asami, no, aquello fue una bendita tortura. Demasiadas veces había imaginado a Korra así, dominante sobre su ella, marcando su cuello, aprisionando sus pechos con rudeza y dominio, torturando su entrepierna con la rodilla.

Subió hasta su oído izquierdo, envolviéndolo entre sus labios, respirando pesadamente dentro de él, erizando toda la piel de Asami que sólo pudo jadear agudamente.

\- Ahora es tiempo de tu castigo, Princesa.

De un momento a otro Asami estaba volteada, apoyada con las rodillas sobre la cama, mientras su torso se mantenía recto y afirmado gracias al agarre de sus manos aprisionadas en aquel anillo de la pared. Literalmente estaba posicionada en cuatro sobre sus sábanas, y desde aquella posición no podía ver a Korra detrás de ella.

Sintió el frío metal ascender por su espalda, cortando la blusa que tanto le gustaba. La pelvis de Korra estaba firmemente apretada a su trasero. Podía sentir el monte de venus siendo frotado directamente sobre sus nalgas, mientras cortaba en dos su blusa. Asami gimió derrotada.

Korra siguió cortando la tela por los brazos de Asami, destruyéndola completamente, liberándola de ella. La arrojó lejos de la cama, y luego cortó los tirantes del brasier de Asami. Ahora sí, estaba desnuda, sintiendo el peso de sus pechos caer por la gravedad, la humedad crecer dentro de su panties, amenazando con desbordarse entre sus piernas, delatándole a su vasalla lo extremadamente bien que lo estaba pasando.

A continuación, sintió el peso de Korra sobre el de ella. Acercando su ávida boca hasta su escápula izquierda, marcando la primera flor que ella había visto de Asami, así que la besó con ternura en honor de aquel lejano recuerdo, en donde ella había sido despojada de todo cuanto conocía. Todo lo que había sacrificado para encontrarse ahora así, y recién ahora lo agradecía. _Todo había valido la pena._

Cuando terminó de marcarla se despegó de su cuerpo, haciendo sentir a Asami la ausencia de su calor. Pero al momento la tuvo de nuevo con ella. No fue consciente de lo que ocurrió a continuación. Al contrario de lo que sucedía en las tormentas eléctricas, el sonido fue más rápido que la luz de dolor que sintió después en su trasero. El sonido fue lo que llenó su cabeza, nublando su razonamiento, recordando la familiaridad de éste, hasta que sintió el calor del dolor. A pesar de eso ella había gemido.

La mano de Korra tomó impulso, rápidamente para luego descender directamente sobre su trasero, excitándose tremendamente ante el agudo sonido que salía producto del contacto. Los fuertes músculos de Asami rebotaban rítmicamente ante cada azote, embobando hipnóticos los ojos de la morena.

Siguió azotándola, dos, tres veces, haciendo que Asami gimiera cada vez más.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Lentamente bajó con tormento la delicada prenda de encaje azul por aquel redondo y brillante trasero, dejándolo a medio camino entre sus piernas. Delatando la latente humedad albergada en la tela, mostrando un fino y brillante rastro plateado que unía su mojada prenda con sus pliegues interiores, provocadores y brillantes, invitándola a probarla. Korra gimió ante la escena, y sintió como sus propios fluidos comenzaban a descender por sus morenas prendas al solo haber visto lo mojada que estaba Asami.

Una nueva oleada de energía la embargó. Levantó su mano y azotó con la palma de la mano aquella piel. El nuevo sonido fue majestuoso. Fue como una cuchilla que cortó agudamente todo el ambiente, seguido de un fuerte jadeo de su Princesa. _Mierda –_ quería más.

Cada azote provocaba que la heredera jadeara una octava más alto. Cada azote había que sus pechos ondearan en sincronía con su cintura, que intentaba escapar de su castigo. Cada azote encendía el calor en la palma de su mano, quemándola y excitándola. A los minutos Asami gritaba y lloraba, pidiendo que se detuviera, mientras en contra de ella sus propias piernas estaban bañadas de su propia excitación.

Eso era lo que sentía Korra y no era la única. Asami sería una estupenda vasalla, que se humedecería con facilidad ante cualquier castigo que ella dispusiera para ella, torturándola, haciéndola llorar y gritar que se detuviera, todo eso para después sólo hacer más dulce su recompensa, entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas.

La voz de Asami se quebraba ante cada azote, y Korra sentía como su inocencia hace tiempo había quedado atrás, pero esta vez la sepultaba. El sonido del llanto de Asami no hacía otra cosa más que alimentar su lívido, entendiendo el secreto del castillo. _Yo sería una estupenda cortesana sirviendo acá. Oh, con gusto me quedaría aquí si Asami fuera mi vasalla._

Cada movimiento que daba Asami provocaba que ondeara su cabello. Movía su cabeza, la sostenía y luego la hacía caer entre sus hombros, mientras que con su boca abierta jadeaba, gemía y lloraba sin cesar y sin decoro. Korra estaba pendiente de su boca, como sus labios se juntaban y se abrían, dejando escapar saliva.

Cesó su tormento, liberando el enrojecido y sensible trasero de su castigo. Acercó su rostro hasta la parte baja de su espalda y desde ahí la lamió, saboreando la sal de su piel, besando y recompensándola por su esfuerzo. Asami tembló bajo ella, y gracias a un movimiento que hizo con su cuello, ordenando todo su cabello hacia la izquierda, dejando su lado derecho sin nada, fue cuando lo vio. Aquella flor púrpura escondida detrás de su pabellón, siempre oculta por su pelo. Fue como si Asami quisiera que la encontrase.

Acercó su pelvis contra su caliente trasero, sintiendo su agitado cuerpo bajo de ella, exhausto y sudoroso. Asami sintió como los pechos de Korra se apoyaban y desplegaban por su espalda, mientras esta ascendía hasta su oído.

\- Lo encontré – le susurró eróticamente.

No lo había visto. Había besado el oído equivocado y lo lamentaba. Mordisqueó su pabellón mientras deslizaba su lengua hacia dentro, soplando y gimiendo en él, provocando que Asami juntara las piernas, como si eso menguara el acrecentado deseo que albergaba. Se retiró lentamente hacia atrás, depositando un beso sobre el tatuaje y luego succionó, continuando con las descargas eléctricas que recorrían sin cesar el cuerpo de Asami desde que habían iniciado ese juego.

 _Solo falta uno, y sé muy bien donde está._

Volvió a dar vuelta a Asami, descansado su agotado y perlado cuerpo entre las almohadas. Limpió sus calientes y saladas lagrimas con finos besos de consuelo, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía a través de esa acción, lo cual hizo sonreír a Asami.

\- No puedo creer que haya llorado – dijo ésta, escondiendo su enrojecido rostro entre uno de sus brazos alzados.

\- Esta bien. Debes hacer saber a tu ama todo lo que sientes cuando eres castigada – dijo complacida Korra, usando sus mismas palabras en su contra, lo que hizo a Asami emitir un murmullo de protesta. Eso no importó, Korra depositó un beso en sus aun hinchados labios, desprovistos de todo maquillaje y lo profundizó.

Cuando terminó, era momento de ir a por el último tatuaje. Se sentó sobre la pelvis de la Princesa, sonriente, provocadora y se estiró hasta agarrar una de las esposas, liberando una de las blancas manos de su ama. A continuación, se enderezó en su puesto, elevó la mano hasta su boca y lentamente besó sus dedos, sacándole suspiros. Besó con devoción cada uno de sus largos y delicados dedos, hasta que, sin prepararla, metió dos dedos a su boca, envolviéndolos en el calor de su boca, succionándolos y acariciándolos con sus calientes paredes, como si le diese sexo oral. Asami gimió sin proponérselo. La lengua de Korra bailaba en espiral en sus dedos, y su pelvis se mecía tortuosamente sobre la suya. Sentía como sus sábanas estaban completamente húmedas bajo ella, al igual que sus piernas, solo que ésta no sabía si albergaban solo su deseo o el de Korra que cada vez más mojaba su piel.

Los ojos de Korra estaban oscurecidos de placer. Se levantó de ella, mostrando lo húmeda que también estaba y se posicionó entre sus piernas, observando el último tatuaje, el cual también se había escondido bajo la prenda azul. Allí estaba, mojado, en la línea que unía su pierna con su abdomen, bajo su iliaco izquierdo. Korra relamió sus labios, lista para finalizar la tarea. Mordió su hueso, intentó demorar el proceso, torturándola ante la cercanía de su sexo, pero eso era demasiado hasta para ella. Asami gemía a más no poder, sus ojos la miraban deseosa, su boca entreabierta se tornaba enloquecedora. No podía concentrarse, no cuando sentía la esencia de Asami tan fuerte y cerca de ella.

\- Korra… por favor, tómame – dijo entre jadeos, moviendo su cintura, para aumentar el contacto y mitigar su hambre.

Y todo se fue a la mierda.

Korra terminó de quitar la prenda que había bajado a medias por las piernas de Asami, y bajó hasta posicionar su rostro de nuevo entre ellas, pero ahora, por primera vez observaba aquella última flor escondida. Ahí estaba, apetitosa, lubricada, enrojecida, hinchada y demandante. La garganta de Korra ardía ante el deseo, una nueva sensación ya que esta sería su primera vez degustando a una mujer, y vaya que mujer tenía ante ella. Pero no quería ir tan apurada.

Besó la cara interna de sus muslos, provocando que Asami protestara moviendo sus caderas. Si, si sabía lo que ella quería, pero quería aumentar la agonía. Ella también estaba sufriendo ante la espera.

Lamió y degustó aquel liquido impregnado en su piel, pero no supo a quién pertenecía, ella también había contribuido. Con sus dientes marcó un camino hasta su centro, hasta que su nariz sintió el aroma propio de Asami. Su pecho se convirtió en agua, agua que bajó hasta su estómago y fue liberado en sus piernas. Su boca salivó, a la espera de probar aquel néctar. Y no demoró.

Caliente, espeso, dulce y salado, parecía desbordarse de su boca. Su lengua masajeó aquel nódulo de igual manera como sabía que Asami lo hacía consigo, lo apretó entre sus labios, acariciándolo apenas con la punta de la lengua. La Princesa arqueaba sus caderas sin importarle los gritos de placer que ella daba, indicándole a Korra que estaba haciéndolo realmente bien a pesar de ser su primera vez.

Podía sentir como este crecía y se contraía bajo sus labios y no pudo resistir a morderlo ligeramente, enviando un leve dolor y placer por todo el cuerpo de Asami, que solo supo responder desbordando más de su dulce jugo. Korra estaba extasiada, no esperaba sentir aquello, ni provocar tanto placer en Asami. Pronto ingresó su lengua hasta aquella cavidad, metiendo solo la punta, captando el calor y la contracción de sus paredes internas. Solo eso necesitaba saber, ahora sin detenerse la deslizó lo más que pudo en su interior, hasta que la base de su lengua dolió. La movió internamente por aquellas calientes paredes llevándolas a ambas hacia nuevos niveles de excitación, lo hizo hasta que su mandíbula agotó exhausta, llenándose de más fluidos de ella. Ella necesitaba liberarse, y no era la única.

Salió de sus piernas, limpiando su rostro con la manga de su blusa. A continuación, se recostó sobre su abdomen, quedando cara a cara, apoyándose en su codo izquierdo, y la otra mano la fue a depositar a puertas de la entrada de Asami, y con dos dedos la penetró.

Ingresó lentamente en ella, descubriendo su extensión, sintiendo como sus paredes se adherían deseosas a sus dedos. Al final sintió un nódulo, lo acarició tiernamente con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo gritar a Asami quien respondió clavando los dedos de su única mano libre en la espalda de Korra. Había encontrado un punto sensible, uno que no estaba tatuado. Su trabajo continuaba, a pesar de que este no podía verlo.

Sus dedos exploraron su interior, con cada embestida recorría otro trecho, danzando entre aquel calor, fundiéndose con el cuerpo de su amada Princesa. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba, justo arriba, cuando arqueó los dedos dio con una parte aún más suave, difícil de describir. Asami abrió sorprendida los ojos y dirigió su rostro hacia el techo. Korra supo que era el punto correcto, así que solo quedaba estimularlo.

Entró y salió numerosas veces, siempre con los dedos arqueados, ganándose más rasguños por en espalda. Marcas de guerra, de la vez que conquistó a un gigante, a su princesa encantada.

\- Korra… suéltame – le pidió débilmente. Ella aceptó.

Estaba cerca, eso lo delató.

Asami se afirmó con ambas manos de su cintura, estrechándola casi con fuerza. Korra descendió un poco más su torso para besarla, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo. De pronto sintió una de las manos descender por su abdomen, mientras abría más sus piernas para permitirle a Korra hacer lo mismo. Así lo hizo, permitiéndole la entrada a Asami, disfrutando la plenitud.

Ahí estaban, ambas dándose mutuo placer, conociendo exactamente cuáles eran sus puntos débiles al deseo, tensando sus músculos ante cada entrada y salida, sin dejar de gemir en sus bocas, hasta que Korra sintió el cuerpo de Asami tensarse más de lo normal. La mano de esta comenzó a trabajar más rápido. No quería venirse sola, quería hacerlo con ella. Y en un paroxismo de placer que las liberó de aquella tortura física ambas cayeron desplomadas a las húmedas sabanas, exhaustas, sintiendo sus agitados pechos.

Korra apoyó su rostro en la frente acalorada de Asami, mirándola sonriente a los ojos, mientras una gota de sudor corría por su sien.

\- Te amo, Princesa – le confesó, provocando que los ojos esmeraldas de Asami se dilataran

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te amo. Esa es mi respuesta. Pero no lo hago como un vasallo, lo hago como una mujer a quién has cautivado. En verdad te amo Asami.

\- Oh Korra – murmuró, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza.

Korra esperó unos momentos, pero Asami parecía no querer salir de ahí. Se estaba inquietando, quizás si era lo que había dicho Azula, y una ola de terror bajó por su columna.

\- ¿Asami? – le preguntó preocupada, sintiendo como esta se estremecía bajo su peso - ¿estás bien? – esta asintió, aún escondida - ¿entonces por qué no sales? ¿Qué tienes?... Tú… ¿tú no me amas?

Fue cuando Asami salió preocupada, dándole la mirada, sorprendiendo a Korra. Sus ojos estaban brillosos y enrojecidos, y su rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas. Korra se alarmó.

\- Asami…

\- No… Korra – dijo limpiando su rostro -, no me malinterpretes. Solo es que… estoy muy feliz – dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos –. Tu sabes que yo también te amo, de la misma manera.

Ante esto Korra se alegró, acompañando sus lágrimas con las suyas. Ella tenía razón ¡la tenía! ¡Asami no la amaba como vasalla, solamente, sino que de la misma enfermiza manera!

Ya lo sabían. Y disfrutaron toda la noche acariciando sus rostros, besándose, sintiendo este nuevo y prohibido sentimiento que había nacido entre ellas, interponiéndose con la relación ama-vasalla que debían tener. Eso no era impedimento, así lo harían a los demás, pero en secreto seguirían con eso. No había problema.

.

.

Los siguientes días, que en realidad fueron pocos, pasaron tan rápidamente para Korra como los anteriores, pero ahora ella estaba más feliz que nunca. La tarde siguiente a su encuentro Asami la había mandado a llamar para decirle que se había ganado la aprobación de su madre, diciendo que no las molestaría más con su instrucción. Si, con la secreta instrucción.

La mañana siguiente a esa, solo llevaba una hora de descanso después de ser limpiada por Katara en la sala de vasallos, luego de otra extensa noche de "instrucción" de Asami cuando Azula se presentó a buscarla.

\- No es que yo lo apruebe del todo - dijo Lady Azula mientras obligaba a Korra a salir al jardín - pero su majestad tiene que mostrarles, a todos los vasallos, a aquellas pobres criaturas que son enviadas al pueblo.

El pueblo. Korra intentó esconder su curiosidad hasta que finalmente llegaron al jardín cercado lleno de árboles florecientes de cortas ramas. En un banco de piedra, Korra observó a la Princesa, y junto a él un guapo y joven lord conversaba animadamente con ella.

\- Es lord Chow - le confió Lady Azula en voz baja -. Hoy se siente bastante desgraciado a causa de que su preciosa y desobediente princesa Opal. Tú la conoces Korra, ella se ha portado realmente muy mal.

Korra tomó nota de su presencia, de su fuerte cuerpo y su pelo negro, hasta el éste posó su mirada en ella durante un único segundo, reconociéndola, permitiendo a Asami conocer su presencia y se volteó a observarla y a sonreírle solo a ella, liberando mariposas en su estómago.

\- Sientes demasiado amor por ella, al igual que me sucede a mí con la princesa que ves ante ti – dijo volviéndose seria, apuntando a Korra -. Debes reprimir tu amor como yo debo dominar el mío. Créeme, te entiendo, pero no puedo apoyarte, ya que ella es incorregible - refiriéndose a Opal.

\- Pero el pueblo... - murmuró el joven lord.

\- Debe ir ¡y será lo mejor para ella! - intervino Azula

\- Oh, pero pasará todo el verano allá... debo preguntarte - comentó tembloroso lord Chow - ¿enviarías a la princesa Korra al pueblo si estuviese convencida de que se lo merecía?

Asami observó con seriedad los ojos de Korra y esta supo su destino si osaba contrariarla, aunque era improbable, ya que estaba loca de amor por ella.

\- Por supuesto que lo haría - contestó finalmente la Princesa, aunque en ese momento su voz no sonaba muy convincente.

\- ¡Oh, pero no puedes! - protestó Lady Azula

\- No se lo merece, así que no importa - dijo zanjando el tema -. Además, estamos hablando de la princesa Opal, y lo cierto es que ella, pese a todos los tratos y castigos que ha recibido, continúa siendo testaruda con todo el mundo. Necesita los rigores del pueblo al igual que el príncipe Mako necesitó ir a la cocina para aprender humildad.

Lord Chow estaba profundamente preocupado y pareció que las palabras rigor y humildad desgarraban sus entrañas. Se levantó y rogó a la Princesa que lo acompañara y reflexionara.

\- Se van mañana. Ya hace bastante calor y los lugareños han empezado a prepararse para la subasta. La he enviado al patio de los prisioneros para que esperara allí.

\- Ven, Korra - dijo Asami levantándose -. Será bueno que veas esto y puedas entenderlo.

Korra se sentía intrigada y les siguió con interés. Pero la frialdad y severidad de Asami la inquietaron. Era un acto, debían mantener la relación ama-vasalla frente a los demás, ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que eso punzara su corazón. Intentó permanecer cerca de Lady Azula mientras emprendían el camino que salía de los jardines, pasaban junto a la cocina y los establos, y, finalmente, llegaba a un simple y polvoriento patio en el que vio un gran carro, sin caballo, que se sostenía sobre cuatro ruedas apoyado contra los muros que rodeaban en castillo.

Allí había soldados rasos y criados y, aterrorizada observó un pequeño corral con una valla formada por toscas estacas, en el que un puñado de príncipes y princesas se hallaban de pie, con las manos atadas tras su espalda mientras circulaban en grupo, como si caminar fuera menos agotador que permanecer de pie durante horas.

Un soldado raso con una gruesa correa de cuero soltó en aquel instante un latigazo desde el otro lado de la cerca gritándole a una princesa que corría hacia el centro del grupo para buscar cobijo. A Korra le indignó ver que ese soldado abusara de ellos, no obstante, no podía apartar la mirada de los vasallos que retrocedían del cercado y eran atormentados, desde el otro lado, por otro muchacho más grande y malvado que los azotaba con más fuerza y peores intenciones.

En aquel instante los soldados vieron a la Princesa y le rindieron honores, poniéndose rápidamente en posiciones firmes. Los vasallos también vieron acercarse al pequeño grupo, y comenzaron a oírse gemidos y quejidos de aquellos quienes, pese a sus mordazas, se esforzaron en hacer oír sus súplicas. Sus gritos amortiguados sonaban como un coro de lamentos.

La mirada de Asami era fría y distante, pero a lord Chow se le veía tembloroso. Korra reparó en que miraba fijamente a una princesa digna que no gemía ni se inclinaba, en ningún modo suplicaba clemencia. Era Opal, serena como la había visto en el sur, pero con la llama viva de rebelión en sus ojos.

De repente lord Chow se volvió de espaldas, como si no fuera capaz de dominarse.

\- No seas tan sentimental. Se merece pasar un tiempo en el pueblo - dijo la Princesa con frialdad.

Ahí estaba de nuevo su distancia. Korra se estremeció al escuchar tan frías palabras y de inmediato supo que lo decía por Kuvira.

\- Korra - la llamó - observa a estos desdichados. Van al pueblo de la reina, que es el más grande y próspero de la nación del fuego. Acoge a las familias de todos los que sirven aquí, los artesanos que elaboran nuestras mantelerías, nuestros muebles, los que nos suministran de vino, comida, leche. Allí está la lechería, y crían las aves de corral en sus pequeñas grajas. También se encuentra todo lo que en cualquier lugar constituye una ciudad.

Korra observaba fijamente a los príncipes y princesas cautivas que, aunque no suplicaban con sus gemidos y gritos, todavía se inclinaban ante Asami cuya indiferencia hacia ellos era palpable.

\- Es quizás el pueblo más bonito de la nación, aunque no es una ciudad. Debe mantenerse oculto - continuó la Princesa -, con un alcalde severo, y muchas posadas y tabernas que son las favoritas de los soldados. Pero también disfruta de un privilegio especial que no se concede a todos, y éste es el de comprar, en subastas que se celebran durante los meses cálidos de verano, a aquellos vasallos que necesitan de un horrible castigo. Cualquiera de allí puede adquirir a uno de ellos si dispone de suficientes yuanes para hacerlo.

\- Es un vasallaje horrible - continuó Lady Azula -. La subasta en sí tiene lugar cuando los vasallos llegan al pueblo. Puedes imaginarte perfectamente que hasta los mendigos y los patanes habituales están allí para presenciarlo. Como no, todo el pueblo declara una jornada festiva. Y cada amo se lleva a su pobre vasallo no solo para degradarlo y castigarlo, sino para realizar penosos trabajos.

Korra reconoció el doble sentido de las palabras, le estaba recordando por lo que había pasado su antigua impuesta vasalla. Poniendo directamente su dedo sobre la herida.

\- Pero pese a toda la brutalidad y crueldad - añadió Asami, intentando ignorar las palabras de Azula - es un castigo sublime. Pocos vasallos pueden aprender durante un año de castigos lo que asimilan durante el verano en el pueblo. Además, naturalmente, no se les puede lastimar, al igual que sucede aquí en el castillo. Se aplican las mismas normas estrictas: ni cortes, ni quemaduras, ni lesiones serias. Asimismo, cada semana los reúnen en una sala para vasallos donde los bañan y les aplican ungüentos. Así que, a su regreso al castillo no son sólo más dulces o dóciles, sino que han vuelto a nacer con una fuerza y belleza incomparables.

\- Aunque hay de algunos que no vuelven - agregó Azula.

\- Pero ¿enviarías allí a tu propia vasalla? ¿a Korra? - apeló de nuevo lord Chow a Asami - ¡No quiero que ella vaya! - murmuró - aunque he condenado su actitud incluso ante la reina.

\- Entonces no tienes elección; y sí, enviaría a Korra si es que tuviera que castigarla severamente.

Asami dio la espalda a los vasallos casi con desprecio. Pero Korra siguió observándolos, advirtiendo que Opal se abría camino entre el grupo de cautivos. Llegó hasta el cercado y de ahí no se movió.

\- Oh, apela a ti - suspiró Lady Azula e, inmediatamente lord Chow se volvió y los dos jóvenes se encontraron cara a cara.

Korra observó, como si estuviera sumida en un trance, a la princesa Opal, que en ese momento se arrodillaba con gran lentitud y elegancia y besaba el suelo ante su amo.

\- Es demasiado tarde - dijo Asami -. Este pequeño gesto de afecto y humildad no cuentan para nada.

Opal se levantó y permaneció con la mirada baja haciendo gala de una paciencia extraordinaria. Lord Chow se adelantó y estirándose por encima del cercado la abrazó apresuradamente. Apretó a la princesa Opal contra su pecho y la besó por toda la cara y el pelo. La princesa cautiva, con las manos ligadas a su espalda, le devolvía serenamente los besos.

Asami estaba furiosa. Lady Azula se reía y apartó ante una severa mirada de la Princesa al lord diciéndole que debían alejarse de esas desgraciadas criaturas que al día siguiente estarían en la ciudad.

.

Más tarde, Korra estaba echada en su cama y todavía era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el pequeño grupo de príncipes cautivos que había visto en el patio para prisioneros.

No pudo dormir. Un nuevo y extraño terror la invadió.

.

.

Casi había amanecido cuando la obligaron a despertarse. Lord Iroh chasqueó los dedos para que los pajes la levantaran y fue ahí donde sintió el azote de su correa.

\- ¡Princesa consentida y despreciable! - masculló sonriendo entre dientes, pero ella estaba demasiado confundida para entender. Soltó un gritito cuando sintió los golpes furiosos del noble, pero se asombró de que los pajes la amordazaran y le ligaran las manos bruscamente detrás de la espalda.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

\- ¡Oh Korra, Korra! - le llegó la voz de Lady Azula que lloraba a su lado -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Oh dios... era una broma y tú habías sido tan buena y fuerte, querida mía...

\- Consentida, arrogante - decía Lord Iroh otra vez mientras la conducía a la entrada cuya puerta estaba abierta. Korra podía ver el cielo de la mañana por encima de las copas de los árboles -. Lo hiciste deliberadamente - le susurró al oído mientras la fustigaba para que se moviera por el sendero del jardín -. Pero no puedes escapar de mí. Te arrepentirás de esto y llorarás con amargura y nadie te escuchará.

\- Oh Korra ¿cómo voy a soportarlo? ¿Y Asami? ¡De nuevo Asami!

Las estrellas aún no habían desaparecido del cielo, pero el aire ya era cálido y agradable. Después de pasar entre las grandes puertas y el puente elevadizo del castillo, cruzaron al patio vacío de los prisioneros. Allí estaba el enorme carro de vasallos, enganchado a las enormes yeguas blancas que tirarían de él para hacer el recorrido de bajada hasta el pueblo.

Por un momento Korra supo a ciencia cierta lo que era el terror.

Los esclavos gemían mientras se apretujaban tras la barandilla. El carretero ya ocupaba su puesto en el carro que empezaba a rodear los soldados montados.

\- ¡Una más! - gritó Lord Iroh al capitán de guardia. Korra oyó como los gritos de los vasallos subían de volumen.

\- ¡Asami! - llamó acongojada Lady Azula, haciendo voltear a Korra cuyos ojos desbordaron inmediatamente lágrimas.

Ella se acercó a paso rápido con el rostro descompuesto, ojerosa y con sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Había estado llorando, pero ahora tenía los ojos secos y la mirada endurecida. De un rápido y brusco movimiento le quitó la mordaza que le habían puesto a Korra, dañándola, pero eso no fue nada para el dolor que ya sentía en su pecho.

\- ¿Es cierto? - dijo mostrando por un microsegundo el titubeo en su voz

\- Asami yo no...

\- ¡¿Es cierto?! - gritó cerrando los ojos, gritando y acallando a todos.

Lady Azula tapaba con su mano su rostro ante el descaro de Korra de llamarla por su nombre y por la actitud de Asami; y Iroh sonreía, destapando la verdad.

\- Lo siento - susurró mientras lágrimas caían a raudales por su rostro.

\- Yo... tú... - intentó decir Asami, controlando sus quejidos - dijiste que me amabas - susurró, dejando caer finalmente lágrimas.

\- ¡Lo hago! ¡Por Dios que lo hago! - imploró desesperada la princesa

\- ¡Haz cambiar de parecer a tu madre! ¡Dile que no es justo este castigo! - le pidió Lady Azula a la Princesa

\- Ya está hecho, la reina misma la condenó a esto, y hasta el padre de Asami estuvo de acuerdo antes de abandonar el Castillo Rojo hacia la ciudad - respondió Iroh en su lugar

\- Asami – la llamó Korra suplicante, acercándose hacia ella, intentado unir sus cuerpos.

\- No... ¡aléjate! - le dijo alterada, y de inmediato fue apartada y contenida por Lady Azula, mientras Iroh se llevaba a Korra devuelta al carro.

\- De acuerdo, princesita - rió complaciente.

Korra sintió la áspera madera debajo de los pies mientras forcejeaba por mantener el equilibrio. Se volteó destruida observando como Asami intentaba mantener la compostura, apretando los puños y los ojos mientras no podía impedir como lágrimas de amargura y tristeza abandonaban sus ojos.

Korra cerró los suyos, devastada por ser la causante de tanto dolor a su amada Princesa.

La carroza comenzó a moverse. Las grandes ruedas crujieron y los cascos de los caballos repicaron en las piedras. A su alrededor, los frenéticos vasallos daban tumbos unos contra otros. Miró ante ella y casi de inmediato vio los entristecidos ojos ámbares del príncipe Mako, que iba con dificultad hacia ella. Korra sorprendida lo observó, pero no lograba pensar en nada de tan sumida en la depresión que estaba.

\- Korra, discúlpame. Lo intenté ¡créeme que lo hice!

\- ¿Qué? - logró apenas articular

\- Fue Iroh, él nos vio esa noche. No puede convencer a la reina de lo contrario, él se empeñó en culparnos.

 _Ya veo... fue Iroh_

\- Vamos al pueblo ¿cierto? - comentó desganada

\- Korra - la llamó Mako acercándose más a su cuerpo – Tengo un hermano menor, no lo había mencionado porque contaba con que aún estuviera a salvo en nuestras tierras, pero hace poco escuché que lo habían capturado mientras escapaba de casa, al igual que yo. Lo llevarán directamente al pueblo - dijo dándole nueva información a Korra, quien apenas lograba comprender por todo lo que estaba pasando tan rápido - Korra... necesito encontrarlo. Y tú… necesitas recuperarte.

\- No.… no puedo - dijo nuevamente estallando en llantos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Mako

\- Lo sé. Pero no estás sola. Yo te encontraré Korra, encontraré a mi hermano y juntos saldremos de esto.

Korra no pensó en el futuro, ni en la gente ni en el pueblo. El carro se alejó, internándose bosque abajo, y lo único que ocupó la mente e Korra era de Asami, de su hermoso rostro confesándole que la amaba, de lo feliz que lucía, pensando que iban a estar juntas; pero ahora lo último que vio de ella fue su dolida mirada mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Lady Azula, que también lloraba por su prima, por su querida Princesa y por la mala suerte que había tenido.

.

.

.

~ **FIN** ~

* * *

Creo que nunca había tardado tanto tiempo en escribir un capítulo, y nunca había disfrutado tanto haciéndolo. Es el fin, queridos lectores. No me lapiden ni juzguen, la historia _es así_ y yo solo no hice otra cosa más que adornarla con bonitas confesiones, palabras de amor y escenas sucias. Es lo que Korra debía sufrir, el Pueblo estaba escrito y tatuado en su piel y es por lo que ahora le toca pasar.

Obvié nuevamente la historia de Kuvira. No es necesario que nadie explique lo que le sucedió, ella misma se encargará de hacerlo en la segunda parte de la historia.

Si, fue un final triste, pero en sí el capítulo tuvo muchas cosas. ¿Querían a una Korra explosiva y dominante? Pues ahí tienen, y hasta a Asami le encantó. El juego de los tatuajes se me ocurrió allá en el capítulo 2 de la historia, donde Asami mostró por casualidad uno de ellos mientras se quitaba la prenda que Korra usaría por toda la historia (Dobby es libre! hahaha, no acá), y luego lo _completé_ en el capítulo 6. Si, mi gran y olvidadiza mente olvidó tatuar en ese cap. las flores en el cuerpo de Asami mientras era desvestida por Korra, pero hace algún tiempo  lo modifiqué, así que si ahora van a ése juego encontrarán alguna de las flores púrpuras de la Princesa.

¡Y fue Iroh! Felicidades a los que adivinaron en quién había descubierto la sucia juerga entre Korra y Mako. Aquel personaje es imprescindible en la continuación, el malo siempre debe estar, jojojo.

Ahora con respecto a la continuación no sé cuando la haré. Tengo muchos otros planes en mi cabeza (hasta una historia contenido "T" que tengo lista para escribir, si, no seré yo misma) y como siempre llorona muñeca no me acompaña, así que descansaré un tiempo, pero no se aflijan, no puedo permanecer quieta mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

Así que, gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia. Espero hayan aprendido algún par de cosas que puedan practicar con sus parejas (hablo de palabras de amor, claramente. Hahahaha) o si no por lo menos haber entretenido sus mentes sexys (hahahaha, dios, esa frase cambió mi vida). Pronto nos volveremos a ver. Les deseo suerte en sus cosas, y de nuevo gracias por la recepción.

Ahora, agradeciendo a las personas que me alentaron, y recordaron cosas. A ustedes les enviaré un vasallo como modo especial de agradecimiento:

 **Tc99:** No fuí cruel, a ellas las amo, pero tienen que pasar por todo esto. Por lo menos tuvieron un momento feliz. Lo que sucederá ahora es lo que debes relacionarlo con lo que padeció Mako en la cocina, pero intentaré suavizarlo un poco. **kykyo-chan:** Hahahahah, era un poke-Iroh salvaje que había aparecido entre los matorrales. El titulo "castigo" se puede interpretar como el que recibió (y que disfrutó) Asami por parte de Korra o el Pueblo mismo. Hmm... pensándolo bien fue el Pueblo, no se puede llamar castigo a lo que sucedió en la habitación de la Princesa, o sino con gusto dejaría que me castigaran así. **TENSHINOKIRA:** No sé que es peor, odiar o aborrecer, pobre Makario, aunque bueno, en la historia es un imbécil como pareja, pero como amigui debe ser lindi hahaha. Si, este es el último capítulo. Muchas cosas quedan en el tintero, con Opal, Mako, Korra, Asami, Kuvira y ahora Bolin (chucha, ¡con todos quedó algo pendiente!) pero para eso es la continuación jojojo. **Ruha:** ¡Pero si así es el amor! Pelearse de la nada y por todo, que relación más sana y hermosa te has perdido. Hahahah. Nah, pero si, makorra jamás, solo como amigo. Korra es de Asami y nadie me puede decir lo contrario. Erraste, Azula nunca quiso perjudicar a Korra, solo la quería molestar. Ella también la amaba (a su loca manera). Iroh es el culpable. Como sufriré cuando lapiden a este personaje, pero era necesario. Y si, ardió troya, pero entre las piernas de Asami, wahahaha. **Tenshi Hikari:** ¡Tú eres quien cambió mi vida con aquella frase! hahaha, gracias. ¿Ya sabes quién tendrá poder sobre Mako? jojojo, me gustaría saberlo. Azulalovers ¿cómo osaste desconfiar de ella? ella no es mala, solo la dibujaron así. Ahora acompañará y apapachará a Asami con su dolor. **Silvia Godoy:** ¿Estoy leyendo una yaoísta? hahaha, yo no lo soy, pero no me contendré en escribir de ello si es necesario, satisfaciendo tus gustos. Quizás fuí cruel con el final, pero era necesario. Ahora tu tarea será más enriquecedora si esperas la segunda parte, eso si es educativo. **DjPuMa13g:** Wahahahaha "tómame mi rey" me imaginé a tí diciéndole. Como todas parecen odiarlo con gusto te lo enviaría para que le entregues amor. Después me lo devuelves, mira que le falta mucho por aprender y padecer. Ah chucha... ¿o quieres a Yasuko?... ¡¿y a Asami?!. Insaciable. El mal de la lagartija: la madre y la hija hahaha. Hmm, veo que te has preguntado sobre lo que tiene que lograr Korra ¡muy bien! eso significa que sí prestas atención. Korra tiene sentir todo sin rechazo, si siente miedo, que lo disfrute, si siente dolor, que lo haga saber, si siente vergüenza que se pierda en ella. Ella tiene que lograr ser un títere de sus sentimientos, sin negar nada, y cuando ella lo haga encontrará la ansiada libertad del crecimiento interno. Nada le parecerá demasiado difícil o vergonzoso, eso es lo que logran allí para salir con "mas sabiduría y belleza". Te dí una pista de lo que viene a continuación, pero eso no quiere decir que Korra lo encontrará tan fácilmente, o que Mako ya lo hizo. No, él se fue al otro extremo: no lo siente pero los acepta. No no no... a ese chiquillo le falta mucho. Espero haber satisfacido la escena de "castigo" entre Asami y Korra. Yo me divertí mucho. Y no sabes cómo me reía al imaginar la escena de Hiroshi, hahaha. **catching RE:** No me gusta el Kuv-*inserte aquí tanto a Korra como Asami* No, ella solo atormentará y será una buena amiga (o enemiga) pero jamás una pareja. Sexo para el estrés, dicen que es bueno, pero tienes que elegir bien tu pareja, no como Korra. Ahí la embarró y mira el castigo que recibió. **yohennysiso:** Esta bien, me gustó saber que vas comparando la historia con el libro, aunque mi mandíbula casi se desencajó aquella vez cuando mencionaste las rosas, hahaha. ¿Tu peor miedo realidad te referías al pueblo? Pero si sabías que sucedería, pero no debes entristecerte, tengo sorpresas para la siguiente parte. **Isabel Guzman:** Ahora ya sabes que no estará en el castillo, pero si Korra no logra dar ese giro sufrirá mucho en el Pueblo. Oh que sucia, prefieres que haya puro sexo y castigos, sin drama... ¿que sería la vida sin drama? condimenta el encuentro sexual, como en este capitulo hahaha. El Pueblo está lleno de castigos, ahí tu mente se regodeara encantada en ellos. **Shizuma94:** Nopes ¿por qué culpan a Azula ;O;? y oh, eso para mi fue lo mejor, que Mako fuera doblegado por Iroh, aunque poco sabemos de la parada que tiene este malvado personaje. Hahahaha, tuviste una epifanía de ideas en tu comentario, y creo que las respondí en el capitulo. Hahaha, gracias, me halagas pero en realidad sólo tomé la idea de la historia de Anne Rice, ella es mi genio supremo, ella es la culpable de mi comportamiento. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Ñee... Kuvira apareció, pero ella contará su propio castigo. Te aseguro que se encontrará con alguien y ahí se destaparan todas tus dudas. Debes ser paciente jojojo. **Guest:** Último capítulo. Ahora tienes que esperar la segunda parte~

.

.

 _Nos vemos más tarde~_


	11. Segunda Parte

**Aviso**

Hey, tanto tiempo.  
Informo que la segunda parte de esta historia ya está disponible, pero esto como otra historia.  
Búsquenla como: **II- Punishment**  
Nos vemos~


End file.
